Cama de Rosas
by hyoz
Summary: Un mortifago ataca a Hermione enviándola al pasado donde los Merodeadores y Lily se vuelven sus amigos. Atormentada por su pasado Hermione debe aprender a vivir en otro tiempo. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Prólogo

**Nota importante**:  
_Ésta es una traducción con autorización del fanfiction "Bed of Roses" de MoonyNZ, más información en mi perfil.  
_Deseo comentarles que ésta historia en su versión original está bajo una serie de cambios y me daré a la tarea de traducirlos. En mi versión en español actualmente estoy re-traduciendo había demasiados errores de traducción, ya que cuando inicié la traducción mi inglés no era ni un cuarto de bueno como es ahora, muchísimas gracias por leerme y espero que lo disfruten._  
_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban casualmente por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry y Ron caminaban lado a lado mientras que Hermione de frente a ellos caminaba de espaldas, confiando en que ese par le advertiría cuando se acercara a una pared, escalera o algún profesor burlón.

—Yo sólo digo... —explicó Hermione. —...que el exceso de uso de lengua de rana en la poción de antiverrugas no hará que se torne naranja, como el examen estipulaba, se tornará verde. Esto es porque…

—Hermione —la interrumpió Ron, estirándose y con cuidado apartándola de uno de primero. —Por última vez, sólo tenemos que presentar el examen una vez —dijo sosteniendo un dedo. —Sólo una vez, por favor, no me dejes revivir el terror de Pociones más de lo necesario.

—Pero…

—Sé que piensas que el examen estaba mal Hermione, pero discútelo con Snape, no con nosotros.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta y se encaminó a un pasillo que la conduciría a las mazmorras.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro antes de agarrar ambos codos de Hermione y darle vuelta en la otra dirección.

—No creo que Ron se refiriera a ahora, Hermione —dijo Harry riendo ligeramente. —Pensé que querías visitar la librería.

—Si quiero, pero realmente alguien necesita decirle de su error —discutió Hermione, luchando del apretón de sus dos amigos. De ninguna forma de estatura baja, Hermione era más alta que muchas chicas de su casa, pero aún luchaba contra sus dos mejores amigos.

—Más tarde —insistió Ron. —Quiero estar allí para mirar. Ahora, escucho a Hogsmeade llamando.

Sin advertencia se dobló y recogió a Hermione de la cintura, levantándola sobre sus hombros como bombero.

—¡Ron! —bramó Hermione. —¡Bájame!

—Sólo si prometes no ir corriendo a Snape.

—Harry —imploró Hermione, mirando fijamente al adolecente de cabello despeinado, a eso le siguió; —Has que me baje.

—No le diré a nadie que haga nada —dijo Harry, con sus ojos bailando de entretenimiento.

—Ron, si no me bajas ahora…

—¿Harás qué? —preguntó Ron, doblando en una esquina. —¿Me maleficiarás?

Ron se detuvo cuando notó a Remus y Sirius teniendo una discusión en el vestíbulo de entrada.

—Vamos Lunático, te digo que de toda la gente _yo_ debería saberlo.

—Sí Sirius, tú de toda la gente deberías saberlo _mejor_; pero no son la misma persona, deja de tratar de convencerte.

—Pero yo se…

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, acercándose a los dos magos.

Sus profesores se dieron vuelta, ambas miradas posándose inmediatamente en Ron y Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Remus divertido. —¿Estás bien allí?

—Si _bien_. Pensé me gustaría disfrutar de la vista mientras estaba aquí arriba, no sabía como lucía Hogwarts moviéndose hacia atrás —explicó ella, tratando de alcanzar su varita en su túnica. —¡Ron, bájame!

—Vamos de camino a Hogsmeade —explicó Ron, ignorando a Hermione. —¿Vendrán?

—Quizás deberías bajarla —dijo Sirius, con su mirada en la bruja luchando.

—Gracias —suspiró Hermione. —Por lo menos alguien aquí ve con razón.

—Yo tengo perfectamente una buena razón; detenerte de correr a Snape.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro antes de voltear de nuevo al trío. —¿Por qué…? —comenzó a hablar Remus.

—No la hagas empezar —interrumpió Harry, levantando sus manos. —De todos modos, ¿de quién hablaban?

—Sólo hablábamos de alguien que conocimos en el colegio, no los conocen —dijo Remus con una mirada intencionada en dirección a Sirius.

—Esta bien, entonces —dijo Ron, girando en sus talones. —Vamos Hermione, vámonos.

—Como si tuviera opción en el asunto.

* * *

El sol de primavera era cálido sobre sus pieles mientras el trío vagaba por la calzada al pueblo mágico. Conversaciones y risas fluían entre los miembros del ED mientras compartían los planes para el verano.

Hermione, ahora con los dos pies firmemente puestos de vuelta sobre la tierra caminaba entre Harry y Ron, escuchando como discutían de la última escoba que saldría durante el verano. Oyendo algo que sonó como un explosión sorda proveniente de la aldea, Hermione redujo ligeramente el paso, provocando que Harry y Ron se detuvieran y miraran de vuelta a ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella con su cabeza inclinada hacia un costado, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo en la distancia.

Harry levantó su mano. —Todos cállense.

El grupo se detuvo y quedó inmóvil como distantes sonidos de gritos, estrépitos y estruendos alcanzaron sus oídos.

Harry no vaciló como tomó su varita mágica, descendiendo corriendo la colina, dispersando piedras en una nube de polvo como dobló una esquina hacia el pueblo, con Hermione y Ron a sus talones. Hogsmeade estaba en caos como hechizos volaban por el aire y edificios ardían a su alrededor. Estudiantes más jóvenes corrían buscando refugio mientras los mayores defendían con miembros del público.

—Todos cubran la espalda de alguien más —gritó Harry esquivando, como un rayo de luz roja voló por encima de su cabeza.

El ED se dividió para cubrir la espalda de sus compañeros y Ron y Hermione comenzaron a enviar aturdidores hacia los Mortifagos distraídos.

—_Desmaius _—gritó Hermione apuntando a un Mortifago, quien apuntaba a unos de tercero huyendo. Todos a su alrededor podían escuchar varios hechizos que habían aprendido de Remus y Harry, y rodeada de gritos de terror, podía escuchar la fría risa de los Mortifagos.

—¡GINNY!

Hermione se dio vuelta, con sus largos risos volando para ver a Ron correr hacia su hermana, quien se encontraba bajo una imperdonable al otro lado de la calle.

—_Diffindo._

Hermione escuchó una voz detrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar varias cortadas profundas aparecieron en la parte superior de sus brazos y torso. Reprimiendo un grito, como dolor puro abrasaba a través de ella, se dio vuelta para defenderse.

—_Expelliarmus _—gritó, mirando el haz de luz azul dirigirse a su objetivo.

Pero el hechizo protector del Mortifago fue demasiado rápido y Hermione observó como su hechizo rebotó a distancia sin causar daño. Él se mofó de ella y procedió a enviar otra maldición.

—_Crucio._

La voz fue apenas un susurro y mientras Hermione trataba de quitarse del camino la maldición la golpeó en el costado. Ella se dobló como la sensación de cientos de cuchillos la apuñalaron. Sus heridas frescas por la espalda se sintieron como si estuvieran en llamas como cada terminación nerviosa estallaba en dolor. Hermione apretó los dientes, sintiéndolos rechinar como luchaba el grito rebosando sus labios. De pronto, el hechizó se quitó y ella alzó la vista para ver un elegante perro negro derrumbar a su agresor.

—_Avada Kedavra_ —escuchó a una voz gritar.

Dando vuelta, preparada para saltar con su varita mágica levantada, Hermione miró como la brillante luz verde se apresuraba hacia Neville.

—¡NEVILLE! —gritó Dean como se puso de pie de su posición en cuclillas y derrumbó a su amigo al suelo.

Hermione miró en horror como el haz de luz verde golpeaba en ángulo a Dean en la espalda. Reprimiendo un grito como su compañero de clases cayó en la tierra.

Dándose vuelta, Hermione enfrentó al atacante.

—_¡Impedimenta!_ —gritó, mirando como el hechizo rebotó del escudo.

—_¡Confringo! _—trató, observando como el Mortifago se quitó del camino y al vehículo detrás de él dividirse en fragmentos voladores.

Avanzando, Hermione siguió intentando y golpeando al ágil Mortifago como sintió su ira y frustración crecer.

—_¡Densaugeo! ¡Confundus! ¡Duro!_ —gritó en un rápida sucesión, mirando como cada haz de luz se esquivaba. —_¡Crucio!_

El hechizo le dio a su objetivo directamente en el pecho, antes de que ella comprendiera que una imperdonable había salido de sus labios. Un gritó explotó de los labios del Mortifago, como ella sostuvo la maldición antes de retirarla, incapaz de sostener el hechizo durante un tiempo largo. Atando al mago enmascarado, Hermione regresó al resto de la batalla.

Le dolía el cuerpo y podía sentir las heridas en su espalda abrir y cerrarse como se movía. Con un rastro de línea de sangre en su cara desde una herida en la raíz de su cabello y Hermione llevó el dorso de su mano para limpiar el pegajoso líquido de su mejilla. Con sus ojos marrones escaneando la escena frente a ella, encontró a Ron.

Él estaba al otro lado de la polvorienta calle frente a ella, inclinado y ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie mientras mantenía su varita mágica adiestrando al enemigo. Su alta figura respiraba pesadamente y Hermione notó que él había sufrido tanto como ella. Saliendo corriendo como vio a cuatro Mortifagos acercándose a los hermanos, Hermione cruzó la calle, enviando hechizos para cubrir a Ron como escaneaba la batalla en busca de Harry.

De camino, a mitad de la calle divisó a Harry mientras él ataba a un Mortifago y de pie frente a cuatro aterrorizados de tercero.

—¡HARRY! —gritó tratando de llamar su atención. Él alzó la vista al sonido de su voz y tomó nota de la dirección en la que ella corría. Enviando dos bien dirigidos maleficios a los magos acercándose, él la alcanzó antes de que sus mundos se partieran con dos palabras.

El Mortifago apuntó su varita mágica a Ginny y gritó; —_Avada Kedavra._

El mundo de Hermione comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta como vio a uno de sus mejores amigos saltar hacia la luz verde para salvar a su hermana. De repente se sintió entumida. El tiempo pareció apresurarse de nuevo como seguía avanzando hacia Ron, mientras Harry enviaba la maldición Cruciatus al mago frente a ellos.

Deslizándose a lo largo de la grava a la orilla cubierta de pasto, piedras y tierra, rasgando sus jeans y rodillas, Hermione se detuvo junto a Ron y Ginny. Ginny se había hundido en sus rodillas y trataba girar a su hermano.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione, agarrando sus hombros y ayudando a girarlo sobre su espalda. —No —susurró, mirando fijamente en sus familiares ojos azules que miraban inexpresivamente al cielo.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ginny. —Ayúdalo, ¿puedes ayudarlo? ¿Ron? ¡despierta Ron! —gritó, sacudiendo a su hermano. —Hermione, tienes que hacer algo —rogó.

Hermione se estiró y descansó una mano en el brazo de Ginny. —No puedo Ginny, lo siento.

—No —susurró Ginny, inclinándose sobre su hermano, con sus manos sobre su cara.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó Harry detrás.

Hermione estuvo de pie en un instante con su varita extendida como observó a Harry moviéndose rápidamente hacia ella.

Se dio vuelta para ver un destello de luz en su visión periférica. La comelibros en ella no reconoció la luz índigo que la golpeó en el costado.

Un suave -_Oh-_ de shock escapó de sus labios mientras caía. Pudo escuchar a Harry gritar su nombre y él fue su último pensamiento, antes de que su mundo se tornara negro.


	2. La chica de cabello tupido

**Capítulo 1.** _La chica de cabello tupido._

**Hogsmeade 1977**

El mundo era un lugar sin preocupaciones para cuatro amigos que caminaban por la calzada principal de Hogsmeade. Los exámenes habían terminado, el verano finalmente había llegado y Honeydukes estaba lleno a rebosar con dulces que serian la pesadilla de cualquier dentista.

—Entonces Cornis… —dijo uno de los cuatro. —¿Qué tal te ha ido con Evans esta semana?

El muchacho que tenia el cabello negro y rebelde sonrió ampliamente. —Primero que todo nada de Cornis, es Cornamenta. Y segundo, las cosas van mejorando con Evans.

El muchacho de cabello castaño levantó una ceja. —Ahhh, ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que al menos ya te habla?

La sonrisa del muchacho de cabello rebelde creció. —Correcto Lunático, mi amigo peludo, Evans dijo que yo tenía la sensibilidad de una maceta, así que debo decir que esa es una enorme mejora, comparada con la semana pasada.

El más rebelde del grupo sonrió. —Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso es una gran mejora, después de que casi te avienta una biblioteca entera por la cabeza, perdí la cuenta de todos los libros que te lanzó en la Sala Común la semana pasada.

—Mira Canuto creo que a ti te golpeó uno directo en la cabezota.

—No hagan un numerito por los libros de la semana pasada —los interrumpió Lunático.

—Lunático por fin nuestro Cornamenta tiene un progreso con Evans, si sigue así, a ese paso…_Ohhh _lograra algo con ella cuando este en los cincuenta.

—¡Sirius Black vas a pagar por eso! —dijo Cornamenta mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar hubo destello de luz brillante que cegó a todos los muchachos durante unos segundos.

—James, ¿Estas bien?

—Bien, ¿Remus?

—Bien, ¿Peter?

Le pregunto al pequeño muchacho que había estado callado durante toda la conversación, él asintió con su cabeza. —Sí estoy bien, ¿Dónde está Sirius?

Sirius sonreía con satisfacción. Apareció con alguien en su regazo.

—Siempre he dicho que las chicas me caen del cielo, pero nunca pensé que literalmente.

La muchacha que estaba en el regazo de Sirius comenzó a moverse.

—Será mejor que la llevemos con la Señora Pomfrey —dijo Remus. —Parece lastimada —les indicó los distintos cortes a lo largo de su cara y sus brazos.

—¿De donde vendrá? — preguntó Peter.

—No sé, pero Dumbledore seguro lo sabrá. Regresemos al castillo, dame una mano.

Cuando James y Remus la acomodaron en los brazos de Sirius la muchacha abrió los ojos. —Harry —exclamó. —¿Qué…? ¿Harry?

—Shhhh tranquila —le dijo James suavemente. —Mi nombre es James, este es Remus, él es Peter y él que te carga es Sirius.

Ella los miro, abrió su boca y la cerró de inmediato, como si hubiera querido decir algo, y se desmayó.

—Bueno, sé que tengo un efecto con las chicas, pero... ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus le golpeó la cabeza con su mano.

—Deja de ser tan engreído y ayuda llevándola a la enfermería. Peter ve a buscar a Dumbledore, nos reuniremos allí.

Los cuatro muchachos hicieron su camino hacia el castillo con la inconsciente chica de cabello tupido que había caído del cielo en los brazos de Sirius Black.


	3. Una historia para contar

**Capítulo 2.** _Una historia para contar._

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan confundido, el sentido de deja vu habría inundado su cabeza, había tenido un encuentro similar el año pasado después de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall, se encontraba de nuevo lanzando objetos por la oficina del director.

—¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?! —gritó. —¡DIGANME! ¡NO LOS PUEDO PERDER A AMBOS! —las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara, tenia una mirada de desesperación pura.

—Harry, Harry —lo sosegó el director. —Calma —le dijo al muchacho que resultó ponerse nada tranquilo. —Tengo una idea justa de donde esta la Srta. Granger pero pienso que será mejor esperar a que lleguen Remus y Sirius.

Harry le disparo a Dumbledore con la mirada.

—No deben tardar en llegar —continuó el director. —Hay muchos estudiantes intranquilos y que consolar.

Esto no pareció tener el efecto de calma que Harry necesitaba.

—Ginny —jadeó él. —Tengo que verla, necesita a alguien, esta absolutamente sola.

—Creo que los gemelos Weasleys están con ella en este momento.

Cuando terminó de hablar la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a un hombre lobo de aspecto sombrío seguido por un aún más solemne animago.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó el director.

—Diez —dijo Remus, con voz apenas audible. —Todos de sexto o séptimo año, cuatro de Gryffindor, dos de cada casa y Madame Rosmerta.

—¿Tres? —preguntó Harry. —Yo sé de Dean y… y R-Ron, —su voz se fue rompiendo en agonía. —No digan su nombre, por favor, no Hermione...

Su padrino le dio una sonrisa triste. —No hijo, no fue Hermione. Katie Bell cayó defendiendo a un grupo de Hufflepuffs de tercer año.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras que su padrino lo abrazaba. —Ya lo extraño mucho.

Sirius conocía muy bien los sentimientos por los que atravesaba su ahijado, no había más remedio que reconfortar al joven muchacho. —Lo se, Lo se, _shhh _—murmuró.

Harry lo miró. —¿Hermione? —preguntó.

—Tal vez debas tomar asiento —respondió Sirius.

Harry asintió y se sentó como Sirius le sugirió, ahora Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a responderle lo que le había preguntado antes.

—Sabemos lo que le pasó, pero lamentablemente no sabemos su localización exacta.

—Así que está bien, pero entonces, ¿Donde esta?

Esta vez fue Sirius quien le dio la respuesta. —Fue enviada al pasado.

—¿Qué? —susurró Harry. —¿Que tan lejos?

—Hace veinte años atrás, una chica de cabello tupido cayó del cielo en mi regazo, pensamos que sufría de amnesia, esa chica tenía un notable parecido con su Hermione.

—¿Nuestra Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Esa chica también se llamaba Hermione. Fue nuestra Hermione, Hermione Thomas.

_-Tomó el nombre de Dean, Hermione siempre lógica, tomó el nombre de otro nacido de muggles.-_ Después de ese pensamiento sintió otra vez una burbuja de cólera apoderarse de él.

—¿Por qué no lo evitaron? ¡Si sabían lo que iba a suceder! —acusó a su padrino.

—Nosotros no sabíamos Harry —dijo Remus hablando por primera vez. —Todo el mundo pensaba que era sólo una coincidencia. Todos excepto Sirius —su amigo le emitió una extraña mirada.

—Así que_ ustedes _saben donde está, esta veinte años atrás, en el pasado —dijo Harry, que se sentía un poco confundido.

—Desapareció en junio de 1978, la hemos estado buscando desde entonces —respondió Sirius, su voz se iba rompiendo como las palabras salían de sus labios.

Harry podía sentir su cabeza palpitar, por tanto coraje y esfuerzo por procesar la información. —Así que en algún lugar de aquí, ¿Pero veinte años atrás?

Sirius asintió.

—Eso si la Srta. Granger todavía está viva —dijo Dumbledore.

La cara de Harry palideció y Sirius volteó hacia el director sacando chispas por los ojos.

—Está viva. Lo sé. Lo_ siento_.

Harry le envió una mirada indagadora a su padrino.

—Quizás —dijo Remus. —Nosotros deberíamos comenzar a contarle desde el principio.

—Pero tenemos que encontrarla —la desesperación era evidente en el tono de voz de Harry.

—Esta bien Harry, tenemos a miembros de la Orden buscándola ahora. Tienes que escuchar la historia que estos dos hombres tienen que contarte —le dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos.

Harry asintió y siguió a Sirius y a Remus fuera de la oficina.

—Bien —dijo Sirius. —Vamos a mi habitación y te contare sobre la chica de cabello tupido que cayó del cielo en mis brazos.

—…regazo… —murmuró Remus mientras caminaban por los sombríos pasillos de Hogwarts que nunca volverían a ver a diez de sus valientes estudiantes.


	4. Los merodeadores y una pelirroja

**ACLARACION:** EL TITULO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTA ADAPTADO, ORIGINAL: _CHAPTER 3: THE MESSERS AND A REDHEAD, _TRADUCCIÓN: _CAPÍTULO 3: LOS SEÑORES Y UNA PELIRROJA_.

**Capítulo 3.** _Los merodeadores y una pelirroja. _

Hermione abrió los ojos sólo para inmediatamente cerrarlos de nuevo. Sentía punzadas en su cabeza, como si una banda corriera dentro de ella. Suavemente gruñó para alertar a la medimaga que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Hola, querida. Es agradable verla despierta, ¿Cómo se siente?

—Como si me hubiera golpeado un camión —dijo con voz ronca.

—Bueno, querida, no hay _camiones_ en Hogsmeade, por lo que te veras obligada a informarme tu nombre y de donde vienes.

Hermione se volteó para ver la cara familiar de Dumbledore. -_¿Qué quién era ella?-_ pensó sintiéndose confundida, porqué su director desde hace seis años no sabia la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de la joven Dumbledore sonrió.

—Te encuentras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la fecha es 31 de junio de 1977. Ahora que ya lo sabes espero que responder a mi pregunta tal vez te sea más fácil —le dijo arqueando una ceja.

—_1977... _Eh, soy Hermione, Hermione Thomas —pensó que seria bastante difícil tratar de acostumbrarse a un apellido falso, por lo que prefirió conservar el Hermione. —Yo... no recuerdo de donde vengo, yo... yo —tartamudeo y se quebró.

—Esta en todo su derecho Srta. Thomas. Por el alcance de sus lesiones parece haber pasado por una traumática experiencia. Tiene que descansar, a pesar de que sé que algunos estudiantes están interesados por una visita —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Al ver de nuevo la cara de confusión de la muchacha Dumbledore aclaró;

—Los jóvenes que la encontraron, les gustaría ver cómo esta. Voy a intentar encontrarle un lugar para que permanezca durante las vacaciones, después le informare en donde se quedará.

Una pequeña sonrisa de Hermione le confirmó que todo estaría bien.

Dumbledore con una sonrisa salió de la habitación. La joven tenía una mirada que nadie de esa edad debería tener, una mirada que decía haber visto la batalla y perdida. Dumbledore sabía exactamente la persona que podría ser capaz de ayudar con esto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_-Oh Ron- _sollozó Hermione cuando la soledad la regreso a los pensamientos de sus amigos -_Harry absolutamente solo... Yo absolutamente sola-._

Una pequeña tos llevó sus pensamientos lejos mientras que enfocaba su vista en la fuente del sonido.

Tres muchachos en ropa muggle estaban de pie al lado de su cama cada uno con una expresión mezclada entre preocupación y curiosidad.

_-¡Oh Dios! tres cuartas partes de los merodeadores- _pensó ella, mientras observaba a los jóvenes.

—Hola —le dijo el muchacho que insólitamente se parecía a Harry. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera golpeado un camión —repitió.

James le tendió una mano. —James Potter mi dama, a su servicio —se auto-presentó.

El muchacho de cabello arena al lado de James habló;

—Remus Lupin —le dijo mientras daba un paso adelante y se presentaba.

Ella le sonrió a su joven profesor de DCAO mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía.

Su mirada se desplazó al muchacho de cabello negro, el padrino de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos grises brillaban mientras le sonreía.

—Sirius Black —dijo él ofreciéndole su mano.

Hermione les dio a los muchachos la mejor sonrisa que pudo. —Hermione Thomas.

—Así que ¿De donde eres Hermione? —preguntó James.

Cualquier signo de felicidad en su cara pareció borrarse, mintió, pero el dolor de lo que había sucedido hizo que sus palabras parecieran reales. —Yo.... yo no voy a volver a recordarlo —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara mientras recordaba el acto de valentía de Ron.

—Ahora si…muchachos… —los regañó la señora Pomfrey cuando entró en la enfermería. —Dejen de alterar a la pobre muchacha.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros Sr. Black, ella necesita descansar, puede regresar y despedirse antes de que el tren parta en dos días.

Los tres muchachos abrieron sus bocas para lanzar una protesta.

—Ni una palabra más. Ahora fuera…fuera, déjenla descansar, entre mas descanse más pronto estará fuera de la cama.

Esto pareció convencer al trío, que se despidieron de Hermione y le ofrecieron buenos deseos antes de salir de la enfermería.

—Ahora querida, toma un poco de esto, es una poción de sueño te ayudara a descansar plácidamente.

Hermione asintió agradecida con la bruja de que hubiera echado a los muchachos. No podía tratar con ellos en ese momento. Hermione suspiró y bebió la poción perdiéndose por la deriva de un pacífico sueño.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**2 días después. **

—Evans ¡Oye! Espera —le gritó James por el pasillo.

—Sabes Cornamenta aquellos cincuenta años de los que hablaba Sirius, podrían reducirse si empezaras a llamarla Lily —le dijo Remus con una sonrisa torcida.

—Cállate Lunático —replicó James demasiado distraído con cierta pelirroja, que no puso mucho esfuerzo en su réplica. Remus y Sirius solamente se miraron el uno al otro y rodaron los ojos.

—¡Eh! Lily —dijo James obviamente con la esperanza de que esos cincuenta años se redujeran. —¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no te concierne, pero voy a la enfermería —contestó ella, sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente.

—Qué coincidencia, nosotros también —dijo James, su sonrisa se hizo más grande de lo que Sirius y Remus pensaron posible.

Lily sonrió con satisfacción. —¿Qué hiciste ahora… no le habrás chamuscado las cejas a Sirius como lo hiciste con Peter la semana pasada?

Remus y Lily rodaron los ojos cuando Sirius miró mortificado la mención de que sus queridas cejas hubieran sido quemadas. Su mano voló a su cara solamente para asegurarse de que todavía estaban allí.

Ese gesto hizo que la mano de Remus golpeara otra vez la cabeza de su amigo.

—¡Ow, Lunático! ¿Qué pasa?

—Sirius, tonto, bien sabrías si te hubieran chamuscado las cejas o no, también sabes por qué vamos a la enfermería.

—¡Evans! —rompió Sirius el rodeo con la pelirroja. —Nunca, y quiero decir nunca más, haré una broma sobre algo así otra vez.

Lily solo les rodó los ojos a los muchachos y siguió caminando hacia la enfermería con James sobre sus talones.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al entrar en la enfermería vieron a Hermione con una pequeña maleta.

—Hey Hermione —dijo Lily cuando entró.

—Hola —respondió ella suavemente.

—Espera, ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó James.

Lily le envió una mirada de pocos amigos. —Esto va a ser un verdadero golpe para ti James, pero tengo que decirte que el universo no gira a tu alrededor. No tienes por que ser informado de cada pequeña cosa.

—¡Ouch! James, eso arde… arde. —dijo Sirius mientras se movía para darle una mano a Hermione con sus cosas.

James le envió una mirada poco amigable a Sirius antes de regresar su atención a las muchachas.

—Dumbledore nos presentó ayer —explicó Hermione. —Me quedo con Lily durante el verano.

Los tres muchachos miraron a Hermione sorprendidos, finalmente parecía ser capaz de ensartar una oración.

—Bien eso es genial —dijo Sirius. —Tal vez podríamos reunirnos todos en las vacaciones, después de que hagamos nuestra prueba de aparición.

Lily vio la mirada de temor en los ojos de Hermione, por lo que le respondió al par; —Veremos, solo envíen una lechuza.

James la miró sorprendido.

Lily suspiró al ver eso. —Por favor Potter desinfla un poco tu ego, piensa que Hermione querrá ver a otras personas aparte de mí —después se dirigió a Hermione. —¿Estás lista? —le preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien entonces vamos al tren —dijo Lily mientras le mostraba el camino a Hermione, que la siguió, aunque caminar no favorecía mucho a su pierna izquierda.

Sirius inmediatamente corrió para ayudarla. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó a Hermione.

—Voy a estar bien, gracias, te veo luego —dijo despidiéndose.

Los muchachos se quedaron de pie mirando a las dos muchachas perderse por el pasillo.

—Parece una joven deprimida —comentó James.

—Sí, apenas y ensarta dos oraciones —dijo Sirius con sus ojos grises siguiendo al par.

—Estará bien, Sirius —dijo Remus. —Si alguien puede ayudarla es Lily —los demás asintieron de acuerdo y se marcharon para ver si Peter ya había terminado de hacer las maletas.


	5. Sueños y una prueba de verano

**Capítulo 4.** _Sueños y una prueba de verano._

Hermione miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño de Lily, apenas se reconocía. Atrás había quedado la bruja adolescente cuyos ojos brillaban en todo lo que veían. En el lugar de la antigua Hermione se encontraba una joven que tenía un gran corte en una mejilla y otro en su ceja izquierda. No eran sus cicatrices de batalla lo que más la afectaban, si no su mirada, lo que expresaban sus ojos al principio la impresionó, parecía haberse remplazado el rico color chocolate marrón por uno avellana claro.

_-Esto le debe suceder a la gente que ha perdido a un ser querido_- pensó. Eso lo había notado en los ojos de Sirius, el Sirius joven tenía los ojos brillosos en comparación con el Sirius que ella conocía, él que en ellos todavía llevaba las cicatrices ocultas de Azkaban.

La lógica Hermione trataría inmejorablemente de evaluar su situación, debía haber algún motivo que no había encontrado aún por el cual no podía liberar su pena.

Un sollozo escapó de su boca, pero las lágrimas no cayeron, mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de la batalla. Todavía no había llorado, y se preguntaba si por ese hecho se había vuelto insensible o indiferente, todo lo que sentía era un letargo. Quería llorar, pero encontraba imposible liberar las lágrimas, simplemente no salían.

Silenciosamente regreso a la habitación que compartía con Lily. La otra chica le sonrió cuando ella entró y se sentó sobre la cama que los padres de Lily habían trasladado para ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Lily.

—Sola —se escuchó su respuesta.

Lily golpeó su cabeza por esto y con sus ojos llenos de preocupación le ofreció:

—Sé que no me conoces bien, pero si quieres hablar estaré aquí para escucharte, ¿Correcto?

Hermione le dio una suave sonrisa. —Gracias —dijo tranquilamente mientras se acostaba y deseaba que esa noche el dormir le trajera comodidad.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El pacífico sueño de Lily fue interrumpido a tempranas horas de la mañana por gritos ahogados del otro lado de la habitación.

—Hermione —dijo Lily y la sacudió levemente. —Despierta —la sacudió un poco más fuerte. —Venga, Hermione, despierta.

Hermione se revolcaba en su sueño. —¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó y se levantó de golpe, sus ojos estaban tan amplios como platos y su corazón corría a una milla por minuto.

—Esta bien, fue solo un sueño, solo un sueño —le dijo Lily tranquilizándola mientras que tomaba en sus brazos a la temblorosa muchacha.

—Ellos simplemente los mataron —susurró Hermione.

—Esta bien, tranquila. Trata de no pensar en ello —le dijo ella con la tentativa de calmar a Hermione.

—Los Mortifagos atacaron a los estudiantes. Mataron a uno de mis mejores amigos —susurró Hermione. —Duele tanto —gimoteó.

—¡Oh Hermione! Lo siento mucho, vamos recuéstate, trata de descansar un poco —dijo Lily. —Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas.

Hermione se recostó lentamente, sus ojos no encontraron nada interesante en que centrarse en la habitación. —¿Quieres saber lo peor de todo? —le preguntó a Lily. Cuando llegó la falta de respuesta dijo: —Ni siquiera puedo llorar por mis amigos

—Es solo que estas en shock —Lily comenzó a hablar pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había vuelto a dormir. -_Oh Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-_ le susurró a la muchacha dormida, se levantó y silenciosamente se dirigió a su propia cama.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Durante las próximas semanas Hermione y Lily se hicieron cercanas y Hermione comenzó a comprender por qué la gente de su tiempo idolatraba a la pelirroja. Descubrió también que tenían mucho en común, cuando estaban estudiando un día en el jardín para su prueba de aparición.

Lily se rió de repente, Hermione la miro raro y la pelirroja habló; —Te apuesto que los chicos aún no estudian para esto —reflexionó.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —Estoy suponiendo que los chicos significan ¿James y Sirius?

Lily sonrió y asintió. —¿Por qué no mencionaste a Remus?

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. —Por lo que me has dicho de él, parece ser el único con mentalidad responsable.

Lily asintió otra vez. —De echo me retracto de lo que dije si es que Remus se esta quedando con James, estoy segura de que forzó aquellos dos a que estudiaran.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Si Remus siguiera siendo como el profesor Lupin que ella conocía, entonces Sirius y James probablemente tomaron un libro por primera vez durante el verano.

Lily observó a Hermione mientras regresaba a su lectura. Su nueva amiga no había hablado más sobre lo ocurrido después de la primera noche, y parecía que las cosas mejoraban, ya no tenia malos sueños durante las noches. Esperaba que el próximo año escolar y la compañía de algunas personas pudieran ayudarla. Lily no quería admitirlo pero consideraba que los Merodeadores en realidad serían un elemento principal para ayudar a Hermione.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Físicamente Hermione se sentía mejor, la mayoría de sus golpes habían desaparecido y sus heridas fueron convirtiéndose en pálidas cicatrices.

Emocionalmente estaba agotada, el tiempo que consideraba que la pasaba mejor era cuando estaba en compañía de Lily, pero tan pronto como se quedaba sola su mente vagaba de nuevo a la batalla y las imágenes de Ron ante sus ojos. Estos eran los momentos más difíciles que pasaba Hermione, los momentos de soledad.

El día de su prueba de aparición Hermione amaneció con una ola de nostalgia encima. Debería estar haciendo esto con Harry y Ron, casi todo lo que habían logrado lo habían hecho juntos.

Lily entró en la habitación. —¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió.

—Vamos a ir al Ministerio con polvos flu —le dijo haciéndola bajar las escaleras.

—¿Has estado en el Ministerio antes? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, pero estoy segura de que averiguaremos el camino —contestó Lily mirando hacia atrás a Hermione, con una sonrisa confiada en la boca.

Hermione pensaba que recordar el encuentro en el Ministerio seria luchar de nuevo contra otra ola de dolor, ya que le haría recordar a su amada profesora de Transformaciones.

—¿Sabes cómo usar los polvos flu? —preguntó Lily sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo he hecho un par de veces.

Lily asintió. —¿Quieres ir primero?

Hermione hizo una pausa y luego asintió. —Esta bien —entró en la chimenea y unas llamas verdes la envolvieron cuando gritó; —Ministerio de Magia.

Apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y su mirada de inmediato aterrizó en la fuente de oro en el centro del gran pasillo con las estatuas que en un futuro ayudarían a salvarle la vida a Harry.

Lily apareció y se paró junto a ella.

—¡Woow!—dijo ella con asombro.

—Sí, de acuerdo contigo, wooowww.

—¡Eh! ¡Lily, Hermione, por aquí! —una voz familiar las llamó.

Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la voz y vieron a Remus caminando hacia ellas. Las dos chicas le sonrieron al joven Merodeador.

—¿Cómo están las dos?

—Bien —respondió Lily. Hermione simplemente asintió y sonrió. —¿Tú? —preguntó Lily.

—Estoy bien, se supone que me encontraría con James, Sirius y Peter aquí, uhh, bien… hace diez minutos, en realidad —dijo con una mueca y mirando alrededor del gran pasillo con sus intensos ojos ámbar.

Dos jóvenes con cabello negro, uno perfectamente cuidado y otro salvaje, aparecieron por una chimenea a distancia. Hermione colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Remus y señaló a los dos muchachos, Remus sonrió y los llamó para captar su atención.

—¡Eh! ¡Canuto, Cornamenta, por aquí! —los dos muchachos dieron vuelta en dirección al grupo que les llamaban por sus apodos.

—¡Eh! Lunático —lo saludó Sirius mientras se acercaban. —¡Eh! Hermione, ¿Todo bien? —preguntó cuando alcanzaron al grupo.

—Bien, gracias —contestó ella y le dio una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Sirius notó que su sonrisa no reflejaba la misma felicidad en sus ojos.

James por otra parte fue directo hacia Lily.

—¿Lily cariño, todo bien? —preguntó.

—Bien, James —contestó ella mirándolo con cautela. —¿Tú?

—Bien, ¿Me echaste de menos?

Lily rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta para saludar a Sirius, que hablaba con Hermione y Peter, que acababa de llegar.

La mano de Remus golpeó a James en la cabeza. —Gran idea, Cornamenta, gran idea— y sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Saben a donde hay que ir? —le preguntó Hermione a los Merodeadores.

—Sí, una vez tuve que venir con mi prima Bellatrix, por este mismo camino.

Los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron después de la mención de la mujer responsable de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Hey? —le preguntó Sirius suavemente. —¿Estás bien? —y miró a Hermione mientras caminaban a través del pasillo de suelo de mármol.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco nerviosa.

—Ahh, todo estará bien, vamos que es por este camino —dijo él liderando al grupo hacia un conjunto de puertas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La prueba no fue difícil, menos con todo lo que Lily y Hermione habían estudiado. Al final hasta Peter logró pasar, aunque casi se aparece incompleto.

—Entonces chicas, ¿Las veremos hasta el tren? —preguntó James.

Esta vez Lily esperó a Hermione para responder.

Hermione sonrió. —Eso estaría bien.

Los cuatro muchachos les sonrieron y se desaparecieron a casa.

—Bien —dijo Lily con un centelleo en sus ojos. —¿Te veo en casa?

Hermione asintió y miró a su nueva amiga desaparecer ante sus ojos, antes de que ella misma se desapareciera de regreso a casa de Lily.


	6. Lechuzas, el expreso y serpientes

**ACLARACION:** LA AUTORA LE PUSO DOS TITULOS A ESTE CAPITULO; OWLS, THE EXPRESS AND SNAKES (LECHUZAS, EL EXPRESO Y SERPIENTES) Y, THE EXPRESS AND SOMEONE SLIMY (EL EXPRESO Y ALGUIEN FANGOSO).

**Capítulo 5.** _El expreso y alguien fangoso._

Hermione se enconchó debajo de su edredón. El dolor no la dejaba descansar mientras miraba aturdida a la pared opuesta. -_No puedo hacer esto-_ pensó, -_No puedo seguir adelante sin ellos-_. Las inquietantes imágenes de sus mejores amigos aparecieron ante sus ojos, Ron sonreía ampliamente como si no hubiera mañana y Harry se ría de algo que sin duda los gemelos habían hecho. -_Harry- _pensó, -_Todavía tengo a Harry, sólo necesito encontrar el camino a casa. "Bueno, no creo que lo vayas a encontrar si sigues aquí acostada, ¿o lo encontraras?"-_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—Hogwarts —susurró Hermione y sonrió un poco, si algo le ayudaría serían sus amados libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. —Voy a encontrar el camino a casa, Harry —prometió. —Voy a verte de nuevo —y un sueño tranquilo se apoderó de ella por primera vez en semanas.

Ella se despertó con el sonido de una lechuza picoteando en la ventana, abrió pesadamente un ojo y vio a una arreglada Lily abrir la ventana para coger el correo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione.

—Casi mediodía —dijo Lily con una sonrisa. —No te había visto dormir tan bien antes, así que no quise despertarte.

Hermione sonrió. —Gracias.

Lily regresó su atención a las cartas en sus manos. —Son nuestras cartas de Hogwarts —dijo sonriendo y le entregó su sobre a Hermione. —¿Creías que no ibas a conseguir una? —preguntó al ver la mirada de asombro de su amiga.

—Estaba un poco preocupada —confesó, abriendo su carta.

_Estimada Srta. Thomas_

_Ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para cursar su séptimo año de educación. _

_El plazo comienza el 1 de septiembre en el cual se le seleccionara en una casa. _

_Se adjunta una lista de libros y material necesario. _

_Directora Adjunta  
Profesora M. McGonagall_

Hermione volvió a leer la carta sólo para estar segura. _-profesora McGonagall-_ pensó, por mucho que le gustaba la enseñanza de Sirius en Transformaciones, siempre había admirado a su profesora original.

Un grito de alegría hizo que la mirada de Hermione se dirigiera a su amiga sentada en la otra cama. La miro a los ojos y arqueó una ceja, cuestionando.

—¡Soy la Premio Anual! —exclamó Lily sin aliento sosteniendo su insignia de oro, la misma que Hermione y sus amigos habrían usado.

—Felicidades —dijo ella sonriendo tristemente mientras que Lily volvía a leer su carta.

Otro gritillo escapó de los labios de Lily. —¡Oh, Merlín, por favor no, deben estar bromeando! —dijo ella mientras veía su carta, no recibiendo respuesta le mostró el papel a Hermione. —James —dijo. —Quiero decir James POTTER, como diablos se hizo James Premio Anual, realmente pensé que sería Remus, ¿Pero James? Quiero decir es James…James el que le volvió el cabello color rosa brillante a una Slytherin, James quien... ¿De que te estas riendo?

Hermione sonrío ampliamente. —No pensaba que fuera posible decir el nombre de alguien en una frase tantas veces.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Lily y golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza con la almohada. —¡Oh! Lo siento mucho —dijo inmediatamente soltando su arma, vio un destello en los ojos de Hermione que solo había visto en otro lugar, en los ojos de cuatro varones. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había agarrado su propia almohada y había golpeado la cabeza de la pelirroja con ella. Terminaron en una pelea de almohadas que hasta los Merodeadores hubieran estado orgullosos de ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Residencia Potter.**

Remus fue bruscamente despertado de su sueño, le arrebataron su almohada y la usaron para golpearlo en la cara. —Ugh —gruñó y miró airadamente a su atacante, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa. —Canuto, ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —La mama de James hizo un gran desayuno y llegaron las cartas.

Remus levantó una ceja. —¿Y por qué para decirme eso tenías que golpear mi cabeza con mi almohada?

Sirius se encogió de hombros otra vez y despeinó el cabello de Remus. —Lunático, mi amigo, fue solo para hacerlo divertido —le dijo antes de salir huyendo al pasillo lejos del vengativo hombre lobo.

Entrando al comedor los chicos abrieron sus cartas de Hogwarts mientras comenzaban a comer. El ambiente era familiar, todos hablaban con todos, excepto por James que parecía guardarse información desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Yo............ _Premio Anual_. Merlín....... Lily imposible…

—Cornamenta, escúpelo antes de que te lastime —dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Yo..... Yo... —James miró a sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —dijo Sirius, agarrando la carta de James y la comenzó a leerla en voz alta. —...Colegio Hogwarts. Bla, bla, bla..... —busco a través del papel hasta que su mirada captó lo que estaba buscando. —Nos damos el gran placer de informarle que ha sido elegido _Premio Anual_ para su último año en Hogwarts.

—Woow amigo, felicidades —dijo Remus, James sólo asintió aturdido y le indico a Sirius que continuara.

—Pero... Lunático hay más —dijo Sirius mientras continuaba leyendo, moviendo las cejas. —Por favor, se solicita su presencia en el Expreso de Hogwarts para la reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual…. —Sirius decidió hacer una pausa y torturar a sus amigos.

—Canuto termina ya, estoy tan irritado contigo esta mañana que no me des excusas para hacerle algo a tu cabello.

Sirius tragó saliva y con la mano opuesta a la que sostenía la carta, acomodó su cabello. —....A la reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual, Lily Evans.

Los tres muchachos miraron sorprendidos a James que murmuraba para si mismo, en su silla, así que Sirius para llamar su atención decidió tomar acción. —Bueno, entonces creo que sólo le enviare una lechuza a Dumbledore y le diré que James ha perdido toda coherencia de pensamiento y que esa función se la debe dar a Lunático —dijo mientras su mano se dirigía hacia una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Con esto James pareció al fin salir de su estado de trance.

—Canuto, si te acercas a esa pluma, te juro por Merlín que yo...

—Tú ¿Qué?

—Me asegurare que la próxima vez que seas Canuto tengas que ir a algún lugar para hacerte un chequeo.

Remus y Peter miraban del uno al otro siguiendo la conversación. —¿A dónde? —preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Puedes decir al..... ¿Veterinario? —James sonrío ampliamente.

—¿No lo harías? —preguntó Sirius. —¡Ellos torturan a las pobres mascotas muggles!

—Tú te acercas esa pluma y yo lo haré…

Remus y Peter apenas pudieron contener las ganas de carcajearse cuando Sirius lentamente se apartó de la pluma y el pergamino. —Bueno —dijo Remus. —Este va a ser un año interesante.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Una semana más tarde, Expreso de Hogwarts. **

Una semana más tarde los Merodeadores se encontraron con Lily y Hermione en el Expreso de Hogwarts. —Se ve mucho mejor —dijo Remus mientras las chicas caminaban a través de la multitud de estudiantes en la plataforma.

Sirius asintió, pero aun tenía que ver la sonrisa de Hermione sonreír con sus ojos.

—Pues bien —dijo James. —¿Qué tal si tratamos de arreglar eso? —los otros asintieron mientras las chicas se aproximaban, Lily evidentemente miro a James como si le hubiera dicho la cosa incorrecta. No estando muy feliz por la recepción, James aclaró su garganta; —Uhh, vamos a buscar un compartimento.

Los otros asintieron y lo siguieron en parejas, Sirius y Hermione en la parte delantera, seguidos por Remus y Peter con James y Lily, para disgusto de Lily, en la parte de atrás.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —le preguntó Sirius a Hermione.

—Mejor, gracias, sólo necesito algo de tiempo —respondió ella. -_Hora de encontrar el camino a casa-._

Sirius asintió mientras entraba en el compartimento y se sentaba.

—Así que… —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba. —¿Todos se quedaron con sus familias durante el verano?

Peter y James asintieron y Sirius negó. —Me quede con los Potter, me dejaron quedarme después de algunos... ahh... problemas con mi familia —Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sorprendió por lo que Remus dijo;

—Yo me quede con mi tía y mi tío. Mis padres murieron hace unos años.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Hermione, -_el otro Remus nunca mencionó a su familia_- pensó.

—Está bien —le dijo él con una sonrisa. —No lo sabias.

—Mis... Mis padres son muggles —dijo Hermione. —Son dentistas.

Lily vio un destello de pérdida en los ojos de Hermione y la interrumpió. —Está bien Hermione, si no quieres hablar de eso no tienes por que hacerlo —Hermione asintió y le sonrió a su amiga.

—No me acuerdo mucho de todos modos —dijo ella.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Peter, lo que le valió un golpe de la mano de Remus en la cabeza.

—Yo.... Es mi mejor amigo, un brillante mago, lo extraño —susurró, mas para si misma que para los demás.

Peter, por otra parte, estaba recibiendo cuatro miradas con deseos de muerte. —Uhh, James —dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. —¿No tenias que ir con Lily a una reunión?

—Mierda —dijo James, lo que le valió una severa mirada de Lily. —¡Vamos que nos están esperando! —dijo liderando a Lily a la puerta. —Vamos a estar de regreso antes de llegar a Hogwarts. —les dijo sobre su hombro antes de irse.

—Así que… —le dijo Remus a Hermione. —¿Alguna asignatura preferida?

Hermione sonrío, pero Sirius de nuevo notó que la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, este era su tipo de conversación. —Si, me gustan todas, excepto Adivinación —dijo ella. —Pero creo que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ofrece la mayor parte de lo que necesitamos.

—Esa es la mejor de Lunático —dijo Sirius, esto no sorprendió a Hermione, sabía que era bueno para eso, era un brillante profesor. —Al parecer yo tengo una capacidad natural para Transformaciones —Hermione le sonrió, no había duda de que Sirius se había visto a si mismo en un futuro impartiendo esa asignatura.

En el viaje del tren a Hogwarts se la pasaron hablando de los profesores y las casas, Hermione le hizo prometer a Remus que le mostrará la biblioteca y a Sirius que le mostrará las cocinas. Alrededor de media hora de distancia a Hogwarts, James y Lily regresaron, y poco después Hermione y Lily se marcharon para cambiar sus ropas.

Lily terminó de poner su insignia en su corbata de Gryffindor. —¿Lista? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió mirando su propia túnica, que actualmente carecía de corbata. Las dos caminaban de regreso a su compartimento cuando un muchacho rubio bloqueo su camino.

—Bueno, bueno —se mofó. —La pequeña sangresucia se hizo Premio Anual y ¿Qué es esto? —dijo posando su mirada en Hermione que había palidecido con el sonido de su voz. La voz del Mortifago que le había enviado la maldición asesina a Neville matando a Dean, el chico cuyo apellido Hermione había tomado en honor. Hermione mandó esos pensamientos lejos y se apoderó de su valor Gryffindor.

—Hermione Thomas.

—¡Ahh! suena a otra sangresucia, podría haberlo adivinado, mira, no sabia que la sangresucia se viera tan bien, pero al fin.... sucia.

—Largarte Malfoy —se quejó Lily.

—Bueno, bueno, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Potter, sangresucia. Deberías de pensar mejor en lo que dices, cuida tu boca.

Un movimiento llamó la atención de Hermione, los Merodeadores se acercaban por detrás de Malfoy con sus varitas alzadas. —Te sugiero que dejes a las señoritas Evans y Thomas en paz, Malfoy —dijo James, su voz era baja y peligrosa.

Malfoy le envió una última mirada a Hermione antes de desactivar el acecho. —Él —le dijo James a Hermione. —Es un Slytherin, si el sombrero seleccionador te sugiere Slytherin como una casa para ti, sugiere un soborno para evitarlo o amenázalo.

Hermione solo asintió, Sirius notó que parecía haber retirado de nuevo ese caparazón que no la dejaba ser feliz, -_dos pasos adelante y uno atrás_- pensó él, tendría que asegurarse de mantener a los Slytherins lejos de Hermione en un futuro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de que todos los de primer año fueron seleccionados Dumbledore habló: —Tenemos una selección más —se paró y miró a Hermione. —Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Hermione Thomas que se unirá a nosotros para su séptimo año.

Ella pudo escuchar a sus nuevos amigos alentarla, pero no les prestó mucha atención porque estaba demasiada nerviosa por la posibilidad de que la cambiaran de casa. La profesora McGonagall la mencionó para que pudiera sentarse en el taburete donde le colocó en su cabeza el viejo sombrero de la escuela.

—_Ahh_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza. —_Señorita Granger, debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verla aquí. _

—_No estoy aquí por elección. _

—_No, no creo que lo esté. Ahora en donde la pondré, tengo la sensación de un nivel de sociabilidad Hufflepuff... también noto demasiada astucia y rapidez de pensamiento, Slytherin sería bueno para usted, pero por desgracia no creo que un nacido de muggles dure demasiado tiempo en esa casa. _

Hermione soltó un audible suspiro de alivio.

—_Ahora, tiene una gran cantidad de inteligencia, así como de valentía, Gryffindor sería bueno para usted, pero sería mejor Ravenclaw, con esta cabeza es de los suyos._

—_No por favor, pertenezco a Gryffindor _—imploró.

A los Merodeadores y a Lily les pareció una eternidad lo que tuvieron que esperar para poder escuchar la decisión del sombrero seleccionador.

—_¿Es eso cierto?_ —el sombrero replicó la declaración de Hermione. —_Quizás tenga que diferenciar con eso, pues bien, será mejor…_


	7. Insomnio

**Capítulo 6.**_ Insomnio._

Hermione sintió su cuerpo tensarse cuando el sombrero seleccionador se dispuso a gritar su casa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —se escuchó por todas partes del Gran Comedor.

Hermione sonrió y fue reunirse con sus amigos que aplaudían y aclamaban tanto que Hermione pensó que realmente podrían dañarse los vasos sanguíneos de sus manos.

—Tengo solamente unas cosas más que decir —dijo el director cuando Hermione se sentó entre Lily y Remus, frente a Sirius, James y Peter. —No debe haber alumnos vagando por los pasillos después de las diez y para los primeros años… y también para los demás, el Bosque Prohibido... es precisamente… prohibido, ahora es tiempo de disfrutar del.... —dijo aplaudiendo con sus manos y el banquete apareció frente a los estudiantes.

Los chicos comenzaron a amontonar alimentos sobre sus platos, como si hubieran ayunado durante todo el verano. Lily y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra y se encogieron de hombros, rápidamente tomaron algo de comida antes de que las dejaran sin nada.

Una chica con cabello rubio se sentó junto a Peter y negó con su cabeza, con desaprobación; —Ustedes chicos son pozos sin fondo, lo juro.

Sirius le contestó mientras tenia la boca llena de comida. —Estamos cada vez más niños Marie, además Lunático aquí, tiene sus necesidades alimenticias. ¡OOWWW! ¿Que fue eso? —Remus lo había pateado por debajo de la mesa.

Remus sólo le envió una mirada de advertencia antes de volver a mirar su plato. Hermione cuando observo esa escena se preguntó si el incidente de La Casa de los Gritos que Harry le había contado ya había sucedido.

—Hey Hermione —dijo Lily para llamar su atención. —Ella es Marie —dijo señalando a la chica rubia que le ofreció la mano y la saludó con una sonrisa. —Y ella es Louise —dijo señalando a la morena sentada al lado de Remus. Hermione saludó a las dos chicas antes de regresar su atención de nuevo a los muchachos.

Su mirada se desvió a Sirius, que la observaba, pensativo, estaba tan absorto mirándola que Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo a su plato.

Sirius habló entonces. —Me preguntaba por qué el sombrero seleccionador se tardo tanto tiempo para escoger tu casa, ¿No me digas que consideró a Slytherin? ¿Lo hizo? —preguntó.

—En realidad, mencionó las cuatro casas —todos la miraron impresionados. —Al final fue Ravenclaw o esta.

—Te llevarás bien con Remus entonces —dijo James. —Esas fueron las opciones que le dio el sombrero, yo por otra parte fui un Gryffindor en todos los sentidos —él sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, McGonagall apenas le estaba poniendo el sombrero cuando gritó —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y tu? —preguntó Hermione.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo cuando James sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —¿Qué es lo que te dijo a ti Canu? —preguntó.

Sirius murmuró algo incoherente, esta vez Hermione pudo sentir a Remus riéndose en silencio a su lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. —¿Fue Slytherin?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. —¿Ravenclaw? —se aventuró a otra suposición, y Sirius negó otra vez con la cabeza.

En ese momento los Merodeadores se echaron a reír, Hermione frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué tiene de malo Hufflepuff? —preguntó, incluso Lily reía.

—Nada —dijo Remus. —Pero una vez que llegues a conocer a Sirius entenderás por qué es tan gracioso —la verdad es que cuando Hermione pensó en el Sirius de su tiempo, esto lo encontró realmente divertido, esperaba con impaciencia decirle ese pequeño detalle a Harry.

Le echó un vistazo a Sirius que ahora le fruncía el entrecejo a todos, y le dio una sonrisa que pareció mejorar su humor ligeramente. Sirius le regresó la sonrisa y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral, -_así que es diferente-_ pensó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después del postre sus compañeros Gryffindors la llevaron a la Sala Común.

—Horntail húngaro —le dijo James a la Señora Gorda que le sonrió y se abrió de golpe. Hermione miró esta acción preguntándose por qué la Señora Gorda no había empezado su conversación habitual.

—Nuevo retrato —dijo Sirius que estaba a escasas pulgadas detrás de ella, siguiéndola al interior. —El año pasado había un caballero loco que cambiaba la contraseña cada dos días.

Hermione sonrió y entró en la Sala Común. Una ola de familiaridad se apoderó de ella -_Estoy en casa-_ pensó. -_O lo más cerca de casa que podré estar-._ Siguió al grupo hacia los sofás frente al fuego. Sirius y James se apoderaron de las dos butacas mientras que Peter se sentó al final del sofá, Remus, caballero como siempre, espero para ver en donde se sentarían las chicas, pero Lily negó con la cabeza, no mostrando interés por pasar mucho tiempo con James.

—Voy a ayudar a Hermione a instalarse —dijo. —Nos vemos mañana.

Los muchachos les dieron las buenas noches. James se veía un poco decepcionado mientras que Lily y Hermione subían las escaleras.

—Este es el año chicos —dijo James. —La conseguiré este año.

—Dices eso todos los años Cornamenta.

—Pero Canu este año es diferente.

—¿Y cómo es eso James? —preguntó Remus. —Aparte de que aun no te ha llamado como algo que hayamos aprendido en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Bueno —dijo él serio. —Voy a pasar más tiempo con ella a causa de nuestros deberes ¡Y! —dijo cortando a Sirius que había abierto la boca para decir algo. —Ella parece estar dispuesta a estar con Hermione y Hermione parece estar dispuesta a pasar el rato con nosotros.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

—Tiene un buen punto, Canuto.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso Lunático, aunque suena bastante desesperado.

—Obsesionado es la otra palabra para ello.

—¡Eh! James... ¡Siéntate aquí! —le dijo apuntando la butaca.

—¡Venga Cornis! —James fulmino a Sirius con la mirada por usar ese mote. —Tenemos clases mañana y sabes lo que eso significa —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Travesuras! —dijo James sonriendo y con los ojos chispeantes.

—¡Oh! pero Jamsie-Poo, eres Premio Anual ahora, no puedes hacer nada de eso —le dijo Sirius.

—¡Ohyyy! ¡James! —los muchachos se volvieron para ver a Lily en el fondo de la escalera. —¡No hagas ninguna travesura durante el primer día de escuela!

—Lily —dijo James tocándose el pecho. —¿Piensas que _voy a_ meterme en problemas?

—Si lo pienso, ahora eres Premio Anual y debes ser el ejemplo —fue lo único que le dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo. James se volvió a los demás murmurando algo sobre Lily leyendo mentes.

—¿Entonces Cornamenta qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Remus perplejo.

—Bien Lunático, voy a hacer lo que ella dijo: Seré un buen ejemplo.

Los otros tres lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza mientras que subía las escaleras a los dormitorios de chicos. -_Voy a dar un buen ejemplo de cómo no ser atrapado-_ pensó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mas tarde, esa noche Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sofás frente al fuego y miraba fijamente las llamas. Todavía la molestaban las pesadillas y no podía dormir más que unas pocas horas. El sonido del retrato abriéndose llevo su atención lejos de las llamas, no viendo a nadie entrar levantó su varita mágica por precaución, luego sonrió y apunto a la oscuridad.

—_Accio capa de invisibilidad_ —la capa de invisibilidad de James voló hacia sus manos extendidas dejando de pie al culpable, Sirius estaba parado en el medio de la Sala con los brazos llenos de comida.

—¿Cómo… uhh… huh? —preguntó.

—Solo adivine —dijo Hermione. —Es que conocía a alguien que tenía una.

—Bueno ahora que he sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa te compartiré —dijo tomando asiento junto a ella y ofreciéndole algunos muffins de chocolate.

—No gracias, así estoy bien.

Sirius asintió, aunque por primera vez en su vida no estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de comer más. —¿Y qué haces aquí de todos modos?

—No podía dormir.

—¿Nuevo lugar? —preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Pesadillas —dijo regresando su mirada al fuego.

Sirius la observo, inseguro de que decir. Era evidente que ella había pasado por muchas cosas pero no quería trastornarla haciéndole demasiadas preguntas. Así que solo se quedo sentado allí, mirando su cara, las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos color avellana.

Al cabo de un rato, Sirius perdido en sus pensamientos miraba fijamente como las llamas bailaban frente a él. Se río cuando pensó en lo que les pasaría a los Slytherins por la mañana. Se volvió para asegurarse de no haber molestado la tranquilidad de Hermione. Hermione se había acurrucado a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, la rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó llevándola hacia la escalera. Con su pie le dio una patada al trozo de madera que le permitiría el acceso a los dormitorios de chicas y llevó a Hermione hasta su cama.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El sol que atravesaba las cortinas despertó a Hermione por la mañana. -_¿Cómo llegue aquí? Podría jurar que me quede abajo en la Sala Común-_ pensó mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para las clases. Lily la saludó cuando entró al dormitorio.

—Buenos días, ¿Todo listo para el primer día de clases? —preguntó Lily.

Hermione agarró su mochila y asintió.

—Bien, por no se que razón los chicos nos están esperando abajo —dijo Lily rodando los ojos y susurró; —Pienso que les gustas, solo que no les digas que te dije eso.

Hermione se rió y siguió a la pelirroja al piso inferior.

Sirius sonrío cuando las chicas se unieron a los Merodeadores.

—¿Fuiste tú, no? —le preguntó Hermione.

Él sólo sonrió y siguió al grupo, que caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione aceleró su paso para que coincidiera con el de Sirius. -_Gracias-_ le dijo de modo que sólo él pudiera oír.

—De nada —contestó él antes de alcanzar a sus amigos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El desayuno fue de lo más normal para Hermione hasta que escuchó gritos de horror procedentes de la mesa de Slytherin, miró sobre Sirius para poder observar lo que estaba pasando y vio que a la mayoría de los Slytherins les habían crecido cuernos de diablillos en sus cabezas.

Hermione y Lily compartieron una mirada antes de observar a los Merodeadores con acusación.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos Lily ¿Cuándo hemos tenido tiempo para hacer eso? —le dijo James. —Sabes que ayer vigilamos los pasillos por la noche.

Con esto, Hermione dirigió su mirada a Sirius que sólo le daba la espalda, él sabía que lo habían descubierto, pero se sorprendió de que ella no lo delatara. Hermione solo le envío una mirada fulminante y volvió a su desayuno.

—Chicos —la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó detrás de ellos. Todos se estremecieron y se volvieron para sonreírle dulcemente. —Sus horarios —dijo ella entregándoselos a los de séptimo año, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Hermione observó el suyo y lo comparó con el de Lily, así como también con el de Remus que resultó ser idéntico y muy parecido al de Sirius, James y Peter, salvo que ellos tenían Adivinación cuando Hermione y los demás tenían Aritmacia.

—Ugh —dijo Sirius. —Pociones primero con Slytherin, ¿Por qué? —preguntó. —Por que siempre tienen que ponernos con las serpientes en Pociones... y Defensa —y continuó pasando sus dedos sobre su horario. —…y con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Canuto tiene un punto —dijo James. —Me pregunto por qué harán eso.

—Probablemente, para castigarlos por sus travesuras —dijo Lily.

James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente entre ellos, de vez en cuando Remus añadía su opinión y Peter sólo los escuchaba. Después de unos minutos de charla todos se voltearon hacia Lily, que les levantó una ceja.

—Después de mucho debate hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, Lily, no somos responsables de esto —dijo James señalando el horario que tenia en la mano.

Lily sólo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a Hermione. —Necesito ir y hablar con la profesora McGonagall, estarás bien con estos —le dijo señalando a los chicos, Hermione asintió, y sonriendo miro las caras de insulto que tenían los Merodeadores. Cuando Lily se alejó y se dirigió a la mesa principal, James la siguió con la mirada todo el camino. Sirius observó de reojo a Hermione, que miraba a James, rodó los ojos y tiró del rostro de su amigo. Hermione se rió. -_Por lo menos ya puede reír- _pensó Sirius. -_No importa cuán pequeño sea el avance, es un avance-. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pociones, Hermione lo encontraba tan malo ahora, como en el futuro. -_¿Por qué todos los profesores de pociones tenían que ser hombres hoscos y grasientos?-_pensó mientras miraba al profesor con recelo, se había incorporado con Lily para la clase y ambas habían comenzado a trabajar en una poción que ella había realizado en su sexto año, veinte minutos después de la conferencia sobre los EXTASIS y la importancia de la clase.

Mientras que la poción de Hermione hervía miró a los Slytherins, detrás de una cabeza rubia se escondían dos grandes gorilas que extrañamente lucían como Crabbe y Goyle -_Eh Crabbe y Goyle señores-_ pensó Hermione. -_Al parecer no todos los sangre pura tienen buenos genes-._ La persona que estaba sentada al lado de Malfoy llamo su atención, -_Cabello negro y grasiento, expresión de asco, nariz grande... el profesor Snape sin duda, no ha cambiado mucho en veinte años-_. Lily notó la dirección de su mirada y su expresión se endureció.

—Mi consejo, mantente tan lejos de ellos como te sea posible —le dijo refiriéndose a los Slytherins.

Hermione asintió y regresó a la poción.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tres clases después Hermione finalmente se dirigió a la biblioteca, con la excusa de investigar algo que no había entiendo del todo en Transformaciones. Al entrar en la biblioteca, sin embargo, no se dirigió a la sección de Transformaciones, si no a la sección de viajes en el tiempo que había encontrado en su tercer año. Amontonó varios libros, que considero relevantes, en sus brazos y se dirigió a encontrar una mesa para leer tranquilamente.

Cinco libros más tarde Hermione estaba desesperada, y tuvo que abandonar su lectura por su clase de Aritmacia. Sacó un libro en particular y se dirigió a la clase.

A medida que caminaba por los pasillos el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus propios pasos, iba leyendo mientras caminaba, era una habilidad que había perfeccionado en su tercer año.

_"De las investigaciones actuales de los viajes en el tiempo se dice que las personas que han viajado por él solo duran unas pocas horas, y finalmente regresan por si mismos..." _Hermione estaba tan absorta en el libro que no vio a dos personas salir de una esquina hasta que chocó con una de ellas.

Ella gritó y cayó al suelo. —Lo siento —dijo mientras alzaba la vista para ver con quien había chocado.

—Estúpida sangresucia —escupió Malfoy. —Apuesto a que son tan inútiles con una varita mágica como los Hufflepuff.

Hermione se levantó e ignoró la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Snape. —En primer lugar, la forma en que camino no tiene que ver con mi capacidad mágica y en segundo lugar, apuesto que la mayoría de los Hufflepuff actúan de acuerdo a la situación —dijo mientras pensaba en sus compañeros Hufflepuff que les habían ayudado a luchar contra los Mortífagos.

Malfoy y Snape se rieron fríamente de eso. —Eso sangresucia, es muy discutible y ya veremos tu supuesta capacidad mágica cuando hagamos un duelo en la clase de Defensa —se mofó Lucius y se marchó con Snape.

Hermione se estremeció y trato ávidamente de evitarlos durante el día.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche de nuevo, Hermione no pudo escapar de sus sueños que solo prolongaban su dolor, por lo que se encontraba sentada otra vez frente al fuego.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde un movimiento junto a ella llevó sus pensamientos lejos de Ron.

Sirius pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía una sonrisa. —Veo… Que esto puede convertirse en un acontecimiento ordinario.


	8. Duelo, luna llena y una oferta

**Capítulo 7.** _Duelo, luna llena y una oferta._

Las semanas pasaron lentamente para Hermione, que se dedicó a cumplir con sus tareas de la escuela y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, con cada libro que leía y con cada día que pasaba, las dudas crecían. -_La duda quizás no fuera el camino a casa-._

Sentarse frente al fuego para escapar de sus sueños se había convertido en una rutina nocturna en compañía de Sirius de cada noche. La curiosidad había crecido desde la primera noche, por lo que Hermione se volvió hacia él y decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí? —preguntó ella. —¿Es solo para hacerme compañía, lo es? —en particular no deseaba ser un estorbo.

Sirius la miró, sorprendido de que su silencio cotidiano se hubiera roto. Negó con la cabeza para contestarle, pero no se explicó. Ambos tenían sus secretos, pero los dos necesitaban su tiempo.

Hermione estaba disfrutando de la clase de DCAO, aunque la mayor parte de lo que estaban impartiendo ya lo había aprendido en su sexto año con el profesor Lupin. Estaba un poco decepcionada de que probablemente perdería un año completo de defensa potencial y si no estuviera tan interesada en encontrar una forma de regresar a casa lo más probable es que pasara su tiempo investigando detalles más avanzados sobre los temas.

Les sugirió esto a los demás, aunque ellos solo se echaron a reír. Ella era brillante en la teoría (ya que había aprendido la mayor parte de esta antes) y parecía estar por encima de todos en sus pequeñas lecciones prácticas.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para el duelo que su profesor anunció en clase. James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro, mientras que Hermione le emitió a Lily una mirada de preocupación, la pelirroja le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

—Muy bien —dijo el profesor Holdaway después de que había recorrido todas las mesas a los costados del aula. —Señorita Thomas, por favor un paso adelante.

Hermione se congeló. La última vez que había estado en un duelo había sido para salvar su vida y las vidas de sus amigos.

—Señorita Thomas —el profesor repitió. —Es la única persona en esta clase a la que no he visto en un duelo y me gustaría ver en que nivel se encuentra, por favor, un paso adelante.

Hermione se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a un extremo de la mesa.

—Señor Malfoy, usted también.

Se escucharon cuatro gritos simultáneos de protesta.

—Pero profesor —dijo Lily. —Él es uno de los mejores de la clase, no sería justo ponerlo contra alguien, no tan uhhh ¿Cualificado?

—Señorita Evans, creo que usted debería guardar silencio y dejarme a mi decidir lo que se hace o no dentro de mi aula. Varitas mágicas listas, pueden comenzar —dijo profesor distanciándose ligeramente.

Hermione miró a Malfoy comenzar a hacer un movimiento con su brazo y de inmediato reconoció el complicado hechizo.

Ella solo suspiro, levantó su varita y gritó; —_Expelliarmus_ —antes de que él pudiera terminar su hechizo. La varita mágica de Malfoy salió volando por los aires y el rubio cayó hacia atrás. Hermione cogió la varita del Slytherin mientras caía por el aire, el resto de la clase la miro con asombro. -_Este Malfoy tiene mucho que aprender de aquí a veinte años-_ pensó sintiéndose un poco orgullosa de su logro.

—Lupin, arriba —dijo el profesor. —Y no juegues bonito.

Remus se levantó y miro a Hermione a los ojos, haciéndole una pregunta en silencio a la que ella asintió, y alzó su varita.

—_Desmaius _—gritó él.

—_Protego_ —el hechizo protector de Hermione repelió el aturdidor que Remus le había enviado.

—_Petrificus totalus_ —gritó Hermione tan pronto como desvió el aturdidor.

Remus claramente no estaba preparado para esa velocidad de ataque y no pudo poner un escudo lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear el hechizo de Hermione. El hechizo lo golpeó y cayó de espaldas al suelo. -_Después atacar a dos Mortífagos juntos esto es un pedazo de pastel-_ pensó Hermione, ese pensamiento en su cabeza, de que había sido demasiado fácil le molestaba. Cuando ella hacia duelos en la clase del profesor Lupin duraban por lo menos cinco minutos o más, incluso hasta Neville se sostenía con orgullo.

Una campanada marcó el final de la clase y Hermione caminó hasta el petrificado Remus. —_Finitem Incantatem_ —dijo rompiendo su propio hechizo y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

—Eso fue wow... —dijo él. —… Rápido, ¿Donde aprendiste a moverte así?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Tuve un buen profesor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pasando más tiempo con Lily, Hermione se encontró contándole a la pelirroja sobre Harry. No pensaba que esto pudiera ocasionar algún daño. Al recordarlo se puso triste de pensar en cual seria el destino de Lily.

Ella le contó a Lily sobre el fuerte vínculo que tenía con sus tres amigos, como si fueran de la misma sangre, como hermanos.

Lily sonrió. —Suena como a los Merodeadores.

Hermione asintió. —Si y con todos los problemas incluidos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una noche no tan especial frente al fuego Sirius le hizo una pregunta a Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —ella volteó para hacerle frente y lo miró pensando sobre lo que le iba a preguntar. Sirius sonrió de su expresión. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Ella sonrió y respondió; —Azul.

—¡Oh!, ¿Todos o algún azul en particular?

—Como el del color del Lago en un día de verano sin nubes.

Sirius dijo con sarcasmo; —Muy específica, ¿No crees?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. —¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó.

—Um —él se quedo pensando. —Negro.

—Técnicamente el negro no es un color.

Sirius gruñó. —Bueno, si quieres que te diga uno que técnicamente si lo sea, rojo entonces.

—Eso esta bien —ella le sonrió y regresó su mirada al fuego.

Durante las próximas par de semanas, eso se convirtió en su nueva rutina, una pregunta nueva cada noche, comida favorita, hora del día favorita, época del año favorita. Hermione cada noche iba y se quedaba dormida en el sofá, para luego a la mañana siguiente despertar en su cama.

La rutina parecía apropiada hasta que una noche se rompió. Hermione se quedó sentada frente al fuego hasta que el sol comenzó a entrar por los ventanales. Así la encontró Lily, perdida mirando las llamas, con una expresión en blanco y su rostro pálido.

—¡Oh Hermione! ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? —le preguntó.

Hermione se volteó para ver a Lily y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo...Malos sueños —le dijo ella.

Justo en ese momento el retrato se abrió revelando a un James con aspecto demacrado que se congeló al ver a Lily.

—¡James Potter! ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche? —lo regañó, tomando plenamente su papel de Premio Anual.

—Um… no, es solo que Peter quería algo de comida, así que tomamos un viaje a las cocinas —dijo improvisando rápidamente.

—¡Eh! Cornamenta, estoy un poco cansado, ¿Puedes quitarte de la entrada? —preguntó la apagada voz de Sirius desde el otro lado del retrato. James entró a la Sala seguido por Peter y Sirius.

—Hermione —dijo Sirius cuando la vio. —¿Has? ... yo.... ¿Conseguiste dormir algo?

_-Luna llena-_ pensó ella, lo lamentaba por Remus.

Cuando negó con la cabeza Sirius se trasladó para sentarse a su lado en el sofá. —Lo siento, yo... yo sólo.....

—Está bien, Sirius —lo interrumpió Hermione. —No te pido que me acompañes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily. —¿Esto es frecuente? ¿Bajan a sentarse frente al fuego toda la noche?

Hermione miró a Lily con culpa.

—Pero si siempre estas en tu cama en las mañanas —dijo Lily.

Hermione sólo se dirigió a Sirius y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Llevo a Hermione cuando se duerme —le dijo él en voz baja.

—¡Oh! —dijo Lily.

James entonces sintió necesario preguntar. —Sirius, ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

Sirius le dio a James una mirada de culpa. —He tenido problemas para dormir desde el final del año pasado.

—¡Oh! —dijo James imitando a Lily. Él debió de saber que se trataba de algo serio, conociendo a Sirius, no debió haber preguntado.

—Vamos Hermione, permíteme acompañarte —dijo Lily caminando con ella a la escalera de los dormitorios de chicas, los chicos con cansancio comenzaron dirigirse hacia la suya.

—¡DETENTE SIRIUS BLACK! —gritó Lily avanzando hacia los dos jóvenes de cabello negro. —¿Cómo? —preguntó con sus ojos ardiendo. —¿Cómo te las has arreglado para llevar a Hermione hasta su cama por ESA escalera? —dijo señalando el objeto en cuestión.

—Yo.... Bueno —empezó a decir Sirius pero James salió a su defensa. Luego le sonrió a Lily. —Secreto de Merodeadores —dijo antes de retomar su camino a la escalera de los dormitorios de chicos.

Lily miró a los otros dos Merodeadores restantes.

—Si veo a alguno de ustedes usar ese "secreto" se las van a ver conmigo y voy a averiguar como lo hacen, ¡Se los prometo! —les dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y regresar a las escaleras.

—¡Merlín, me encanta esa mujer! —comentó James con una ridícula expresión.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ese día almorzaron con los Merodeadores, menos con uno, todos tomaban con cansancio sus alimentos.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —preguntó Hermione, a sabiendas de que él estaba en la enfermería recuperándose de la noche anterior.

James la miró. —Tuvo que ir a visitar a su tía y tío, su tía no se siente muy bien, la visita una vez al mes.

Hermione asintió y continuó con su almuerzo hasta que sintió un par de ojos mirándola a sus espaldas. Se volteó para ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se cruzó con los ojos acero de Lucius Malfoy. Que la miraba con una expresión pensativa. Unos minutos de contacto visual después. Malfoy lo rompió para dirigirse a su compañero de cabello grasiento. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se levantó.

—Necesito ir a buscar algo a la biblioteca, los veo en la clase ¿Esta bien? —le dijo a los demás.

—Esta bien —dijo Lily, los demás medio asintieron y siguieron comentado sobre el entrenamiento de Quidditch que tenían en la tarde.

Hermione le rodó los ojos al trío y salió del Gran Comedor hacia la biblioteca. Perdida en sus pensamientos no vio a una figura que la esperaba detrás de una estatua hasta que salió frente a ella.

—Disculpa —dijo tratando de esquivar a Malfoy, pero él de nuevo bloqueó su camino.

—Eso fue muy impresionante, lo que hiciste el otro día —le dijo él mientras que Hermione lo miraba.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —He visto mucho mejores, créeme.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja. —¿A si? Yo sé de una persona a la que le gustaría llegar a conocerte mucho mejor.

Hermione se intimidó un poco con su comentario y trató de esquivarlo, pero el molesto rubio la detuvo de nuevo, la agarró de las muñecas y la empujó contra la pared.

El rubio la pegó contra su cuerpo, su cara estaba a pulgadas de distancia de la suya, y le susurró con voz fría y amenazante; —¿Ahora no eres tan desafiante? _.... ¡Sangresucia!_


	9. ¿Harry es por el nombre de?

**Capítulo 8.** _¿__Harry es el nombre de...?_

**Hogwarts 1997 **

Harry estaba sentado escuchando a Sirius y Remus hablar de lo que sabían de Hermione. Era bueno saber que ellos y sus padres habían tomado a Hermione bajo su cuidado.

—Al parecer —dijo Sirius. —De acuerdo con Lily, quien nos dijo sobre esto justo antes de que tù nacieras, que Hermione hablaba muy bien de ti.

Harry sonrió tristemente. —Eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen.

—Sabes que Canuto, acabo de comprender algo —dijo Remus con una expresión pensativa.

Su amigo levantó una ceja cuestionando.

—Lily dijo que ella quería llamar al bebe Hermione ¿Correcto? Si fuera una niña.

—Que obviamente no lo fue, Lunático.

—Ese no es mi punto, pienso que Lily al saber que era un niño decidió ponerle el nombre del mejor amigo de Hermione.

Los ojos de Sirius se pusieron amplios. —¡Entonces! —chilló tratando de contener la risa. —¡Harry es el nombre de… ¿él?! —con esta declaración el animago comenzó a reírse a carcajadas incapaz de aguantar más.

Remus asintió y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Bien eso es erróneo —dijo Harry un poco confundido. —Bueno, lo que sea, he estado pensando en algo —dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. —¿Qué con el mapa? ¿Seguramente el verdadero nombre de Hermione habría aparecido en él? —preguntó.

—Nosotros ya no teníamos el mapa en séptimo año —dijo Sirius. —Nos lo confiscaron al final de nuestro sexto año —explicó.

—¡Oh! —dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta de su extraña habilidad para imitar a sus padres a veces. Luego comenzó a cuestionar a su padrino. —¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Te quedaste con ella? ¿Te gustaba?

Sirius solo le sonrió a su ahijado. —Todo a su debido tiempo Harry, todo a su debido tiempo.


	10. ¡Snape tiene una gran boca!

**Capítulo 9.**_ ¡Snape tiene una gran boca! _

Hermione luchó contra Malfoy, el miedo se apoderó de ella a medida que él avanzaba y metía su lengua en su garganta. Luchando contra el impulso de mordaza, Hermione logró liberar una pierna y usó su rodilla para golpear a Malfoy en sus partes bajas. Malfoy se derrumbó de dolor, sosteniendo sus magulladas partes íntimas.

—¡PUTA SANGRESUCIA ASQUEROSA! —chilló, mientras que Hermione salía corriendo por el pasillo. —¡Pagarás por esto! —le gritó cuando ella daba la vuelta en una esquina.

Hermione corrió hasta que se encontró frente a la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dijo entrecortadamente la contraseña y entró lo más rápido que pudo a lo que consideraba su casa. Se apresuró a cruzar vacía la Sala y llegó hasta su dormitorio donde se ocultó bajo la seguridad de su edredón.

Ahí fue donde Lily encontró a la conmocionada muchacha, en la tarde después de clases.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó ella. —¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no estuviste en la clase?

Hermione no respondió, sólo miraba a la pared opuesta mientras que Lily le daba un cálido abrazo, de sus ojos esmeraldas fluía preocupación.

—Vamos —dijo ella. —Los chicos están preocupados por ti y me preocupa que si no reprimen sus temores van a hacer algo estúpido. ¿Quieres bajar? —le preguntó tranquilamente.

Hermione asintió. —Dame un minuto, voy a estar ahí dentro de poco.

Lily asintió en silencio y abandonó la habitación dejando a Hermione sentada en la cama.

—¿Estaba allí? —preguntó James cuando Lily entró en la Sala Común.

Lily asintió. —Parecía conmocionada, pero no quiso hablar de ello.

Peter se mofó desde la esquina atrayendo la atención de los demás. —¡Eso no es nuevo, ella nunca quiere hablar de nada y no sabemos nada sobre ella!

Los demás se volvieron de nuevo hacia él, los ojos de Lily estaban amplios, lo miraban con acusación y los otros chicos lo observaban con sus mejores miradas de destellos de muerte. —¿Recuerdas el día que llego aquí? —le preguntó Remus, que ya había regresado de la enfermería y se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sofás. Peter asintió. —¿Recuerdas su condición? —otra vez Peter asintió. —Entonces muestra un poco de sensibilidad, evidentemente, ella ha pasado por muchas cosas —le espetó inusualmente Remus.

Sirius quien hasta ahora había permanecido callado habló desde la otra esquina. —La conozco —dijo tranquilamente, con sus ojos gris suave. —Y confío en ella, si tú no lo haces Peter esta bien, solamente no lo menciones a mi alrededor.

—¿Por qué no? —el pequeño muchacho preguntó. —Tengo derecho a dar mi opinión.

—O no me haré responsable de mis acciones —dijo Sirius de forma amenazante, endureciendo sus ojos, Peter solo agacho la cabeza y asintió.

—Fue Malfoy —dijo Sirius. —Estoy seguro de ello.

—Eso no lo puedes saber Sirius —razonó Lily.

—¿Acaso lo viste en la clase Lily? —le contestó.

Cualquier comentario que fuera a decir Lily fue interrumpido por la aparición de Hermione en la parte inferior de las escaleras, vestida con una blusa de manga larga para cubrir los moretones en sus muñecas.

—Hermione, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius acercándose a su lado. —No estuviste en la clase.

—Yo…yo no me sentía muy bien —dijo deseando no pensar en lo que Malfoy podría hacerle si ella le dijera a alguien lo que había intentado en el pasillo.

—Eso —dijo Lily. —Probablemente sea debido a la cantidad de alimentos que comes.

Hermione miró a Lily, sorprendida de que incluso se fijara en sus hábitos alimenticios.

—Lo notamos Hermione, no pienses que no lo hacemos —dijo James. —Tienes que comer más.

Hermione solamente asintió de forma aburrida y los demás dejaron caer el tema, obviamente incómodo. Hermione tomó prestados los apuntes de Lily y se puso al corriente de lo que le faltaba en una esquina tranquila de la Sala Común. Sirius, sin embargo, frunció el entrecejo cuando vio su mano temblar ligeramente mientras escribía, pero decidió dejarla tranquila por el momento.

Fue James quien finalmente rompió el silencio. —Hogsmeade este fin de semana —dijo. —¿Vas a venir Hermione? Es un gran pueblo.

Hermione palideció ligeramente. —Voy a ver, creo que tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Pero es Hogsmeade —dijo Peter. —Te perderás el viaje a Hogsmeade.

—Si Hermione no quiere ir no tiene por que ir —bramó Lily. —Deja de fastidiarla.

—¿Y tú Lily? ¿Vas? —preguntó James.

—Lo más probable.

—¿Quieres compañía? —le preguntó él.

—Me encantaría —respondió ella, James casi se cae de su silla y los otros cuatro levantaron sus cejas. —Sin embargo, eso no significa que quiera específicamente _tu _compañía.

La cara de James se hundió y Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por él, decidió que trataría de convencer a Lily para que fuera con los Merodeadores.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando el fin de semana de Hogsmeade llegó, Hermione se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos, después de haber convencido a Lily, para deleite de James, de ir con los muchachos.

Hermione se alegró de ver a Malfoy y sus imbéciles ir a Hogsmeade también y se alegró de tener un poco de soledad para leer algunos libros más.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca notó que había utilizado ya la mayor parte de los recursos. Agarrando los pocos últimos libros restantes, encontró un buen rincón tranquilo para leer.

Unas horas más tarde Hermione suspiró y cogió el último libro, _Guía para viajeros del tiempo: El camino del tiempo_ esperando que este le ayudara, la mayoría de los que había leído estaban incompletos, eran inservibles o anticuados.

Miró el tiempo y decidió llevarse el último libro, mientras lo estaba requiriendo le preguntó a Madame Pince si había algún nuevo material sobre los viajes en el tiempo pero no tuvo suerte.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, desanimada, Hermione colocó el libro bajo su edredón y fue a tomar una ducha. Se impresionó cuando se miró en el espejo. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, todavía carentes del rico brillo marrón chocolate que antes poseían, su piel era pálida y burda, la mayoría de su ropa se había hecho holgada, adhiriéndose a los temores de sus amigos, y para colmo tenia moretones púrpuras en sus muñecas. Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo se encontraba preguntándose a si misma lo que le había cuestionado antes a Lily -_¿Por qué no podía llorar?-_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una noche después de una charla sobre sus hechizos favoritos, Sirius llevó a Hermione dormida hasta el dormitorio de chicas. Le dio una patada al trozo de madera para poder desactivar la escalera y comenzó a subirla. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que los escalones desaparecieran debajo de él. La siguiente cosa que supo es que estaba en el suelo enredado con Hermione.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó, mirándola a sus ahora abiertos ojos avellana, ella asintió somnolienta. Sirius siguió hablando; —¿Adivino que Lily averiguó nuestro secreto huh? —sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso, sería obvio —dijo Hermione un poco decepcionada de que su rutina se hubiera roto. Se desenmarañó de Sirius y volvió al sofá.

—¿No vas a la cama? —le preguntó él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No sería capaz de volver a dormir ahora.

Sirius sólo asintió y transfiguró un trozo de pergamino en una manta para ella.

Hermione sonrió en agradecimiento, la puso sobre ella y se trasladó a uno de los sofás.

Ninguno de los dos estudiantes dormidos fueron despertados por la mañana. Sus compañeros Gryffindors les sonrieron y en silencio se dirigieron a desayunar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana antes de Halloween Hermione caminaba con los Merodeadores por los pasillos cuando se tropezó con Snape.

—Quejicus —le dijo Sirius. —¿Acaso trataras de Jinx-nos? —preguntó.

—No soy tan estúpido, Black —se mofó él. —Aprendí mi lección en quinto año, no te retare cuando este en desventaja numérica —su mirada se posó en Hermione. —Eres buena en defensa, estoy seguro de que sabes todo acerca de _peligrosas criaturas_.

Hermione podía sentir la tensión de los Merodeadores detrás de ella, más aun cuando le asintió a Snape, preguntándose hasta qué punto llegaría con eso.

—Así que dime, ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre los hombres lobo?

Los otros no reaccionaron, tenían curiosidad de saber lo que diría Hermione.

—Están malditos —dijo la castaña. —Pero no es su culpa, son normales todos los días excepto uno al mes.

—Pero son peligrosas bestias, ¿No tienes miedo de ellos?

—Son bestias peligrosas sólo una noche al mes y, si, les tendría miedo esa noche —dijo Hermione lógicamente, sintiendo su ira aumentando. —Pero todos los otros días son humanos, más aun que hay algunos que ni siquiera están malditos.

Hermione podía sentir el alivio de los chicos cuando hablaba.

Snape solo se mofó. —Bien, entonces ¿Seguirías diciendo eso si conocieras a uno? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad -_no lo dirá, seguramente-._ —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó parpadeando los ojos.

—Que deberías tener miedo —le dijo él con malicia. —Hay uno de pie detrás de ti.

Hermione vio las varitas alzadas con ira, pero antes de que cualquier hechizo fuera lanzado dijo dos palabras que conmocionaron a los cinco muchachos.

—Lo sé.


	11. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 10.** _Lágrimas._

—Señor Snape, a mi oficina inmediatamente —se escuchó la voz del profesor Dumbledore desde detrás del grupo que miraba la escena frente a él, sus ojos estaban carentes de su brillo habitual. —Sugiero que el resto de ustedes regrese a su Sala Común —le dijo a los Merodeadores, que actualmente miraban a Hermione, la curiosidad estaba escrita por todas partes de sus rostros, más el parpadeo de temor en los ojos dorados de Remus.

Sin hacer contacto visual con los demás Hermione comenzó a liderar el camino de regreso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó fue a sentarse con Lily, que estaba en una mesa en el rincón, donde tenía regados algunos de sus apuntes de Encantamientos. -_Vendrán a mí-_ pensó Hermione -_Si quieren hablar-._ Después de unos cinco minutos una sombra cayó sobre la mesa y Lily y Hermione miraron el rostro pensativo de Remus Lupin.

—…Uhh, Hermione, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó él.

Hermione le envió una sonrisa alentadora y lo siguió hasta el dormitorio de chicos. Remus se dirigió a su cama muy bien hecha mientras que Hermione se sentó sobre una ligeramente desordenada en el lado opuesto, esperando a que Remus empezara.

—Yo... eh, ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Hermione sonrió amablemente. —En una cosa Snape tenía razón, se de defensa y sé cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo en forma humana, tienen los ojos de un inusual color dorado, una sensibilidad frente ciertos aromas, causa por la cual probablemente no seas tan bueno en Pociones como en las otras asignaturas. Pero fue la última luna llena en la que me di cuenta.

—¿Y no te importa? —le preguntó con aprensión.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. —No, sigues siendo Remus. —dijo ella. —Y solo me asegurare de estar en el interior durante la luna llena.

Esto pareció levantar un peso de los hombros de Remus mientras que soltaba un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña carcajada. —¿Viste la cara de Snape cuándo le dijiste esas palabras?

Hermione sonrió. —Si, su plan se lo embarró en la cara. ¿Qué dices si dejamos entrar a tus compañeros de dormitorio? —le preguntó.

Él le lanzo una mirada de complicidad y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió revelo a tres Merodeadores que lucían avergonzados y trataban de disimular mirando fijamente el marco de la puerta.

—¿Tú piensas que esto sea caoba Canuto, o roble?

—Humm, no lo sé James, ¿Peter? —preguntó Sirius.

Remus solamente rodó los ojos. —Entren aquí tontos —dijo empujando a sus amigos dentro del dormitorio.

—Así que… —le preguntó James a Hermione con los ojos ligeramente reducidos. —¿Qué sabes?

—Sabe acerca de _mí_ —respondió Remus, sin aguantar por mantenerles el secreto a su amigos. —Lo descubrió por su cuenta, justo como ustedes chicos, sólo que mucho más rápido —dijo sonriéndoles con satisfacción a sus amigos.

—Eso es genial ¿Adivino que no te importa, entonces? —preguntó James.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. —No, sigue siendo Remus —repitió sus palabras, obteniendo el efecto deseado sobre los otros muchachos y sintió una extraña sensación, como de estar más cercana al grupo ahora, incluso Peter pareció dejar ir sus recelos.

—No puedes decirle a nadie que sabes eso —dijo Sirius.

—Lo sé, pero sigo pensando en que Lily debería saberlo —dijo Hermione. —Pero no me corresponde decirle —terminó rápidamente cuando miró como los tres Merodeadores, que eran obviamente muy protectores de su hombre lobo, la miraban impactados.

Remus solamente suspiró. —Me sorprendería si ella aun no lo supiera —comentó sobresaltando a los demás. —Pero preferiría guardar el secreto entre un numero de personas pequeño, pienso que con que Snape ya lo sepa, es bastante malo —dijo disparándole una mirada a Sirius con la cual el muchacho se retorció incómodamente.

Hermione asintió algo decepcionada y culpable de que tendría que guardarle esto a Lily, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz por ser incluida en el pequeño grupo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Halloween amaneció, Hermione se despertó en una cama -_Espera esto no esta bien, se supone que debería despertarme en el sofá- _pensó, _-Tal vez Sirius rompió el hechizo de Lily-_ levantó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor, era un entorno ligeramente familiar pero no era el de su dormitorio. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Sirius dormido en un colchón transfigurado en el suelo, -_Mierda-_ pensó inusualmente Hermione mientras miraba las figuras dormidas de los otros tres chicos en sus camas. Se movió para salir de la habitación tratando de no despertar a los chicos, una vez que llego a la puerta, la cerró y se fue a su propio dormitorio.

—¡Eh! Canuto —dijo James despertando al animago dormido. —¿Qué estas haciendo en el suelo? —preguntó.

Sirius se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró a su cama ahora vacía. —Umm, traje a Hermione aquí para dormir, pensé que estaría mejor en una cama, ya sabes, que en un sofá y como no puedo subir hasta el dormitorio de chicas, pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Los demás asintieron, Peter apenas se había despertado y los miraba ligeramente confundido.

—Pienso que debió de haberle dado miedo y escapó —dijo Remus mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

—Bueno ¿Podrías imaginarte lo que seria levantarte y ver la cara de Canuto por la mañana? —dijo James. —Me sorprende que no haya salido corriendo y gritando —bromeó.

—¡Já! ¡Já! Cornamenta muy gracioso, pues yo no veo a ninguna chica en tu cama —replicó Sirius.

—Yo no he visto a ninguna en la tuya este año Canu, ¿Acaso estas perdiendo el toque? —preguntó James.

—Eso o ya encontró a su Lily —añadió Remus.

Sirius solo lo fulmino con la mirada. —Pues deberían saber que después del final del año pasado he encontrado que hay cosas más importantes en mi vida que mi club de fans, como por ejemplo, mis amigos —dijo mirando de forma significativa a Remus, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta del baño.

Los otros tres solo se miraron entre si con culpa. Remus había perdonado a Sirius por decirle a Snape que fuera a La Casa de los Gritos, pero al parecer Sirius aún no se había podido perdonar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione notó el comportamiento un poco más distanciado de Sirius en el desayuno y lo miró con curiosidad. Sirius captó su mirada y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —preguntó.

Hermione notó las caras divertidas de James y Remus. —Bien, gracias —contestó.

Sirius asintió y volvió a su desayuno.

Camino a su clase Hermione se disculpó y se dirigió al baño de chicas, cuando llego allí se congeló y miró a su alrededor, recordó a una niña de once años con el cabello tupido, sentada llorando en uno de los cubículos cuando un Troll entró y destruyó el baño por completo, al mismo tiempo que forjaba una amistad de por vida. Tragó con fuerza y abandonó rápidamente el lugar, los pensamientos de Harry y Ron otra vez llenaban su cabeza.

Los demás notaron su comportamiento alejado de nuevo y en la Sala Común esa noche ellos se sentaron frente al fuego. La Sala estaba vacía, Hermione había encontrado una esquina tranquila para leer su libro de _Viajeros del Tiempo_.

—Pienso que solamente deberíamos preguntarle —dijo Peter.

Lily lo miró airadamente. —Dale tiempo.

—Ya ha tenido mucho tiempo, dos meses —replicó él. —Venga, chicos ustedes saben que quieren preguntar.

Los Merodeadores se veían desgarrados, por un lado querían dejar a Hermione curarse a su propio paso, pero por el otro, también querían saber lo que tenía para poder ayudarla. Un repentino grito interrumpió la charla, todos miraron a Hermione de pie mirando furiosamente el libro que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Hermione? —se aventuró a preguntar Sirius de pie.

Ella volvió a gritar y lanzó el libro a través de la Sala con tal fuerza que este golpeó el ventanal y lo rompió, cayó lejos sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¿POR QUÉ? —preguntó ella. —¿POR QUÉ VINIERON? —nadie contestó, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos de su arrebato, en cambio Hermione siguió gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. —¡ELLOS… los Mortífagos nos atacaron cuando fuimos de viaje a un pueblo, atacaron a ESTUDIANTES! —su voz comenzaba a bajar. —Yo tuve la maldición Cruciatos sobre mí, hasta que un amigo animago me salvo, vi a uno de mis amigos morir defendiendo a otro —ahora susurraba. —Usé una Imperdonable sobre otro humano —los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar que una chica de diecisiete años había lanzado una Imperdonable pero solo por que estuvo en una situación para usarla, siguieron escuchando sin hacer ni un solo ruido hasta que la voz de Hermione se hizo apenas audible. —Vi caer a mi mejor amigo bajo la maldición asesina defendiendo a su hermana menor —Sirius se acerco a ella, y ahora ella lo observaba. —Y no puedo llorar, ni si quiera por él —susurró de forma que sólo Sirius pudo escuchar.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa y levantó su mano para borrar la humedad de su mejilla. —Estas llorando ahora —le dijo suavemente. Y con eso las rodillas de Hermione flaquearon y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras sollozaba en los brazos de Sirius.

Los demás los dejaron solos frente al fuego, Hermione finalmente había encontrado la manera de liberar su dolor, mediante las lágrimas y en compañía de cierto animago que siempre estaría allí para ella, que nunca la abandonaría, que siempre estaría a su lado.


	12. Lluvia de Noviembre

**Capítulo 11.** _Lluvia de Noviembre._

El aspecto y la salud de Hermione mejoraron radicalmente desde su arrebato, nadie le preguntó más sobre ello. Todos entendían lo suficiente como para saber que Hermione había pasado por más de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría imaginar. Sirius se volvió ligeramente más protector con ella, manteniéndola lejos de los Slytherins; a Hermione no le molestaba esa clase de atención, la hacía sentirse halagada. Todavía seguía uniéndose a Sirius frente al fuego en la noche, solo que ahora se iba a su cama cuando se sentía cansada, sus sueños no eran tan malos y sentía como si el peso que había estado llevando sobre sus hombros hubiera desaparecido.

El tercer fin de semana de Noviembre trajo consigo la primera temporada de Quidditch del año, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. En el desayuno, James capitán del equipo y cazador estrella ayudaba a uno de sus cazadores más recientes, un joven de cuarto año, a calmar sus nervios, mientras que Sirius, el bateador estrella del equipo, amontonaba su plato con comida.

Hermione lo miró comer con una expresión perpleja. —¿Cómo puedes comer todo eso? —preguntó señalando su plato. —Vas a volar en menos de una hora —razonó con él, sus acciones eran el polo opuesto de las de Ron, que nunca podría comer antes de un partido.

Remus se echo a reír a su lado. —Es inútil Hermione, le he estado diciendo la misma cosa durante cinco años y él sólo come más.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y siguió comiendo, alegre de ver la diversión en los ojos de Hermione e ignorando de forma olímpica a una rubia de Ravenclaw que intentaba coquetear con él mientras que comía su tocino.

Estaba a punto de acabar su porción cuando Hermione le arrebató la última pieza y procedió a comérsela. Sirius levantó una ceja. —Eso —dijo mirándola peligrosamente. —Era mío.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción y le sacó la lengua. Sirius y Remus se echaron a reír ambos contentos de ver ese lado de Hermione que nunca habían visto antes. Lily entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó, llevando inmediatamente la atención de James lejos del pobre cazador.

—Lily ¿Cómo estas en esta hermosa mañana? ¿Lista para el Quidditch?

Lily sólo se encogió de hombros. —Es sólo otro partido.

Hubieron cuatro protestas simultáneas a eso. —¿Sólo un partido? —dijo Sirius en voz baja e incrédulo. Remus tenía una expresión mezclada como de conmoción y dolor, mientras que James parecía prácticamente estar al borde de las lágrimas

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente Lily.

—Si —dijo Hermione de acuerdo, lista para algo de diversión. —Quiero decir todo lo que hacen es volar alrededor en escobas viejas y tratar de jugar con tres pelotas de diferentes tamaños, me gusta esa pelotita de oro con alas.

Ella se sentó, esperando la reacción de los muchachos, James fue el primero en hablar. —No son escobas viejas... so... son las mejores —dijo mirando a Hermione como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Quaffle, Bludger y 'la pequeñita dorada' que parece que te gusta mucho se llama Snitch —explicó Sirius, quien también miraba a la chica de cabello tupido con los ojos muy abiertos. —No puedo creer que no sepas eso, pensé que habías dicho que tus amigos jugaban… —entonces vio un brillo familiar en sus ojos, uno que él conocía muy bien pero que nunca lo había visto aparecer en sus ojos avellanas. —Esperen un minuto..... Nos están tomando el pelo ¿no? Sabes, eso no es gracioso.

Las miradas de comprensión aparecieron sobre las caras de los muchachos mientras que Hermione y Lily se echaban a reír. —Hermione Thomas —bramó Sirius, ella dejó de reírse y lo miró a los ojos. —Si quieres bromear sobre Quidditch… —dijo amenazante. —…Sigue así, si te hace reír nuestra estupidez —concluyó sonriéndole.

Hermione le sonrío. —Recordaré eso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione, Lily, Remus y Peter subieron a la sección de los Gryffindor en el estadio de Quidditch para esperar que el juego comenzara. Lamentablemente para ellos el otoño parecía querer ser cruel y llovía intensamente._ -Merlín- _pensó Hermione -_Esto es peor que el partido de tercer año de Harry- _mientras que la lluvia de aguanieve golpeaba sus mejillas, se sentía mal por Sirius y James, pero su situación actual no la dejaba pensar en más que en una taza de chocolate caliente y un libro.

El partido pareció durar una eternidad con la puntuación de Gryffindor 100, Ravenclaw 90 después de tres horas de juego.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —gritó Hermione sobre la lluvia.

—¡Ye! Jóvenes siempre insisten en jugar hasta el último segundo —se escuchó la voz de Hagrid desde atrás. Hermione había visitado al mitad gigante un par de veces con los demás pero no había logrado entablar gran amistad con él como la que tenían anteriormente, él la conocería muy bien en un futuro. Lamentablemente Sirius parecía compartir su amor único por las criaturas peligrosas, sus gustos oscilaban entre los de Hagrid y Charlie Weasley.

El capitán de Ravenclaw pidió tiempo y Hermione les dijo a los otros que enseguida regresaba. Corrió por el terreno de juego hasta llegar a los Gryffindors. James y Sirius se volvieron y la miraron con curiosidad mientras que ella se les acercaba.

—Hermione —gritó Sirius sobre la lluvia. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció Hermione ignoro la pregunta de Sirius, ganándose un gesto dolido. Inmediatamente se volvió a James. —¿Dónde está el buscador? —preguntó.

James lo llamó. —¡Oi! Malloroy por aquí.

El chico de sexto año Gryffindor corrió hacia ellos, sus botas salpicaban el cada vez más fangoso campo. —Capitán, lo siento, no puedo ver nada las gafas se empañan.

Hermione solo sonrío. —Eso pensé —dijo ganándose unas miradas curiosas de sus dos amigos. Sacó su varita mágica y lo apuntó a la cabeza, el buscador amplió los ojos con gran miedo. —_Impervius_ —dijo ella mientras que una luz azul salía de la punta de su varita.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Marlloroy. —Puedo ver, gracias Hermione.

James y Sirius la miraron asombrados. —¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —le preguntó Sirius con una expresión divertida a la cual Hermione solo sonrío.

—¡Eh! Hermione —dijo James, señalando sus propias gafas. —¿Crees que también puedas hacerlo conmigo? —Hermione repitió su hechizo para repeler el agua y después se dirigió de nuevo a las tribunas deseándole suerte a los chicos.

Después de otra media hora de juego, Gryffindor ganó 270 a 110 de Ravenclaw.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La tarde del martes después del partido Hermione y Lily vieron a los cuatro muchachos salir de la Sala Común. James se dirigió a ellas antes de salir. —Vamos a ir a ver a Hagrid, ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?

Lily negó con la cabeza pero Hermione en la necesidad desesperada de un descanso asintió y siguió a los Merodeadores fuera de la Sala Común. —Entonces ¿Vamos a ver a Hagrid? —preguntó ella. —¿No habrá conseguido otra enorme criatura, verdad?

Sirius solamente le pasó un brazo por los hombros. —Eso mi amiga, es una sorpresa.

Hermione se preguntaba en que se había metido pero se motivaba pensando en que no seria algo tan malo como el dragón mascota de Hagrid o Grawp. Sin embargo, Hermione se desmotivo demasiado rápido mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¡Allo! Sirius, chicos, Hermione, síganme, está en el bosque.

Hermione miró al mitad gigante con cautela y Sirius solo sonrío ampliamente. —Esta bien —le dijo él en voz baja. —Hagrid dijo que estaba dormido.

—¡Oh genial! eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —masculló Hermione que iba detrás de Remus mientras que los seis caminaban por el bosque. Después de caminar durante unos aproximadamente diez minutos Hermione comenzó a escuchar algo que no solía asociarse con el Bosque Prohibido. Una suave música comenzó a llegar a sus oídos de entre los árboles. -_¡Oh! Merlín, no-_ pensó mientras se acercaba a Sirius. Él pareció sentir su miedo y rodeó protectoramente su cintura con su brazo, Hermione se acercó un poco más a él a medida que se acercaban al claro, frente a ella se escucho el grito ahogado de sorpresa de James seguido por el de Peter y Remus.

Cuando ella y Sirius entraron en el claro, Hermione también soltó un grito ahogado, ahí en el medio del bosque arrullado por el sonido de una arpa mágica estaba otro no menos que Fluffy atado a una cadena con eslabones tan grandes como Hermione.

—Ta da —dijo Hagrid extendiendo sus brazos y mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo en su barbuda cara.

—¡Hagrid! —exclamó Sirius que se movió ligeramente lejos de Hermione, estaba absorto por conseguir una mejor vista. —¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Lo gané —dijo él con orgullo. —Lo he llamado Fluffy.

Del otro lado, Peter se tropezó con una raíz y cayó al piso. —¡Peter! —exclamó Sirius. —Eres peor que mi prima —Hermione sonrió, sabía que Sirius se refería a la bruja de cabello rosado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó el silencio. Los demás también lo notaron.

—Soy solo yo —dijo Remus. —…O ¿Todo esta muy silencioso?

—Retrocedan despacio —les dijo Hagrid mientras que los adolescentes miraban, congelados, al perro de tres cabezas exhibir sus dientes.

Entonces Sirius hizo una observación muy típica de Sirius. —Esto sería demasiadoooo guay… claro… si no tratara de matarnos.

Hermione lo agarró de la mano. —¡CORRAN! —gritó emprendiendo la carrera por el bosque seguida por los Merodeadores. Sólo cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid dejaron de correr. —¿Dónde está Hagrid? —preguntó Hermione con miedo.

—Va a estar bien —aseguró Sirius. —Él sabe lo que hace.

Mientras que los Merodeadores y Hermione recobraban el aliento Hagrid salía a zancadas del bosque. Hermione caminó directamente hasta él y lo pinchó en el estómago con su dedo, su pecho estaba demasiado alto. —Eso fue lo más estúpido… lo más irresponsable que alguna vez haya visto —lo regañó con lágrimas de miedo derramándose por su rostro y con las manos temblorosas.

Hagrid la miró avergonzado y rodeó a la temblorosa muchacha con sus brazos. —Lo siento Hermione —le consoló.

Los otros se acercaron y Sirius tomó a Hermione, que sollozaba, de los brazos de Hagrid, se despidió del medio gigante y regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron al retrato Hermione se había calmado un poco, el miedo se había ido pero, sin embargo, el miedo se había convertido en ira y estaba regañando a los chicos. Lily los miró cuando entraron y vio a Hermione con los ojos hinchados.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —le preguntó a los muchachos con acusación.

Los cuatro Merodeadores levantaron sus manos y proclamaron su inocencia. Hermione sonrío por la Lily sobre protectora.

—No fue su culpa; Hagrid nos presentó a su perro de tres cabezas, al que no le gusta que lo despierten.

Lily la miró sorprendida. —_¿Un perro de tres cabezas?_ —susurró. —¡Ese hombre está loco!

—Sí —dijo Hermione de acuerdo. —Eso explica por qué a Sirius le agrada tanto.

—¡¡Eh!! —se escuchó la respuesta del muchacho en cuestión.

Hermione sólo le sonrió dulcemente, siguió a Lily al escritorio y sacó algunas tareas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se despertó una mañana de principios de Diciembre e intentó levantarse, pero solo pudo acurrucarse de nuevo en su cama, manteniéndose resguardada del frío de la mañana. Miró a las otras chicas dormir, notó las respiraciones pausadas causadas por el sueño en cada una de sus camas. Hermione emitió un hechizo calentador sobre su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa antes de bajar a la Sala Común. La vista que la saludaba desde el exterior de la ventana la hizo sonreír. Copos de nieve blanda caían del cielo sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba tan fascinada con el baile de los copos capturados por el viento que no se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba de pie a su lado.

—Primera nevada —comentó él uniendo su mirada por la ventana.

Hermione sonrió y lo miró. —Esta siempre es la mejor, hace frío, hay humedad..... y frío. — dijo temblando por el clima que el invierno impregnaba.

Sirius se reía mientras que observaba el ballet de los de copos de nieve reflejados en los ojos color avellana de Hermione. —Bueno… —dijo, con sus ojos centellando. —No sé lo que hagas en la primera nevada pero aquí en Hogwarts tenemos una tradición —le dijo maliciosamente.

Hermione sin saber a qué tradición de Hogwarts se refería, levantó una ceja interrogando.

—¡Oh! —Sirius sonrío ampliamente. —No te lo estoy diciendo, es una sorpresa, pero… — le dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio. —Asegúrate de vestir abrigada hoy.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el desayuno Hermione pudo sentir la anticipación en el Gran Comedor. Estaba tan en la ignorancia que esto la hacía inundarse de frustración. Nadie le decía nada sobre esa _'tradición', _ni siquiera Lily, que parecía estar tan entusiasmada como los Merodeadores. Cuando el Comedor se vació, Hermione trató de escuchar disimuladamente la conversación de los Merodeadores.

—¡VACÍO! —gritó Peter, sorprendiendo a Hermione quien no se había dado cuenta de que el comedor estaba vacío.

—Genial —dijo James. —Lily —dijo tendiéndole una trompeta. —Si tú quieres.

Lily le sonrío y dijo un hechizo con el cual Hermione no estaba familiarizada y con su varita mágica golpeó el instrumento de oro.

—Es probable que quieras cubrir tus oídos —le advirtió Sirius a Hermione mientras que él con cuidado cubría los suyos con sus manos.

Hermione algo confundida imitó al muchacho a su lado.

James sonrió ampliamente, levantó la trompeta a su boca y sopló.

El sonido fue ensordecedor, Hermione trataba de cubrir sus orejas tanto como podía. Cuando se detuvo, alzó la vista.

—Bien —dijo Remus. —Vamos, Lily y Hermione, están con nosotros.

Lily sonrió ampliamente. —Wow ¡Es mi oportunidad del año! —bromeó mientras seguía a James hacia las puertas, Hermione los seguía con una expresión de confusión.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada Hermione pudo ver una guerra del otro extremo de la escalera. Casa contra casa, las municiones tenían forma de bolas de nieve.

Hermione se echo a reír cuando la arrastraron a la lucha. Hacia y lanzaba bolas de nieve tan rápido como podía. Los demás miraron en ella en una nueva luz. Hermione sonrío para sus adentros; los gemelos Weasley siempre le daban una buena batalla de nieve.

Después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que Sirius desaparecía entre los arbustos y reaparecía detrás del flanco de la otra casa, cuando vio a un enorme perro negro correr se explico como lo lograba.

Los Hufflepuff fueron los primeros en rendirse seguidos estrechamente por los muy ácidos y enojados Slytherins. La batalla se convirtió en Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, nadie tenía posibilidades contra la casa de los Merodeadores. Lily y Hermione hacían bolas de nieve mientras que los muchachos las tiraban contra el otro equipo.

Finalmente los Ravenclaws salieron derrotados, lo que significaba que los Gryffindors lucharían unos contra otros. Los demás pudieron escuchar la risa de Hermione mientras que se movían por separado, haciéndolos sentirse más felices.

Peter fue el primero en caer, dejando en la lucha a los otros Gryffindors; Lily, Hermione y los Merodeadores restantes.

Remus le lanzó una enorme bola de nieve a Hermione, quien se agachó, su munición cayó detrás de ella sin éxito. A sus espaldas Hermione escuchó pasos sobre la nieve, se volvió con una bola de nieve en la mano y notó a Sirius escondido detrás de ella, le sonrío y le lanzó una munición, que expertamente esquivó. La bola de nieve encontró su blanco en la cara de Remus Lupin.

Ahora los sobrevivientes se habían reducido a cuatro, Sirius le sonrío maliciosamente a la ágil Hermione que parecía ser capaz de esquivarlo todo. Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar el brillo de sus ojos mientras que él corría hacia ella y gritaba; — ¡KAMIKAZE! —antes de abalanzarse sobre Hermione, provocando que los dos se deslizaran sobre la fría nieve que cubría el piso.

Hermione se levantó riéndose del suelo frío y húmedo, fingió enviarle una mirada de enojo a Sirius que la miraba muy contento. Ella echar un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que Lily y James aun competían. James la miraba extático mientras que Lily parecía estar pasando el momento de su vida.

Lily no estaba preparada para la bola de nieve que James le envío a la cara. Balbuceó y después sonrío mientras que James se acercaba a ella, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

—Pienso —dijo sonriéndole a la Premio Anual. —Que tenemos un ganador —continuó diciendo él con orgullo.

Lily rodeó su cuello con su brazo y lo acercó a ella, para gran sorpresa de James, él automáticamente puso sus manos en su cintura. Lily acercó su cara a la de él, pero al final cambió el curso y le susurró algo al oído. —Esto no es lo que piensas —y le aventó una bola de nieve directamente a la cara.

Los demás se miraron entre si, tomando eso como una señal y le lanzaron bolas de nieve a James, quien cayó al suelo riendo.

—Me rindo —gritó él. —Lily es la nueva campeona de las batallas de nieve.

—Eso esta mejor—dijo Lily ofreciéndole una mano a James, sin embargo, no contó con que él tiraría de ella. Quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia y se miraron a los ojos, Lily por algún extraño motivo no podía sentirse enfadada de lo que él había hecho.

—Sí —dijo James con voz ronca. —Mucho mejor.

Lily regresó a la realidad, se ruborizó y se quitó de encima de James. Ignorando las caras de sus amigos que sonreían ampliamente. Hermione pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de su amiga.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche, el grupo ahora vestidos con ropa seca, se sentaron a conversar frente al fuego para calentarse, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró por el retrato.

—Señor Potter —dijo algo solemne. —El profesor Dumbledore desea verlo.

La confusión llegó los ojos de James. —No he hecho nada malo, aunque profesora, si es por la batalla de nieve, nosotros hacemos eso todos los años —razonó.

—Soy consciente de ello James, por favor venga conmigo —le dijo la profesora de nuevo.

Los demás se sorprendieron de que la profesora utilizara el nombre de pila de un estudiante, todos se miraron unos a otros.

—Yo también voy —dijo Sirius, de pie al lado de su mejor amigo.

—Ahora no señor Black, no pienso que… —dijo ella pero se calló cuando Remus y Peter se unieron a los dos muchachos con determinación escrita en sus caras, se preocupaban los unos por los otros.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró. —Muy bien, vengan —dijo liderándolos de la torre.

Hermione y Lily se miraron adivinando lo que pensaba la otra. -_Esto no es bueno-_ .Los ojos esmeraldas y avellanas de las chicas se inundaron de preocupación.


	13. Nunca digas adiós

**Capítulo 12. **_Nunca digas adiós._

Los cuatro muchachos despacio siguieron a la profesora McGonagall por los pasillos de Hogwarts, iban al paso de Remus que cojeaba, aun se estaba recuperando de su última transformación.

Sirius le envío una mirada a su mejor amigo y notó el miedo en sus ojos marrones. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico de cabello rebelde. James volteó hacia Sirius y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

Caminando con sus amigos Remus pudo sentir su estremecimiento interno. La última vez que había escuchado a McGonagall referirse a él por su primer nombre fue cuando le dijo acerca de sus padres. Le dio un vistazo a James y decidió disimular su temor para no afectar a su amigo.

—_Berti Botts_ —dijo la profesora. Los muchachos la siguieron por la escalera cuando la gárgola se movió. Entrando a la oficina del director todos los chicos tomaron asiento.

Dumbledore les sonrió tristemente, sus ojos carecían una vez más de su brillo habitual.

—James —dijo él en voz baja. —Esta madrugada los Aurores fueron alertados a tu casa por los vecinos. Me temo que tu casa ha sido completamente destruida.

Con eso James empezó a temblar de un modo incontrolable y sus amigos lo miraron consternados.

—¿M- Mis Ppp- Padres? —preguntó.

—Me temo que la Marca Tenebrosa estaba sobre tu casa, en la escena los Aurores encontraron a tus padres. Lo lamento James —dijo el director con lágrimas en sus ojos azules. A su lado, si James le hubiera prestado atención a algo, habría notado a la profesora de Transformaciones sollozando.

Toda la sangre se había escurrido de la cara de James y se veía tan blanco como un fantasma, Remus solo cerró sus ojos tristemente, Sirius corrió al lado de su mejor amigo y Peter se quedó sentado allí sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar.

—¿S-Sirius? —tartamudeó James.

—Todo está bien, estoy aquí compañero.

Pero la ira se apoderó de James antes que la pena, un rasgo que pareció haberle heredado a su hijo. Gritó en agonía, tomó un objeto de cristal del escritorio de Dumbledore y lo lanzó, estrellándolo contra uno de los ventanales. Apretó sus puños y gritó al cielo. Sus rodillas flaquearon y sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina, tanto Sirius como Remus estuvieron allí para atraparlo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

—Esta todo bien….shhh —Sirius trató de consolar a su amigo a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus propias mejillas. Él capturó la mirada de Remus y vio la comprensión mezclada con el dolor.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó James una y otra vez. —_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ —Sirius solamente lo sostuvo hasta que las lágrimas de su amigo disminuyeron.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los cuatro Merodeadores inusualmente tranquilos regresaron a la Sala Común más tarde esa noche. James solo miraba fijamente al frente con su rostro inexpresivo, salvo por sus ojos llenos de pena.

Cuando entraron a la Sala Común notaron a Lily y Hermione hablando tranquilamente frente al fuego, cuando las dos alzaron la vista notaron los ojos hinchados de los Merodeadores y de inmediato se pusieron de pie. Lily se acercó a James y se paró frente a él, examinando sus ojos donde comenzaban a formarse nuevas lágrimas.

—¡Oh James! —dijo Lily abrazándolo. Por encima de su hombro Remus le articulo las palabras "sus padres". Sus ojos se pusieron amplios, abrazó más fuerte al adolescente en pena y lo ayudó a llegar hasta su dormitorio, seguida por Remus y Peter.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y encontró a Sirius de espaldas junto a la chimenea, con una mano apoyada en la pared, miraba fija e inexpresivamente las llamas, sin sentir el calor que deberían proporcionarle. Sirius sintió la mirada fija de Hermione y le habló sin levantar la vista.

—Ellos fueron lo más parecido a una familia que tuve —sollozó.

Hermione asintió y le dio un abrazo, el cual Sirius le devolvió buscando confort en sus brazos.

—Lo sé —le dijo ella tranquilamente. —Y sé que James es también como tu hermano —lo miró a los ojos. —Te necesita ahora Sirius, ahora más que nunca.

Él asintió y le dio otro rápido abrazo. —Gracias —susurró antes de subir las escaleras.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana más tarde, un grupo moderado compuesto por los Merodeadores y dos chicas más se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. El resto de los estudiantes percibieron que algo estaba pasando y dejaron al grupo en paz, incluso los Slytherins les dieron su espacio.

Hermione palideció ligeramente al entrar al pueblo pero se sintió segura con los demás, también ignoró puntualmente los lugares donde había visto caer a sus amigos. El grupo se detuvo en medio del pueblo y deliberó por donde empezar sus compras navideñas.

Hermione y Remus querían ir a la librería mientras que Sirius y Peter querían ir a la tienda de Quidditch. James, que no había estado escuchando nada y sólo miraba inexpresivamente sus zapatos, siguió a Sirius y Peter mientras que Lily se unía a los otros dos. Ella observó a James alejarse con sus dos amigos y a Sirius pasarle un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Remus notó la preocupación en los ojos de Lily y le dio una sonrisa. —Va a estar bien Lily, sólo necesita tiempo.

Lily simplemente asintió. —El niño se ha ido, ahora… —se dijo mas a si misma que a los demás. —…ha crecido —dijo en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia la librería.

A su llegada los tres Gryffindors se separaron. Hermione se dirigió hacia la sección que contenía información sobre giratiempos y viajes en el tiempo. Su estado de ánimo cayó al ver los familiares dorsos de los libros, eran los mismos que estaban archivados en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Suspiró y se dirigió al mostrador.

—Hola —saludó Hermione a la joven bruja del mostrador. —Los libros de viajes en el tiempo que están en los estantes ¿Son todos los que tienes? —preguntó.

La bruja asintió. —Todo lo que tenemos lo puedes ver en las estanterías.

—¡Oh! Gracias de todos modos —dijo regresando desanimada a las filas de libros, si iba a permanecer en esa época un tiempo más también tendría que comprar regalos de Navidad.

Cuando terminó en la librería le avisó a Lily y a Remus que iba a dar una mirada por el pueblo. Remus, afortunadamente, pensó Hermione, la acompaño ya que aún estaba cautelosa de tener otro enfrentamiento con Malfoy.

A las tres se reunieron con los demás en Las Tres Escobas. James sorprendentemente parecía un poco más feliz. Sirius le sonreía a su amigo, que parecía tener una buena conversación con Lily.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Remus al muchacho de cabello ébano mientras se sentaba.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente mientras que Hermione se sentaba a su lado. —Lo irradié con mi luz.

Remus y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius. —Me gusta complacer a la gente, soy una persona agradable —dijo mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Así que… —dijo él husmeando en las bolsas que Hermione había colocado entres sus pies. —¿Qué me compraste?

Hermione lo miró con cautela. —¿James y tú tuvieron algún trasplante de personalidad?

—No.

—¿Enserio? Por que tú cabello al parecer si lo tuvo —dijo mirando atentamente la cabeza del muchacho, a sabiendas de que su cabello no tenía nada que ver con la situación. Del otro lado de Sirius, Remus trataba de contener la risa.

—¡QUÉ! —gritó Sirius, alarmando a todos y tratando desesperadamente de arreglar su cabello ya perfecto. Los demás rompieron en risas histéricas. Sirius fulminó a Hermione con la mirada. —¿Por qué me embromas así? —preguntó él. —¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Solamente irradio mi luz —sonrió con satisfacción.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El martes siguiente el grupo regresó a Hogsmeade para el funeral de los Potter. Aunque Hermione nunca había conocido a los abuelos de Harry pensaba que a ellos les hubiera gustado que ella estuviera allí aunque fuera sólo para apoyar a sus amigos.

El funeral fue un asunto tranquilo, todos los Merodeadores se levantaron para dar algunas palabras. La mente de Hermione se encontraba vagando mientras que miraba a Remus y Sirius consolar a James, sintió un nudo en su garganta y contuvo las lágrimas de tan solo pensar en lo doloroso que sería tener que darle un adiós definitivo a su mejor amigo pelirrojo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Hogsmeade 1997, 8 días después del ataque.**

Sirius y Remus estaban de pie a los costados de Harry mientras que Ginny estaba frente a la caja fúnebre hablando sobre su hermano mayor. El hijo Weasley más joven, que se marchó mucho antes de su tiempo.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan solo, ni siquiera con los mejores amigos de sus padres a su lado, parte de él se sentía vacía. Nunca vería de nuevo a Ron y la búsqueda de Hermione se estaba volviendo desesperada, la Orden tenía ocupados a sus refuerzos en controlar a los Mortífagos restantes y en busca de cualquier indicio de lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido a Hermione Thomas hace veinte años.

Harry se levantó para decir algunas palabras mientras que miraba el mar de duelo al que se enfrentaría, pero que nunca llego.

—Wow —finalmente logró salir de su boca. —Yo conocía a Ron mejor que nadie y tengo que decir que posiblemente nos este sonriendo como un loco desde el cielo —sonrió tristemente con lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos, varias sonrisas afligidas aparecieron por toda la habitación.

—R-Ron fue uno de los mejores amigos que alguna vez tuve, uno de los dos únicos, y mucha gente cree que él jugó 'un papel secundario' pero a mi parecer no lo fue, mi "aventurero" amigo nunca fue segundo conmigo, siempre fue mí igual. Él demostró la semana pasada su valentía Gryffindor salvando a su hermana menor —dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ginny. —Te quiero amigo —su voz se quebró. —Saluda a mis padres por mí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Hogwarts 1977**

Una semana antes de Navidad Hermione se sentó al lado de Sirius frente a la chimenea.

—No sé por qué lo hice —le dijo él repentinamente dándose la vuelta para afrontar a Hermione que lo miraba con preocupación por su repentino arranque. —Yo… al final del sexto año, una noche de luna llena me encontré con Snape camino a la Casa de los Gritos. Seguía fastidiándonos a James, Peter y a mí sobre Remus y eso me ponía de nervios y me harté. Le dije donde ir y que hacer —dijo mientras arrastraba sus manos por su cara. —Traicioné a uno de mis mejores amigos, todo debido a mi infame carácter Black —su voz era apenas audible.

—Sirius, estoy segura de que Remus no te guarda ningún sentimiento malo —lo calmó colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Él se volvió hacia ella. —No lo hace, pero lo traicioné y _estaba _enfadado conmigo, lamento que él no hubiera hecho más, no me merezco su amistad o su confianza.

Hermione sabía que contestar, pero tenía que encontrar un modo de obtener cierta información que necesitaba que Sirius le confesara primero.

—Sirius, dijiste que ibas camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos durante la noche de luna llena, puedo preguntar en nombre de Merlín ¿Por qué hacías eso?

—Oh, bien…uhh...... mierda ¿Prométeme que no lo contarás?

Ella solo rodó los ojos. —Sirius, Remus confío en mi _su_ secreto estoy segura de que el tuyo no es tan grande —razonó.

Él asintió y tomo aliento. —Cuando averiguamos lo de Remus quisimos ayudarlo, sus transformaciones eran malas y solitarias —dijo haciendo un mueca de compasión por Remus. —Así que investigamos, James, Peter y yo, más de lo que alguna vez habíamos hecho desde que estamos en Hogwarts —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Llegamos a la conclusión de que los hombres lobo solo cazan humanos y la única manera de ayudarlo era esta; —y con eso la familiar figura de Canuto apareció sentada sobre el sofá.

Ella le sonrío. —¡Ahh Canuto, eso explica mucho ahora!

Sirius se transformó de nuevo y sonrió por la expresión pensativa que Hermione ahora tenía en su cara.

—Cornamenta... —murmuró. —¿Cabra? —Sirius negó con su cabeza, riendo, obviamente divertido con esa imagen. —¿Alce? No. ¿Venado?

—Cerca.

—Ciervo.

La sonrisa de Sirius confirmó eso.

—¿Colagusano? ¿Ratón? ... ¿Rata?

Sirius asintió.

—Creo que Lunático ahora es obvio —dijo ella sonriendo.

—No le digas a nadie que te dije.

—No lo haré —le aseguró. —Y sobre el perdón de Remus, pienso que ahora puedo ver de dónde proviene.

Sirius le envío una mirada de confusión.

—Bueno, cuando tú te enteraste de la condición de Remus no lo juzgaste, viste más allá del hombre lobo y encontraste a esa persona que es Remus Lupin.

Sirius asintió en silencio, animándola a seguir con su punto.

—Por lo tanto, creo que Remus fue capaz de mirar más allá del exaltado Black quien no puede controlar su temperamento y encontró a un amigo que no lo había juzgado por lo que era, a diferencia de la mayoría de la población mágica y aquel que violó una ley solo para ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Al final del discurso de Hermione la mandíbula de Sirius casi llegaba a su regazo.

—Wow —dijo él. —Nunca pensé en ello, así. —la miró a los ojos. —Gracias, Hermione.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y le dio un abrazo. —De nada, sin embargo, creo que deberías ir y hablar con Remus.

Él asintió. —Gracias —repitió.

Ella solo se río y se dirigió a subir las escaleras, contenta de haber podido ayudar.


	14. Por favor, ven a casa para Navidad

**Capítulo 13.** _Por favor, ven a casa para Navidad._

La pacífica mañana de Navidad de Hermione fue bruscamente interrumpida por alguien que intentaba y fallaba miserablemente, cantar.

_Salas con la cubierta roja y oro, Fa la la la la la la la la.  
Esta es la temporada de frío en la que estamos todos Fa la la la la la la la la_

Hermione escuchó el gruñido de Lily de la cama al lado de ella, las otras camas en el dormitorio estaban vacías; sus ocupantes estaban pasando la Navidad en casa.

—Voy a matar a ese Premio Anual —murmuró Lily boca abajo, sobre la almohada, con sus manos sostenía los extremos contra sus oídos.

Hermione se incorporó y se estiró, ya que ahora estaba despierta podría levantarse, razón por la cual probablemente James estaba jugando al despertador.

_Don nuestros sombreros rojos y nuestra astas, Fa la la la la la la la la_

Hermione se levantó, se deslizó en su bata y en su par de zapatillas. Lily asomó su cabeza por la almohada, dio un suspiro de resignación y se arrastró fuera de la cama.

—Cornamenta —las chicas escucharon desde abajo. —Si abres de nuevo tu boca para cantar voy a poner algo en ella.

—Me gustaría ver que lo hagas mejor, Canuto.

—Bien, al menos no te dejare en estado de coma cabeza de palos. Además, nunca se puede dejar pasar un buen desafío.

Las chicas se miraron entre si, listas para otro ataque de otro Merodeador intentando cantar. Sorprendentemente la siguiente cosa que escucharon provenir desde las escaleras fue el sonido fuerte y conmovedor de un cierto Sr. Black.

_Las campanas sonarán a lamento, lamentos nuevos ¡Oh! que una Navidad tenga tristeza,  
Mi querida se fue, yo no tengo amigos, para desearme saludos de nuevo._

_Los coros cantarán en la noche silenciosa, villancicos navideños a la luz de las velas, por favor vuelve a casa para Navidad, por favor vuelve a casa para Navidad, si no para Navidad para noche de Año Nuevo._

—Canuto —dijo la voz de Remus. —Podrías haber escogido un villancico más optimista.

—Eso no importa Lunático, pienso que he demostrado que Cornamenta es un tono sordo, que va un poco con toda la cosa, también es ciego ¿Crees que sea tonto, al mismo tiempo…quee?

Las muchachas decidieron bajar entonces a investigar. Remus estaba sentado en el sofá emitiendo una sonora risa mientras que James sonreía ampliamente y con orgullo, y Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo, donde evidentemente había caído, con un par de cuernos muy realistas que brotaban de su cabeza.

Él murmuró un contra maleficio, se quedó mirando a su amigo y se volvió para saludar a las chicas.

—Feliz Navidad —las saludó él con una sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad, Sirius —las chicas respondieron al unísono.

—Entonces... —dijo Remus levantándose de uno de los sillones. —...¿Regalos primero o desayuno?

—No me preocupa —contestó Lily.

—A mi tampoco —dijo Hermione volteando hacia los chicos de cabello ébano.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro. —Esta no es una decisión fácil —dijo James. —Significa regalos… —dijo señalando la pila bajo el árbol.

—O... Cooooooomida —añadió Sirius, que parecía como si se estuviera enfrentando a una pregunta de examen, fruncía el entrecejo y contemplaba la cuestión frente a él muy seriamente.

—Habrá un gran almuerzo —dijo Hermione. —¿Qué tal si ahora buscamos algo pequeño de las cocinas?

Sirius y James se miraron, en una forma silenciosa de comunicarse entre ellos.

Mientras que hacían esto Lily se acercó a Hermione. —Solo vámonos, que tengo hambre. Remus ya regresamos —le dijo al Merodeador de cabello arena.

El otro chico asintió, con una expresión de diversión adornando su cara, mientras que sus dos amigos se tomaban su tiempo, ni siquiera notaron la salida de las chicas.

Un momento después alzó la vista y James abrió su boca como para decir algo, pero se detuvo.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Sirius.

—A conseguir algo de comida.

—Pero.... Oh —respondió James. —Espero que traigan algo bueno.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo. —¡Azúcar! —dijo él completamente serio.

Remus solo les rodó los ojos a sus amigos.

Comenzando a aburrirse después de unos minutos, los chicos empezaron a husmear en los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol, comenzaron a tomar algunos cuando Lily y Hermione regresaron con los brazos llenos de alimentos.

—Ahora Remus —dijo Lily mientras que ponía la comida sobre la mesita frente al sofá. —No vayas a utilizar de tus sentidos desarrollados para olfatear el chocolate.

Con esto, nadie miró Lily, si no que los ojos de todos se posaron en James, que les devolvió la mirada con una expresión de conmoción.

Lily dirigió sus manos sobre su boca con sorpresa. —¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?

Simultáneamente los cuatro asintieron.

Lily cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mirada fija de los ojos dorados de Remus.

—Lo siento Remus, lo sé desde hace tiempo, y a mi honestamente, no me importa.

James colocó sus ojos sobre Hermione, había un indicio de acusación en sus profundidades. Sirius vio esto y negó con su cabeza.

—Ella no le dijo nada James, lo prometió.

Lily miró a Hermione, claramente sin saber que la otra chica también sabía. —Ella no me lo dijo, lo descubrí por mi cuenta.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó James.

—A principios de segundo año.

—A principios de segundo —repitió Sirius, haciendo un cálculo rápido en su cabeza. —¡Supo antes que nosotros!

—Sí, así es Canuto, en realidad lo notaria por los estudios —dijo Remus, hablando por primera vez con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Lily suspiró con alivio, obviamente pensando que Remus estaría enojado con ella.

Remus le envío a Lily una sonrisa de gratitud. —Gracias Lily, por no decirle a nadie durante todos esos años.

—No hay problema.... Lunático —le respondió ella con un brillo en sus ojos y caminó hacia los demás, que estaban junto al árbol.

Se intercambiaron los regalos lentamente, hubieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunos quejidos, por la obvia carencia de comunicación entre el grupo. Al final Hermione había recibido un libro de _Hechizos Avanzados_ de Lily (el mismo que Lily había recibido de Remus), también un par de pendientes de plata de James y un libro de _Defensa Avanzada Contra Artes Oscuras_ de Remus (quién a su vez recibió el mismo libro de Sirius… de nuevo la falta de comunicación… ¿Nadie?)

Cuando ella puso el regalo de Remus aparte, Sirius la miró desde el casco de moto negro que traía puesto, que James le había regalado, cuando Sirius abrió su regalo el otro Merodeador le dijo: —Tu HABLAS demasiado de tener una motocicleta así que pensé que debería darte un pequeño empujón.

Sirius se rió y se limitó a responder. —Si ese es el caso, ¿Dónde están las llaves? —lo que le valió otro golpe en la cabeza de la mano de Remus.

Sirius le dio una caja grande a Hermione y ella le di una caja de mirar muy similar a la que él le acababa de darle. Hermione estaba bastante agradecida con Dumbledore por ofrecerle una mano con asuntos monetarios para los regalos de los chicos.

Hermione abrió el suyo primero y jadeó cuando levantó el manto aterciopelado negro de la caja. Estaba forrado de seda y tenía un color azul muy oscuro, casi negro, y con imitaciones de piel alrededor de la capucha. Hermione se puso de pie para probárselo y notó el bordado azul intrincado alrededor del borde, casi era del color exacto que le había descrito a Sirius esa noche frente a la chimenea.

—Wow —susurró mirándolo a los ojos. —Sirius esto es… asombroso, gracias.

Él le sonrió. —De nada, ahora ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo agitando la caja que Hermione le había dado.

—Esperemos que nada frágil —dijo Remus secamente y rodando los ojos mientras que mordía felizmente una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes.

Sirius ignoró el comentario y levantó la tapa de la caja, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando miró el interior, con cuidado cernió sus dedos sobre lo que estaba en la caja.

—¿Qué es Canu? —preguntó James curioso, dejando a un costado el diario forrado en cuero que Lily le había dado.

Sirius no dijo nada solo levantó suavemente la chaqueta de cuero negra de la caja.

James sonrío. —Esto representa para todos lo que es la no falta de comunicación, Hermione y yo somos psíquicos —dijo él señalando a los otros cuatro, y después a él y a Hermione.

Sirius, aun sin habla, inspeccionaba su regalo, sus iniciales estaban bordadas sobre el bolsillo delantero. Soltó otro grito de asombro al ver la espalda. Tenía un bordado en hilos rojos y oro que formaba la imagen de un fénix estallando en llamas, con la palabra Canuto en lo alto.

Hermione sonrío ampliamente por su capacidad de dejar a Sirius sin habla.

—Gracias Hermione —finalmente él logró decir.

—De nada.

—Voy a llevar esto a arriba —dijo Lily señalando sus regalos y posteriormente, sin quererlo, provoco que el contacto visual entre Sirius y Hermione se rompiera. Se levantó y recogió la mitad de sus cosas, resignada al hecho de que tendría que hacer dos viajes. Cuando desapareció por la escalera, James se levantó, recogió el resto de los regalos en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

—Uhh Cornamenta —le dijo Remus, mientras que James le pegaba con su pie al pedazo de madera. —Eso no es una buena idea.

Pero James ignoró esto y continuó subiendo las escaleras, no fue sorprendente que a la mitad del camino el Merodeador descendiera hasta la base de las escaleras.

—Eso —dijo Sirius. —Es tu culpa, no conseguirás ninguna compasión de mí —le dijo sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras que Hermione en el fondo se reía del adolescente enfermo de amor.

Lily que había escuchado la estrepitosa caía de James apareció en la parte inferior de las escaleras. —James Potter, ¿Acaso estás loco? —le dijo con una expresión divertida.

—Yo solo quería ser caballeroso —respondió él levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

—¡Eh! Cornamenta —dijo Remus, llevando la atención del chico de cabello rebelde lejos de la pelirroja frente a él, Remus solo hizo un gesto con los ojos indicando el techo encima del Premio y la Premio Anual.

El par miró hacia arriba y vieron una rama de Muérdago sobre ellos. Lily bajo su mirada y se sonrojó, mientras que James la miró con aprensión, esperando para ver qué haría.

Los otros tres en la sala se miraron entre si y esperaron pacientemente para ver si Lily reaccionaba. Ella lentamente inclinó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del chico más alto, cuando los miró observó temor, nostalgia, cariño y un toque de pena, todavía cerca en su corazón.

Lily lentamente cerró el espacio entre ellos y James sintió sus suaves labios juntarse con los suyos, después de un momento rompieron su primer beso. No quería exasperar a la belleza frente a él.

—Eso fue bonito —dijo él tranquilamente. —Incluso aunque tuvimos audiencia.

Lily, sin embargo, no lo estaba escuchando y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio al muchacho, impresionándolo, otro beso, esta vez más largo y profundo.

Los demás se miraron y se volvieron dándoles a la pareja intimidad.

—Bueno… —le dijo Remus a Sirius. —Creo que me debes diez galeones.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Esa noche, los cinco chicos de séptimo año disfrutaban de una noche tranquila frente al fuego antes de que el resto de sus compañeros de casa regresaran de sus vacaciones de Navidad. Remus estaba en una de las butacas leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus nuevos libros mientras que James, Sirius y Hermione hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, Lily se había quedado dormida en el hombro de James.

—Los eché de menos hoy —dijo James en voz baja.

—Lo sé, compañero —contestó Sirius. —Igual yo.

—Me siento tan culpable —confesó James con tristeza en sus ojos. —Por pasarla bien cuando ellos no pueden.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien contestó. —No desaparecerá… —le dijo suavemente, recordando su propia culpa. —…la culpa, pero tienes que recordar que ellos habrían querido que tú disfrutaras, que no cayeras en una depresión.

James la miró y observó sus ojos, donde encontró en primera instancia pérdida, y asintió antes de regresar su mirada a la pelirroja que dormía en su brazo.

—Debería llevarla a una cama —dijo él.

—¿Por esa escalera? —preguntó Sirius mirando de forma significativa la escalera de la que habían sido víctimas su mejor amigo y él.

James negó con la cabeza, recogió a Lily en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio de chicos.

Los demás se miraron entre si y Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —¡Pijamada! —chilló con una voz increíblemente parecida a la de una chica antes de subir a brincos la escalera detrás de James.

Hermione y Remus intercambiaron miradas y decidieron seguir al hiperactivo animago por la escalera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

A finales de octubre, veinte años más tarde, un joven chico de cabello rebelde con una cierta pelirroja de notables ojos verdes estaban sentados escuchando atentamente a los dos hombres que les relataban sobre el mágico día en que sus padres finalmente se habían encontrado.

**N/T:** Para evitar confusiones la ultima parte de refiere a Harry, Ginny, Remus y Sirius.


	15. Mantener la fe

**Capítulo 14.** _Mantener la fe._

**Hogwarts 1997**

Harry se acercó a las camaras de su padrino la noche de Halloween, estaba solo, un sentimiento al que despacio se había aclimatado. Escuchó voces desde el interior cuando alcanzó las pesadas puertas de roble de la entrada, y levantó su mano para llamar, el sonido que escucho después fue el de un golpe sordo y un gruñido. Sacó su varita mágica de su túnica y despacio abrió la puerta.

Dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que lo recibió. Remus y Sirius se reían disimuladamente de la bruja de cabello verde-lima que estaba en el suelo con un florero roto y unas flores tiradas a un costado de ella.

—Qué haciendo Harry —dijo Tonks como saludo.

—¡Eh! Tonks ¿Qué haciendo aquí? —dijo él, con sus ojos verdes curiosos.

—Asuntos de la orden —respondió ella, la cara de Harry visiblemente endureció con esto y Tonks notó el cambio brusco de su comportamiento. —Vamos Harry, jala una silla.

Él le disparó una mirada inquisitiva a Sirius a la cual recibió una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño de aprobación.

Harry se sentó al lado de Remus que tenía montones de papeles sobre el escritorio.

Remus percibió las preguntas del chico sentado a su lado. —Es todo sobre Hermione —explicó. —Desde su primer año con nosotros y eso —apunto el otro gran montón de papeles al lado de Sirius. —Es en lo que Sirius ha trabajado antes del '81.

—¿Qué sobre eso? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos amplios, apuntando otra larga pila de pergaminos.

—Ahí está el esfuerzo de Lunático —dijo Sirius.

Harry se volvió hacia el hombre lobo. —¿Tú hiciste todo eso por Hermione? —preguntó.

Remus sonrió y asintió. —Al principio no quería, porque pensaba que Sirius ya lo había hecho pero entonces razoné que no era culpa de Hermione y que ella necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien.

—¿Eso es el asunto de la Orden? —preguntó Harry volviéndose a Tonks.

La metamorfaga sonrió. —Todavía estamos interrogando Mortífagos, Snape preparó algo de Veritaserum para que lo usáramos, pero lamentablemente no hemos tenido nada de suerte.

—¿Qué sobre Malfoy? —preguntó Sirius.

—Si te refieres a Malfoy senior, me temo que escapó de Azkaban parece que el Ministerio finalmente perdió el control de los Dementores —respondió Tonks frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Se escapó? —preguntó un pálido Harry. —No había nada de eso en el Profeta.

Tonks, Sirius y Remus se mofaron de esto.

—¿Qué no había nada de eso ahí? —dijo la joven Auror. —Al Ministerio no le gusta admitir cuando se equivoca en algo, les tomo bastante tiempo admitir que habían enviado a un hombre inocente a Azkaban durante doce años.

Harry le ofreció a su padrino una pequeña sonrisa, que el hombre de cabello negro le devolvió.

—Sigo pensando que Malfoy tiene algo que ver con ello —dijo Sirius tercamente.

Remus le dio a Sirius una sonrisa triste. —Siempre lo piensas, la única cosa es que generalmente estas en lo correcto, pero sin él en custodia sólo nos queda esperar hasta que lo encuentren.

Sirius no pareció demasiado feliz con esto, así que Harry habló sacando el tema de Malfoy. —He estado leyendo algunos de los libros de viaje en el tiempo de la biblioteca, tal vez puedan ayudar —comentó.

Sirius asintió. —Bien pensado, comienza con los más recientes, tengo la extraña sensación de que Hermione leyó la mayor parte de ellos tratando de encontrar una forma de regresar a casa, por desgracia, para ella, no tuvo suerte. Los más recientes podrían tener un poquito más de información.

Harry asintió, complacido de poder ayudar en la búsqueda de su mejor amiga.

Del otro lado del escritorio, Tonks agitó su varita mágica y todos los documentos se archivaron.

—Pienso que la llamaremos noche —dijo ella a mitad de un bostezo. —Volveré mañana.

Sirius y Remus asintieron y se despidieron de la joven bruja como ella agarraba el traslador de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

Afuera la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, la habitación se iluminó repentinamente por una luz brillante.

—Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... seis —contó Sirius. — Hmm no muy lejos, justo ahora debe estar encima de nosotros —dijo él y un trueno retumbo con gran estrépito.

Harry miró a Remus caminar con una caja que antes estaba junto a la puerta y la llevaba hacia Sirius.

—Ten Canuto, vacié la mayor parte de tu apartamento alrededor de un mes después de que te apresaron, recordé que tenía esto cuando hablábamos el otro día —le dijo él a Sirius entregándole la caja. Harry miró curiosamente como su padrino tomaba el regalo de Remus y con cautela abría la tapa.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sacaba su vieja chaqueta de cuero de la caja, el fénix rojo y oro se mostraba con orgullo en la espalda.

—Wow —susurró Harry, pasando sus dedos a través del fénix bordado.

—Pensé que la había perdido..... Lunático —Sirius se turbo mirando a su amigo, con incredulidad en sus ojos grises. —Remus —dijo moviéndose para abrazar efusivamente al hombre lobo.

—Gracias —le susurró luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

—Por supuesto que de nada, Sirius —dijo Remus devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Eres muy suertudo sabes —le dijo Harry a Sirius. —Me sorprende que no te haya regalado un libro.

Los dos hombres se rieron de esto, Sirius se acercó a su ahijado y le revolvió su ya despeinado cabello. —Pienso que en realidad despertamos a la Merodeadora en ella eventualmente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, su pequeña Hermione ratona de biblioteca en realidad nos acompañó en algunas de nuestras travesuras —explicó Sirius con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—No me dijiste nada de eso —protestó Harry.

—Es que aún no llegamos a eso —dijo Sirius, sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente. —Hay algunas cosas antes de eso —dijo él vagando hacia la ventana y mirando pensativamente el exterior cuando un relámpago ilumino los terrenos.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Harry pero no obtuvo respuesta del animago que miraba intensamente al exterior por la ventana.

—¿Canuto? —dijo Remus acercándose al mago de cabello negro cuando otro relámpago iluminó la habitación.

Sirius no respondió, solo camino rápidamente hacia las puertas, las abrió, se transformo en Canuto y se echo a correr por el pasillo.

Remus y Harry se miraron con curiosidad el uno al otro antes de perseguir al enorme perro negro. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada Canuto pateó las grandes puertas de roble. Remus se trasladó para abrirlas, su curiosidad se había agravado por su amigo. Canuto olfateaba los jardines con la nariz pegada a la tierra mientras que Remus y Harry mantenían su vista puesta en él desde la calidez vestíbulo.

Unos minutos más tarde Canuto entró a brincos todo mojado con un objeto apretado fuertemente entre sus mandíbulas. Caminó por todo el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, Remus y Harry lo siguieron con curiosidad.

Cuando el par entró en las camaras de Sirius, lo encontraron sentado frente al fuego, empapado mirando el objeto en sus manos.

Remus se trasladó para sentarse junto a él y miró el objeto con una expresión de sorpresa adornando su cara.

—¿Es lo que pienso que es? —le preguntó a Sirius mientras que Harry se sentaba del otro lado.

—¿Un libro? —preguntó Harry.

—Pienso que la lluvia debió haberlo desenterrado —dijo Sirius mientras que Remus murmuraba un hechizo para secar y restaurar el andrajoso libro que estaba en sus manos. —Aunque, en primer lugar, no estoy completamente seguro de cómo es que estaba enterrado aquí —dijo entregándole a Harry _La guía de Viajeros del Tiempo: El camino del Tiempo. _—Creo que este es el libro que Hermione arrojó por la ventana de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, no la ayudó entonces pero tal vez ahora contenga algo que pueda ayudar —le dijo él al muchacho de cabello desordenado sentado a su lado.

Harry asintió en silencio aceptando el libro de su padrino.

—¿Por qué me lo estás dando? —le preguntó.

—Por qué, Harry —dijo Sirius tranquilamente. —Yo…Nosotros —dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo y a Remus. —Tenemos fe en ti, si hay algo en ese libro, tú serás quien podrá encontrarlo.

Harry asintió con lágrimas de gratitud en los ojos. —Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti Harry —dijo Sirius. —Por mantener la fe, por no desistir a Hermione, tú eres un verdadero amigo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hogwarts, 1977, Día de las cajas. **(**N/T**: aclaración al final del capítulo)

Lily se acurrucó plácidamente y se despertó cuando el sol brillante cayó sobre su cara. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, en cada cama había un figura durmiente y un bulto en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando comprendió con shock que no estaba en su cama. Escuchó sábanas moverse en la cama de al lado y se encontró con los ojos avellanas de Hermione, que le sonrió y se trasladó hacia Lily, en la cama de James, llevando su almohada.

—¿Qué hacemos, que hago... aquí? —le susurró a Hermione, no quería molestar a los muchachos.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. —_Yo_ vine aquí con los demás_, tú_ te quedaste dormida abajo y James no quiso despertarte, así que te trajo aquí.

Lily aun la miraba sorprendida. —¿Él hizo eso por mí? —preguntó ella.

Hermione asintió. —¿Crees que podría dejarte dormida en el sofá, lo crees?

Las muchachas se volvieron cuando el bulto de sábanas que estaban en el suelo junto a la cama se movió y se rieron tontamente del aspecto sumamente desordenado de un cierto señor Potter.

Él alzó la vista en dirección de las risas y les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. —Buenos días, damas —dijo él mientras se levantaba y se acercaba cautelosamente; con miedo de que lo asesinara la pelirroja que había dormido en su cama.

—No me mires así James —le dijo Lily. —No voy a matarte, además Hermione también pasó aquí toda la noche, así que no fue como si hubiera pasado sola la noche con ustedes tres.

James suspiró con alivio y le envió una mirada divertida a Hermione.

—Eso no fue mi culpa, Potter —dijo ella a la defensiva.

Lily los miró confundida y levantó una ceja cuestionando.

—Uh, Sirius me trajo aquí una noche cuando no pudo llevarme hasta el dormitorio.

Lily miró a Hermione con incredulidad escrita en su cara. —Entonces ¿Tú dormiste sola en un dormitorio con_ cuatro_ chicos?

Hermione asintió. —Culpa a Sirius.

—O podría solamente culpar a Lily —se escuchó la voz ronca de Sirius desde la cama de Peter. —Ella fue la que nos incapacitó subir por esa escalera.

—Tiene un punto —dijo Remus levantándose y uniéndose a la conversación.

Lily miró airadamente a los dos muchachos. —Ustedes no deberían haber estado subiendo al dormitorio de chicas, en primer lugar.

—¿Ni para llevar bellas durmientes hasta sus camas? —preguntó James.

Lily ablando un poco con esto. —Tú conoces las reglas James, no se permiten chicos en los dormitorios de chicas.

—Francamente Lily, era la primera vez que subía allí y fue solo para llevar a Hermione —explicó Sirius. —Nosotros conocemos la regla, pero nunca usamos el dormitorio, así que probablemente no la rompimos.

Lily miró a los chicos en estado de shock, James y Remus asintieron para confirmar la confesión de Sirius.

—Bien entonces, creo que puedo quitar el encantamiento, pero, sólo si ustedes no lo emplean para mal —decidió ella mirando las caras suplicantes de James y Sirius.

Los muchachos se sonrieron unos a otros como locos.

—Aunque, pienso que debería darles un castigo como mínimo por no decirle a McGonagall sobre su pequeño hallazgo —Hermione notó que los ojos de Lily brillaban maliciosamente.

—No puedes decirle a McGonagall, Lily, ella se asegurará de que nosotros nunca volvamos a poner un pie en esa escalera otra vez —protestó Sirius. —Por no hablar de tener que asistir a detención por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¡Oh! ¡No voy a decirle a McGonagall! —dijo ella furtivamente. Agarró su almohada y miró de re ojo a Hermione, quien imitó su maniobra.

—¡Oh! Bueno eso está muy bien —dijo James mientras miraba a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado con cautela. —¿Qué _vas _a hacer?

Lily solamente sonrió y James recibió de lleno una almohada en su cara, unos segundos después cinco almohadas golpeaban hacia todas direcciones y volaban plumas por todo el lugar.

Hermione estaba de pie sobre una de las camas cuando perdió el equilibrio, gritó y cayó sobre Sirius. Ambos cayeron al piso, el muchacho se reía en el suelo con Hermione encima. La risa de la castaña se ahogó en su garganta cuando se encontró con los ojos de Sirius. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel. Sirius también había dejado de reír y miraba fijamente los ojos color avellana de la chica sobre él.

Su contacto visual se rompió por culpa de la aparición del Merodeador más pequeño en la puerta, que miraba con shock las plumas que volaban por todas partes del dormitorio.

Hermione se ruborizó y se quito rápidamente. Le ofreció a Sirius una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Peter.

Como respuesta recibió cinco almohadas en la cara.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Año Nuevo había pasado rápidamente y Hermione se encontraba vagando por los pasillos vacíos, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraría con Remus y Peter. Escuchaba los sonidos de sus propios pasos mientras que sus pensamientos vagaban en cierto adolescente de cabello negro. Ella había estado pensando mucho en Sirius últimamente, pensamientos que por lo general no se asociaban con el profesor de Transformaciones que ella conocía -_No son iguales, bueno, todavía no se-_ la lógica Hermione pensó rápidamente. _-No voy a estar aquí para siempre, así que, no puedo lastimarlo o lastimarme- _razonó. Esos pensamientos siguieron molestándola por un largo rato, se estaba enamorando de Sirius, ella lo sabía, quizás era hora de seguir a su corazón en lugar de a su cabeza.

De pronto sus pensamientos desaparecieron bruscamente, y la inundó una incómoda ola de temor. Sacó su varita mágica de su túnica y la sostuvo frente a ella.

Escuchó una voz murmurar desde algún sitio oculto y dio un grito de dolor cuando su varita mágica comenzó a quemarle la mano, atemorizada dejó caer su única forma de defensa. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos color azul acero observándola.

**N/T**: Día de las Cajas (o Boxing Day) Es una festividad celebrada principalmente en las islas Británicas y otras naciones que pertenecieron al Imperio Británico. Se suele realizar el 26 de diciembre y durante la fecha se promueve la realización de donaciones y regalos a las clases más empobrecidas de la sociedad **& **para los que tengan duda, Sirius es profesor de Transformaciones por lo tanto vive en Hogwarts.


	16. Se busca, vivo o muerto

**Capítulo 15.** _Se busca, vivo o muerto._

Remus y Peter caminaban rápidamente a través de los desiertos pasillos, la mayoría de la gente todavía estaba en el Gran Comedor comiendo el almuerzo. Iban tarde a la reunión con Hermione debido a su charla con Sirius y James sobre su nueva idea para una travesura (demasiado para las responsabilidades de un Premio Anual).

—Sigo sin entender —se quejó Peter.

Remus suspiró y miró con tristeza a su amigo. —Por eso vamos a la biblioteca, Hermione es incluso mejor que yo en defensa, estoy seguro de que entre nosotros nos podremos ayudar.

—Gracias Lunático, son sólo los ÉXTASIS del año... —comenzó a decir Peter pero fue silenciado por la mano de Remus. Miró al hombre lobo, que actualmente ladeaba su cabeza como para escuchar algo, mejor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se quedó en el miedo de la mirada gélida del rubio frente a ella.

—Petrificus —murmuró Malfoy inmovilizando sus piernas. —¿Así no se repetirá lo de la vez pasada?

Un movimiento detrás de Malfoy llamó la atención de Hermione, Crabbe y Goyle estaban de pie a un lado en espera para evitar cualquier intrusión no deseada.

—Pienso que me debes una disculpa sangresucia, tus acciones anteriores fueron sumamente inapropiadas —se mofó él.

—Cierra el hocico Malfoy —escupió ella con tanto coraje como pudo, su castigo fue el dorso de la mano de Malfoy golpear su cara, esta acción provocó que su labio se partiera.

—Puta sangresucia estúpida.

Hermione supo entonces que estaba en un gran problema y abrió su boca para gritar, las manos de Malfoy la recorrían a tientas e insípidamente, su grito se atoró en su garganta cuando los labios fríos y viscosos de Malfoy cubrieron su boca. Hermione entró en pánico, amplió su mirada e instintivamente lo mordió, probando el fuerte sabor metálico de la sangre. Malfoy aulló y la miró furiosamente, todo pasó tan rápido que lo único que ella vio fue un puño chocando contra un costado de su cabeza. Puntos negros aparecieron delante de sus ojos y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el suelo, con el rubio Slytherin encima de ella desagarrando sus túnicas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Remus y Peter corrieron alrededor de una esquina donde vieron a Malfoy golpear a Hermione en la cabeza y después encimársele cuando ella cayó al suelo. Remus pensando rápidamente, agarró su varita mágica y comenzó a correr hacia la escena del ataque.

—¡James y Sirius AHORA! —le gritó a Peter que corrió al Gran Comedor donde habían dejado a sus amigos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¡REMUS! —gritó Hermione cuando lo vio correr por el largo pasillo.

Malfoy se mofó. —Tu pequeño amigo no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra dos Slytherins. Recuérdame darle las gracias a Severus más tarde por su provechoso pequeño hechizo.

Remus levantó su varita mágica para derribar a Crabbe, pero la dejó caer de golpe cuando esta comenzó a quemarle la mano. Esto solo redujo su paso unos pocos segundos y culpó a los dos muchachos. Cuando se acercó a Crabbe el muchacho más grande balanceo su puño como gorila a la cabeza de Remus, él expertamente se agachó y le lanzó un puñetazo, taladrando a Crabbe que ahora se tambaleaba.

Goyle miró a su compañero de casa, quedándose pasmado y después al Gryffindor furioso, los ojos color oro del pequeño muchacho destellaban de manera amenazante.

Él corrió hacia Goyle y le lanzó un puñetazo. El muchachote se tambaleó, pero estaba preparado para el ataque.

Hermione luchó en vano mientras Malfoy continuaba con su agresión, parecía que esto le producía una alegría enferma de violencia y la golpeó otra vez en la cara, casi provocando que perdiera totalmente el conocimiento.

—¡MALFOY, QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA!

Hermione nunca había sentido tanta satisfacción de escuchar la voz de Sirius más que en ese momento, ella sintió vagamente a Malfoy levantarse y afrontar la ira de Sirius Black.

James fue a ayudar a Remus pero Goyle fue derribado a través del pasillo y noqueado antes de que él pudiera alcanzar a su amigo. Sirius avanzó hacia el ahora pálido Malfoy, lanzo un puñetazo a la nariz del rubio haciendo que crujiera. James después le metió una patada en las costillas cuando Malfoy cayó al suelo.

Remus se tiró hacia donde estaba Hermione y le quitó el hechizo de sus piernas.

—Gracias —susurró ella con voz débil.

—Sirius —lo llamó Remus. —Tiene que ir a la enfermería.

Sirius dejó a Malfoy, ahora inconsciente, y se precipitó al lado de Hermione.

—Sirius —susurró ella aferrándose a su túnica cuando el chico la rodeó con sus brazos, lo último que ella vio cuando perdió el conocimiento fueron unos claros ojos grises llenos de preocupación.

—Le sugiero que acompañe a la enfermería al Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin —se escuchó la voz del profesor Dumbledore, Peter estaba de pie a su lado con los ojos muy abiertos, Remus con cautela tocó las hendiduras de sus nudillos y ya podía sentir la magulladura que se estaba formando alrededor de su ojo. —Señor Potter y Señor Pettigrew me pueden ayudar con los demás.

Remus asintió y siguió a Sirius a la enfermería.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius corrió con la frágil Hermione dentro de la enfermería. —¡SEÑORA POMFREY! —gritó. La medi-bruja corrió hacia ellos, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente al ver a la muchacha en los brazos de Sirius.

—Tráigala aquí —dijo ella conduciendo a Sirius a una de las camas, donde con cuidado acomodó a la inconsciente Gryffindor.

La señora Pomfrey de inmediato se puso a trabajar, evaluando la gravedad de las heridas de Hermione.

Sirius miró a Remus que estaba sentado en la otra cama observando su mano, sus nudillos sangraban. Él se acerco y se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Lo hiciste bien, Lunático.

—Yo aún no conocía mi propia fuerza, pero es solo que…que estaba tan enfadado y ellos le hicieron algo a mi varita mágica, no había algo más que pudiera hacer.

—Me alegro de que fueras tu Remus, no creo que James o yo hubiéramos sido capaces de derribar a Crabbe y Goyle por nuestra propia cuenta.

—Gracias Sirius, me alegro de haber estado allí —dijo él tranquilamente, ambos chicos miraron a la muchacha golpeada frente a ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una hora más tarde Hermione dormía tranquilamente, la mano de Remus estaba vendada y los tres Slytherins estaban todos conscientes y recibiendo primeros auxilios.

Los Merodeadores y Lily estaban sentados con Hermione cuando el profesor Dumbledore entró en la enfermería, se dirigió a los Slytherins primero.

—Por favor vayan a mi oficina, el profesor Sabbath les espera allí —sus ojos estaban inusualmente fríos y no dejó espacio para la discusión.

Una vez que los Slytherins habían salido de la enfermería el director se dirigió a los Gryffindors.

—Necesito muchachos que me acompañen también, esto no va tomar mucho tiempo, y entonces estoy seguro de que podrán regresar.

Sirius estaba a punto de protestar cuando Lily puso una mano sobre su brazo. —Ve, yo me quedo.

Sirius asintió y siguió a los demás mirando hacia atrás a Hermione en la cama.

Cuando entraron en la oficina del director vieron a los tres Slytherins sentados al lado del profesor Sabbath. Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Dumbledore con la profesora McGonagall.

Los chicos se sentaron en las sillas de repuesto y esperaron a que Dumbledore hablara. Él se sentó en su escritorio y observó la oficina.

—Señora Pomfrey, ¿Cuál es el alcance de las heridas de la señorita Thomas?

—Cuando llegó tenía el pómulo izquierdo roto junto con su mandíbula, fui capaz de curar las heridas —dijo la medi-bruja.

Los muchachos Gryffindors miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a la enfermera de la escuela, y luego se volvieron al mismo tiempo para mirar al rubio Slytherin, que intentó mofarse pero fue incapaz debido a la gran cantidad de cinta sobre su nariz.

La medi-bruja continuó. —Despertará con un labio partido, un corte sobre su mejilla y otro encima de su ceja, y por último con un ojo morado que luce repugnante.

—¿Y la condición de su ropa? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Estaban muy rasgadas, como si alguien las hubiera querido arrancar, me dio la impresión de un intento de violación.

El profesor Sabbath y la profesora McGonagall pusieron los ojos como platos a esto y ambos dejaron escapar un jadeo de asombro, sorprendidos de que algo como eso hubiera sucedido en Hogwarts.

—Usted no tiene pruebas —le espetó Malfoy a la medi-bruja.

Los Merodeadores estuvieron a punto de lanzar un ataque verbal pero se detuvieron cuando Dumbledore levantó su mano. —Señor Malfoy, tenemos cuatro testigos oculares del incidente, junto con la señorita Thomas, que cuenta cuando se recupere.

—No fue violación —se mofó Malfoy. —A la pequeña zorra Gryffindor no le bastaba con los de su propia casa así que entonces vino a mí.

Malfoy realmente se retracto ante la mirada que Sirius le estaba enviando en su dirección, sus ojos estaban inusualmente oscuros, si las miradas mataran, Malfoy hubiera muerto más de cien veces.

Entonces fue Remus quien habló. —¿Puedes explicar entonces por qué la despojaste de su varita, le ataste las piernas y pusiste a dos de tus amiguitos de guardias? —preguntó, su voz fue baja pero el mensaje se escuchó.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cuando Malfoy no pudo discutir el punto de Remus. —Doscientos puntos serán quitados de Slytherin junto con un periodo de suspensión de cuatro semanas. Las únicas veces que dejará su Sala Común serán para las comidas, nunca en mis largos años aquí en Hogwarts he visto un despliegue de comportamiento tan vil como este, que es más comúnmente usado en los oscuros callejones muggles —Malfoy se congeló, eso era un insulto de parte de Dumbledore, comparar sus acciones con la de esos asociados muggles y toda la habitación lo sabía. Dumbledore debía estar muy enfadado para ir a tales extremos de insultar a un estudiante.

—Setenta puntos menos serán tomados de Slytherin por cada uno, por formar parte del incidente —prosiguió el director, dirigiéndose a Crabbe y Goyle. —Incluyendo intervenir a un compañero que intentaba ayudar a la víctima.

Dumbledore entonces se volvió hacia los Merodeadores y les dio una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual ninguno de ellos realmente tenía ánimo para regresar.

—Le concedo al Sr. Pettigrew cincuenta puntos por alertar a la gente correcta, a los Señores Potter y Black también cincuenta puntos por ayudar a la señorita Thomas —el director entonces se volvió hacia Remus y lo miró con orgullo. —Sr. Lupin, fue muy valiente al enfrentar a dos muchachos que eran del doble de su tamaño y sin su varita para ayudar a una amiga que lo necesitaba. Le concedo cien puntos para Gryffindor.

Los Merodeadores, aunque felices por los puntos que habían ganado, no estaban realmente de humor para celebrar y se dirigieron solemnes de vuelta a la enfermería.


	17. Justicia en el Barril

**Capítulo 16.** _Justicia en el Barril._

Sirius nunca se despegó del lado de Hermione mientras ella dormía y no hizo caso de las súplicas de sus amigos para ir a las comidas. Finalmente ellos se dieron por vencidos y le llevaron los alimentos a la enfermería. Sirius agarró una de las manos de la muchacha y la entrelazó con la suya, posó su cabeza sobre sus manos y decidió descansar sus ojos durante unos minutos… solamente… unos…min...

Una hora más tarde Hermione se despertó con el suave sonido de alguien durmiendo. Miró hacia abajo y vio la figura dormida de Sirius, su suave respiración acariciaba su brazo, con su mano libre acomodó un cabello rebelde que Sirius tenía sobre su cara. El movimiento en la cama despertó a Sirius y él alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos color avellana de Hermione.

—Hermione —dijo él con voz áspera por su siesta. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —contestó ella. —Apuesto a que no lo luzco —dijo con cautela tocando su cara.

—Sigues hermosa —dijo Sirius capturando su mirada de nuevo.

Ella sonrió levemente por el cumplido, pero se alejó cuando él acaricio su mejilla.

—Hermione —susurró Sirius. —Yo no te voy a hacer daño, sabes eso ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, yo solo.... No sé... —trató de explicar.

Sirius sólo asintió al ver la culpa en sus ojos. Él trató de ocultar el daño en su propio par de claros ojos grises, ella lo había estado haciendo tan bien y tenía que venir Malfoy y hacerla retroceder, de nuevo....

Se sentaron tranquilos a conversar un rato, Sirius quería darle el espacio que ella necesitaba para recuperarse mentalmente de su terrible experiencia. Un rato más tarde todos los demás llegaron, felices de ver a Hermione despierta.

Lily se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Hermione, Sirius sintió una punzada de celos con la inocente demostración de afecto, pero los mandó lejos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Lily, a sabiendas de que probablemente Hermione no se sincerara con la habitación llena de chicos, la pelirroja se recordó preguntarle de nuevo cuando estuvieran solas.

—Estoy bien, un poco nerviosa pero bien.

James y Remus iban a seguir las acciones de Lily, pero fueron detenidos por Sirius. Lucieron confundidos por un momento, pero después comprendieron lo que expresaban los ojos de Sirius y retrocedieron.

Hermione notó esto y sintió que debía disculparse con la gente que la había ayudado. —Lo siento... no les tengo miedo a ustedes, simplemente es que no sé…

—Está bien Hermione comprendemos —dijo Remus. —Nosotros te daremos tu espacio hasta que estés lista.

—Entre tanto pienso que debemos planear algún tipo de justicia Merodeadora —dijo James sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana más tarde Hermione se encontraba fuera de la enfermería y de regreso en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Lily y los Merodeadores.

—No pienso que debamos preocuparnos por Crabbe y Goyle —dijo James. —La gente no lo encontrara divertido si les hacemos algo a ellos también. No, la atención _tiene_ que estar en Malfoy.

—Y Snape —añadió Hermione. Remus había hecho algo de investigación y había descubierto el hechizo que habían usado en su contra y de Hermione para desarmarlos, era un hechizo de Magia Oscura, la contra maldición se les enseñaba a los de séptimo año cerca a los EXTASIS.

—Y Snape —repitió James. —Siempre hay una excusa para echarle un maleficio a Quejicus.

Lily miró esto con ligera desaprobación pero no se movió para evitar que los muchachos planearan sus travesuras.

Hermione no queriendo tener algo que ver con el rubio Slytherin habló. —¿Estaría bien si ustedes chicos se encargan de Malfoy y nosotras de Snape? —preguntó señalando entre Lily y si misma.

Los muchachos asintieron comprendiendo. —Correcto —dijo James. —Ustedes dos bellas damas pueden hacerse cargo de Snape, nosotros nos encargaremos de la bola de lodo rubia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La semana siguiente paso lentamente para Hermione, estaba alegre de no tener que aguantar a Malfoy en las clases, las únicas veces que veía al Slytherin era en las comidas y estaba rodeada con la seguridad que sus amigos le proveían.

Una noche mientras estaba sentada frente al fuego los pensamientos de Hermione vagaron hacia Snape. Estaba ansiosa por un poco de venganza, después de todos esos años en que la había tratado como una insignificante niña. Sacudió su cabeza y embozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo los Merodeadores comenzaban a influir en ella.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Sirius, los chicos levantaron la vista desde su planificación de bromas en el suelo. Hermione ignoró las miradas curiosas y se volvió a Lily.

—Ven, es solo que tuve la mejor epifanía —dijo sonriente, jalando a la pelirroja detrás de ella a los dormitorios de chicas.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. —Creo que estamos contagiándola —dijo Sirius sonriendo como loco, con sus ojos centellantes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En los próximos días Hermione y Lily reflexionaron sobre la forma de hacer su broma, le tendrían que pedir prestada su capa de invisibilidad a James y entrar en la casa de Slytherin en las mazmorras, sin embargo, estaban truncadas por el hechizo especial que usar.

—¡No puedo encontrar ninguno! —dijo Lily en un suspiro, lanzando su libro de encantamientos hasta el final de su cama.

—Ni yo —dijo Hermione. —Pensé que un encantamiento tan simple como ese estaría en al menos uno de estos textos.

Lily se quejó. —Lo sé, pero no es exactamente un encantamiento para usar en situaciones de vida o muerte.

Hermione no le respondió, estaba mirando fijamente algo que parecía estar bajo la cama de Louise. Se levantó, recogió la revista y le sonrió ampliamente a Lily. —_Corazón de bruja_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se sentó tranquilamente a estudiar en la biblioteca la tarde siguiente, estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no notó a una persona acercarse a ella hasta que sintió su mano sobre su hombro y pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Hermione? —dijo Sirius pero se detuvo y retiró su mano cuando ella se levanto sobresaltada y se alejó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, con un destello de miedo en sus ojos.

—Lo siento Hermione —dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca. —No debí haber sido tan sigiloso.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y suspiró. —Está bien Sirius, todavía estoy un poco nerviosa es todo.

Sirius asintió pero Hermione pudo ver un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

—Estamos listos para hacer nuestra travesura mañana por la mañana —dijo él rápidamente tratando de ocultar lo que expresaban sus ojos grises. —¿Eso si tu y Lily están listas?

Hermione asintió y sonrió, mañana por la mañana iba a ser muy interesante.

El comportamiento de Sirius era tranquilo, sin embargo, por dentro estaba furioso. -_¡Maldito Malfoy, ese hijo de perra no puede dejar a nadie en paz!_- pensó mirando tristemente a la hermosa chica frente a él, deseaba tanto sostenerla en sus brazos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lily y Hermione se sentaron tranquilas, con anticipación en la mesa de Gryffindor durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente. La noche anterior habían usado la capa de invisibilidad de James para llevar a cabo su travesura.

—Vamos a tener que agradecerle a Louise por aquella revista —dijo Lily, sus ojos de vez en cuando echaban un vistazo a las puertas. Hermione asintió y le sonrío a los muchachos que miraban a las dos chicas atentamente en caso de que dejaran escapar algún detalle de lo que le habían hecho a Snape.

Los chicos no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que Snape entrara en el comedor, tenía su habitual entrecejo fruncido de por las mañanas, aunque algo más grande de lo normal. Los muchachos miraron fijamente al Slytherin tratando de entender que podía estar diferente en él. Remus fue el primero en notarlo y se volvió mirando ampliamente a las chicas antes de estallar en carcajadas de risa. Unas pocas personas miraron a la explosión de risas pero lo atribuyeron a algo normal en el comportamiento de un Merodeador.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Sirius al hombre lobo. —Todo lo que veo es normal, nariz grande, cabello graso...s... _ooohhhh_, Cornamenta ¿Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo? —preguntó con la voz llena de incredulidad mientras que Remus seguía riéndose a su lado.

—Canuto, pienso que lo hago, pero nunca pensé que fuera posible.

Ambos muchachos se volvieron hacia Lily y Hermione, y dijeron al unísono. —¿Le _lavaron_ el cabello?

Las dos chicas no pudieron aguantarlo más y se unieron a las carcajadas de Remus. Poco después los otros se sumaron, el resto del comedor miraban con curiosidad entre el grupo y su obvia fuente de diversión. Algunos otros también notaron la diferencia y se unieron a las risas de los Gryffindors de séptimo. Incluso Dumbledore reía ligeramente.

Un silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor cuando Lucius Malfoy entró en él. Atrás había quedado su amada cabellera dorada, en su lugar había una brillante rueda de cuero cabelludo calvo.

Las chicas alejaron su mirada de la escena y la dirigieron a los Merodeadores. —¿Le _rapaste_ el cabello? —preguntó Lily en voz baja.

—Esa no es la mejor parte —dijo James mientras le indicaba con la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, de donde se escuchó un fuerte grito.

—¡LUCIUS! ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

—Narcissa, no sé de lo que estás hablando, tiene el mismo aspecto normal —dijo pasando su mano por su hombro, como si cepillara sus cabellos detrás de él.

Hermione miró a los chicos. —¿Cree que todavía tiene cabello? —preguntó, los cuatro chicos asintieron alegremente.

—¡BLACK! —se escuchó la voz del rubio diciendo mientras cruzaba el comedor de forma amenazante.

Hermione que estaba de frente a la mesa de Slytherin saltó de su asiento y rápidamente se alejó del rubio que avanzaba.

—¡SEÑOR MALFOY! —gritó Dumbledore mientras que los muchachos se paraban frente a la afligida Hermione.

Malfoy se congeló y se volvió hacia el director. —Profesor…ellos…ellos…hicieron esto, sé que ellos lo hicieron —dijo señalando con un dedo acusador a los Merodeadores.

—Señor Malfoy, usted no tiene ninguna prueba de ello, tal vez fue causado por el estrés de faltar a clases o la culpabilidad de las acciones que le consiguieron la suspensión. Creo que podría deberse también a un trastorno muggle común conocido como alopecia.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna maldita enfermedad muggle! —echó humo Malfoy. —Fueron aquellos jodidos Gryffindors.

—SEÑOR MALFOY —gritó Dumbledore, todos en el comedor se sorprendieron por ese inusual aumento de voz. —Usted está ya en suficientes problemas, ahora le sugiero que vuelva a su dormitorio para cumplir el resto de su suspensión, también le aconsejo leer algunos libros para ver si hay algo que puede hacer para solucionar su pequeño problema.

Malfoy se volvió y fulminó con la mirada a los Merodeadores antes de salir del comedor y cerrar de un portazo las puertas detrás de él.

Sirius se relajó ligeramente y sintió el apretón de muerte que le estaba dando Hermione a su brazo. Se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con una pálida Hermione que en ese momento temblaba como una hoja. La rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y le susurró palabras de confort para calmarla.

—No quiero tenerle miedo —susurró ella. —No se merece esa satisfacción.

—Lo sé, pero es comprensible el temor que le tienes, lo que te hizo fue algo malo y debería ser enviado a Azkaban por ello, en un tiempo ya no le temerás y cuando llegue ese día Malfoy realmente lamentara lo que te hizo.

Hermione simplemente asintió y se envolvió en la comodidad del abrazo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius estaba atando cabos sueltos para saber que hacer para Hermione, quería hacer algo especial para ella, para mostrarle lo que realmente sentía, pero no quería espantarla en el proceso. En ese momento estaba sentado en la Sala Común meditando la situación, Hermione estaba estudiando con Remus y Lily en la biblioteca, pero aun así estaba preocupado por ella, sobre todo después de que la suspensión de Malfoy terminara a principios de la semana. Escuchó música provenir desde los dormitorios de chicas, y de pronto lo golpeó lo que podría hacer. Tenía poco menos de dos semanas para planificarlo, porque, por supuesto, le daría a Hermione su regalo en el día más romántico del año.

**N/T:** Alopecia significa calvicie **&** Epifanía es una manifestación; o un fenómeno milagroso.


	18. En estos brazos

**Canción:** Cama de Rosas - Bon Jovi (VERSION EN ESPAÑOL).

**Capítulo 17.**_En estos brazos._

Como el Día de San Valentín se acercaba, Hermione trataba de ignorar la blandura de sus compañeros de estudios, y también trataba de ignorar las miradas que la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts le enviaban a Sirius.

Sin embargo, lo que más le irritaba a Hermione eran los susurros en voz baja en las esquinas entre los miembros de su casa, parecían solo detenerse cuando ella se acercaba. Se preguntaba si era debido al incidente en el Gran Comedor, ella había actuado bastante extraño para aquellos que no conocían la verdad; de todos modos no estaría en lo absoluto sorprendida si estuvieran hablando de ella a sus espaldas.

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que sus compañeros de casa _hablaban _de ella, pero bajo un contexto muy diferente al que ella asumía. La voz se había corrido rápidamente por toda la casa de Gryffindor sobre los planes de Sirius Black, era un chico muy popular y por ser un chico tan popular como lo era él, tenía amigos en todos lugares, mejores amigos, de hecho, la casa había logrado mantener a Hermione fuera del circuito y ayudar en el plan sorpresa que el joven de cabello negro preparaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Martes, 14 de febrero de 1978.**

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por el día de hoy, por un lado se suponía que era el día más romántico del año y por otra parte, al día más romántico del año también se le había ocurrido caer en un día normal de escuela.

En ese momento Hermione se encontraba sentada en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esforzándose por suprimir la risa. Estaba sentada junto a James y un malhumorado animago que actualmente estaba oculto bajo un montón tarjetas, bombones y numerosos ramos de flores. Desde el desayuno había habido una corriente constante de regalos de San Valentín para Sirius, Hermione tenía uno para el muchacho, pero tenía pensado entregárselo más tarde cuando toda la locura se hubiera calmado.

Camino hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena Sirius fue arrinconado por una piernas largas, una rubia de Ravenclaw, Hermione la reconoció, era la chica a la que Sirius había ignorado el día del primer partido de Quidditch. Antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar la rubia le había prácticamente empujado dos docenas de rosas rojas en sus brazos y dado beso de piquito en la mejilla.

—Feliz San Valentín, Sirius —dijo ella melosamente. Hermione pensó que podría enfermarse de tanta dulzura excesiva.

—Uhh, gracias Natasha —tartamudeó Sirius, obviamente incómodo con la situación.

Remus a su lado le susurró al oído. —Natasha Tyler, séptimo año, Ravenclaw, se auto proclama líder del club de fans de Sirius Black.

Cuando Natasha comenzó a caminar meneado sus caderas seductoramente, Sirius palideció frente a los demás.

—Voy llevando esto a mi habitación, me guardan algo de comida —dijo y se marchó mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, desesperado por regresar a la Sala Común sin más incidentes desagradables.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione miraba con curiosidad como el Gran Comedor se vaciaba después de la cena, todo el mundo se iba excepto los de su casa. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si los Merodeadores habían pegado a todos a sus asientos. Una vez que el comedor se vacío de todos los no-Gryffindors, James se puso de pie y se dirigió a los de su casa.

—Como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabrán, esta noche estamos celebrando nuestro masivo juego anual de escondidas —afirmo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon con esto. —_¿Esconder y buscar? _

—Regla número uno —prosiguió James. —A nadie se le permite volver a la Sala Común hasta que el juego tenga más de diez capturas. La contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor se ha modificado de manera que sólo Lily o uhh..... Eso es todo, estoy seguro de que todos estamos familiarizados con el juego, ahora Srta. Thomas —dijo él dirigiéndose a Hermione. —Sería, por favor tan amable y de ir a buscar al Señor Black a la Sala Común, que creo que se está escondiendo, algo muy poco Gryffindor, de su club de fans.

La casa estalló en carcajadas y James se inclinó hacia Hermione. — La contraseña es _Rosa richardii, _Remus ira contigo.

Confundida por los acontecimientos Hermione se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el retrato con Remus, al llegar a su destino Remus se volvió hacia ella. —Voy a regresar, estoy seguro de que tú y Sirius pueden encontrar su propio camino de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

Él le dio un rápido guiño y se alejó, Hermione se quedó perpleja unos minutos antes de dirigirse a la Dama Gorda. —_Rosa richardii_ —dijo, la dama sonrío y abrió la puerta.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil mientras contemplaba lo que pensaba que era su Sala Común. Las grandes antorchas que por lo general iluminaban el espacio estaban extintas, en su lugar había cientos de pequeñas velas rojas y blancas, cada una con su pequeña llama encendida, bañando el espacio en una suave luz.

La maravillada Hermione entró despacio en la sala y miró a su alrededor. Habían desaparecido los sofás frente al fuego, en su lugar se encontraba un piano de cola negro. Lo que hizo que se le fuera el aliento a Hermione fue el magnífico joven sentado frente al magnífico piano, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda negra desabotonada del cuello.

Sirius le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado, sin romper el contacto visual.

—Sirius —comenzó Hermione, pero fue silenciada cuando él con cuidado colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Le dio una sonrisa y se volvió hacia el instrumento frente a él, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con gracia sobre las teclas y su bella voz, de la que Lily y ella habían tenido un pequeña probadita en Navidad, resurgió.

_Solo y tan triste estoy, como un viejo piano,  
Tarde ya sin saber a dónde despierto sin rumbo  
Porque un litro de vodka he bebido ayer  
Y una rubia en mi cama siempre me espera tal vez,  
Pesadillas de cine que te hacen morir sin nacer._

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan deslumbrante. Su corazón fue ganando rápidamente velocidad mientras observaba las manos de Sirius moverse con gracia sobre las teclas.

_La mañana es tan gris, como esos besos de nadie,  
La canción al revés sin cabeza ni pies  
Me recuerda  
Cuando hablamos por fin de luchar y vivir,  
Del amor que tú sientes por mí  
La verdad es…_

Sirius alzo la mirada desde el piano y se encontró con sus ojos.

_Yo no soy nadie sin ti  
_  
Las mariposas que actualmente residían en el estómago de Hermione crecieron rápidamente.

_Quiero tener tu amor entre vino y rosas  
Y olvidar por fin el dolor de ayer  
Cerca de ti, ser tu nombre, ser tu sombra,  
Tener tu amor…… En tu cama de rosas_

Hermione podía sentir sus manos comenzar a temblar, en cuanto escuchaba sus palabras. Sus palabras dedicadas para ella.

_Aunque quiero correr,  
De casa nunca me alejo  
El amor de verdad no se puede lograr con dinero  
Pues tan lejos estas hacia el norte o el sur,  
Intento soñarte entre la multitud,  
Mis ojos cerrar y decir:_

_Solo tu amor es la luz_

Hermione cerró sus ojos, lo único que la recorría era el sonido de la música cruzando por sus venas.

_Quiero tener tu amor entre vino y rosas  
Y olvidar por fin el dolor de ayer  
Cerca de ti, ser tu nombre, ser tu sombra,  
Tener tu amor, en tu cama de rosas_

_Miro al mundo girar  
Hacia un futuro desierto,  
Y mi amante me pide  
Que sea su payaso otra vez,  
Yo, le digo, no  
Si Sueño tu amor no estoy solo,  
Ella es soledad y tú  
La verdad y la fe_

O_ohhh yeah_

Sirius cerró sus propios ojos grises cuando se perdió en la música, sus manos vacilaron ligeramente cuando Hermione se acercó para mirar su hábil movimiento sobre las teclas mientras derramaba su alma.

_Quiero tener tu Amor entre vino y rosas  
Y olvidar por fin el dolor de ayer  
Cerca de ti, ser tu nombre, ser tu sombra,  
Tener tu amor, en tu… Cama de rosas_

_Miro al mundo girar  
Hacia un futuro desierto,  
Y mi amante me pide  
Que sea su payaso otra vez,  
Yo, le digo, no  
Si Sueño tu amor no estoy solo,  
Ella es soledad y tú  
La verdad y la fe._

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco con el significado de sus palabras y se sorprendió cuando Sirius movió su varita mágica y hechizó el piano para que este se tocara por sí solo, la voz de Sirius la sacudía lentamente.

_Quiero tener tu amor entre vino y rosas  
Y olvidar por fin el dolor de ayer  
Cerca de ti, ser tu nombre, ser tu sombra,  
Tener tu amor, en tu… Cama de rosas_

_Quiero tener tu amor entre vino y rosas  
Y olvidar por fin el dolor de ayer  
Cerca de ti, ser tu nombre, ser tu sombra,  
Tener tu amor, en tu… _

…_Cama de rosas_

Hermione que descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius, alzó la vista en sus ojos grises.

—Hermione —le pregunto él en voz baja —¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Me encantaría Sirius —susurró ella, sin cambiar su voz a un volumen más alto.

Sirius sonrió y acerco más a su cara. —Eres tan hermosa —le susurró antes de que posara sus labios en los de ella.

Hermione sentía como se derretía con los suaves labios de Sirius. Sirius se apartó lentamente y Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de protesta. Él sonrío y descansó su frente contra la suya y acarició una de sus mejillas.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo tranquilamente.

Hermione que apenas reaccionaba del beso, se dejó conducir al sofá donde se sentó al lado de Sirius. Él metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja.

—Feliz San Valentín —dijo pasándosela a ella.

Hermione aceptó el regalo y lentamente abrió la caja de terciopelo rojo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sacó el medallón de oro de la caja. Era hermoso, nunca había recibido un regalo tan exquisito antes.

—Gracias Sirius —le susurró ella mientras que él tomaba el medallón con cuidado y lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello.

—De nada —le contestó él y acomodo un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez y Sirius se inclinó por otro beso. Hermione sintió sus brazos envolver su cintura y ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirándolo más cerca. Para mucho placer de Hermione, Sirius no se alejó esta vez y profundizó el beso, pidiendo permiso para la entrada de su lengua que jugaba con el labio inferior de ella. Hermione le permitió el acceso para que explorara su boca, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello negro.

Finalmente ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y de mala gana rompieron el beso.

—Wow —susurró Sirius tomando aliento.

Hermione sonrió y colocó una mano en su mejilla. —Gracias por todo esto Sirius, es asombroso. Tengo algo para ti también —le dijo ella. —Espera aquí —dijo dándole un rápido beso antes de levantarse y subir corriendo a su dormitorio.

Sirius se levantó y se trasladó al centro de la sala, escuchaba la música que todavía tocaba el piano mientras esperaba a que Hermione regresara.

Un minuto más tarde Hermione se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña caja.

—Feliz San Valentín —dijo ella.

—Gracias —susurró él antes de reclamar sus labios una vez más. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la acercó para profundizar el beso.

Hermione se echó a reír en su boca y se apartó.

—No lo has abierto aún.

—No me importa, tengo todo lo que necesito de pie frente a mí —dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido y se ruborizó ligeramente. —Sólo ábrelo.

Sirius miró hacia abajo a la pequeña caja en sus manos y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo de oro grabado, con rubís y llamas entre ellos.

—Hermione... Es hermoso, gracias —dijo él deslizando el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

—De nada —respondió ella cuando él la acercaba para darle otro beso.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y Hermione descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius, poco a poco comenzaron a bailar con la música.

Un suave ¡Ejem! se escuchó desde la entrada del retrato, que causó que la atención de la pareja se dirigiera a Lily y James, que estaban de pie a mitad de la sala mirando a la pareja que bailaba, sonriendo como locos.

—Veo que has logrado tu tarea Canuto —dijo James sonriéndole a su amigo. —Y realmente lamento interrumpir pero son casi las diez y algunos de los primeros años están cansados.

Sirius se echo a reír cuando Hermione enterró su cabeza en su pecho de la vergüenza. Él miró a James y asintió para que dejara entrar a la gente, un poco decepcionado de que la noche se hubiera ido tan rápido.

Se volvió hacia la chica en sus brazos, con su dedo levantó la barbilla de Hermione, e inclinó su cabeza para poder mirar sus hermosos ojos, y le dio dos besos rápidos. Hermione estaba perdida en ese par de ojos grises y Sirius en ese par de ojos color avellana.


	19. Mal entendido

**Capítulo 18.** _Mal entendido._

Hermione no se había sentido tan entusiasmada en mucho tiempo, se sentía como si estuviera caminando en el aire. Aunque actualmente estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor, de la mano del Hogwarts más codiciado,_ uhh_ el ex soltero más codiciado. Obviamente los de su casa sabían de la unión, incluso lo supieron antes que ella, de hecho dentro de la masa de millones de tarjetas de San Valentín que Sirius recibió el día anterior, ningunas eran de una mujer de Gryffindor, u hombre, ya sea el caso.

El grupo entró en el Comedor y se trasladaron a su lugar de siempre. Algunas personas levantaron sus cabezas y notaron la nueva pareja, ellos rápidamente se volvieron a sus vecinos para cuchichear, antes de que el grupo se hubiera sentado, ya la mayor parte del Comedor había escuchado las nuevas noticias. Sirius Black ya no era más soltero.

Mientras que Hermione felizmente comía su tostada miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de lo que vio, en ese momento desde la mesa Ravenclaw recibía numerosas miradas de deseos de muerte, en particular de una cierta rubia. Ella sintió que Sirius apretaba su mano y se volvió hacia él, el muchacho le dedico una sonrisa que solo reservaba para ella y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—No te preocupes por ellas —dijo él. —Solamente están celosas de tu buena apariencia.

Hermione se rió. —De alguna manera no creo que esa sea la causa de sus miradas.

Sirius se rió en silencio y le apretó la mano de nuevo. —Te preocupas mucho —criticó.

—No estoy preocupada de nada —replicó ella. —Simplemente no gusta recibir miradas irradiantes de deseos de muerte.

—Hey Natasha —dijo Sirius. La rubia se volvió hacia él y de inmediato su expresión se endulzo y le hizo pestañitas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y esperó para ver lo que Sirius le iba a decir, los demás curiosos también detuvieron su conversación actual para mirar la escena.

—Si sigues fulminándola con la mirada demasiado tiempo podrías quedarte así permanentemente y nosotros no querríamos eso ¿Lo querríamos?

Natasha sonrió, completamente mal entendiendo la declaración de Sirius, y Hermione sintió que sus ojos rodaban de nuevo _-¿Se supone que esta chica debía estar en Ravenclaw?-_

—Pero Sirius, es que encuentro difícil de tragar que tu estés con…ella —dijo señalando a Hermione.

La expresión de Sirius inmediatamente cambio, se endureció, mientras defendía a Hermione. —Primero que todo es _Hermione_ no 'ella' y segundo no veo donde esta escrito que puedas dar tu opinión sobre con quien salgo, o ¿Acaso esta escrito en tu _Enciclopedia del club de fans de Sirius Black_?

La sonrisa de Natasha se desvaneció por la hostilidad que recibía de la persona de su afecto, cinco cabezas giraron al mismo tiempo de Sirius a la rubia, para escuchar su respuesta.

—Yo.. yo….hmph —dijo ella, se levantó y se fue, pero no antes de enviarle a Hermione una mirada adicional de odio.

—Bueno —dijo James. —Eso fue interesante.

—Hmph —respondió Sirius mientras regresaba a su desayuno, su buen humor de la mañana se estaba desvaneciendo ligeramente. Esperaba que Natasha no diera problemas de nuevo.

El grupo alzó la vista cuando el profesor Dumbledore se acercó a ellos. —Señor Potter, señorita Evans, me gustaría que se uniera a la reunión en mi oficina esta tarde.

La y el Premio Anual asintieron, el director se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor.

—Me pregunto para qué será —reflexionó James mientras todos se levantaban y se dirigían a la clase.

—¿Qué tu tienes que saber todo, lo tienes James? —preguntó Lily sonriéndole con satisfacción al chico que había reducido su paso a su lado.

—Tengo que —confesó él suspirando. —Pienso que necesito unirme al T.S.A.T.A.

El grupo lo miró perplejo, todos excepto Sirius que conocía a su amigo demasiado bien. — Tengo que Saber Absolutamente Todo lo Anónimo —aclaró para los demás, ganándose él y James una variedad de bufidos y risas mientras se dirigían a pociones.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Durante el resto del día Hermione con avidez evitó cualquier confrontación con las groupies de Sirius, no tenía ninguna angustia por ellas, solamente deseaba que no la molestaran. Esa tarde el grupo se encontraba hablando frente al fuego, esperando a que Lily y James regresaran de su reunión.

Hermione estaba acurrucada contra Sirius y descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, Sirius tenía un brazo alrededor de ella y en ese momento su mano libre se ocupaba jugando con un rizo de su cabello entre sus dedos.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Sí?

—¿Pueden enseñarme a defenderme, tú y los demás? —preguntó ella.

Sintió que Sirius sonreía antes de contestar. —Eres la mejor de la clase, incluso mejor que Lunático aquí presente —razonó.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. —No, no a defenderme con una varita mágica, si no defenderme sin varita.

—Oh —dijo Sirius captando lo que significaba, no deseando otro incidente como el de Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo. —Claro, ¿Lunático? —le preguntó al Hombre Lobo que en ese momento se encontraba ayudándole a Sirius con las numerosas cajas de chocolates.

—Me uno, pero bajo una condición —le dijo a Hermione quien arqueó una ceja cuestionando. —Nosotros te podemos enseñar defensa personal si tú nos enseñas a movernos como lo haces en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione asintió. —Trato hecho —dijo acercándose y estrechando la mano de Remus.

En ese mismo momento el retrato se abrió para revelar a James y Lily que miraban de manera indagadora el apretón de manos.

—Cornamenta —comenzó Sirius. —Le vamos a enseñar algo de defensa personal a Hermione, sin una varita mágica.

—Eso es grandioso —dijo Lily sentándose junto a Hermione en el sofá. —¿Puedo unirme también?

Sirius sonrío. —Cuantos mas, mejor, hey Colagusano, tú también podrías venir.

Peter lo miró y negó con la cabeza. —No creo que eso sea realmente una cosa para mí.

—Razón de más para venir —argumentó James.

—Esta bien, tengo un montón de tarea para ponerme al corriente de todos modos.

Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron caer.

—Así que, Cornamenta —comenzó Sirius. —¿Sobre que fue la reunión?

—Nueva reglamentación del uniforme —respondió James, sin perder el ritmo. —Una de ellas es la restricción a la longitud del largo del cabello de los chicos.

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Sirius. —Tienes que estar bromeando.

James hizo un trabajo experto para mantener la serenidad y negó con la cabeza. Junto a él Lily no podía mirar a Sirius a los ojos por que estallaría en risas.

—¡No hay absolutamente ninguna forma de que por Merlín me corte el cabello! —protestó Sirius. —¡Es un ultraje, es sexista, es .... es simplemente erróneo! He mantenido mi cabello así durante siete años, no van a hacer que me lo corte a solo unos meses de que me gradúe.

Los otros estaban tratando de retener la risa, ya que era evidente para todos, excepto para Sirius que su mejor amigo le estaban tomando el pelo.

—¡Imagínense! Como me vería en las fotos de la graduación... ¡Oh Merlín! Luciría como... Cornamenta...

—¡¡Eh!!

—No pueden hacer eso —repitió Sirius, se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse. —A pesar de que esto se deshaga del cabello grasiento de Quejicus —reflexionó para si mismo. —Pero mi cabello es una historia diferente, es simplemente mi cabello y ellos no pueden cortar _mi cabello_…

—Sirius —dijo James.

—Esto es un escándalo, es indignante, ¿Qué pasó con la libertad de elección? —continuó Sirius, ignorando a su mejor amigo y comenzando a tocar las puntas de su cabello.

—¡Sirius! —James intentó otra vez. Los demás ahora se reían disimuladamente entre ellos.

—Ustedes chicos tienen el poder —le dijo a Lily y James, con un parpadeo de esperanza en sus ojos. —¡Ustedes pueden hacer algo……!

—SIRIUS —gritó James deteniendo a Sirius a mitad de su enfático-discurso.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos no van a cortar tu cabello, ahora siéntate y te diré sobre qué trató la reunión realmente.

—Oh —dijo Sirius con alivio. —No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso, ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer, darle a tu hermano un ataque al corazón?

James se rió. —No es mi culpa que tengas ese asunto tan obsesivo con tu cabello, es tan fácil bromearte sobre ello.

Sirius solo miró airadamente a su amigo y se acomodó al lado de Hermione que se estaba riendo.

—Oh ¿Piensas que es gracioso, lo haces? —le preguntó en broma, la risa era aun evidente y sus ojos lo confirmaban. Sirius sonrió con picardía, sus brazos la rodearon, colocando sus manos sobre sus costados y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. —Te daré algo gracioso —susurró de forma amenazante

Y con esto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas torturando a Hermione bajo su terrible ataque cosquilludo.

—No —jadeó ella riendo. —Sirius —continúo entre risas, los demás miraban a la pareja divirtiéndose.

—¡Eh! Canu —dijo James, tratando de salvar a Hermione de su mejor amigo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Sirius sin parar de hacerle cosquillas a la muchacha que se había tirado al piso con la tentativa en vano de escapar de los dedos de Sirius.

—¿Quieres saber de que se trato la reunión o no? —preguntó él.

—Oh, bien —dijo Sirius, poniéndole fin a su cosquilleo y ofreciéndole una mano a Hermione. Ella aceptó y le envío un vistazo, al cual recibió una destellante sonrisa.

Los demás negaron con sus cabezas mientras la pareja se acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá.

—Tuvimos una reunión con el Premio Anual de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de China —explicó Lily.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Remus interesado. —¿Cómo les fue?

—Todo salio bien, ellos tienen básicamente el mismo plan de estudios que nosotros excepto por sus clases de Adivinación son ligeramente diferentes —contestó Lily.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó Sirius.

—Hu —respondió James.

—El Premio Anual chino —dijo Sirius.

—Si ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Su nombre.

—Hu. (**N/T:**_La pronunciación de Hu suena como…Who…que quiere decir ¿Quien?_)

—El tipo chino —gruño Sirius, evidentemente frustrado.

—Se llama Hu —dijo James igualmente frustrado.

—¡Eso es lo que estoy _preguntándote_, ¿Por qué demonios me estas preguntando?!

Los demás trataban de suprimir sus risas de la mala comunicación entre los dos chicos que por lo general podían leerse el uno al otro como libros.

—No lo hice, solo te dije que su nombre es Hu —replicó James.

—Mira, tú solamente estabas preguntándome que quien.

—Sirius —interrumpió Lily.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, y se volvió frustrado de James.

—El nombre del Premio Anual chino es Hu, lo deletreo H U.

—Oooohhh —dijeron James y Sirius al unísono, aclarando sus errores, antes de estallar en carcajadas de risa.

Los demás negaron con sus cabezas.

—Entonces —dijo James. —¿Cuando empezamos nuestro entrenamiento, y dónde?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Pienso que podría ser un par de veces a la semana, necesitamos un espacio lo suficientemente grande para lanzar hechizos y así —ella sabía que la Sala de Menesteres sería el lugar perfecto, pero no había estado allí desde antes de que la enviaran atrás en el tiempo, así que espero para ver si los Merodeadores lo sugerían.

Sirius fue el primero en hablar. —Yo se donde podemos ir, iremos mañana después de clases.

—No creo que se pueda Canu —dijo Remus. —Lunático va a hacernos una visita mañana.

—Mierda, se me olvidó, umm, esta bien entonces empezaremos cuando Remus se haya recuperado de su transformación y nosotros hayamos tomado una buena siesta.

—¿Por qué ustedes necesitarían tomar una buena siesta? —preguntó Lily entornando los ojos en los Merodeadores.


	20. Mala Medicina

**Capítulo 19. **_Mala Medicina._

Los Merodeadores se retorcieron bajo la penetrante mirada de Lily, mientras que ella esperaba una respuesta. Hermione sintió pena por los chicos y así que habló.

—Lily, quizás ellos puedan decirte cuando empezamos nuestra defensa —sugirió ella.

Lily arqueó una ceja. —¿Por qué no mejor me dicen lo que saben? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Pienso que es mejor si lo muestran —explicó Hermione.

Lily lució confundida y James, Peter y Remus se volvieron al mismo tiempo para mirar a Hermione.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó James.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Cómo?

Hermione pudo sentir a Sirius moviéndose incómodamente a su lado.

—Sirius —dijo James dirigiéndose a su amigo. —¿Tu le dijiste?

—UUhhhh —Sirius se quedó sin palabras y se volvió hacia Hermione, sus ojos grises suplicaban ayuda.

Hermione abrió su boca para hablar pero James la calló.

—¡No puedo creerlo, le DIJISTE! —sus ojos destellaban. —_Juramos _que no lo haríamos —le espetó con rabia, Remus y Peter se miraban inquietos entre sus amigos.

—Ahora James —se entrometió Lily, no queriendo que el par entrara en una pelea. —Cálmate, estoy segura de que Sirius tiene una buena explicación para lo que sea que le dijo a Hermione.

James se puso de pie y se dirigió a Lily. —_No_ me importa, de todos modos ya se le fue la lengua —dijo él con su voz inusualmente nerviosa.

Sirius estaba de pie ahora, sus ojos destellaban. —¡Le dije a Hermione porque confío en ella, no había manera de que le dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily, siento haber roto nuestra promesa pero tu habrías hecho la misma cosa!

James ignoró ese último comentario. —Pero _juramos_ que no lo diríamos.

—Hermione me preguntó simple y sencillamente, al igual que Lily aquí acaba de preguntar, sólo que Hermione fue un poco más específica. No podía mentirle.

—_Sí,_ si podías —replicó James, obviamente enfadado de que una promesa de Merodeadores se hubiera roto.

Sirius se trasladó para quedarse de pie frente a su amigo, él no gritó como James hizo, pero eso no quiso decir que su voz fuera menos potente.

—¿_Podrías _haberle mentido a Lily? —preguntó.

James parpadeó, pero no respondió. Sirius giró sobre sus talones y salió por el agujero del retrato.

—Sirius espera —lo llamó James, pero el muchacho de cabello negro siguió caminando.

James miró alrededor con una combinación de culpa y pérdida. Sirius nunca se había alejado así de él antes.

Hermione se levantó y siguió a Sirius, dejando a los demás en un silencio aterrador.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione siguió a Sirius por los terrenos, donde él se quedo de pie a orillas del lago. Sirius sintió la presencia de Hermione a su lado y sin quitar la mirada fija de la luna casi llena habló.

—Debí de haber vuelto —dijo él moviéndose ligeramente detrás de Hermione y envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.

Hermione se acomodó en el abrazo y negó con su cabeza. —Necesitabas estar solo.

Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces?

Hermione giró entre sus brazos, recargó sus manos sobre su pecho y le dio una cálida sonrisa. —Pensé que quizás te gustaría tener mi compañía mientras estabas solo.

Sirius arqueó una ceja y Hermione sintió su aliento acariciar su cara mientras se reía ligeramente. Él acercó una mano y recorrió con sus nudillos su mejilla antes de trazar con su dedo su mandíbula. —Me alegro de tener tu compañía mientras estoy sólo —dijo, inclinándose un poco y colocando un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Hermione deslizó sus brazos por su cuello y tiró de él más cerca, profundizando el beso.

Después de unos minutos Sirius rompió el beso y descansó su frente contra la suya.

—Supongo que debo pedirle disculpas a James —dijo él.

Hermione asintió. —Él quiere hablar contigo también —dijo ella mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Hermione sonrió, se distanció de Sirius y comenzó a caminar hacia Remus, que estaba de pie con James. Cuando ella alcanzó a los dos chicos, James caminó hacia su mejor amigo a orillas del lago.

Hermione y Remus se quedaron un momento observando a los dos muchachos de cabello negro hablar.

—Vamos —dijo Remus volviéndose. —Dejémoslos hablar.

Hermione asintió y lo siguió. A mitad del camino de regreso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor Hermione miró a Remus por el rabillo de su ojo. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees exactamente que esos dos estén allí?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tres noches más tarde los Merodeadores, Lily y Hermione, terminaban de cenar, Sirius y James compartían una broma mientras que Peter trataba de terminar todo lo que tenia amontonado en su plato. Hermione le sonrío a James y a Sirius, feliz de que su riña no hubiera durado tanto como la que Harry y Ron habían tenido.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y notó a Natasha que hervía de envidia mientras que Sirius jugaba ociosamente con un riso de su cabello. Hermione le rodó los ojos a la patética rubia, discretamente sacó su varita de su túnica y la agitó bajo la mesa. Un momento después un grito se escuchó desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y todos se volvieron para mirar.

Los Merodeadores se carcajearon al ver a la chica verde-lima sentada frente a ellos. Natasha levantó su tembloroso dedo verde y señaló a Hermione. —¡Tú hiciste esto! —la acusó.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente a la Ravenclaw. —¿Quién, yo? —preguntó. —Pero si no hice nada, bueno aunque al fin te pusiste verde de la envidia —ese comentario causó otra ronda de risas entre los Merodeadores mientras que a la rubia le salía humo, la bruja de cabello verde se marchó furiosa.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? —le preguntó Sirius.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

—Brillante —dijo James. —Estoy impresionado, muy bien escondido, ¡Nosotros ni te vimos hacer nada!

Hermione arqueó una ceja. —¿Quién dijo que yo hice algo? —preguntó inocentemente.

Lily se rió. —Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con los Merodeadores.

—Así como tú —señaló Hermione.

—Yo no dije que fuera una cosa mala —respondió Lily impactado a los cuatro muchachos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa noche era su primera lección de defensa; habían decidido comenzar primero con la defensa física para dejar que Remus se recuperara totalmente de su transformación.

Hermione caminaba de la mano con Sirius mientras que él los conducía a la Sala de Menesteres, se preguntaba si Lily sabía a dónde se dirigían. Le echó un vistazo a la pelirroja y vio una expresión pensativa en su cara, como la de alguien que no está seguro de exactamente a donde lo llevaban.

Sirius se detuvo frente al retrato de Barnabas el Chiflado que tenía la tentativa de enseñarle ballet a un grupo de Trolls, y Hermione se detuvo con él.

—Esta —le dijo a Lily y Hermione. —Es la Sala de Menesteres.

Lily miró a su alrededor confundida. —No veo nada.

Los Merodeadores sonrieron. —A un lado señoritas, les mostraremos —dijo James. Lily y Hermione se colocaron lejos de donde ellos caminaban. Las chicas vieron como los tres muchachos caminaban hacia atrás y hacia adelante con expresiones pensativas.

Lily jadeó cuando una puerta apareció en la pared de enfrente. Remus abrió la puerta para las chicas. —Bienvenidas —dijo él señalando el interior. —A la Sala de Menesteres.

En su interior había colchonetas de varios tamaños y sacos de box que los chicos habían conjurado.

—¿Siempre luce así? —preguntó Lily.

James negó con la cabeza. —No, por eso se llama Sala de Menesteres, solo tienes que pararte frente al cuadro y pensar en lo que necesitas y eso debe aparecer.

Lily asintió, captando toda la información, luego se volvió a los chicos y esperó.

Ellos sabían que ella estaba esperando a que empezaran a explicarle, Remus, a sabiendas de que todo era su culpa, fue él primero en hablar.

—Lily, sabes que los lobos solo atacan a los seres humanos ¿no? —preguntó él.

Lily asintió.

—Bien, cuando mis amigos se enteraron de mi condición quisieron ayudar, ahora, tu eres inteligente, podrías decirme ¿Qué piensas que ellos pudieron haber hecho?

Lily se quedó de pie allí pensando por un minuto. —Creo que pudieron convertirse en animagos, pero eso es imposible, nadie que aún esté en Hogwarts puede hacer eso.

James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, un instante después un gran perro negro, familiar a los ojos de Hermione apareció. Junto al canino, estaba un majestuoso ciervo que Hermione nunca había visto, tanto ella como Lily estaban impresionadas y Canuto empezó a correr alrededor de sus piernas.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Lily. —No es posible.

Remus le dio a la Premio Anual una pequeña sonrisa. —Todo es posible cuando se quiere ayudar a un amigo —dijo alcanzando a Canuto que estaba sentado a su lado.

James y Sirius regresaron a su forma humana y miraron a Lily con aprensión.

—No le dirás a nadie ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius.

Lily negó con su cabeza, todavía en estado de shock. —¿Cuándo hicieron eso?

Sirius y James sonrieron. —Estuvimos intentándolo desde tercer año, pero lo logramos hasta quinto —respondió James.

—¿Ustedes dos se convirtieron en animagos desde quinto? ¡Merlín!

Sirius negó con la cabeza. —Nosotros tres, así como vez Peter también, es una rata.

Lily se burló. —¿Una rata?

Sirius sonrío. —Sí, dicen que en lo que te transformas refleja tu personalidad, Peter encaja perfecto, es perezoso, tiende a escaparse y come mucho.

Lily asintió. —Sí, y tú eres juguetón y lleno de energía, y James, tiene una cabezota así que las cornamentas se ajustan.

—¡¡Eh!!

Remus solamente negó con su cabeza. —¿Por qué no solo comenzamos? —preguntó.

Todos asintieron, se dividieron en parejas, Sirius con Hermione y Lily con James.

Los muchachos comenzaron con lo básico, les enseñaron más a defenderse que a atacar, ver los hombros del atacante en lugar de ver la parte inferior de sus brazos, para poder esquivar los golpes.

Fue todo lo que hicieron durante la primera lección, Remus les dio algunas indicaciones a lo largo del transcurso y unas horas más tarde, las dos chicas de Gryffindor cayeron agotadas sobre sus camas para tomar un merecido descanso.


	21. Di que no es así

**Capítulo 20.** _Di que no es así._

Dos noches más tarde Hermione se encontraba caminando hacia atrás y hacia adelante frente a Barnabás el Chiflado. Ella sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y lo imaginó en su cabeza mientras caminaba. Enfrente del retrato apareció una puerta, y les sonrió a los demás, esperando ver sus reacciones cuando la abriera. Ellos se quedaron sin aliento al ver las paredes de libros, los montones de cojines dispersos en todas partes de la habitación y los varios detectores oscuros localizados sobre una mesa en el otro extremo.

Hermione vagó alrededor de la vieja aula del ED, alegre de utilizarla otra vez. Se volvió hacia los chicos que la miraban expectantes, incluso Peter, a quien habían convencido de unirse, y que había aceptado bajo la insistencia de sus colegas Merodeadores.

—Bien —comenzó Hermione. —Todos ustedes son muy buenos en defensa; saben cómo enviar hechizos y bloquearlos. Desafortunadamente —continuó. —No consiguen mucho tiempo de práctica en la clase, así que necesitan aprender a leer a su atacante y cómo reaccionar rápidamente.

Los demás asintieron captando toda la información. Hermione sonrió al mirar sus expresiones serias.

—Bien, comenzaremos con lo básico. —inspeccionó al grupo que tenía delante tratando de formar las mejores parejas.

Al final decidió que serian James y Remus (ya que James y Sirius bromearían demasiado), Sirius y Lily y por último ella con Peter, colocando al más fuerte del grupo con el más débil.

—Simple, primero —instruyó Hermione. —Para calentar iniciaremos con _Expelliarmus_.

Casi al instante la habitación se llenó de gritos del hechizo de desarme. A diferencia de la primera reunión del ED de Hermione en su quinto año, este grupo, con excepción de Peter, sabían exactamente lo que hacían y lograban desarmes efectivos, mientras tanto Hermione trabajaba con la habilidad de Peter.

Treinta minutos después, Hermione les pidió a todos que pararan. Al instante la habitación se redujo en silencio. Hermione les sonrío a los demás.

—Buen trabajo —los felicitó. —Bien, trabajaremos en algún hechizo escudo, lo haremos por turnos en primera instancia, envíen hechizos sencillos como piernas de jalea o inmovilizadores. Practicaremos hechizos aturdidores en otra ocasión —se volvió hacia Peter, como señal para que los demás comenzaran.

—Bien Peter, envíame un maleficio —le ordenó.

Él asintió, nervioso y gritó. —_Petrificus Totalus_.

Hermione que tenía su varita en mano gritó: —_Protego_ —bloqueando con eficacia el hechizo.

Peter lució un poco decepcionado pero Hermione solo le sonrío. —Bien Peter, voy a enviarte el mismo maleficio e intentarás bloquearlo ¿bien?

Peter asintió y levantó su varita mágica. Hermione envió un haz de luz hacia el pequeño muchacho que vaciló ligeramente antes de gritar: —_Protego_ —lamentablemente su vacilación causo que el haz de luz de Hermione lo golpeara directamente en el pecho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Durante el próximo par de semanas el grupo se reunió en la Sala de Menesteres para trabajar sobre sus varias formas de defensa. Hermione podía sentir la diferencia en sus músculos después de estar entrenando con los muchachos y despacio había comenzado a aumentar su confianza. En su propias lecciones los demás lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, habían comenzado a dominar la forma de evitar los hechizos, en lugar de solo usar hechizos escudo. Peter iba un poco rezagado, pero con la ayuda de Hermione y de los demás iba avanzando poco a poco.

Un tranquilo sábado Hermione leía su libro de _Encantamientos Avanzados_ en una butaca de la Sala Común, la tardía luz de invierno bañaba el lugar con un suave brillo. De repente un par de fuertes brazos la abrigaron rodeando sus hombros.

—Hola preciosa.

—Hey —contestó ella sin dejar de leer.

Sirius sonrió y con cuidado retiró el libro de las manos de Hermione.

—¡Eh! estaba leyendo eso —le dijo ella mientras se intentaba girar pero Sirius la apretó contra la silla.

—Vamos Hermione, mira el día, ¿Sabes qué tiempo es? —le preguntó él al oído.

—De lectura con clima soleado —contestó ella.

—No, es tiempo _de vuelo_.

Hermione se congeló y se volvió para mirar a Sirius y los demás, incluso Lily, sostenía una escoba.

—Sabes, creo que me quedo aquí —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo, tratando acomodarse de nuevo en la cómoda butaca.

Sirius la liberó y se trasladó frente a ella, se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura y reposo una mano en su rodilla. —Vamos Hermione, necesitas un poco de aire fresco.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, la última vez que había montado una escoba había sido en su primer año y no estaba interesada en repetir la experiencia.

Sirius se levantó, se acercó a los demás y regresó unos minutos más tarde, mientras que los _voladores _salían de la Sala Común. Se acercó a la butaca de Hermione, agarró su mano y la levantó, tomando su lugar en la butaca y posando a la conmocionada bruja en su regazo.

—Ahora —comenzó Sirius. —¿Por qué no quieres venir a volar? —preguntó.

Hermione no contestó y miraba como sus dedos agarraban un hilo flojo de la manga de la camisa de Sirius.

—Hun —dijo Sirius. —No tienes que volar si no quieres, pero pensé que podría haberte gustado un poco de diversión.

Hermione miró hacia abajo desde su posición, a los ojos grises del chico y le sonrió ligeramente, sabía que no podía mentirle a esos ojos.

—No he volado una escoba desde mi primer año —confesó.

La mandíbula de Sirius casi llegaba a su regazo mientras que la miraba en estado de shock. —¿No has volado en los últimos _siete_ años?

—No he volado una _escoba_ —lo corrigió Hermione recordando el espantoso viaje en los Threstral al Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por qué? —el chico de cabello negro preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Adivino que era el ratón de biblioteca del grupo, mis amigos volaban.

—¿Y ellos nunca te preguntaron si te unías e ibas a volar? —preguntó Sirius.

Hermione negó con su cabeza, Harry y Ron sabían que volar no era cosa de Hermione. Sirius por otra parte tenía una idea diferente, la posó de pies sobre el piso, se levantó, tomó su escoba y cargó a Hermione arrojándola sobre su hombro mientras que partían hacia el retrato.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Sirius bájame! —suplicó Hermione repetidamente mientras que Sirius se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo de entrada.

—¿No regresarás corriendo? —le preguntó.

Hermione suspiró. —No, ahora puedes bajarme, leeré mi libro _afuera_.

Sirius se detuvo y cumplió con los deseos de Hermione, con cuidado la colocó de nuevo sobre el piso. Anduvieron de la mano el resto del camino. Justo antes de alcanzar su destino pasaron por Natasha Tyler (que ya no tenía ese horrendo color verde). Hermione esperaba su mirada habitual de deseos de muerte; sin embargo, Natasha solo miró al par con indiferencia y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Hermione y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, un tanto alegres de saber que la Ravenclaw había logrado, obviamente, superar sus celos.

Sin embargo, lo que la pareja no notó fueron un par de ojos azules acero observándolos fríamente mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos desde el otro lado del pasillo.


	22. Salvaje es el viento

**Capítulo 21**. _Salvaje es el viento._

Hermione se acomodó sobre la hierba fresca, el sol oro calentaba su cara mientras que volvía a abrir su libro de Encantamientos y continuaba leyéndolo. Sirius que estaba de pie a su lado con la escoba en mano, miraba a la chica de cabello tupido tratando de encontrar una forma de hacerla volar.

—¿Hermione?

—Ve y vuela Sirius, estaré bien aquí —contestó ella, sin apartar los ojos de la página frente a ella.

Sirius se acomodó sobre la hierba a su lado, inclinó su brazo y lo colocó detrás de ella. Seguido de esto Hermione distraídamente se recargó en Sirius, debido a su proximidad. Ella lo miró y vio a Lily volar a velocidad alejándose de James.

—No sabía que Lily podía volar.

Sirius sonrió. —Es una excelente voladora, Cornis y yo hemos estado tratando de convencerla de que pruebe para el equipo de la casa durante años, lamentablemente ella cree más en sus estudios.

Hermione se volvió hacia Sirius. —¿Lamentablemente? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Lamentablemente para el equipo. Lily sería una brillante buscadora.

Hermione levantó ambas cejas en shock -_Otra cosa que decirle a Harry-_ pensó.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Hmmm?

—Ven a volar conmigo —le suplicó, Hermione miró con aprensión la escoba tendida al lado de Sirius.

—No se Sirius.

—Poooooorfaaaaaaavooooor —dijo él haciendo todo lo posible con su expresión 'de ojos de cachorrito'.

Hermione se rió y lo empujó suavemente en el pecho. —Bien, pero sólo tantito —dijo ella.

Sirius festejó, tomó su escoba y saltó en ella; se dio vuelta y le ofreció a Hermione una mano para que montara. Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y prácticamente la empujó sobre la escoba, los brazos de Sirius la abrigaron fuertemente.

—No podrás escaparte ahora —le susurró él al oído provocándole que un escalofrío recorriera toda su columna. —No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a no dejar que algo malo te pase ¿Confías en mí Hermione? —le preguntó mientras todavía se encontraban sobre los terrenos.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, Sirius —respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

Con esto, Sirius se impulsó y se elevaron lentamente en el aire.

—Lección número uno: —continuó Sirius, sin dejar de hablarle suavemente al oído. —Siempre es mejor elevarse poco a poco, no querrás sacar el desayuno ¿cierto?

Hermione le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. —Pero tú te desayunas la mitad de la mesa en un día de Quidditch y todavía zumbas por el terreno de juego.

—Si, pero yo tengo un estómago de acero —contestó él riendo.

—Yo creo eso.

—Lección número dos: —dijo Sirius cuando habían alcanzado una altura de aproximadamente diez metros sobre el terreno. —Para avanzar o acelerar presiona suavemente la escoba hacia abajo y te inclinas hacia delante —él puso sus manos sobre las de ella y con cuidado presionó hacia abajo mientras le decía las instrucciones. La escoba comenzó a avanzar lentamente y viajaron a una velocidad cómoda por el terreno de Quidditch, los demás miraban con curiosidad la improvisada lección de vuelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sirius a una tensa Hermione cuando se acercaban al final del terreno de juego. Hermione asintió ligeramente, entonces él prosiguió. —Lección número tres: 'Dirección' cuando quieras girar o dar vuelta solamente dale un ligero tirón a la escoba hacia la dirección que deseas, entre más rápido sea el tirón más rápida será la velocidad de la vuelta —él sintió a Hermione tensarse ligeramente con sus últimas palabras. —Está bien, lo haremos con calma —tranquilizó a la chica sentada frente a él, ella se relajó ligeramente al sentir su cálido aliento rozar su mejilla.

—Vamos a ir a la izquierda ¿Está bien? —le preguntó preparándola para la dirección. —Tienes que inclinarte ligeramente hacia un costado con la escoba, sólo sigue mi ejemplo —con esto él comenzó a girar suavemente la escoba al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda, Hermione siguió sus movimientos, de modo que no tuvieron mucho equilibrio.

Siempre yendo lento, dieron círculos alrededor del terreno de juego, los demás se acercaban de vez en cuando, obviamente para averiguar qué pasaba o para gritarle a Hermione palabras de aliento. Después de aproximadamente tres vueltas con Sirius constantemente diciéndole palabras de confort a Hermione para tranquilizarla, él sintió que ella lentamente comenzaba a relajarse en sus brazos.

—Bien, voy a retirar mis manos un poco para darte algo de control —Sirius sintió que ella se tensaba otra vez, pero de todos modos retiró sus manos. —Solo relájate, lo estás haciendo bien —la tranquilizó mientras que despacio daban otra vuelta. Una vez que Hermione comenzó a acostumbrarse a la escoba despacio volvió a relajarse. —Lección número cuatro: si quieres ir más alto necesitas inclinarte ligeramente hacia adelante y tirar de la escoba hacia arriba, ¿Quieres ir más alto? —le preguntó y la vio negar muy rápido con la cabeza, él sonrió ampliamente. —¿Quizás en otro momento, hmmm? —ella no contestó pero Sirius casi pudo imaginar su sonrisa.

Buscó a James para confirmar esto, el otro chico vio la mirada interrogante de Sirius y un momento después, como si leyera los pensamientos de su amigo, le lanzó una rápida mirada a Hermione antes de darle a Sirius una gran sonrisa.

Sirius colocó sus manos sobre las de Hermione otra vez. —Lección número uhh…

—Cinco —respondió Hermione por él.

—Correcto, lección número cinco: Si quieres reducir la velocidad o detenerte tienes que inclinarte ligeramente hacia atrás y alzar el frente de la escoba con cuidado, recuerda que no debes inclinarte hacia delante porque si lo llegaras a hacer te elevarías mas —vio que Hermione asintió comprendiendo y él con cuidado levantó la punta de la escoba y se inclinó hacia atrás, haciéndolos reducir la velocidad hasta detenerse.

—Lección número seis: Descender. Es como ascender, pero lo opuesto —casi pudo ver el 'no enserio' plasmado en el rostro de Hermione. —Tienes que tirar hacia abajo el frente de la escoba, ligeramente, no lo hagas con demasiada presión si no quieres acabar con la cara llena de hierba.

—No —dijo Hermione aún con la voz temblorosa. —No querría eso.

Sirius sonrió y suavemente se inclinó hacia adelante mientras hacía presión hacia abajo sobre las manos de Hermione para despacio dirigirlos a los terrenos. Tan pronto como los pies de Hermione tocaron el terreno ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, no había notado que Sirius la había estado sostenido todo el tiempo. Sirius puso una mano debajo de su codo para que ella mantuviera el equilibrio mientras se acostumbraba a estar de nuevo sobre los terrenos.

—Entonces —dijo Sirius mientras se trasladaba para pararse frente a ella.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja.

—¿A la misma hora mañana? —le preguntó con una sonrisa atrevida.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lo empujó en el pecho. —Que no te empujen —le dijo riendo mientras que él se sujetaba de ella antes de caer.

Él sonrío y puso sus manos en su cintura. —Te divertiste, admítelo.

Hermione sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de su cuello. —Sí lo hice —dijo y se acerco más a él. —Gracias.

Sirius sonrió. —De nada —le dijo antes de reclamar sus labios.

—¡Ejem!

Ellos se separaron para ver a sus dos amigos de pie allí sonriéndoles ampliamente. —Nosotros nos estamos yendo a la cena, no sé si ustedes dos nos quieran acompañar, aunque no creo que McGonagall se ponga muy feliz si ustedes dos entran pegando los labios —dijo James sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Sí James porque tú sabes todo sobre eso, ¿no? —le replicó Sirius con una mueca.

Ambos, tanto James como Lily se sonrojaron, había sido una situación muy incómoda cuando la profesora de Transformaciones había cachado a la premio y al premio anual besándose mientras estaban de turno.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana más tarde Hermione estaba sentada de nuevo en la Sala Común durante la puesta del sol leyendo su libro de defensa cuando James entró en la Sala.

—¡Eh! Hermione, ¿Has visto a Sirius? —preguntó acercándose y uniéndose a ella en el sofá.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. —No lo he visto desde la cena.

James lució confundido mientras reflexionaba la situación actual frente a él. Remus entró en la sala y se sentó enfrente de James.

Los ojos de James destellaron de repente y Hermione se rió para sus adentros cuando se imaginó una bombilla de luz parpadear encima de su cabeza. El chico de cabello desordenado en cuestión, metió la mano en su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar algo. Estaba tan absorto en su búsqueda que no se dio cuenta de que el objeto de su búsqueda entraba silenciosamente en la sala, haciéndoles señas a los otros dos para que trataran de ignorar su presencia.

—¡Ahá! —exclamó James mientras levantaba el espejo de su bolsillo. —Sirius Black —le dijo al espejo.

Sirius se deslizó detrás del muchacho para que su rostro apareciera en la reflexión. —¿Qué pasa Cornamenta?

James casi se sale de su piel y el espejo voló de sus manos, por suerte los rápidos reflejos de Remus entraron en acción y con destreza agarró el espejo en el aire.

James, sin embargo, seguía sentado en el sofá, con una mano apretada contra su pecho mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Sirius. —No hagaaaas eso.

Sirius se rió, se acercó y agarró de la mano a Hermione. —Vamos chicos, síganme —les dijo liderándolos hacia el agujero del retrato.

—Sirius, ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione mientras los otros dos muchachos los seguían, uno igual de curioso que el otro.

—Eso es una sorpresa —dijo él liderándolos a través de los pasillos.

Los demás siguieron a Sirius hasta que llegaron a la Bruja Jorobada que conducía a Honeydukes.

Sirius sacó su varita mágica y le dio un golpecillo a la bruja diciendo _Dissendium_, la entrada se abrió y el grupo entró.

—_Lumos_ —Hermione le escuchó decir a Sirius, antes de que el pasillo se bañara en una suave luz. Los tres jadearon al ver el objeto frente a ellos.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y caminó hasta dicho objeto y con orgullo extendió sus brazos. —¿Qué les parece? —preguntó. —¿Acaso no es hermosa, verdad?

James y Remus dieron un paso adelante para inspeccionar de más cerca la nueva y brillante motocicleta que Sirius ocultaba en los terrenos subterráneos de Hogwarts. Hermione se quedó atrás, todavía observando con asombro lo que estaba frente a ella. Esa era la moto que Hagrid había utilizado para llevar a Harry con los Dursley.

Sirius se acercó y se paró junto a ella, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercándola a él.

—Entonces, ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó.

—Es linda, me gusta —respondió ella.

—Bueno, te conseguí algo también —dijo mientras se acercaba a la moto.

Volvió y le entregó un nuevo y brillante casco negro.

—Esto es para ti —dijo él entregándoselo.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente el objeto en sus manos antes de regresar su mirada con los muy ojos abiertos al alto muchacho frente a ella.

—Sirius... —comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Está bien, no tienes que subirte en ella enseguida, solamente avísame cuando estés lista para un paseo, ¿Está bien? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió y sonrío mientras se daba cuenta de que Sirius podía leerla como si fuera un libro. Se puso en puntitas y le dio un rápido beso antes de que todos regresaran a la torre de Gryffindor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al día siguiente el grupo caminaba por Hogsmeade bajo un cálido sol de mediados de marzo que comenzaba a derretir los rastros del frío invierno que todavía se adherían a la atmosfera. No teniendo ninguna compra que hacer, el grupo vagó por el pueblo, dando vueltas y explorando las tiendas antes de dirigirse a Las Tres Escobas.

Consiguieron una mesa bastante grande para los seis de ellos y se sentaron alrededor bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla y pasándola bien, hasta que cierto Slytherin de cabello grasiento entró en el lugar y se detuvo frente a su mesa.

—¿En qué te podemos ayudar Quejicus? —preguntó James. —¿Perdiste tu champú? Eso sería una maldita lastima, ¿Viste a todas esas chicas fantaseando con deslizar sus manos por tu sedosa cabellera?

Los otros Merodeadores se rieron mientras que Hermione y Lily intentaban parecer severas al mismo tiempo que trataban de suprimir sus risas.

—Muy gracioso Potter, yo solamente iba a informarle a las _chicas _aquí—dijo pronunciando la palabra chicas antes de cizañar. —Que esto es un pueblo mágico y los sangresucias no deberían ser bienvenidos, este lugar cada día decae más.

Los cuatro Merodeadores, y Peter aunque ligeramente más vacilante, se pusieron de pie de un salto y levantaron sus varitas mágicas para defender el honor de las chicas. Tanto Lily como Hermione se levantaron de un brinco y agarraron los brazos de sus compañeros, sabiendo que el primer maleficio provendría de uno de ellos.

—Sirius —le dijo Hermione al chico frente a ella. —Déjalo, está tratando de molestarte, esta provocándote, ignóralo, solo quiere atención.

Mirando por el rabillo de su ojo se dio cuenta de que Lily había convencido a James de bajar su varita y Remus y Peter lo siguieron.

Snape volvió su fea mirada a la chica tratando de calmar el temperamento que era Black. —Estúpida sangresucia, lárgate, no necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione se volvió para afrontar al Slytherin. —Yo no estoy ayudándote, rata viscosa, estoy ayudando a mis amigos, para que no se metan en problemas que tú estás causando.

—Ahh bueno, yo simplemente podría echarle la culpa a la criatura y todos estaremos bien.

Snape había ido demasiado lejos, Hermione levantó su propia varita y lo apuntó a la cara, con el objetivo entre sus dos ojos.

Lamentablemente los profesores entraron en ese mismo momento y atraparon a Hermione y a Sirius con sus varitas apuntando a Snape.

—¡Srta. Thomas, Sr. Black! —espetó la profesora McGonagall. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Bajen sus varitas inmediatamente, diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno y detención esta noche.

Snape le sonrió con satisfacción a los Gryffindors y se alejó en otra dirección, feliz de al menos lograr algunos de sus objetivos.

Sirius miró a Hermione. —Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. —No, parece que adopte uno de los legendarios temperamentos de este grupo —dijo ella mientras miraba a Sirius, James y Lily. —Me lo merezco tanto como tú, tal vez no tanto como Snape, pero no quiero pedir disculpas por mis acciones.

Sirius asintió y se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, aunque menos alegres que antes y pasaron la tarde.


	23. Viviendo en una plegaria

**Capítulo 22.**_ Viviendo en una plegaria._

**Principios de noviembre de 1997.**

Remus se sobresaltó temprano por la mañana cuando fue interrumpido por un demonio de cabello negro que entró en sus cámaras mientras que sentado leía el Diario el Profeta y bebía su té de la mañana.

—Profesor Lupin —exclamó Harry con entusiasmo, sus ojos brillaban como si tuviera la idea más brillante.

—¿Qué es Harry? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—Ese anillo, el que Hermione le dio a Sirius ¿usted lo tiene? Al igual que tenía la chaqueta, ¿puedo poor faaavor dárselo a Sirius? Se alegrará cuando lo vea, quizás le de un poco más de esperanza, quiero decir, se que encontraremos a Hermione, pero sus ojos lucen muy apagados últimamente y realmente quiero ayudarlo, así que si lo tiene, ¿puedo dárselo ahora? —Harry divagó hasta que Remus alzó su mano.

—Harry —dijo él suavemente, tratando de calmar al exaltado muchacho. —No tengo el anillo de Sirius, ya he mirado.

La expresión emocionada de Harry inmediatamente cayó. —Oh.

—Lo siento Harry, pero no tengo idea de dónde está —se disculpó Remus, realmente había buscado el anillo, la semana después de que Hermione había desaparecido, su búsqueda, sin embargo, había sido en vano. —¿Ya has leído algo de ese libro? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Harry asintió. —He empezado, pero no he encontrado nada aun —dijo decepcionado.

Remus sonrió. —Es un bonito día de otoño, sugeriría el árbol al lado del lago, a Hermione le gustaba sentarse y leer allí cuando era caluroso.

Harry siguió la mirada de Remus y asintió. —Gracias Remus —le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—De nada Harry, y recuerda… —lo llamó antes de que él cerrara la puerta. —A veces, dos pares de ojos son mejor que uno.

Harry se detuvo por un segundo, mirando con curiosidad al hombre lobo, quien tenía un brillo muy familiar en sus ojos, uno que normalmente se asociaba con los del director.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry se tumbó sobre la hierba fresca bajo el árbol cerca del lago y se recostó. Colocó la '_Guía de Viajeros del Tiempo el camino del Tiempo'_ sobre su regazo como miraba el lago.

Sus pensamientos vagaron por un rato en los últimos seis años; sus momentos con Ron, sus momentos con Hermione. Miró hacia abajo, al libro en su regazo y lo abrió en la última página que había leído. No estaba llegando muy lejos, pero mientras él siguiera en Hogwarts y no fuera miembro oficial de la Orden no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Antes de que comenzara a leer una sombra cayó sobre él, alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Ginny Weasley.

—Hey, Harry —dijo ella en voz baja. —Pensé que quizás podría gustarte algo de compañía.

Harry estuvo a punto de rechazar a la Weasley más joven, cuando pensó en lo que Remus le había dicho. -_Dos pares de ojos son mejor que uno-._ Regresó su mirada hacia arriba, a la pelirroja y acarició la hierba al lado de él, invitándola a sentarse.

Ella obedeció y miró el libro en sus manos. —¿Qué estás leyendo? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es un libro de viajes en el tiempo —contestó él.

—Oh, ¿tratando de ayudar a Hermione? —preguntó ella, Harry le había contado a Ginny lo que le había pasado a su amiga, él sabía lo que se sentía cuando te dejaban fuera de la jugada y no quería poner a Ginny en esa situación.

Harry asintió. —No ha ayudado aun, no parezco ser capaz de encontrar algo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, lee en voz alta, estoy segura de que dos mentes funcionan mejor que una.

Harry sonrió ante lo mucho que ella en ese momento sonó como Remus y empezó a leer. Ginny escuchaba el sonido de su voz mientras observaba la vista a través del lago, y le pedía que repitiera un pedazo de información de vez en cuando.

'_Una Trampa de Tiempo es una habitación en donde una persona es atrapada, a menos que sea liberada por una bruja o mago desde el exterior. Las Trampas de Tiempo son muy raras y son una forma de Magia Oscura, generalmente utilizadas para retener prisioneros. Es conocida como una trampa de tiempo porque el tiempo en ella se ralentiza a pesar de que aun no se sabe cuánto, esto se debe al hecho de que sólo una pequeña cantidad de trampas de tiempo dispersas han sido encontradas. Se puede decir que únicamente se consiguen hallar por alguien que sabe dónde mirar; por lo general el creador de la Trampa de Tiempo o alguien al que se le haya sido revelada su ubicación, un transeúnte al azar nunca sabrá que la habitación está ahí'_

Harry terminó el párrafo y miró a Ginny quien le devolvía la mirada con los ojos igual de amplios. Esta era una posibilidad; esta era una muy buena posibilidad. Sin decir nada Harry se levantó de un brinco, agarró la mano de Ginny, tiró de ella para que se levantara y comenzó a correr de regreso al castillo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius se estaba frustrando, él se encontraba actualmente sentado en una sala con la mitad de la Orden, sin conseguir absolutamente nada en la búsqueda de Hermione. Cerró sus ojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz, la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos, necesitaban un nuevo enfoque y lo necesitaban ahora.

Como reflexionó esto, Harry irrumpió en la sala arrastrando a Ginny detrás de él.

—¡SIRIUS! —gritó él mirando a su alrededor en busca de su padrino, ignorando a los otros miembros de la Orden.

—Harry —el hombre de cabello negro dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando con rapidez hacia su ahijado, preguntándose que lo había puesto tan emocionado.

—Creo que hemos encontrado algo que podría ayudar —dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, desde el rabillo de su ojo Sirius vio a Ginny sonreír ligeramente por estar incluida en el hallazgo.

—Ven y siéntate —dijo Sirius, llevándolos a la mesa en la que Remus estaba sentado rodeado por miembros de la Orden, leyendo desde principio hasta fin varios reportes.

Una vez que Harry estuvo sentado le entregó el libro a Sirius y señaló la página que Ginny y él habían encontrado. Sirius leía mientras que Remus se levantaba y se dirigía a leer por encima del hombro de su amigo.

—Esto es un muy buen hallazgo Harry —elogió Remus. —Esto explica por qué no podemos encontrar a Hermione con hechizos localizadores.

Sin embargo, la cara de Sirius se había derrumbado. —También significa que será casi imposible encontrarla.

Ginny lució ligeramente confundida con la emoción que vio en el rostro de Sirius, el hombre frente a ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Harry trató de darle a su padrino una sonrisa reconfortante. —Por lo menos tenemos otra perspectiva para intentar Sirius.

Sirius asintió inexpresivamente, se puso de pie y abandonó la sala para dirigirse a su cama en sus cámaras. Harry y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas; Sirius comenzaba a caer en una profunda depresión que sólo tenía una cura segura: Hermione.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Más tarde esa tarde Harry y Ginny caminaban de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, la reunión de la Orden había sido larga, Dumbledore había asignado a Tonks y Kingsley para interrogar más a los Mortífagos e incluir preguntas de las Trampas de Tiempo. Dumbledore también incrementó la búsqueda de Lucius Malfoy, aunque Harry no sabía si eso se debía al hecho de que Sirius creía tanto que Malfoy tenía que ver con la desaparición de Hermione o el hecho de que Dumbledore también creyera que el Mortífago estaba implicado.

Harry se detuvo de repente, atrapando el brazo de Ginny con su mano para detenerla, no estaban solos en el pasillo y él lo sabía.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, con su mano sostenía su varita.

—Ahora Potter, no necesitas sacar eso —se escuchó una voz fría como hielo, una figura familiar salió detrás de una estatua, los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

—¿Qué_ quieres_? —le preguntó a la figura frente a él.

La figura sonrió levemente. —Lo creas o no Potter, tengo información que puede ayudarte y me gustaría difundirla.

Harry se quedó de pie, sorprendido, con los ojos amplios. —¿Quieres ayudarme, ayudar a Hermione? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Sí.


	24. Un poco de alma

**Capítulo 23**. _Un poco de alma._

Hermione y Sirius miraban a Filch con cautela como el conserje reflexionaba que hacer con ellos para las detenciones de la tarde.

Él señaló con un largo dedo a Sirius. —Enfermería, cámara de calderos —le ordenó.

Sirius suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería murmurando para si, con Hermione captando los singulares 'Snivellus' y 'Calamar Gigante'.

—Usted —espetó Filch, alejando la atención de Hermione de Sirius retirándose. —Sala de Trofeos, puedes marcharte cuando todos los trofeos estén impecables.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió a la sala de trofeos, un poco decepcionada de que no estaría sirviendo su detención con Sirius. Alcanzó la puerta a la sala que contenía todos los trofeos de Hogwarts y aminoró un quejido por el tamaño del lugar. Sin embargo, agarró un trapo para pulir y se puso a trabajar. Al principio no lo encontró tan malo, esto le recordaba a ella cuando era pequeña y solía ayudar a sus padres a limpiar sus instrumentos dentales por monedas. Sonrió como pensó en sus padres, si sus cálculos eran correctos ellos deberían justo comenzado a verse mientras estudiaban en la universidad.

Después de la primera hora, Hermione estaba comenzando a aburrirse extremadamente, habían demasiados trofeos que uno no podría pulir antes de que la novedad se pasara. Sin embargo, su atención se acopió cuando alcanzó un escudo en particular.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle por Servicios Especiales para el Colegio._

Esto golpeó a Hermione, todos los amigos que había hecho aquí, incluso Peter, iban a ser afectados por esta persona en los próximos par de años. Peter seria corrompido, James y Lily asesinados, Remus dejado solo, sin amigos, durante más de doce años y Sirius, Sirius pasaría doce largos años en Azkaban, _su _Sirius, consumiéndose en ese oscuro y frio lugar, el joven hombre que le había ayudado con sus problemas, el joven del que se estaba enamorando.

Esta revelación golpeó a Hermione con tanta fuerza como miraba fijamente el nombre frente a ella. Conocía las leyes en cuanto al viaje en el tiempo, es por eso que no había revelado nada hasta ahora, pero en ese momento pensaba acerca de ello, no podía no hacer nada.

Hermione reflexionó sobre su problema mientras se dirigía de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, sus pasos resonaban en los silenciosos pasillos. Había aprendido de sus amigos a prestar especial atención a su entorno, incluso cuando reflexionara tan duro como lo hacía ahora.

Lucius Malfoy, no era consiente de esto mientras miraba a Hermione acercarse a su posición.

—Bien, bien, bien —su cara de desprecio se convirtió en sorpresa cuando no recibió ninguna reacción por parte de la bruja cuando salió frente a ella, rápidamente recuperando su compostura continuó. —¿…fuera por un paseo de medianoche?

Hermione fulminó con la mirada al rubio. —¿Por qué el repentino interés en las actividades de una 'sangre sucia', Malfoy_? ____Oh _y solo hare denotar que no se te esta… —dijo señalándolo. —…permitido a cercárteme.

Los ojos de Malfoy destellaron airadamente. —Estúpida sangre sucia, nadie le dice a un Malfoy que hacer, especialmente una muggle amante de Dumbledore —espetó como se dirigió a agarrarla.

Hermione, sin embargo, estaba un paso por delante del Slytherin, agarró su muñeca extendida y le dio una vuelta expertamente sobre en contra su propia espalda, utilizando la eficacia de su propio peso en su contra.

Hermione se distanció del Slytherin sin aliento y comenzó a alejarse de él. Malfoy, sin embargo, no iba simplemente a quedarse ahí de pie y dejar a una _chica_ Gryffindor escapar con lo que acababa de suceder.

Con un gruñido furioso arremetió de nuevo contra Hermione.

* * *

Sirius se dirigía hacia la Sala de Trofeos para ver si Hermione se había marchado ya. Estaba furioso, no estaba que hervía, parecía que siempre que estaba solo era acorralado por chicas de otras casas acosándolo acerca de Hermione '¿qué le paso al Sirius que siempre estaba disponible para salir? ¿Qué paso con el 'no soy chico de una sola chica'?

Su presente ira había sido causada por una de las chicas de séptimo año de Slytherin que había visto con Nott, tenia cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, que no le provocaron nada, Monique _algouotro_.

Sirius aún reflexionaba su problema 'femenino' cuando llegó a la Sala de Trofeos; asomó su cabeza por la puerta y la encontró vacía. Hizo una nota mental de felicitar a Hermione por un trabajo bien hecho, no pensaba haber visto alguna vez la Sala de Trofeos tan limpia y Sirius la había visto muchas veces.

Tal como se volvió para marcharse sintió una ola muy fuerte de preocupación fluir por sus venas. Se detuvo un segundo reflexionándolo antes de que sus ojos se apilarían súbitamente.

—Hermione —se dijo para si, despegando en la dirección que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Dobló en una esquina justo a tiempo para ver la palma de Hermione dirigirse a lo alto para encontrar la nariz de Malfoy, escuchó un repugnante crujido antes de que el rubio Slytherin cayera al suelo sin contemplaciones.

—Hermione —se las arregló para decir como se dirigió hacia adelante hacia la muchacha de pie sobre la forma inconsciente de Malfoy. —Bien hecho —le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. —¿Estas bien?

Hermione le sonrió. —Gracias, tuve un buen profesor y sí, estoy bien.

Sirius le regresó la sonrisa y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Vamos, necesitas dormir, Filch encontrará a Malfoy en algún momento durante la noche, entonces iremos a ver a McGonagall por la mañana.

Hermione asintió bostezando, estaba impresionada de lo cansada que estaba y que no lo había notado hasta que Sirius lo indicó. Ambos hicieron su camino de regreso a la torre, con Hermione apoyándose en gran medida en Sirius quien con cautela la sostenía.

Cuando alcanzaron el inferior de las escaleras de chicas, Sirius miró hacia abajo y le sonrió, tratando de mantenerla con los ojos abiertos. —¿Podrás subirlas?

Hermione asintió somnolienta y Sirius se inclinó por un rápido beso de buenas noches antes de que ella se volviera, subiera tropezando las escaleras y fuera por la bienvenida comodidad de su cama.

* * *

Sirius y Hermione caminaban silenciosamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione le disparó una rápida mirada al chico que caminaba a su lado, se veía furioso y traicionado al mismo tiempo. El par había ido a ver a McGonagall temprano por los acontecimientos de la noche previa, la profesora de Transformaciones los había llevado inmediatamente con Dumbledore, quien confesó que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, a Malfoy no lo habían encontrado anoche y su padre sostenía mucha influencia sobre los gobernantes de la escuela.

En ese momento fue cuando Sirius se enfadó. —¡Pero lo intentará de nuevo, aprende de sus fracasos, tiene que hacer _algo_! —dijo.

Pero Dumbledore no contestó, solo miró tristemente a la pareja sentada frente a él.

Ahora Hermione luchaba por mantenerse a la par con las furiosas zancadas de Sirius mientras hacían su camino por el pasillo.

—Sirius reduce la velocidad —le pidió Hermione. —_Sirius_ —lo llamó de nuevo tratando de capturar su atención.

Cuando esta táctica no funcionó, Hermione extendió su mano y agarró su brazo, tirándolo para detenerlo.

Él se volvió y evitó los ojos de Hermione, enfocando su mirada, en vez, en la pared sobre su cabeza.

—Sirius —dijo ella. —Mírame —él no movió su mirada fija, su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos severos. —Sirius, por favor, mírame.

El chico de cabello negro cerró sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente, antes de abrirlos para encontrar los de Hermione, parecía estar sin palabras así que en vez de hablar la tiró en un apretado abrazo.

—No sé qué hacer —le susurró al oído. —No puedo estar a tu alrededor todo el tiempo y sé que acabas de demostrar que te puedes defender por ti sola, pero Malfoy no es tan estúpido, _aprenderá _de esto.

Hermione se separó y miró a Sirius a los ojos. —Estaré bien, tú eres mi caballero de armadura brillante, siempre estarás para mí sin importar qué.

Sirius le dio una sonrisa a Hermione. —No sé lo de la armadura brillante, tal vez de un flexible cuero negro, los metales no son lo mío.

Hermione se rió como se acercó para otro abrazo. —No dejaré que nadie te lastime Hermione, te lo prometo —murmuró.

Ella no respondió pero se agarró de él tan fuerte como pudo, Sirius había hecho una promesa que era casi imposible de mantener, pero lo intentaría, y para Hermione eso era suficiente.

* * *

Más tarde esa mañana Hermione y Sirius; quien ya estaba ligeramente de mejor humor, bajaban hacia el estadio de Quidditch con los demás. Hoy Slytherin jugaba contra Ravenclaw en las semifinales, quienquiera que ganara ese partido jugaría contra Gryffindor, que le había ganado a Hufflepuff unas semanas atrás.

En ese momento los Merodeadores estaban en un debate sobre quien obtendría el mejor resultado del partido de hoy.

—Slytherin —declaró James. —Por mucho que odie verlos triunfar siempre pienso que sus triunfos son mejores cuando luego nosotros les vencemos.

Lily le rodó los ojos . —Todavía sostengo lo que dije sobre las cornamentas.

James miró confundido a la pelirroja a su lado. —¿A que te refieres?

—Que ustedes no ganan todos los partidos contra Slytherin, te das cuenta de eso.

James sonrió ampliamente. —Pero ganamos la _mayoría_ de ellos.

Lily suspiró y dejó caer la conversación. Sirius, sin embargo, la retomó de donde James la había dejado anteriormente.

—Prefiero jugar contra Ravenclaw —le dijo. —Son más fáciles de vencer y me gustaría tener esa copa de nuevo por nuestro último año.

James dio un paso adelante y después retrocedió para poder hablar mejor con Sirius sin hacerlo sobre Lily y Hermione. —Pero piensa en lo bueno que sería golpear a las serpientes en nuestro último año —dijo agitando sus manos como si ilustrara su punto.

Sirius pensó en ello por un minuto, luego se encogió de hombros. —Sigo pensando en que Ravenclaw sería más fácil de vencer, pero no me importaría jugar contra cualquiera de los dos equipos.

Los ojos de James brillaron. —Imagínate la cara de Malfoy cuando ganemos.

Hermione vio a Lily rodar sus ojos ante el comentario, pero estaba más preocupada en la manera que sintió a Sirius tensarse a su costado cuando mencionaron a Malfoy. James también notó esto y le envió una mirada perpleja a su amigo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó.

Sirius suspiró. —Te diremos más tarde —dijo como empezaron a subir las escaleras de las tribunas. James le envió otra mirada preocupada antes de retroceder para subir las escaleras con Lily.

* * *

El juego era uno largo con ambos equipos estando empatados en casi todo. Tres horas de partido y el marcador era 500 Ravenclaw - 475 Slytherin, sin signo alguno de la snitch hasta ahora.

Hermione comenzaba a desear haber traído un libro y estaba segura de que los pensamientos de Lily y Remus estaban en la misma frecuencia que los suyos. Sin embargo, James y Sirius aun rebotaban en sus asientos, con el entusiasmo del partido aún en sus ojos. Ella miró como el buscador de Slytherin repentinamente bajo de golpe al terreno de juego. Hermione se puso de pie al igual que todos los demás para conseguir una mejor vista. James y Sirius discutían sobre si realmente o no la snitch estaba ahí, antes de que Remus lo confirmara. Hermione miró como el buscador se acercaba a la pequeña pelota dorada que ella no podía ver; súbitamente el Slytherin la tomó y levantó su mano en el aire.

El comentarista confirmó lo que todos querían saber. —Slytherin gana 625 a 500.

James se veía feliz con el resultado mientras que Sirius lucía indiferente, de una u otra manera para James era la excusa para una cosa:

¡Fiesta!

* * *

Los ojos chocolate de Hermione buscaron en la sala a su par de grises. Encontró al propietario de dichos ojos al otro lado de la sala hablando con James. Hermione vagó hasta Sirius y se quedó de pie cerca a su costado. Sin quitar sus ojos de James, Sirius automáticamente rodeó con su brazo su cintura y la acercó. Realmente no deseando unirse a la conversación de los muchachos sobre Quidditch, Hermione sintió perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Recordó la noche anterior y sobre la decisión de ayudar a sus amigos, tendría que pensar bastante y arduamente acerca de la situación antes de revelar algo. Lo que realmente sabía era que no importara cuantas leyes rompiera, _ayudaría _a sus amigos.

Hermione sintió la atención de Sirius cambiar de James a ella y sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con unos tempestuosos grises.

—¡Eh! —la saludó. —Pensé que te había perdido por un segundo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sabía que Sirius era consciente de sus momentos de pensamientos profundos y se alegraba de que no preguntara acerca de que eran.

De pronto, Hermione no deseó estar en multitud y se alejó de Sirius, quien le dio una mirada de confusión.

—Vuelvo en seguida —dijo sonriéndole al joven de cabello ébano de pie frente a ella.

Remus se acercó y se paró al lado del confundido Sirius y miró a Hermione subir las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

—¿A dónde va Hermione? —preguntó el muchacho de cabello color arena.

—Uhh, paso —contestó Sirius quitando su mirada fija de las escaleras.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sirius se encontraba absorto en una conversación con el hombre lobo sobre sus planes después de Hogwarts.

—Pienso que le preguntare a Hermione… —se detuvo y miró alrededor, no vio a Hermione entrar en la sala pero sabía que estaba allí.

—¿Canuto? —preguntó Remus confundido por la carencia repentina de palabras emitidas de la boca de su amigo.

—Hermione regresó.

—¿Dónde? —el hombre lobo preguntó mirando alrededor para ver las cabezas de los Gryffindors.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Sirius continuando su búsqueda.

Remus miró fijamente a su amigo. —¿Umm, cómo?

Sirius regresó su mirada a su amigo. —No sé, solo sé que está en la sala —el animago se veía tan confundido como Remus.

—Ustedes chicos lucen terriblemente perdidos —comentó Hermione al lado de Sirius.

Sirius no respondió, solo miró fijamente a Hermione o más bien a lo que llevaba y lo que sostenía. Traía puestos un par de vaqueros con una chaqueta a juego, pero lo que realmente había capturado su atención era el brillante casco negro que sostenía en su mano.

Hermione le levantó una ceja a Sirius. —Mejor vete preparando antes de que cambie de idea.

Sirius salió de su shock, colocó ambas manos en los costados de la cara de Hermione dándole un beso rápido antes de correr hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos.

Hermione se volvió hacia Remus que sonreía a su amigo. El licántropo se volvió hacia su nueva acompañante y le sonrío. —¿Así que realmente vas a ir con él en esa cosa?

Hermione asintió. —Confío en él Remus.

Remus sonrió. —Sé que lo haces, ante eso es muy obvio.

Hermione levantó una ceja cuestionando.

Remus suavemente colocó un dedo sobre la parte superior de su mejilla, señalando uno de sus ojos. —Puedo verlo, claro como el día.

Hermione enrojeció pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a Remus, Sirius entró dando saltos con chaqueta de cuero y casco en mano.

Tomó la mano Hermione y comenzó a separarla. —Lunático lo lamento, pero tengo que llevarme a mi chica lejos de aquí por esta noche.

Remus solamente sonrió y los empujó suavemente hacia su camino, antes de moverse para acompañar a James y Lily quienes miraban a la parejita marchándose.

Antes de que el par alcanzara el retrato, James se acercó corriendo.

—¡Eh, Canu! pensé que podrían necesitar esto más tarde —dijo entregando su capa de invisibilidad.

—Gracias Cornamenta, nos vemos luego —dijo dejando pasar a Hermione por la puerta.

Sirius estaba radiante como Hermione se reía del brinquito de emoción en sus pasos.

—Tal vez debería llamarte Bugs en lugar de Canuto —comentó.

Sirius levantó una ceja confundido. —¿Uhh Bugs? —preguntó reduciendo el paso hasta detenerse y acercar a Hermione.

Hermione puso su mano libre sobre su pecho, la otra aún sostenía el casco y se rió. —Cosa muggle —la expresión de él le ofreció a continuar. —Bugs Bubby, es un personaje de caricatura.

—Un conejo —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, colocando su frente en la suya. —¿Me comparaste con un conejo?

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. —Si.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo él como la acercó.

Hermione decidió que nunca se acostumbraría a los besos de Sirius; el toque de sus labios contra los suyos hacia constantemente que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Sin embargo, Sirius siempre tenía bien sujetada a la belleza frente a él para que nunca cayera al suelo.

Sirius se retiró y dejó escapar un gruñido de protesta. —Vamos —dijo deslizando su mano sobre la suya. —Mi moto va a recoger polvo.

Hermione lo siguió como él guió el camino a su segunda más preciada posesión.

Cuando alcanzaron la bruja, Sirius le dio un toque con su varita, abriéndose para revelar la brillante maquina de metal muggle.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Hermione. —¿Por qué me agradeciste por llamarte conejo? quiero decir, no sonó muy sarcástico.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Los conejos son lindos —luego sonrió. —Y procrean mucho.

* * *

Malfoy estaba enfadado, estaba más que enfadado, estaba lívido, no había manera de que la sangre sucia se le escapara con todo lo que le había sucedido en el año, como pasó a una bruja de cabello negro con ojos fríos que miraba sus movimientos y salió frente a él.

Malfoy estudió a la bruja frente a él y le levantó una ceja rubia.

—Pienso que puedo ayudarte con aquel pequeño problema tuyo —dijo ella.

—¿Y qué problema sería ese?

—El de la sangre sucia y el traidor de sangre.

Malfoy pensó en ello durante un minuto antes de asentir. —Bien, te escucho Monique, dime tu plan.


	25. Todos los días

**Aclaración:** Este capitulo posee dos títulos: _Everyday_ (_Todos los días_) y _Alive_ (_Viva o vivo_) **gracias por leer**.

**Capítulo 24. **_Viva.  
_  
Hermione sintió la adrenalina recorriéndola mientras se sostenía de Sirius como serpenteaban por el sendero al costado del lago, ella solo podía distinguir las siluetas de los árboles por los que pasaban. Pronto, Sirius comenzó a reducir la velocidad y avanzó hacia el interior de un pequeño claro junto al lago.

Hermione bajó de la moto y se sacó el casco, Sirius imitó sus acciones y le sonrió ampliamente. —¿Entonces, que te pareció? —preguntó.

—Pienso que podre vivir con ello —contestó Hermione, manteniendo una cara seria.

—¿Entonces lo disfrutaste? —preguntó él, acercándola.

Hermione asintió. —Bastante —dijo bajito antes de cerrar el espacio entre ellos, envolviendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sirius como él profundizó el beso. Conforme el beso se volvió mas intenso, Hermione sintió las manos de Sirius comenzar a moverse de arriba a abajo por su espalda antes de que él las deslizara por debajo de su blusa, repitiendo la acción, piel con piel. Hermione le permitió explorar ligeramente antes de romper el beso y mirarlo a los ojos. Él le sonrío un poco tímidamente, retiró sus manos de debajo de su blusa.

—¿No me digas que me trajiste todo el camino hasta aquí solo para eso? —le preguntó Hermione.

Sirius sonrió y le plantó un beso en la punta de su nariz. —No, pero si así lo hubiera sido habría valido la pena.

Hermione en silencio concordó, parecía que entre mas tiempo pasara con Sirius mejor se ponía. Le sonrío y él dio un paso atrás, ligeramente deslizando sus manos en las suyas y guiándola por el borde de la pequeña ensenada. Cuando llegaron al final, Sirius ayudó a Hermione a subirse en el alto terraplén y le pidió que cerrara los ojos como alcanzara la cima. Hermione hizo lo que le dijo y se dejó guiar por Sirius. Poco a poco un par de cálidas manos cubrieron sus ojos cerrados por detrás y Sirius la giró ligeramente. Sin más palabras, él retiró sus manos y Hermione abrió sus ojos.

Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como lo que reflejaba el lago, Sirius por detrás envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y sosteniéndola fuertemente contra él. Del otro lado de la extensión de agua oscura, en la cima de un alto acantilado yacía Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, las estrellas brillan por encima, las paredes de piedra alumbradas por el suave brillo de la medialuna. Sirius y Hermione permanecieron de pie en silencio por un tiempo disfrutando la quietud del aire de la noche.

Hermione se giró en los brazos de Sirius. —Es maravilloso ¿cómo lo encontraste? —preguntó.

Sirius sonrió tiernamente. —Lo encontramos una luna llena, Lunático nos condujo aquí —miró de regreso al castillo por encima de la cabeza de Hermione. —Vine aquí bastante, al final del sexto año —Hermione lo miró con comprensión pero él solo se limito a sonreírle ligeramente. —No había tenido una razón para volver aquí hasta ahora.

—Gracias Sirius, por compartir esto conmigo —le dijo sinceramente.

—De nada —contestó él, atrayéndola por otro beso.

**

* * *

**  
Un par de horas más tarde, Hermione y Sirius se escurrían de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, inapercibidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James. Al ingresar a la sala común la pareja se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego, calentándose después de su previa excursión de primavera.

Hermione se acurrucó en su lugar al costado de Sirius y descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras el muchacho a su lado acariciaba ociosamente con sus dedos por sus suaves rizos.

A la mañana siguiente el premio y la premio anual mantuvieron a todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor callados mientras que Remus tomaba una foto de la feliz pareja.

**

* * *

**  
Un par de días más tarde, Hermione bajó a la sala común por la mañana para encontrar a Sirius esperándola.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó cuando se acercó a él.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —Remus se los llevó temprano, siempre esta muy entusiasmado de bajar al Gran Comedor hoy, siempre recibe un montón de lechuzas de su familia este día.

Hermione lució ligeramente confundida, sabia que no era el cumpleaños de Remus y no podía entender la importancia del día. Su atención, sin embargo, se dirigió a las manos de Sirius, las cuales en ese momento estaban sospechosamente tras su espalda. Sirius notó su fija mirada inquisitiva y le sonrío.

—Felices Pascuas —dijo revelando una caja de chocolates y se los entregó a la sorprendida bruja frente a él, una mirada de comprensión nació en su cara.

—Gracias Sirius, pero no tenias que darme algo —contestó dándole un abrazo.

—Quise hacerlo, disfruto estropearlo —dijo retirándose ligeramente de su abrazo para darle un dulce beso.

Un par de primer año interrumpió a la pareja como bajaban de sus dormitorios; Sirius se río por lo bajo ante el ligero rubor que apareció en sus caras y ellos se anduvieron apresuradamente por el retrato.

Hermione notó una caja grande que contenía un huevo de Pascua a los pies de Sirius. —¿Para quién esa? —preguntó, curiosa.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —¿Para quien otro crees que seria que para mi querido amigo Lunático? —preguntó.

Hermione se río como Sirius recogió la caja, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia el Gran Comedor.

**

* * *

**  
Más tarde esa semana, Hermione, Lily y Remus elaboraban el horario de estudio para sus EXTASIS mientras compartían la última horda de Pascua de Remus. Hermione completaba uno para ella, así como hacia uno para Sirius, Lily estaba ocupada con el suyo y el de James mientras que Remus se había ofrecido hacer el de Peter. El silencio fue bienvenido en la pequeña mesa en la sala común, pero sus ocupantes estaban impresionados de que en realidad permaneciera después de la llegada de James y Sirius.

Después de cinco minutos de silencio, Remus finalmente cedió. —Bien, me rindo, la única ocasión en la que ustedes dos están así de callados es cuando están durmiendo, ¿qué pasa?

—Lunático —respondió James. —Sirius y yo tenemos un problema.

Remus levantó una ceja ofreciéndole a su amigo continuar, ignorando la importante mirada divertida que pasó entre sus compañeras femeninas.

—No podemos idear_ ninguna_ buena travesura, hemos básicamente hecho todo en lo que podemos pensar y todo lo demás, simplemente no es graciosa.

Sirius asintió; haciéndose cargo después de que James terminó. —Incluso fuimos a la _biblioteca_ —dijo esto de una manera como si fuera realmente raro para los estudiantes utilizar la biblioteca regularmente.

Lily se puso de pie y se acercó a James. —Tal vez este sería buen momento para ustedes de detener sus travesuras. Ya han tenido siete años de diversión, están a punto de graduarse, tal vez solo deberían dejarlo.

James reflexionó esto, pero Sirius sacudió su cabeza. —¿Y que con lo que Snape hizo en Hogsmeade o Malfoy atacando a Hermione _de nuevo_, deberíamos solo echarnos atrás y dejarlos salirse con la suya? —preguntó.

Hermione habló enseguida. —¿Y qué pasara cuando ellos busquen venganza de aquella travesura? Es un ciclo Sirius; tal vez deberías romperlo, ¿hmm?

Remus asintió de acuerdo. —Además cuando los pateen en la final eso será suficiente, ¿cierto, Cornamenta?

James asintió. —Creo que están en lo correcto Canuto, además también los EXTASIS se acercan.

Sirius miró a Hermione y ella instantáneamente supo cual era el problema y se río ligeramente. —No tienes que defender mi honor ¿sabes eso, verdad?

Sirius hizo puchero y aplicó su mirada de ojos-de-cachorrito. —Pero me gustaría.

Hermione sonrío ampliamente. —Solo patéalos en la final.

Sirius asintió. —Cualquier cosa por mi dama.

Remus rodó sus ojos ante la sensiblería e hizo caras similares para James y Lily que Sirius le había hecho a Hermione a principios del año escolar.

—¡Eh! —dijo Sirius señalando a Remus con mirada feroz, de mofa. —Vi eso —dijo dando un brinco antes de proceder a perseguir al lobo por la sala.

**

* * *

**  
El fin de semana siguiente había un viaje programado a Hogsmeade, así que el grupo bajaba hacia el vestíbulo de entrada después del desayuno, Hermione caminaba junto a Sirius mientras que él platicaba con James acerca de su partido próximo contra Slytherin. Una vez que salieron, se detuvieron y se reunieron con el resto de los estudiantes preparados para ir al pueblo mágico.

La mirada de Hermione se posó en el pequeño pueblo a distancia mientras que sus amigos continuaron bromeando a su alrededor. Algo andaba mal; concentró su mirada y se alejó de Sirius para conseguir una mejor vista. Jadeó y sus manos volaron a su boca como pudo distinguir destellos de luces de color claro emitidas desde el pequeño pueblo así como humo comenzaba a elevarse de los edificios.

—¡Remus! —lo llamó, buscando por su desarrollada mirada.

Los demás se volvieron hacia ella como Remus se trasladó para situarse a su lado, mirando atentamente en la dirección de su mirada. Instantáneamente se volvió y corrió por delante de sus amigos, alarmándolos, Sirius se movió para situarse junto a Hermione.

—¡Profesora McGonagall! —llamó Remus como llegó a la profesora de Transformaciones. —¡Hogsmeade! Creo que algo anda mal.

Su profesora, atónita, se trasladó rápidamente hacia los demás y miró el pueblo que tenía ahora claros pilares de humo oscuro elevándose de él.

—Todos adentro —le ordenó a los estudiantes quienes ahora todos miraban fijamente horrorizados al pueblo. Nadie protestó y regresaron al interior del castillo. Sirius agarró la mano de Hermione para llevarla con él pero ella no se movió de su lugar con sus ojos aún paralizados en la escena frente a ella.

—Hermione —dijo él trasladándose para pararse enfrente de ella, obstruyéndole la vista del pueblo. —Vamos adentro, no hay nada que podamos hacer, los Aurores llegaran bastante pronto.

Hermione centró su mirada en Sirius, asintiendo, dejándolo guiar el camino al interior, la guerra estaba comenzando y ella nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

* * *

Durante el par de días siguientes, Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca vertida sobre una montaña de libros. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarla en su búsqueda de decirles a sus amigos, comenzaba a preguntarse si debería simplemente decírselos, no parecía haber problema en torno a afectar el futuro si ella revelaba de donde era.

Mientras que Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, Sirius estaba sentado con James, Peter y Remus bajo el árbol junto al lago. Sirius, en ese momento, se encontraba sumergido profundamente en un pensamiento, mientras que sus amigos hablaban y ahora se encontraban preocupados por la falta de participación de Sirius en la conversación.

—Canuto —dijo James capturando la atención de su amigo. —¿Donde estabas, compañero? parecías a un millón de millas de distancia.

Sirius miró fijamente a los demás por un momento antes de responder. —Estaba pensando en Hermione.

Los demás se miraron entre si, eso era muy obvio. Sirius notó las miradas, pero las ignoró.

Sin embargo, Remus pareció recordar su conversación de la fiesta y se volvió serio. —Sirius ¿qué planeas preguntarle a Hermione cuando nos graduemos?

Sirius se ruborizó ligeramente. —Solamente le voy a preguntar si quisiera mudarse conmigo, ver como van las cosas, ya sabes —los otros asintieron y Sirius continuó. —Puedo verme con ella toda mi vida, chicos, puedo vernos casados, teniendo hijos, ¿es eso extraño? quiero decir, no hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo.

James sacudió su cabeza. —Me suena como que estas enamorado, compañero.

Sirius miró fijamente a James, atónito, en esto no había pensado, de hecho estaba sorprendido de que no lo había notado y que necesitó que alguien se lo señalara.

Remus le sonrió. —¿Le vas a decir?

Sirius sonrió. —Eso mi querido amigo, lo estoy planeando ahora mismo, aquí —dijo señalando su cabeza. —Va a ser perfecto.

**

* * *

**  
En su clase de Pociones la mañana siguiente, el Profesor Sabbath pidió voluntarios para recoger los ensayos que debían. Lo que sorprendió a todos los Gryffindors en el aula fue cuando Monique se levantó y comenzó a recoger los pergaminos, era un acontecimiento verdaderamente raro cuando un Slytherin se ofrecía voluntario.

Sirius miró a la bruja con cautela como le entregó su pergamino, los Slytherins por lo general solo hacían cosas para beneficiarse a si mismos y estaba muy curioso de por que Monique actuaba así. La bruja le dio una sonrisa como tomó su pergamino y siguió su camino, inadvertida por los demás estudiantes cuando echó un pequeño hechizo sobre dos pergaminos en particular, copiando la escritura en otros dos pedazos.


	26. Dormiré cuando este muerto

**Capítulo 25.** _Dormiré cuando este muerto._

Hermione amortiguó su risa ante James quien en ese momento estaba tan nervioso como un Colacuerno Húngaro en la Antártida, intentando comer su desayuno. Sirius quien estaba sentado directamente frente a Hermione le dio un puntazo con su pie, feliz cuando su atención inmediatamente cambió a él.

—¿Nunca nadie te dijo que es de mala educación mirar fijamente? —le preguntó con fingida seriedad.

—¿Alguien alguna vez te lo dijo a ti? —dijo ella intencionadamente como él la miraba fijamente con afecto.

Sirius despidió una de sus famosas sonrisas. —Solo estoy asustado de que si parpadeo desaparezcas.

Hermione se rió. —No voy a ninguna parte Sirius —contestó alegre de que no notara su matiz suave de nerviosismo.

—Lamento interrumpir Hermione, pero tengo que llevarme a Canuto aquí, lejos —dijo James de pie y reuniendo al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, yendo a la cabeza hacia el campo para el día final.

—Pero no he terminado mi desayuno —se quejó Sirius, ceñudo como James lo tiró sobre sus pies.

—Ya has comido bastante como para el equipo entero —contestó James, tratando de arrastrarlo lejos de la mesa.

Sirius se zafó del agarre de su amigo, extendió la mano y agarró otro trozo de pan tostado antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y darle a Hermione un rápido beso. —Deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas —contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa como él corrió para alcanzar a su equipo.

**

* * *

**  
Las dos casas que jugaban la final no podían pedir un mejor tiempo, era una mañana cálida de primavera y el sol brillaba sobre el campo. Hermione y los demás tomaron sus asientos en el mar rojo y oro de la tribuna de Gryffindor. Mirando alrededor pudo ver que los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban divididos sobre a quien apoyar y a esto el estadio se encontraba dividió en alianzas casi cincuenta-cincuenta.

El partido fue uno brutal, justo desde el comienzo estuvo claro que Slytherin estaba preparado para usar todas las tácticas sucias del reglamento para ganar el partido. Sus dos bateadores parecían pensar que James y Sirius serían los mejores objetivos para sus bludgers y se mantuvieron enviando pelotas salvajes en dirección a los jugadores estrellas. Pero con lo que no contaron fue con el hecho de que por una razón eran estrellas, ni una sola bludger alcanzó su objetivo como James y sus colegas cazadores anotaron cantidad de puntos, Sirius y su colega bateador mantuvieron las bludgers lejos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Una hora de partido más tarde el marcador estaba con Gryffindor, con solo diez puntos por delante. Slytherin parecía haber cambiado su táctica ahora y comenzaron a derribar a los jugadores menos experimentados del quipo. Los tribunas de Gryffindor expresaron su opinión de la dirección que estaba tomando el juego pero hasta ahora el equipo verde y plata se había mantenido al reglamento.

Hermione miró fijamente con horror como los dos bateadores de Slytherin lanzaron sus bludgers hacia un solo jugador. Su colega de cabello negro vio las dos pelotas a exceso de velocidad en su dirección y se preparó para golpear ambas. Su bate alcanzó su objetivo con la primera bludger, pero la tribuna miró impotente como la segunda golpeó en su hombro izquierdo, girándolo hacia atrás. Hermione jadeó y sus manos fueron a su boca como Sirius caía de espaldas. El bateador, sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en mente que caer dolorosamente al terreno y se sostuvo de la parte posterior de su escoba y balaceándose la montó.

—Ya puedes respirar ahora Hermione —le susurró Remus y ella lentamente dejó escapar el aire que no notó que estaba reteniendo.

El resto del partido pasó sin más incidentes y el estadio entero contuvo su respiración como los dos buscadores se apresuraron hacia el terreno cerca de los postes de Gryffindor. Ambos buscadores cayeron de sus escobas, Malloroy cayó con gracia dentro de montón de túnicas rojo y oro, mientras que el buscador de Slytherin se fue de bruces contra uno de los postes con un repugnante ruido sordo.

El estadio permaneció en silencio como las casas esperaban la confirmación en cuanto si la Snitch realmente había sido capturada. James y Sirius bajaron volando para ver si su buscador estaba bien, ambos ayudaron a un inestable Malloroy a ponerse en pie, el buscador parecía apoyarse en su tobillo izquierdo pero llevaba una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡GRYFFINDOR GANA LA FINAL DE QUIDDITCH!

Las tribunas enardecieron, no más que enardecieron, detonaron como Hermione, Remus, Lily y Peter, intentaron alcanzar al equipo. Esto, sin embargo, fue inútil y se rindieron partiendo a la sala común para prepararse para fiesta que indudablemente ocurriría más tarde esa noche.

**

* * *

**

Hermione, Remus, Lily y Peter en ese momento holgazaneaban en el dormitorio de los chicos; los dos muchachos recostados en sus propias camas, las chicas en las de sus respectivas parejas. Peter en ese momento estaba siendo convenciendo por los demás de la importancia de estudiar con anterioridad para sus EXTRASIS y examinaba el horario que Remus había preparado para él.

Cerca de una hora después de que el partido había terminado, James y Sirius irrumpieron en el dormitorio, limpios y vestidos en vaqueros y camisas. Remus miró fijamente al pecho de James como el punto blanco en su camisa negra desapareció para revelar un mensaje.

-Debido a los recortes presupuestarios la luz al final del túnel ha sido apagada -leyó Remus, luego miró a James. —Es bueno saberlo Cornamenta, gracias por esa pequeña importante información.

—Cuando quieras, Lunático, cuando quieras —respondió James moviéndose para sentarse junto a Lily en su cama.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a Sirius levantando una ceja por la camisa que tenía. -No fui yo- estampado en el frente.

Sirius meramente sonrío. —Entonces, ¿dónde está la fiesta? —preguntó.

—Más tarde —contestó Lily.

—Felicidades —dijo Hermione tirando a Sirius en un abrazo.

—Gracias —dijo Sirius haciendo mueca como la mano de Hermione pasó por su hombro.

Mirándolo con preocupación, Hermione preguntó. —¿Ya fuiste a ver a la Señora Pomfrey por eso?

Sirius negó con su cabeza. —No es nada, estaré bien.

—No te creo, ahora quítate la camisa.

Sirius levantó una ceja sugestivamente, pero Hermione solo suspiró y comenzó a tirar de la parte inferior de su camisa.

—Bien, bien mujer, puedo desvestirme yo solo —dijo como cruzó sus brazos para agarrar los costados de su camisa, una vez que estos alcanzaron cierta altura siseó de dolor y soltó la camisa. Hermione lo condujo para sentarlo en su cama y ella y Lily ayudaron a Sirius a quitarse la camisa.

—¿Como diablos has podido conseguirte eso Black? —preguntó Lily como Sirius seguía jadeando de dolor.

—Adrenalina.

Una vez que le sacaron la camisa, ambas chicas hiparon al observar el hombro púrpura.

—Necesitas ver a la señora Pomfrey, ahora —dijo Hermione tirando a Sirius del brazo ileso, tratando de ignorar la cálida sensación en su estomago como miró el esculpido torso de Sirius.

—Estoy bien —protestó Sirius.

Los otros Merodeadores se acercaron para una mejor vista.

—Lindo, Canu —felicitó James. —Remus agarra tu cámara.

—No ahora —espetó Hermione como el lobo comenzó a dirigirse por una de sus más preciadas posesiones. —Enfermería —le dijo a Sirius.

El chico de cabello negro no se movió de su posición.

—Sirius Black, tienes otras extremidades perfectamente ilesas, si no te levantas ahora voy a hacerte daño.

Esto pareció ejercer algún miedo en Sirius y tiró de su camisa. —Bien, pero no voy a ir caminando por los pasillos medio desnudo —dijo como cautelosamente se deslizó dicha camisa.

Hermione caminó a la izquierda de Sirius para evitar cualquier palmada de felicitación en el hombro de parte de sus compañeros estudiantes.

—Puedes ser tan terco a veces —protestó ella desde la esquina de su boca.

—No me gustan las enfermerías —protestó él en replica, regresándole la sonrisa a un grupo de Hufflepuffs de quinto año quienes gritaron 'buen trabajo'.

—¡Que lastima! necesitas una.

Sirius no contestó, en el fondo, después de todo el odio hacia las enfermerías y a las molestas brujas de cabello tupido, estaba gratamente contento de la preocupación de Hermione. Le envió una mirada a Hermione, que seguía murmurando.

—Ignorante, estúpido, terco... tarado.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. —Sé que lo soy, pero de igual manera me amas —dijo como llegaron a la enfermería.

Hermione recordó lo que Sirius había dicho como miraba a la Señora Pomfrey encargarse de dicho chico.

_-Pero de igual manera me amas-_

-_Oh dios mío –_pensó Hermione. -_Estoy enamorada de Sirius Black._

**

* * *

**  
Malfoy se quedo de pie observando por encima del hombro de Monique como ella agitaba su varita. —¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar? —preguntó él con escepticismo.

—Claro que lo hará —contestó, como la escritura frente a ella se transformó para imitar la elegante caligrafía de Hermione, luego puso la nota al lado de una que lucía como la desordenada caligrafía de Sirius.

Alzó ambas notas. —Ahora, tu tarea —dijo entregándoselas. —Entonces, veremos realmente de lo que están hechos esos dos Gryffindors.


	27. Disparo en el corazón

**Capítulo 26.** _Disparo en el corazón._

Hermione gruño y se dio vuelta, el sol de la mañana _no _era un invitado bienvenido esta mañana. Los Gryffindors habían festejado hasta bien entrada la noche antes de que la profesora McGonagall los enviara a la cama a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Hermione asomó un ojo con su edredón protegiendo de la luz sus cansados ojos. Observó a Lily mirar fijamente, molesta, en dirección de dicha luz y dejó escapar un gruñido de derrota como la gran orbe dorada ganó su batalla de la mañana molestando a los estudiantes durmientes la mañana del domingo.

—Voy a destruir esa maldita bola de luz _—_se quejó la pelirroja.

—Buena suerte —respondió Hermione. —Asegúrate de dejarle a Remus saber el secreto si lo logras, escuché que tenía rencor que depositar con otro resplandeciente objeto planetario.

Lily se mofó. —Ese es el eufemismo del año —dijo levemente, levantándose de su cama y yéndose a vestir.

Hermione se quedó acurrucada cómodamente en su cama como observaba a la chica de ojos verdes. —¿Por qué te levantas? —preguntó. —Es domingo, ¿te das cuenta de eso?

Lily sonrió. —Yo —respondió. —Tengo una cita con cierto premio anual.

Hermione jadeó y fingió shock. —Mejor no le dejes saber a James que estas viendo a Hu, creo que él puede ser del tipo celoso.

Lily se rió y lanzó una almohada a la cabeza de Hermione. —Muy graciosa —dijo, como se puso un par de zapatos. —No estoy segura de a donde _James_me lleva pero al parecer ha estado despejado con Dumbledore, y se me ha dicho que te lo pase a ti que no deberías esperar.

Hermione levantó una ceja ante esto pero Lily solo se encogió de hombros y salió. —Te veré luego —dijo como se dirigió a bajar las escaleras.

—Adiós —gritó Hermione después de ella, antes de acurrucarse para combatir la luz y así poder conseguir un poco más de sueño.

En la base de las escaleras Lily se encontró con James y Sirius.

—Buenos días —saludó a los chichos, dándole a James un beso.

—¿Dónde está el mío? —preguntó Sirius haciendo puchero.

—Arriba —contestó Lily sin perder el toque. —Esperemos que tratando de destruir el sol.

Sirius sonrió. —Bueno, no podemos tener eso ahorita ¿cierto? —dijo como pateó el trozo de madera que incapacitaba la escalera, le disparó una mirada inquisitiva a Lily, quien le sonrío, antes de que él se dirigiera por las escaleras.

El aliento de Sirius se quedo atrapado en su garganta como abrió la puerta. Hermione se había dormido de nuevo y la luz dorada del sol se colaba a través de la masa de rizos que abrigaban su rostro.

Sirius caminó silenciosamente hacia su cama y se sentó cautelosamente en el borde y así no despertar a la chica durmiente. Miró fijamente a su ángel con rostro contento y tomó una fotografía mental del cuadro cual almacenar para futuras referencias.

Un pequeño suspiro desde el otro lado del dormitorio retiró la atención de Sirius de Hermione y la dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido. Louise estaba sentada en su cama con Marie acompañando a su amiga, observando a la pareja cruzando la habitación, Sirius les sonrío como ellas recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a las duchas.

Una vez que se marcharon Sirius se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos chocolate.

—Buenos días —saludó él, inclinándose por un beso.

—Buenos días —respondió Hermione dándole una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius, pretendiendo que era un acontecimiento normal para él estar sentado en su cama por la mañana. —Solo buscaba un beso de buenos días.

—¿Y no encontraste uno en tu propio dormitorio? —preguntó ella en fingido asombro. —Juro que alguien necesita enseñarle a Remus y Peter una o dos cosas sobre cuidar de sus amigos, y James, bueno ¿por donde comienzo?

Sirius hizo una mueca. —Gracias Hermione, arruinaste mi desayuno.

Hermione se rió ligeramente y se estiró para jalar a Sirius hacia abajo junto con ella, decidida a hacer el desayuno la última cosa en la mente de Sirius.

Sirius profundizó el beso como bajo mas sobre Hermione, sus antebrazos soportando la mayoría de su peso, estaban colocados a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Hermione gimió como el beso su volvió más intenso. Ella movió sus manos de su posición en los hombros de él a recorrer camino por su pecho y a la parte inferior de su camisa. Queriendo más, deslizó sus manos por debajo de la prenda que se oponía al deseado contacto.

Sintió la respiración de Sirius precipitar cuando sus manos encontraron su piel, sonrió contra su boca lo que provocó que él se retirara y encontrara sus ojos.

—¿Piensas que eso es gracioso? —preguntó roncamente. —¿Lo que me provocas?

Hermione sonrió. —Por el momento, sí, pero estoy segura que la novedad se pasará. —contestó e intentó jalarlo abajo junto con ella, Sirius, sin embargo, se resistió, sonriéndole a la chica debajo de él.

—¿Alguna idea de cuándo será? —preguntó, con su rostro a milímetros del suyo.

—Oh, creo que se esta pasando ahora mismo —respondió ella, tirando de su camisa de nuevo.

—¿Segura? —como preguntó sus labios acariciaron los suyos mientras habló.

Hermione asintió ligeramente y Sirius puso sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo.

Como las cosas entre la pareja comenzaban a intensificarse de nuevo, hubo un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. Sirius gruñó y se dejo caer sobre Hermione enterrando su cabeza en su almohada.

—Chicos, será mejor que estén decentes, estamos volviendo a entrar —advirtió Louise, a través de la puerta.

Sirius comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles en voz baja.

—¡Y es_ nuestro_ dormitorio Black así que puedes parar tus quejas!

Hermione con cuidado quitó a Sirius de encima, salió de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta mientras que el adolescente de cabello negro yacía extendido sobre su edredón. Abrió la puerta y dejó a sus compañeras de dormitorio entrar.

—Oh —dijo Marie, cuándo vieron a Sirius en la cama. —¿Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó inocentemente como Sirius fulminó con la mirada a las dos chicas desde detrás de su flequillo.

Hermione se ruborizó y caminó de vuelta para pararse al lado de su cama. —Vamos —dijo agarrando los extremos de su edredón. —Me despertaste así que de ninguna manera te dejare quedarte dormido en mi cama —como dijo esto, Hermione levantó su costado del edredón en el aire, esto a su vez le causó a un desprevenido Sirius caer al piso con un golpe sordo.

—Bien, bien, entendí el mensaje —se quejó, levantándose. —¿Te veo abajo en la sala común en quince minutos? —le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella asintió y él se inclinó por otro beso antes de salir por la puerta. Una vez que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada Hermione miró a las otras chicas.

—Awwww —arrulló Louise. —Ustedes chicos son tan _lindos_.

—Sí —dijo Marie de acuerdo. —Es agradable ver a Sirius sentar cabeza un poco, ninguna otra chica con la que ha salido tuvo ninguna suerte.

Louise frunció el entrecejo. —Sin embargo, no las detiene de intentar, ¿cierto?

Hermione alzó la vista, perpleja. —¿A que te refieres? —preguntó, reuniendo su ropa para el día.

Louise y Marie se miraron la una a la otra. —Bueno, nadie se atreve a hacerlo delante de ti —dijo Marie.

—O de tus amigos —añadió Louise.

Marie asintió. —Chicas de las otras casas aun abordan a Sirius como si fuera soltero, no es tan malo ahora, pero hay unas cuantas quienes persisten. Él tiende a simplemente ignorarlas.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, Sirius nunca lo había mencionado. Se recordó preguntarle mas tarde acerca de esto, si esto lo molestaba entonces debían hablar.

* * *

Al final resulto que Sirius de alguna manera se consiguió una detención entre el desayuno y el almuerzo, así que Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él esa noche. Tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hablar de ello con Lily como no vio a la pelirroja hasta el desayuno el día siguiente.

—Odio los lunes —declaró James inesperadamente como comían.

—Eso es lindo Cornamenta, recuérdame usarlo en tu contra algún día —dijo Sirius sonriendo con satisfacción, con lo cual se ganó el tónico de James en su cabello.

—Oh, muchas gracias James, muchas gracias —comentó Sirius, como quitó el tónico de su cabello. —Estando tan cerca a ese momento del mes voy a tener a Lunático siguiéndome por todas partes.

—¡Eh! —llegó la respuesta del implicado. —No es mi culpa anhelar carne en determinados momentos del ciclo lunar.

—Siempre y cuando no tenga tú cara en mi cabello —dijo Sirius señalando con un dedo de advertencia a Remus. —Porque si lo haces, tu… —dijo cambiando la dirección de su objetivo a James. —Pagarás por ello.

—Por más ilustradora que esta conversación pueda ser —dijo Lily levantándose de su asiento. —Tenemos clase.

Los otros la siguieron, James murmurando algo acerca de pelirrojas locas trayendo mucha jovialidad al inicio de la maldita semana.

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma tarde Sirius se encontraba sentando en el Gran Comedor con sus colegas Merodeadores como jugaban dos partidas individuales de ajedrez mágico. Él estaba actualmente jugando con Remus, quien, de sus amigos, era el más difícil de vencer, así que su frente en ese momento estaba fruncida en concentración.

—¡Eh! Canuto —dijo Remus, interrumpiendo la concentración de su oponente.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo cual el hombre lobo meramente indicó con sus ojos a la izquierda de Sirius.

Sirius giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un joven Gryffindor de lucir nervioso. —¿Qué necesitas compañero? —preguntó Sirius tratando de aligerar la tensión del muchacho.

—Me... Me dijeron que te diera esto —tartamudeó entregándole a Sirius un pedazo de pergamino antes de apresurase a salir del comedor tan rápido como sus pequeños pies podían llevarlo.

Los demás miraban estrechamente a Sirius, quien estaba ahora observando el pergamino con recelo. Le dio vuelta para ver su nombre escrito con una letra cursiva muy familiar. Les sonrío a sus amigos.

—Es de Hermione —dijo escaneando el pergamino.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó James. —¿Qué dice?

Sirius negó con su cabeza. —Sabes, Lily tenía razón acerca de ti, tienes una tendencia de querer saber absolutamente todo.

—¿Y?

Sirius simplemente rodó los ojos y regreso su atención al tablero de ajedrez frente a él.

* * *

Hermione estaba agradecida por la soledad como pasaba sus apuntes en la biblioteca. Disfrutaba estudiar con sus amigos, sobre todo con Lily y Remus, pero tiempo en silencio era lo que Hermione realmente ansiaba cuando se acercaba a los exámenes. Sin embargo, su soledad fue interrumpida cuando un par de pies arrastrándose se acercaron a ella y se pararon en la luz del sol que iluminaba el pergamino de Hermione.

Una pequeña niña en uniforme de Hufflepuff se paró al lado de Hermione.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo cariño? —preguntó Hermione.

La niña negó con su cabeza y sonrió tímidamente. —Me pidieron que te diera esto —contestó entregándole un pedazo de pergamino. Hermione observó su propio nombre garabateado con la enmarañada letra de Sirius y le sonrió a la pequeña niña.

—Gracias —dijo, la niña solo asintió y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

Con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar, Hermione abrió el pergamino para leer.

_H._

_Veme, cuarto piso, pasillo de Transformaciones, ocho quince._

_S._

Hermione frunció el entrecejo ligeramente confundida, Sirius nunca había hecho nada como esto antes, entonces de nuevo a él le gustaba sorprender a Hermione ahora y de nuevo y entonces no habría ningún problema si ella seguía lo de la nota.

* * *

Sirius caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos hacia el cuarto piso que Hermione mencionaba en su nota. No la había visto en la cena pero era un acontecimiento habitual cuando ella estaba ocupada estudiando. Ahora Sirius esperaba que no estuviera enfadada que eran las ocho diez cuando en la nota decía a las ocho.

Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó el pasillo lo encontró vacío.

—¿Hermione? —llamó.

—Oh, querido, ¿no la habrás extraviado, o si? —llegó una sedosa voz de detrás de él.

Sirius se volvió y fulminó con la mirada a la bruja de cabello negro. —Eso no es de tu incumbencia y en nombre de Merlín ¿qué haces aquí?

Monique sonrió. —La ultima vez comprobé que era un país libre, tu deberías ser libre también Sirius —dijo acariciando su brazo con su mano. —Libre de tus tontos amigos para poder honrar a tu familia, libre de la puta asquerosa sangre sucia par…

Sirius gruño, agarró las muñecas de Monique y la empujó contra la pared, sosteniendo sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

—Por qué no vas y te arrastras de regreso con Nott y tus fangosas mazmorras —escupió, con su temperamento tomando control como miraba furiosamente a la chica frente a él.

Ella simplemente sonrío de manera seductora. —Mmmmm amo cuando te enojas.

Sirius había tenido suficiente; movió su rostro a pulgadas de la bruja frente a él, con sus ojos llenos de amenaza. —_Deja _a Hermione y a mí en _paz_ —gruñó.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que tenía un par de labios cubriendo los suyos.

Él se retiró con repugnancia para ver a Monique sonreír triunfalmente. Ahí fue cuan la sintió. Soltó a Monique y giró sus ojos grises hacia la pálida bruja al final del pasillo.

—Hermione —se las arregló para decir pero ella simplemente giró sobre sus tacones y corrió.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó Sirius persiguiéndola, dejando atrás a una muy satisfecha Slytherin.

—Bueno —dijo al pasillo vacío. —Eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que sería.

Lo que Monique no notó fue que el pasillo no estaba tan vacío como creía y una estudiante rubia observó con la mirada amplia como la otra bruja se alejaba por el pasillo, la escena se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez.


	28. Estaré ahí por ti

**Capítulo 27.** _Estaré ahí por ti. _

Hermione corría tan rápido como podía, estaba entumecida; su corazón se rompía con cada pisada. Podía escuchar a Sirius decir su nombre detrás y sabía que eventualmente la alcanzaría. Corrió a ciegas hasta la Señora Gorda jadeando la contraseña, con Sirius justo detrás de ella.

—_¡Hermione!_ —llamó otra vez como ella cruzaba la ocupada sala común. Sus amigos levantaron la vista desde sus lugares junto a la chimenea cuando el par entró en la habitación, con expresiones preocupadas grabadas en sus rostros.

Hermione logró alcanzar el pie de la escalera de chicas antes de que Sirius cogiera su brazo y la hiciera girar.

La resultante bofetada de la mano de Hermione en su rostro resonó por la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los demás a la escena.

—Déjame ir —ordenó Hermione, con voz baja y amenazante.

—Tienes que dejarme explicar —razonó Sirius, con sus ojos grises suplicantes, ignorando la punzante sensación dejada por la bofetada.

—No tengo que escuchar ni una palabra de lo que tengas que decir, te _vi_, prometiste que no dejarías que nadie me hiciera daño, ¡Ni en un millón de años pensé que serias tú haciendo el daño!

James, Remus y Lily comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante a través de los otros Gryffindors, dirigiendo directamente hacia sus amigos.

—No es lo que piensas —Sirius trató de explicar.

—Tenías _tus _labios en los suyos, ¿Qué mas hay que explicar? Déjame ir, _ahora_ —ordenó Hermione, con los ojos brillosos.

—Hermione… —comenzó Sirius a razón de no dejarla ir. La siguiente cosa que supo es que Hermione tenía su varita en su mano y él se encontraba volando a través de la sala, antes de golpear dolorosamente con un librero en una pared lejana.

—No te me acerques —le dijo Hermione con sobriedad como se dio vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

James y Remus corrieron a ayudar a Sirius como Lily corrió detrás de su perturbada amiga.

Lily llamó tranquilamente a la puerta pero no consiguió respuesta, intentó con el pomo de la puerta y la puerta se abrió fácilmente.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Lily acercándose a la cama de su amiga.

Ninguna respuesta.

Lily se acercó más y vio a Hermione envuelta debajo de sus sábanas, con la cara pálida y los ojos carentes de emociones.

—Hermione ¿qué pasó? —preguntó arrodillándose al lado de la cama, retirando el cabello espeso de la cara de Hermione.

Hermione no contestó, pero se levantó y salió del dormitorio. Lily algo cansada la siguió pero Hermione la detuvo cerrándole de golpe la puerta del baño en la cara. Lily suspiró y se dio vuelta para regresar a las escaleras.

Remus estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la sala reparando el librero roto mientras la charla impaciente sobre la escena reciente inundaba el lugar. Lily miró molesta a los estudiantes mientras se acercaba a Remus.

—James llevó a Sirius arriba —explicó él. —¿Cómo esta Hermione?

Lily se encogió de hombros. —Parece realmente molesta, pero no quiso hablar —dijo suspirando, pasando una mano por sus cabellos de fuego. —Solo se encerró en el baño.

Remus soltó un suspiro. —Vayamos y veamos si Sirius puede decirnos que pasó —dijo lidereando el camino hacia la escalera de chicos.

* * *

James miraba desde el costado de la habitación como Sirius iba y venia hablandose a sí mismo.

—Canu, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué fue todo eso? —preguntó.

Sirius dejó de ir y venir como Remus y Lily entraron en la habitación. Miró a la pelirroja esperanzado. —¿Dijo algo?

Lily negó con la cabeza. —Nada —respondió mirando ligeramente al adolescente. —Pero parecía terriblemente molesta, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué causó esa escena de allá abajo? —preguntó haciendo gestos en dirección de la sala común.

Sirius le devolvió la mirada y explicó que había pasado cuando él pensó que se iba a encontrar con Hermione. Los demás escucharon con la mirada amplia como él termino de dar cuentas.

—Es simple entonces —dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. —Solamente hay que decirle a Hermione la verdad.

—No pienso que vaya a ser así fácil —contestó Lily, Sirius asintió de acuerdo.

—Tú la viste allá abajo —dijo Sirius pasando sus manos inquietamente por su cabello. —No quiere acercarse a mí.

—Tal vez Lily pueda decirle —sugirió James pero Lily negó con su cabeza.

—No por ahora, ella se esta aislado y pienso que eso debería venir de Sirius.

Sirius gruñó y empezó a ir y venir de nuevo. — ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Las cosas iban _tan_ bien —gimoteó hundiéndose en su cama.

James se acercó a su amigo y colocó un brazo consolador alrededor de sus hombros. —Lo se compañero, lo se, pero Hermione es inteligente, su lado lógico querrá hablar pronto —dijo mirando con incertidumbre alrededor, a los demás.

* * *

Hermione se paró mirandose en el espejo, quería salir, quería ir a casa y quería su propio Hogwarts. Pero la cosa que más quería justo ahora era la cosa más difícil de conseguir.

Harry.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione bajó tarde a desayunar, queriendo evitar la confrontación en la sala común. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor la mitad de las conversaciones se silenciaron. Era obvio para ella que la mayoría de la escuela había escuchado sobre el incidente en la sala común y que era en ese momento el chisme cumbre.

Caminó a su mesa evitando miradas curiosas y se sentó junto a Louise y Marie, quien estaban ahora incómodamente posicionadas entre Hermione y los otros. Hermione podía sentir cinco pares de ojos en ella como comía y los ignoró a propósito como terminó, recogió sus libros y salió del comedor.

Ahora, Hermione había escuchado cuentos que si tienes un problema, en lugar de buscar la solución, la respuesta saldrá en la situación más improbable. Eso fue lo que pasó camino a Defensa haciendola parar en seco.

—Por qué no pensé en eso antes —se dijo a si misma como seguió caminando.

Tan pronto como las clases de la mañana terminaron, Hermione vagó a la biblioteca, pero estuvo decepcionada al encontrar que el material de referencia que necesitaba estaba en la sección prohibida. No teniendo una excusa para obtener un pase de un profesor, Hermione comprendió que sólo había una manera de obtener lo que quería.

La capa de invisibilidad de James.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente esa semana, Hermione estaba ocupada tratando de averiguar una manera de poner sus manos en la capa de invisibilidad así como evitando conversar con cualquiera. No estaba enojada con sus amigos, sabía que ellos estaban preocupados por ella, pero ella ni siquiera podía confiar en su propia voz por el momento, prefería sufrir en silenciosa agonía como veía a Sirius seguir con su vida, día a día. Él había intentado hablar con ella varias veces, pero le había dado la espalda en cada ocasión, sus lágrimas derramaban cuando él estaba fuera de su vista.

Sirius también estaba ocupado, Sirius tenía una misión, Sirius compartió su misión con sus amigos, los Merodeadores estaban llenos de actividad, los Merodeadores estaban investigando.

Los Merodeadores estaban de cacería.

Sirius había decidido que la única forma de demostrarle a Hermione que nada en realidad había pasado, era probandole que alguien lo había planeado y para hacer eso tenía que encontrar quien le había enviado su nota; tenía el presentimiento de que Monique de algún modo estaba involucrada, pero iba a pasar por los canales adecuados para demostrarlo.

Sirius caminó por los pasillos en busca de una cara familiar; la encontró afuera de la clase de Transformaciones de primer año de la profesora McGonagall.

—Eh compañero —lo llamó acercándose al Gryffindor que le había dado su nota. —¿Charlamos? —preguntó no esperando por una respuesta como manubrio al chico entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Cuándo alcanzaron a los otros Merodeadores al final del pasillo, el de primer año comenzó a mirar alrededor con miedo, quien no, estaba rodeado por el grupo más popular de Hogwarts, un grupo que tenía una reputación de buscar venganza.

—¿Cómo te llamas, amigo? —preguntó James al ligeramente tembloroso Gryffindor frente a él.

—Jack —chilló.

—Bien, Jack —continuó James, asumiendo que el muchacho preferiría contestarle al premio anual que a un enfadado Black. —¿Quién te dio la nota que le pasaste a Sirius a inicios de la semana?

—Era una Ravenclaw, no estoy seguro de sus nombre, no eran de mi año —contestó calmándose ligeramente.

—¿Serías capaz de decirnos quienes son? —preguntó Remus.

Jack asintió.

—Bien, en la cena de esta noche puedes mostrarnoslo —sugirió Sirius.

—_la _— Jack lo corrigió.

—Bien, mostrarse_la_.

—¿Pu-puedo irme a clases, ahora?

James asintió y el Gryffindor despegó por el pasillo. —Uno menos, Merlin sabrá cuantos más.

* * *

Dos días más tarde Sirius tenía arrinconado a un Hufflepuff de quinto año con los otros Merodeadores, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo; aun no podía encontrar la fuente de la nota.

—¿Quién te dio la nota? —Sirius repitió, su voz cada vez mas férrea con cada palabra.

El Hufflepuff levantó una temblorosa mano y señaló por el pasillo. Los cuatro muchachos dieron vuelta y fueron a confrontar con una melena rubia.

—¿Malfoy? —le preguntó Sirius al Hufflepuff, quien asintió, antes esquivar y alejarse a exceso de velocidad por el pasillo.

—Debería haberlo sabido —dijo Sirius avanzando hacia el grupo de Slytherins, ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos, Sirius caminó directamente a Malfoy, lo agarró del cuello y empujó contra la pared, asegurándose de que los dedos de sus pies no estuvieran siquiera tocando piso.

—Black —escupió Malfoy. —Un poco estúpido venir y atacarme con mis amigos, ¿no crees?

Sirius lo ignoró y lo tiró ligeramente hacia adelante para poder empujarlo de nuevo contra el muro. —Te preguntaría por que pero esa seria una pregunta estúpida, ¿no? Lo que te preguntare es ¿como lo hiciste? Nunca pensé que alguien como tú tendría el cerebro para eso —gruñó con su temperamento elevandose.

Sirius podía sentir a los Slytherins a su alrededor pero sus instintos le dijeron que sus amigos estaban allí también, así que procedió a ignorar su entorno, centrando su atención en el rubio frente a él.

—Ahora, quizás pude haberle dado a algunas personas algo de pergamino, ¿dónde esta el daño en eso? —respondió Malfoy.

Sirius gruñó y dejó a Malfoy caer a sus pies antes de soltarle un golpe. Estaba a punto de estampar su puño en la cara de Malfoy de nuevo cuando alguien cogió su muñeca. Se dio vuelta para ver a Remus negar con su cabeza como echaba un vistazo al creciente número de Slytherins rodeandolos.

Como Sirius se alejaba con sus amigos, los Slytherin enviaron amenazas al azar en su dirección, él recordó sobre las semanas pasadas y una imagen se infiltró en su cabeza. Una cierta bruja problemática recogiendo ensayos.

* * *

Hermione se sentó en la biblioteca, mirando cada tanto a la sección prohibida mientras estudiaba para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—¿Hermione? —una voz algo familiar preguntó.

Hermione volteó y le frunció el entrecejo ligeramente a la chica frente a ella.

—He visto algo pasar que creo que deberías saber, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Hermione asintió y siguió a la Ravenclaw fuera de la biblioteca.


	29. Me tuviste desde hola

**Capítulo 28.** _Me tuviste desde hola._

Hermione caminaba rápidamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida, tan terca -_porque estabas sufriendo-_ su voz interior contestó -_porque estaba de terca- _replicó…. err… tercamente.

Caminó por el agujero del retrato y vio a Peter jugando naipes mágicos, a James y Lily hablando tranquilamente y a Remus con la nariz metida en un libro, pero sin señales del chico de cabello negro que buscaba. Se acercó a Remus y se paró a su lado hasta que este miró hacia arriba, sin embargo, él por sus sentidos, supo que ella estaba ahí tan pronto como comenzó a acercársele.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ofreciéndole continuar.

—¿Has visto a Sirius? —preguntó ella.

—Salió en su moto —respondió James gentilmente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Oh, entonces lo esperaré —dijo sentándose en el sofá y mirando fijamente sus manos.

Lily se paró y se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado, Hermione miró a su amiga con culpabilidad mezclada con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Lily simplemente le dio una sonrisa afectuosa y la tiró en un abrazo.

—Fui tan estúpida, debería haber confiado en él, haberlo escuchado —sollozó Hermione en el abrazo.

—Esta bien, estoy segura que escuchará —sosegó Lily. —Todo estará bien —habló dulcemente meciendo a la bruja de sentir culpable en sus brazos.

**

* * *

**

Sirius se sentó en lo alto del terraplén en la ensenada y miró fijamente Hogwarts, no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo a Hermione que venía aquí cuando se encontraba preocupado.

_Hermione._

Ella tenia razón, la había herido, no intencionalmente, pero aun así la había herido y lo encontraba difícil de soportar.

Suspiró y retiró su mirada del majestuoso edificio cruzando el lago; miró fijamente al suelo y recogió un guijarro del tamaño de un puño en su mano, pesándolo cuidadosamente antes de gritar y lanzarlo al lago.

Se puso de pie y recogió otra roca, repitiendo el proceso.

Ese era Sirius liberando su ira, liberando su frustración de la situación entera.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Malfoy había tenido un papel que desempeñar en el pequeño montaje de los Slytherins pero había sido Monique el cerebro detrás de toda la cosa, no obstante, sin ninguna prueba no podría convencer a Hermione... bueno si podría, si solo ella le dejara hablarle _-…¡pero la heriste!-_ Sirius se recriminó mentalmente.

—¡NO FUE MI CULPA! —gritó al aire frio de la noche antes de hundirse en sus rodillas, con sus manos en su cara y sollozando incontrolablemente.

**

* * *

**

Hermione yacía sola en la Sala Común, era tarde, todos los demás se habían arrastrado a sus camas sabiendo que Hermione esperaría por Sirius.

Las llamas bailaban frente a ella, inconscientes de su escrutinio como la noche avanzaba. Hermione finalmente retiró su mirada fija del fuego cuando el retrato se abrió de golpe.

Al otro lado de la Sala Común gris se encontró con marrón por primera vez en una semana. Sirius miró fijamente con los ojos nublados a la chica en el sofá, inseguro de qué acción tomar.

—Hola Sirius —saludó Hermione tranquilamente desde el sofá.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios como fue y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del largo sofá, observando a la chica frente a él.

Hermione miró hacia abajo a sus manos, insegura de por dónde empezar. Sirius no podía confiar en su propia voz por miedo a decir algo desatinado.

—Yo... —comenzó Hermione. —Sirius, lo siento.

Preocupación creció en los ojos grises. —Hermione —dijo él suavemente. —¿De que podrías disculparte? No has hecho nada malo.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. —Debería haberte escuchado, debería haberte dejado decirme tu versión —dijo regresando su mirada a sus manos enlazadas.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Sirius. —¿Cómo? —preguntó cuando Hermione asintió.

—Alguien más vio la cosa entera, se acercó a mí más temprano y me contó.

Sirius estaba curioso ahora, y su ceño se frunció. —¿Quién?

Hermione sonrió un poco. —Natasha.

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron a esto. —Bueno, admitiré que eso es un poco sorprendente —confesó.

Hermione asintió. —Lo siento, Sirius —repitió.

—Oh, Hermione —dijo extendiendo y colocando una mano sobre sus manos enlazadas, cuando ella no lo retiró, se acercó y envolvió a la bruja de cabello tupido en sus brazos. Hermione se aferró a su camisa como sollozaba en su pecho, Sirius la sostuvo tan apretadamente como pudo, respirando su aroma, lágrimas caían de su propio rostro como realizó que tan cerca había estado de perderla.

—No es tú culpa —dijo tranquilizando a la chica en sus brazos.

—Debes estar muy-_hic_-muy enfadado —dijo ella, sus lagrimas comenzaban a cesar.

Sirius la retiró ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos. —No —dijo suavemente. —Nunca estuve enfadado contigo, no tenía razón para estarlo. No te preocupes tanto.

—Gracias Sirius, por escuchar.

—No tuve que escuchar —dijo acariciando su mejilla. —Me tuviste desde hola.


	30. Gracias por amarme

**Capítulo 29.** _Gracias por amarme._

Hermione y Sirius se encontraban instintivamente en sus lugares habituales en el sofá; Hermione acurrucada en el costado de Sirius mientras que él tenia un brazo abrigado alrededor de sus hombros y giraba sus risos ociosamente entre sus dedos. No hablaban mucho, solo disfrutaban de sus compañías. Sirius pudo sentir a Hermione comenzar a quedarse dormida mientras descansaba en su pecho.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Sirius suavemente para no molestarla si en realidad estaba dormida.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella adormecida.

Sirius no respondió por un momento. Hermione levantó la cabeza de su pecho para mirar a sus ojos grises. Él sonrío y se perdió en su par de chocolate. Levantando una mano para acariciar el costado de su mandíbula él vaciló sólo durante un segundo antes de contestar.

—Te amo —dijo suavemente, sosteniendo su mirada.

Hermione se sentó impresionada por un segundo antes de inclinarse y suavemente unir sus labios, antes de separarlo ligeramente.

—Yo también te amo Sirius —murmuró, sus ojos brillaban con la felicidad que habían estado anhelando durante mucho tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Hermione despertó la mañana siguiente abrigada por los brazos de Sirius como él dormía profundamente. Retirando su mirada de la cara contenta frente a ella, dejó que sus ojos vagaran y realizó que estaba en la cama de Sirius. Otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, él la había acompañado en esta, las cortinas de la cama bloqueaban el resto del mundo. Regresó su atención de nuevo al animago frente a ella, estudiando cada detalle de su rostro.

—¡SIRIUS! —Hermione escuchó el gritó de James. —Hora de levantarse tonto perezoso.

Sirius se movió y murmuró algo antes de volverse a dormir.

—¡CANUTO!

—Mmmm… cinco minutos más Sra. Potter —murmuró él acercando a Hermione y acurrucándose en su costado.

Hermione sofocó su risa y esperó que James no hubiera escuchado ese último comentario.

—Me rindo —escuchó a James a través de las cortinas.

Sirius entonces comenzó a despertarse y fue saludado por la cara sonriente de Hermione. Parpadeando por la temprana mañana de confusión, Sirius sonrió y acercó a Hermione aún más.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Mmm, buenos días —dijo él dándole un beso. —Podría acostumbrarme a esto —murmuró.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —¿A si? —preguntó.

Sirius asintió y enterró su cabeza en sus rizos, respirando su aroma.

—Vamos Sirius. Arriba —gritó James de nuevo. —Queremos saber si hablaste con Hermione anoche.

Hermione sintió a Sirius sonreír en su hombro. —¿Ahora? —dijo Sirius con voz algo apagada por los rizos y las cortinas.

—Vamos Canu —llegó la voz de Remus. —Sabes que Cornamenta tiene que saberlo todo.

—Solo soy muy curioso —respondió James defendiéndose, lo cual fue seguido por una mofa de Remus. —Además —continuó. —Quiero saber si tu plan maestro de romance está todavía en marcha y funcionando.

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron y Hermione le envió una mirada. Antes de que James pudiera decir algo más, Sirius abrió las cortinas de golpe.

—James idiota, cállate.

—¿Qué? —dijo James volviéndose para hacerle frente a su amigo. —_Oh…_ —dijo observando a una totalmente vestida Hermione. —Uhh, eh, Hermione, ¿supongo que tú y el viejo saco de pulgas aquí, hablaron?

Hermione sonrió y asintió como Sirius se acomodaba junto a ella.

—Bien —dijo James alegremente. —Ahora levántense, la clase es en media hora —dijo dejándolos para bajar a la sala común.

**

* * *

**

Para el momento en el que Hermione y Sirius llegaron al Gran Comedor ya la mayoría de la escuela sabía acerca de su reconciliación. Al parecer, según Remus, James había 'inadvertidamente' soltado la lengua, lo que realmente sucedió.

**

* * *

**

De camino a Transformaciones Hermione se encontró cara a cara con Monique por primera vez. Sirius apretó su mano y la condujo en un amplio arco a través del atestado pasillo. Hermione echó un vistazo hacia atrás, a la bruja de cabello negro. Lo que vio hizo que su sangre se enfriara. Se paró en seco tirando a Sirius para detenerlo también como miró fijamente al par de fríos ojos azules.

La última vez que había visto estos había sido en la batalla de Hogsmeade. Hermione soltó la mano de Sirius y se acercó a la chica, los Merodeadores y Lily la miraban curiosamente.

La siguiente cosa que Monique supo es que tenia el puño de Hermione acercándose directamente a su cara antes de que este conectara.

Hermione vagamente escuchó a numerosas personas llamándola como atacó otra vez al asesino de Ron. Como oscilaba de nuevo en un ataque de ira, sintió un par de fuertes brazos envolviéndola.

—Hermione —dijo Sirius desesperadamente separándola, levantándola del suelo. Cuando alcanzaron cierta distancia él la giró en sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca.

—Hermione, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó, preocupación inundaba sus ojos.

Hermione no respondió solo miró inexpresivamente a su pecho, la ira era aún evidente en sus ojos.

—¿Te ha hecho algo antes?

Hermione de nuevo no respondió y tercamente se mantuvo inmóvil. Sirius sólo suspiró y besó su frente dejando caer el asunto, si ella quisiera decirle, le contaría a su tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Las últimas semanas de Mayo sacaron el lado de Hermione que Harry y Ron temían más, por suerte para ella, y de los demás, Sirius, James y Peter estaban acostumbrados al 'en borde del nerviosismo' de Remus y Lily cuando los exámenes alcanzaban sus cabezas.

Sirius estaba haciendo su cuota de estudios, pero no parecía conseguir tanto tiempo a solas con Hermione como quería y trató de apropiarse de tanto como pudiera.

Antes del almuerzo, la semana anterior a los exámenes, Sirius acompañó a Hermione de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor para coger algunos de sus libros. Ella subió corriendo las escaleras asumiendo que él la esperaría en la sala común. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió sus manos envolviendo su cintura como metía sus libros en su morral.

—Mmm finalmente te tengo a solas —murmuró él con voz ronca en su oído.

Hermione sonrió y se giró en sus brazos. —¿te das cuenta de que tenemos el almuerzo?

—Puedo pensar en mejores cosas que comida ahora mismo —dijo descendiendo sus labios por los suyos. Hermione gimió y se perdió en el beso como todos los pensamientos de comida y libros desaparecían de su mente. Las manos de Sirius vagaron por toda su túnica como la sintió deslizar su lengua a lo largo de sus labios, pidiendo acceso. Concediéndole su deseo, Sirius la acercó tanto como pudo.

—¿Hermione estas arriba? —la voz de Lily llegó de detrás de la puerta.

—¡No, maldita sea, no esta! —contestó Sirius, claramente enojado.

—¡Sirius! —lo regañó Hermione.

Sirius descansó su frente contra la de la chica frente a él. —¿Que tengo que hacer para tenerte a solas por más que cinco minutos?

Hermione sonrió. —Probablemente tengas que secuestrarme y encerrarme lejos —le tomó el pelo. —Desde luego, eso sería después de los EXTASIS.

—¿Hermione? —llamó Lily de nuevo.

—Ya voy —dijo saliendo del dormitorio, Sirius y Hermione bajaron las escaleras y Sirius comenzó a subir la de los chicos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione.

Sirius se ruborizó. —Te veré en clase, cógeme algo de comida —dijo como entró en su dormitorio. Estaba en mucha necesidad de tomar una ducha fría.

**

* * *

**

Hermione se sonreía como se quedaba dormida, su primer EXTASIS era por la mañana, pero eso no era lo que la hacia sonreír. Ella había descubierto la mejor manera de vengarse de Monique, no por su participación en su confusión con Sirius, sino por Ron. Tan pronto como los exámenes terminaran iría con Dumbledore, ya era hora de que utilizara su conocimiento del futuro para un buen uso.


	31. La distancia

**Capítulo 30.** _La distancia._

Hermione bajo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor la mañana siguiente encontrandola en un misterioso silencio. Varias mesas por todas partes de la sala estaban llenas de alumnos de quinto y séptimo año que estaban estudiando para su primer examen. Para Hermione y sus colegas de séptimo habia examen de Encantamientos, teoría por la mañana seguido de Encantamientos prácticos por la tarde.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Lily y Remus en uno de los sofás, ninguno de ellos dos repasaba como los demás. Lily notó a su amiga y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para advertirle de permanecer callada, después de la mirada interrogativa de Hermione, Lily agarró una pluma y escribió una nota rápida sobre un pedazo de pergamino de repuesto. Hermione tomó el pergamino y leyó la nota.

_'Nuestros encantadores caballeros han amenazado con lanzarle una variedad de maleficios a cualquiera que hable.' _

Hermione alzó la vista y miro a James, Sirius y Peter encorvados sobre sus apuntes tratando de estudiar la mañana antes del examen. La castaña negó con su cabeza e hizo su propio repaso mental de último minuto de todos los apuntes que tenia en la cabeza.

Quince minutos más tarde toda la gente comenzó marcharse para ir al desayuno. Los últimos en salir fueron los tres animagos que prácticamente fueron arrastrados por sus amigos.

— Pero... ¡Pero no he _terminado_! — Sirius protestó mientras que Hermione lo arrastraba.

— Pero... Pero — Hermione se burlo. — Deberías haber estudiado desde _antes_ y no de último momento — lo regañó.

Sirius le disparó una sonrisa. — Ahh, no hay diversión en eso.

Hermione rodó los ojos y lo arrastro al Gran Comedor.

— ¡Eh! ¿Padfoot? — lo llamo James desde su lugar al lado de Lily mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo. — ¿Cuál es el encantamiento ese que te hace girar como esa cosa? — pregunto agitando sus manos como loco.

Los demás alzaron la vista confundidos y miraron la cara contemplativa de Sirius.

— Uhh, ¿_Fusionisium_? — reflexionó.

James pensó en ello un poco antes de asentir. — Yep ese es, ta Pads.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor notaron que la mesa del profesorado tenía gente extra.

— Los examinadores debieron de haber llegado anoche — dijo Lily mostrando el camino a su lugar habitual al final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sirius amontonó su plato de alimentos y Hermione le sonrió con satisfacción.

— Que el alimento solamente desaparece o utilizas encantamientos de glamour — le comentó.

Sirius levantó una ceja, con el tenedor a la mitad del camino hacia su boca. — ¿Encantamientos de glamour?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. — No puedo imaginarme a donde va todo ese alimento; comienzo a pensar que tal vez lo ocultas todo.

Sirius dejó caer su tenedor y se dio vuelta ligeramente en su asiento para afrontar a Hermione. — ¿Implicas que soy gordo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró fijamente a Sirius que fingía buscar dicha grasa. —Mmmm, deberías ser muy bueno con tus encantamientos si lo estas ocultando — le dijo pellizcandole la mejilla.

Sirius empujó a Hermione ligeramente y se rió. — Amor, solamente te gusta tomarme el pelo ¿A que si?

Hermione sonrió y lo acarició sobre la cabeza. — Desde luego ¿Qué más se supone que haría con un cachorro como tú?

Sirius levantó una ceja de manera seductora lo que gano varios suspiros de las demás personas que seguían la conversación.

— No te atrevas a contestar eso Sirius — Remus le advirtió a su amigo enviandole una mirada con un brillo juguetón.

Sirius le sonrió a su amigo y le disparó a Hermione un guiño antes de regresar su atención a los alimentos delante de él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione regresaba de la biblioteca más tarde esa noche después de haber estudiado algunas de sus notas para pociones. Sentía que en su EXTASIS de Encantamientos le había ido bien y estaba gratamente satisfecha de su rendimiento. Sonriendo volvió a pensar en la pregunta del ensayo que pedía describir el _Encantamiento variable y sus usos_. Hermione reflexionó mas sobre hablar con Dumbledore para fundar un club similar al ED, que podría ser útil durante este tiempo.

A su llegada a la torre se encontró con Sirius, Remus y James en su lugar habitual de la sala. Se acerco a ellos poniendo su mochila sobre una mesa en el camino.

— Entonces — comenzó a capturar su atención. — Viejo Bugs, Bambi y Lobo Feroz ¿Están listos para pociones?

James y Remus la miraron confundidos mientras que Sirius logró al menos entender la parte de Bugs. Hermione se rió de sus expresiones y se sentó al lado de Sirius antes de que él la tirara a su regazo.

— Ustedes chicos realmente deberían hojear la literatura muggle — les dijo mientras miraba a Lily que bajaba las escaleras de chicas — Estoy segura de que Lily sabría lo que significa si la llamara Pequeña Caperucita Roja.

Lily se rió — ¿De dónde viene eso? — preguntó curiosamente.

— Adivino que tiene algo que ver con ' Bugs, 'Bambi' o 'Lobo Feroz' — contestó James todavía sumamente confundido de a donde iba la conversación.

Lily se rió por lo bajo y se sentó. — Recuérdame conseguirte un libro de cuentos de hadas para Navidad — le dijo al muchacho de cabello desordenado.

— Oye Hermione — dijo Remus cambiando el tema. — ¿Cuáles son tus planes para después de graduarte?

Hermione se tensó ligeramente y Sirius le envío una mirada de preocupacion, que la obligo a relajarse, le sonrió y volvió a Remus.

— No estoy muy segura, estaba pensando tal vez en unirme a la formación de Auror — respondió, sabiendo que esto era lo que ella, Harry y Ron habían discutido para el futuro. — Aunque hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con Dumbledore primero.

Los otros la miraron con curiosidad. — ¿Como qué? — preguntó Sirius.

Hermione se colocó más cómodamente en los brazos de Sirius y suspiró. — Te avisaré cuando haya hablado con él. ¿Y que hay sobre ti? — le preguntó a Remus con la tentativa de quitarse el tema de encima.

Remus frunció el ceño. — Bueno, la formación de Auror es básicamente un no no, creo que rechazarían un poco a una "_Criatura Oscura"_ en sus filas. Estaba pensando, posiblemente, en la enseñanza, o en un par de cursos para mejorar mis habilidades, creo que Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo sobre esto, pero básicamente todo lo que tenga que ver con el Ministerio esta fuera de cuestión.

Los demás miraron a Remus con comprensión y Hermione comprendió que no tenia ni idea de lo que él en realidad terminó por hacer después de Hogwarts, había un hueco bastante grande en su vida desde su graduación hasta su posición de enseñanza, hueco del cual Hermione no tenia ni idea.

— Si no tuvieras la Licantropía encima ¿Que es lo que _querrías_ hacer? — pregunto curiosamente.

Remus pensó en esto por un momento antes de responder. — Investigación de algún tipo, supongo, tal vez trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios.

— ¿Una inefable? — preguntó Hermione. __

Remus asintió y Hermione se perdio en sus pensamientos otra vez. _'Si sólo lo permitieran, alguien tan inteligente como Remus podría haber sido capaz de prevenir la muerte de la Profesora McGonagall'_. pensó en el futuro otra vez, la mirada de Hermione parecía perdida y los demás la dejaron en sus pensamientos. Había sido capaz de tomar prestada la capa de invisibilidad de James una noche y hojear algunos de los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, pero como la mayoría de sus otras búsquedas, había sido un fracaso.

Con toda honestidad estaba empezando a perderle la fe a su amada biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Una pequeña sacudida de Sirius saco a Hermione de su trance y lo miró.

— Hora de la cama, aún tenemos una larga semana por delante — dijo tranquilamente.

Hermione miró alrededor y notó que los demás ya se habían retirado y despacio se extrajo del regazo de Sirius.

Sirius se estiro y se unió a su cojear cuando se puso de pie.

— Pienso que mis piernas _también _se han quedado dormidas antes que yo — le dijo sacudiéndolas ligeramente.

Hermione sonrió recordando su anterior conversación en el desayuno. — ¿Implicas que estoy gorda?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. — Más bien chonchita.

— Hmmph, gracias Bugs, gracias.

Sirius sonrió del nuevo apodo que había adoptado y se inclino para darle un beso — Noches.

— Buenas noches, no se queden despiertos toda la noche estudiando — le advirtió cuando subió las escaleras.

— ¿Estudiando? ¿Yo? — fue todo lo que escuchó cuando desapareció en su dormitorio. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, esta iba a ser una larga semana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

La predicción de Hermione sin embargo no ocurrió. Con todos los exámenes y la revisión suplementaria la semana voló y ya había llegado el viernes por la tarde y seis cansados Gryffindors descansaban bajo el gran árbol junto al lago.

— No puedo creer que se termino — dijo James mirando el castillo. — Parece como si fuera ayer cuando subí en el tren por primera vez.

Los demás silenciosamente estaban de acuerdo, Hermione, estaba al borde de las lágrimas en los brazos de Sirius y se marcho hacia el castillo. Necesitaba estar sola.

— ¿Hermione? — Sirius la llamo, la preocupación era evidente en su voz, pero la joven bruja no miro hacia atrás. Sirius miró a sus amigos confundido, con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta, pero la misma expresión se reflejaba en ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione secó las lágrimas calientes de sus mejillas mientras estaba en frente de la gárgola fuera de la oficina del director. Los buenos recuerdos de su propio tiempo en Hogwarts siempre estaban empañados por los tiempos difíciles y aunque ella quería más que nada vivir su vida con Sirius, nunca había sentido tanta nostalgia. Se supone que las cosas no deberían de haber pasado de esa manera, se suponía que ella iba a terminar su séptimo año con Harry y Ron, se suponía que se gradúarin, el Trío de Oro acabaría Howgarts... juntos. Sin embargo, Ron se había marchado, ella había viajado en el tiempo y Harry estaba completamente solo en el futuro.

Con una nueva resolución Hermione miró con firmeza la estatua delante de ella y comenzó a decir todos los caramelos de Honeydukes que podía imaginar.

— Gotas de limón, algodón de azúcar, aromatizado Berti Bottsm, todas las grageas de sabores — Hermione sonrió un poco cuando la gárgola se hizo a un lado revelando una gran escalera de caracol. Hermione subió las escaleras y llamo vacilante a la puerta.

— Adelante — se escucho la suave voz de Dumbledore del otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione giro la perilla de oro en su mano y entro en la oficina.

— ¡Ah, Srta. Thomas, ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas, tenia una mirada de determinación en su cara.

— Hay algo que tengo que decirle, algo acerca de dónde vengo — confesó.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja. — Siento alguna indecisión de su parte señorita Thomas.

— Bueno, sí, no ha sido fácil llegar a esta decisión, pero me gustaría que mis amigos también estuvieran presentes, no quiero mantenerlos en la oscuridad. — le dijo. — Sólo que necesito juntar algunas cosas primero.

Dumbledore asintió, con una expresión seria observaba a la joven bruja sentada delante de él. — Muy bien, Hermione, voy a organizar una reunión para el miércoles, el día antes de su graduación, yo creo que usted tendrá su información recolectada para entonces.

Hermione asintió. — Gracias, profesor — dijo mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

— De nada Srta. Thomas — respondió Dumbledore pensativamente, mientras miraba a la bruja salir de su oficina.

**N/T**: Los **_Inefables_** son .. Un equipo de magos altamente calificados por el Ministerio de Magia. Su trabajo es altamente secreto, al grado de que solamente el Ministro de Magia sabe a ciencia cierta cuales son sus proyectos. Tienen sus oficinas en el Departamento de Misterios.


	32. Cama de Rosas

**Cancion:** _have you ever really loved a woman?_ - Bryan Adams. (Version en español)

**Capítulo 31.** _Cama de Rosas._

El Lunes por la noche Sirius vacío prácticamente todo su armario tratando de encontrar la mejor cosa que ponerse para sus planes del día siguiente.

— Puedes pedirme algo prestado si quieres, Sirius. La mayoría de la ropa que tienes es negra, que tal si te presto algo de color — James le ofreció.

— Ok Prongs, ¿Que es lo que tienes?

— ¿Qué tal esto? — le dijo levantando una camisa.

Los demás se miraron entresi y se echaron a reír. — No puedo creerlo — chilló Sirius. —Prongsie tiene una camisa rosa.

James frunció el ceño y miró la camisa. — No es rosa.

— Ahh — dijo Remus tratando de tomar aliento. — ¿Qué color es?

— Es…uhh…_tenue_… rojo.

Los demás irrumpieron en otra ronda de risas. Sirius jadeó con lágrimas cayendo por su cara. — Lamentable tengo que informarte James que ya existe un término para el rojo _tenue_.

Peter estaba rodando en el suelo a las risas mientras que Remus se agarraba el estómago. — Sí — Remus chillo. — Se llama ROSA.

James miró molesto a sus amigos y resopló, guardo en su sitio su camisa y cerró de golpe su armario. — Me alegra que te parezca tan divertido, sigue así Sirius, sólo usa negro, estoy seguro de que se sumará a los estado de ánimo.

Sirius se había calmado un poco ahora. — Creo que voy a ir con ésta — dijo levantando una camisa blanca.

— Linda elección Pads — le dijo Remus. — Por lo menos no lucirás gay. (_**N/A**__ no hay nada de malo con la gente gay, no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de ellos._)

James ignoró las risas y se fue en busca de Lily, que había sido quien había comprado la camisa _rojo tenue_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Cuando el martes llegó, Hermione estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor y hablaba animadamente con Lily sobre el desayuno cuando tres de los Merodeadores entraron por las grandes puertas.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius? — James preguntó sentándose enfrente de Lily.

— Buenos días a ti también — dijo Lily con burla, mientras que fulminaba con la mirada al mago de cabello rebelde.

— Pensé que estaba contigo — le contesto Hermione a James.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

— Nope — dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño ligeramente antes de voltear a James con una pequeña sonrisa. — Cinco galeones a que esta planificando ya-sabes-qué.

James negó con la cabeza haciendo caso omiso de las miradas inquisitivas de las muchachas. — No lo creo. Yo digo que está trabajando en su moto.

— ¿Qué esta mal con su moto? — Hermione preguntó. — Pensé que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

— Uhh sí — dijo Remus. — Pienso que tienes que mirar tu definición "de perfecto" versus la de Sirius.

Lily frunció el ceño y le dio a James una severa mirada — ¿No estará haciendo algo estupido? ¿O no debería preguntar?

— Juro Lil que no tengo ni idea de lo que le esta haciendo a su moto, solamente mencionó unas _"pequeñas mejoras"._

Hermione en ese momento se atragantaba con un trozo de pan tostado que acababa de poner en su boca. Lily le dio varias palmadas en la espalda mientras que Remus le pasaba una copa con agua.

— Gracias — dijo entrecortadamente con los ojos inflados. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que sabia cual era la _"pequeña mejora"_ de Sirius.

Antes de que algo más se pudiera decir, dicho mago entro saltando en el comedor como un sobreexcitado cachorro, sonriendo como un loco se sentó al lado de Hermione y comenzó a comer.

— Gffaong — dijo él, con la mitad de la boca llena de alimento.

— Lo siento — dijo Hermione levantando una ceja. — No hablo la lengua que sale de tu boca.

Sirius trago y le coloco un casto beso en los labios de Hermione. — dije 'Buenos días'.

— ¿Enserio? — Remus preguntó sonriendo con satisfacción desde el otro lado de la mesa. — No sonó a 'Buenos días'.

Sirius no le hizo caso a su amigo el hombre lobo y le sonrió alegremente a la muchacha al lado de él.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy? — Sirius le preguntó.

Hermione abrió su boca para contestar, pero fue cortada por Sirius.

— Si los tienes porfaaaaaaaaaaasssss cancélalos.

Hermione rodó los ojos ligeramente por la cara de perrito cachorro que ponía Sirius, pero luego sonrió y negó con su cabeza. — No tengo nada planeado para hoy. ¿Por qué?

Sirius sonrió amplamente. — Eso es una sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde estabas Pads? — James preguntó del otro lado de la mesa.

— Con mi moto…

— ¡Ajá!, lo sabía — dijo Moony levantando el tenedor.

— …Alistándola para hoy.

James y Remus intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros antes de regresar a su desayuno.

Sirius espío un gran libro abierto delante de Remus. — ¿Qué haciendo Moony? — pregunto antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle que había de especial hoy.

Remus lo miró desde el libro, con la pluma en el pergamino a punto de escribir y sonrió. — Estoy preparando nuestro álbum de fotos de séptimo año Pads, como lo hago todos los años.

— Oh, bien, ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? — Sirius preguntó con impaciencia provocando que Hermione se riera de la cantidad de energía que corría a través de sus venas esa mañana.

Remus sonrió y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. — Sabes las reglas Sirius, nadie lo ve hasta que este terminado, además no tengo las fotos de nuestra graduación todavía.

Sirius resopló y puso mala cara. — Bien — dijo regresando a su desayuno.

James le sonrió con satisfacción a su amigo. — Estás de un humor gracioso hoy Padfoot, ¿Ocasión especial? — le preguntó levantando ambas cejas.

Sirius que miraba su alimento le envío al muchacho de cabello rebelde una sonrisa deslumbrante que usualmente haría que flaquearan las rodillas de las chicas. — Claro que la es.

— ¿Gustas explicarte? — James le tomó el pelo sabiendo perfectamente lo que Sirius había planeado.

— No.

La curiosidad de Hermione ahora había alcanzado su punto máximo y empujó a Sirius hacia un lado haciéndolo estremecerse.

— ¡Oww!

— ¿Qué haremos?

Ninguna respuesta se escucho. El muchacho frotaba con cautela su costado.

— Sirius, ppooooooorrrfiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss.

— Sabes que eso solo funciona cuando yo lo uso — le indico Sirius.

— No siempre es cien por ciento eficaz — señaló Remus del otro lado de la mesa.

Sirius mostró su _madurez_ y le sacó la lengua al hombre lobo antes de darse vuelta a Hermione y observarla con una mirada maliciosa y de deseos de venganza. El animago extendió su mano, la agarró de la cintura y la torturo con sus dedos. Hermione soltó un chillido y se movió a lo largo del banco lejos de Sirius que choco con Lily que chocó con Peter que cayó del final del banco. Cuando los demás comenzaron a reírse, Lily ayudo a Peter a levantarse, Hermione desesperada le dio un empujón a Sirius y el animago cayo de espaldas con un ruido sordo. Cuando las risas alrededor crecieron Hermione planeo su fuga, saltó de su asiento y se dirigió al final de la mesa donde por poco evito chocar con un Slytherin de cabello grasiento. Hermione empujo a Snape, que refunfuñaba, hacia un lado y buscó refugio entre Remus y James cuando Sirius se levanto para perseguirla.

— Sálvenme.

James saltó al desafío y blandió su varita mágica en una posición de duelo.

— En guardia o te saco las pulgas amigo — dijo de manera espectacular.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y sacó su propia varita mágica. — Un duelo por la noble doncella, cabeza de palos.

El par entonces comenzó a luchar con sus varitas mágicas como si fueran espadas. Sirius se estiro y su varita golpeo a James entre el brazo y el torso.

— ¡Merlín! Lamentablemente, me han matado — gritó James tirandose al suelo mientras fingía asfixiarse en el camino, haciendo una prolongada escena de muerte.

Hermione aguanto la risa y le dio un codazo a Remus. — Ve, noble caballero.

Remus sonrió y salto al duelo, pero no sacó su varita mágica.

Sirius le hizo frente al "enemigo". — Dame todo lo que tengas, gran bestia del orbe brillante.

Remus sonrió con satisfacción y levantó una ceja.

" ……… Gruñido………"

Sirius jadeó, dejó caer su varita mágica y se dio vuelta a Hermione. — Me rindo noble doncella, tengo miedo, le prometo que nunca volveré a esta noble Aldea — proclamó y dio vuelta para regresar a su asiento en la mesa.

El Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos del espectáculo improvisado, Sirius, James y Remus se inclinaron para dar las gracias al más puro estilo Merodeador.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Sirius se llevo a Hermione lejos después del desayuno y la condujo a la Bruja de la Joroba. Una vez dentro Hermione estudió la moto, sin notar nada diferente y preguntándose si Sirius en realidad le fuera a decir que ahora podía volar.

De pronto sintió que algo le daba un toque en la cabeza y un frío la recorrió bajando por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione se dio vuelta y afrontó a Sirius que estaba de pie detrás de ella, con la varita mágica en la mano. — ¿Por qué me pusiste un encantamiento desilucionador?

— Realmente no quiero que nadie nos vea.

Hermione levantó una ceja. — ¿Qué le hiciste exactamente a tu moto?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione se sostuvo fuertemente de Sirius mientras que la moto se aceleraba sobre el terreno, vagamente escucho a Sirius preguntarle que si estaba lista para que la moto se levantara de la tierra. Hermione cerró sus ojos y sus brazos instintivamente se enrollaron alrededor de Sirius mientras lo escuchaba reírse con regocijo.

Después de unos minutos con cautela abrió un ojo y observo el paisaje. Volaban por encima del Lago Oscuro de Hogwarts a menos de un metro de la superficie, en el lago se reflejaba el brillo que emitía el sol del verano.

— Ohh — jadeó Hermione cuando observo la vista. Sirius sonrió para si mismo, sintiendo como ella se relajaba detrás de él.

Sirius comenzó a descender la moto lentamente cuando se acercaban a una orilla del lago. Cuando Hermione se bajo de la moto y se quito el casco dejo salir un pequeño gritillo al ver lo que había delante de ella.

Sobre la suave hierba Sirius había puesto un picnic, el típico mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos se extendía sobre la hierba con una canasta de caña en un extremo.

— Sirius — le dijo Hermione impresionada, camino hasta la pintoresca escena y se sentó. Sirius le sonrío y abrió la canasta**. **— Ahora ¿Qué tenemos aquí...? — dijo metiendo su mano en la canasta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hurgó en la cesta por unos momentos y sacó su mano mostrando un ramo de rosas rojas.

— Para ti — le dijo a Hermione entregándole las rosas.

Hermione sonrió. — Gracias — le dijo tomándolas y oliéndolas.

— De nada — le dijo Sirius regresando a la canasta y sacando un contenedor lleno de fresas seguido de uno lleno de chocolate.

Hermione sonrío pensando a que se debía todo este comportamiento _cursi_ de Sirius. — ¿Cuál es el motivo Sirius? Estoy casi segura de recordar que el día de San Valentín ha pasado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Necesito una ocasión para mimar a mi bruja?

Hermione levanto una ceja y luego le sonrió al adolescente de cabello negro. — No. supongo que no.

— Aunque a decir verdad — Sirius continúo. — Tenía todo esto planeado para mañana — hizo una pausa por un momento. — ¿Sabes lo que hay mañana?

— Tenemos una reunión de... no, no estoy segura.

Sirius sonrío. — Si esa reunión... casi arruina mis planes, ya sabes, pero hoy no lo hará Hermione... ¿Sabes que fecha es mañana?

Hermione pensó en ello por un momento. — 29... Lo que... ¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamó comprendiendo lo que significaba esa fecha.

Sirius asintió. — Trescientos sesenta y cuatro días de que caíste en mis brazos.

Hermione entro en shock. — He estado aquí durante un año — susurró más para sí misma que para Sirius.

— Un año, mañana.

Hermione de repente sintió algo húmedo correr por su mejilla y a Sirius sentarse junto a ella.

— Oye — le dijo envolviendola en sus brazos. — Está bien — le murmuró secándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

— Lo siento — se disculpó. — Simplemente no puedo creer que ha pasado todo un año.

— Sabes — dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos. — No todos los años son tan malos, este año conseguí mas de lo que alguna vez imagine.

Hermione sonrío ligeramente y secó sus lágrimas. — Sí, es difícil creer que cai sobre un perro pulgoso.

— ¡Holaaa! — le replico el animago. — Te mostraré al perro pulgoso.

Lo siguiente que Hermione supo es que tenía un perro negro encima de ella.

Hermione sonrió y empujó al perro, Padfoot se acerco a la orilla del lago y regreso saltando con un pedazo de rama en la boca.

— ¡Oh no querrás jugar ¿Verdad? — dijo Hermione tratando de tirar de la rama de la boca del perro. Cuando finalmente Padfoot la soltó, Hermione la lanzo y el gran perro negro la persiguió a toda velocidad antes de traerla de vuelta y tirarla a los pies de Hermione.

Hermione recogió la rama ahora toda babeada por el perro. — Eww Padfoot — le dijo mirando la rama, el perro sentado sobre la hierba esperaba ansiosamente que la tirara de nuevo — Bueno, supongo que se tiene que limpiar — dijo Hermione sonriendo y lanzo la rama en dirección al lago.

Con esto consiguio que Sirius salpicara todo después de darse un chapuzón en el agua. Después de haber nadado de perrito, el gran perro corrió hacia Hermione todo mojado. En lugar de bajar el ritmo se lanzó a los brazos de la castaña provocando que ella cayera de espaldas en la hierba.

— Sirius — jadeo Hermione cuando el comenzaba a lamerle la cara, las gotas de agua caía sobre la chamarra de Hermione mojándola. — No quiero ahogarme hoy.

De repente, la gran lengua desapareció y Hermione se quedó mirando un par de ojos grises. Sirius estaba encima de ella.

— Gracias Bugs, ahora estoy toda mojada.

— Ya somos dos — murmuró Sirius inclinandose para reclamar sus labios.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Un par de horas mas, una cesta de fresas, y digamos que un número de silencios (no improductivos) Hermione y Sirius estaba sentados mirando fijamente la superficie del lago, Sirius estaba detrás de Hermione, sus brazos la abrigaban y descansaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de la castaña. Hermione sonrió cuando la voz de Sirius llenó sus oídos mientras que con cuidado la mecía ligeramente de un lado a otro.

_Para amar realmente a una mujer  
para entenderla, tu debes conocer su profundo interior  
oír cada pensamiento, contemplar cada sueño  
y darle alas cuando ella quiera volar  
luego cuando te encuentres refugiado inevitablemente, en sus brazos  
sabrás que realmente… amas a una mujer._

Hermione se inclinó de nuevo en Sirius y cayeron en otro silencio.

— ¿Crees que será siempre así? — preguntó Sirius.

— ¿Asi como? — pregunto Hermione regresando su mirada al lago, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y producia una brillante luz rojiza en la superficie del agua.

— Igual que hoy — Sirius repitió. — Relajado, sin preocupaciones, sólo nosotros.

— Desearía que así fuera — respondió Hermione. — Pero no creo que se pueda — dijo pensando en el apogeo de la guerra.

— Hmm. Me pregunto que tan gran alcance tendrá esta guerra.

Hermione no respondió. Sirius tenía preguntas que ella tendría que responder mañana, no iba a dejar que ese tema arruinara su día.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione y Sirius caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor, pero Sirius comenzó a conducir a Hermione en una dirección diferente. Hermione jalo la mano del animago haciéndolo reducir el paso. Sirius se detuvo y se giro para afrontarla, Hermione tenia una ceja levantada.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — Hermione preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿No pensaras que la noche se a terminado? — dijo Sirius, evitando la pregunta e inclinándose para encontrar sus labios.

Hermione gimió y se arqueó en Sirius tratando de ponerse tan cerca de él como podía. Sirius profundizó el beso y sus manos comenzaron a hacer su recorrido por el interior de su blusa, antes de que él se separara ligeramente de la bruja que le robaba el aliento. Acerco a Hermione lo mas que pudo.

_Para amar realmente a una mujer  
deja que ella te sostenga, hasta que sepas como ella necesita ser tocada  
tienes que respirarla, saborearla realmente  
hasta que la sientas, en tu sangre  
cuando puedas ver el hijo que viene, en sus ojos  
sabrás que realmente… amas a una mujer._

— Vamos — dijo Sirius. — Salgamos de en medio del pasillo — y le ofreció su mano. Hermione le sonrío y se dejo conducir por los pasillos hasta que alcanzaran el cuadro de Barnabas el Chiflado.

— Espera aquí — dijo Sirius mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia delante y hacia atrás. Cuando la puerta apareció, Sirius se trasladó para abrirla, pero cambió de idea y se coloco delante de Hermione.

— Si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que está dentro de esa sala no dudes en decirme ¿Lo harás?

Hermione respondió dándole un beso y le dijo: — Abre la puerta.

Sirius sonrío y obedeció, se quedo de pie a un lado para dejar que Hermione entrara primero a la sala.


	33. Pon tus manos en mí

**Advertencia**: Este capitulo contiene escenas 'subidas de todo' las escenas no son ni altamente explicitas y mucho menos vulgares. Por lo demás el capitulo es normal y contiene información relevante para eventos posteriores.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**. _Pon tus manos en mí._

* * *

Hermione inspeccionó la pequeña habitación; un cálido fuego crujía en la chimenea en la esquina opuesta a la amplia cama de doseles, cubierta en delicados pétalos de rosas. Sirius la envolvió con sus brazos, por detrás, y retiró sus largos rizos por un costado de su hombro derecho, descubriendo su cremoso cuello.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó en voz baja, con su cálido aliento en su cuello.

Hermione asintió como Sirius comenzó a colocar pequeños besos de mariposa (N/T: aclaración al final) a lo largo de su piel. Hermione exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción y se volvió para unir sus labios.

Sirius levantó sus manos para abrigar su cara como el beso se volvía más intenso. Las propias manos de Hermione vagaron hacia abajo y tiraron del final de su camisa. Sirius levantó sus brazos rompiendo el beso por solo un momento como la tela se deslizó entre ellos.

Las manos de él se trasladaron a la cintura de Hermione y la acercaron, las manos de ella hicieron camino de sus hombros hasta su pecho y a su cinturón donde ansiosas tiraron de la correa de cuero negro.

Sirius sonrió entre dientes, contra sus labios. —Eso es... —comenzó entre besos. — No….muy….justo —Hermione se retiró y le dio una dulce sonrisa, pero continuó aflojando su hebilla hasta que Sirius paró sus manos con las suyas. Él entonces alcanzó el borde de su blusa y suavemente la tiró sobre su cabeza antes de reclamar sus labios otra vez, distrayéndola de su tarea.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Hermione.

—Mmm...….no mucho —respondió él, sus manos acariciaban su cremosa piel hasta que alcanzó el broche en el centro de su espalda. Hermione sonrió contra la boca de Sirius como la prenda cayó al suelo.

Sirius comenzó a trazar un camino de besos de su boca a su cuello, cuando llegó a su clavícula las rodillas de Hermione flaquearon y las manos firmes de él maniobraron en dirección de la cama mientras capturaba su boca de nuevo.

Sirius acostó a Hermione suavemente y avanzó sobre ella, la pareja se abrigó en un apasionado beso, manos acariciaban cada pulgada de piel disponible.

Hermione se arqueó en Sirius como él corrió sus labios por su mandíbula a su cuello, dejando escapar un gemido en respuesta como Hermione corrió su pie por el interior de su pierna. El mago de ojos grises se retiró y tímidamente corrió sus dedos por las pequeñas y pálidas cicatrices que se propagaban a través de los pechos de Hermione, haciéndola gemir como reemplazó sus dedos por sus suaves labios, dejando un rastro de fuego sobre su piel.

Las manos de él viajaron más abajo como intentaba desabotonar sus vaqueros. Incapaz de encontrar éxito en su posición actual, retiró su boca de la cremosa piel de Hermione y se trasladó hacia abajo colocando suaves besos sobre su vientre, donde procedió a deshacerse de los vaqueros de la bruja. Con las piernas libres, Hermione acercó a Sirius de nuevo para encontrar sus labios. Como sus lenguas jugueteaban, Hermione derribó a Sirius por lo que quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y ella imitó sus acciones, finalmente desabrochando su cinturón y dejándolo en nada más que sus boxers negros, que pronto acompañaron a sus pantalones negros, Hermione miró hacia abajo al mago debajo de ella, encontrando sus ojos grises los cuales la atrajeron de nuevo a su nivel.

No se necesitaron palabras como gris se perdió en chocolate, y Sirius suavemente acercó a Hermione para unir sus labios una vez más, rodando, ella quedo posicionada debajo de él.

—Eres muy hermosa —le murmuró, como se trasladó hacia abajo para quitar el último artículo de ropa entre ellos, suavemente deslizando la ropa interior de encaje por sus piernas y sus pies. Desde su posición dejó un camino de besos desde su tobillo izquierdo hacia arriba por su pierna, Hermione arqueó su espalda como su boca alcanzó la sensible piel de su muslo interior. Desde allí Sirius avanzó, explorando con su boca y lengua nuevo territorio, como probaba a la mujer que amaba por primera vez.

Él sonrió para sus adentros como Hermione gimió y se excitó en respuesta a sus acciones, mientras él movía sus manos hacia adelante y atrás encima de sus muslos, acariciando la suave piel.

No queriendo avanzar tan rápido Sirius se trasladó, así que cubrió el cuerpo de la bruja, envolviendo su boca en un apasionado beso.

Hermione pudo sentir la dureza de Sirius rozar contra su muslo como lo acercó más.

—Te necesito —le susurró con voz ronca, encontrando sus ojos.

Sirius no necesitó más incitación y cubrió sus labios con los suyos otra vez. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para apoyarse, se colocó entre sus piernas. Hermione respondió extendiendo sus muslos y rodeando con sus piernas las suyas. Lo escuchó pronunciar un hechizo antes de gemir en el beso como Sirius entró. El mago de cabello negro permaneció inmóvil dentro de ella y la miró a los ojos. Una pregunta silenciosa dentro de sus profundidades platas.

Hermione respondió acercando a Sirius de nuevo a ella y apretando sus piernas a su alrededor. A medida que se acostumbraron el uno al otro, sus movimientos se volvieron sincronizados y Hermione se reunió con Sirius en cada empuje.

Ella se sintió mareada, la sensación de ser uno con Sirius la abrumó y apenas podía encontrar la capacidad de respirar. Ambos gimieron alto. Sirius se sintió llegar al clímax y se reunió con los labios de Hermione en un ardiente beso. Él se estremeció como llegó a su clímax provocando un largo gemido de la bruja debajo de él como ella le siguió.

Sirius colapsó sobre Hermione enterrando su rostro en sus rizos. Respirando pesadamente y cubierto en un brillo húmedo, rodó de la bruja y se recostó sobre su espalda. Hermione acurrucándose a su lado, entrelazando una pálida pierna sobre la suya como descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro con cuidado.

Sirius sonrío ante la figura durmiente a su lado y posó un suave beso en sus labios, antes de agitar su varita y colocar las sabanas sobre sus cuerpos antes de perderse en la deriva de felices sueños.

* * *

Un grupo de once Slytherins, que consistían de sexto y séptimo año, se reunieron en su sala común a tempranas horas de la mañana del miércoles.

—Los quiero a ustedes dos conmigo —habló el líder, señalando con un largo dedo a dos Slytherins. —Ustedes tres sobre Black y el resto de ustedes sobre cualquier otro invitado no deseado, atúrdanlos pero dejen a Black consciente, quiero ver personalmente su corazón partirse en dos —dijo, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su pálida cara.

El Slytherin entonces comenzó a repartir pequeños frascos de una poción de lucir claro. —Esto dura por tres horas —explicó. —Pienso que será sumamente valiosa para nuestra tarea, cortesía del Señor Oscuro, por supuesto.

**Nota aclaratoria**: Un beso de mariposa es el acto de agitar tus pestañas en otra persona. Puede realizarse en una mano, brazo o cara. También puedes realizarlo sosteniendo tu cara cerca a la de la otra persona y pestañar juntos.


	34. Rebotar

**Capítulo 33.** _Rebotar._

Harry inspeccionó la oficina de Dumbledore, los miembros de la Orden comenzaban a llegar poco a poco, mientras Ginny se sentaba a su lado. Le envío un vistazo a Remus y a Tonks que estaban encorvados sobre un pedazo de pergamino hablando en voz baja, Remus de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y le enviaba a su viejo amigo de la escuela miradas de preocupación.

Harry se giró en dirección de la mirada del lobo, que estaba fija en Sirius, que en ese momento murmuraba algo mientras se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante en su silla, el adolescente de cabello revuelto se perdió en sus pensamientos, sobre los sentimientos de su padrino por Hermione, todavía trataba de asimilar todo lo que Remus y él le habían contado. Harry miro a la muchacha a su lado y la vio observar la misma escena con preocupación en sus brillantes ojos, mientras que con avidez trataba de evitar la mirada que su madre le enviaba.

Dumbledore se levanto desde su posición en la mesa y espero que el silencio cayera antes de hablar con el grupo.

— Esta tarde fui alertado de la información que concierne al paradero de la señorita Granger, — Dumbledore hizo una pausa esperando a que se desvanecieran los murmullos de sorpresa.

— Dejaré a nuestro testigo que relate la historia, y me gustaría que todos permanecieran tranquilos… — hizo otra pausa y le envío una significativa mirada a Sirius. — …Hasta que el joven haya terminado.

Como Dumbledore no recibió ninguna protesta sonrió un poco y siguió. — Señor Malfoy, si me hace favor de ilustrar al grupo.

Draco se levanto aprensivamente y comenzó a recordar el acontecimiento que había atestiguado hace ocho años.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

[**Flashback**]

_Un Draco Malfoy de diez años estaba aburrido, por decir lo menos, en su magnífica mansión sin nada que hacer, nada con que divertirse. Su madre estaba fuera con algún primo lejano y su padre - para ser honesto no estaba demasiado seguro donde estaba su padre._

_Como cualquier otro niño aburrido haría, el rubio comenzó a explorar su casa, tal vez había algo emocionante que encontrar oculto en algún lugar de un polvoriento armario antiguo, aunque aún no tenia una varita mágica (se podría decir que eso era lo mas apropiado para un niño de diez años de edad) siguió su camino alrededor de su casa, no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su padre que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el ala oeste de la gran mansión, un lugar al que se le había prohibido ir desde hace tiempo, según recordaba._

_El pequeño, que pronto seria un Slytherin, asomo su cabeza cautelosamente por el borde de la esquina para ver a su padre y otros dos hombres caminando por el pasillo, aprovechando la oportunidad para curar su aburrimiento el joven muchacho siguió avanzando con sigilo. Draco se quedo de pie algo confundido durante un momento preguntándose cual era el motivo por el cual su padre se detenia a observar un retrato, en ese momento fue cuando vio una puerta materializarse enfrente de él._

_Se detuvo y se escondió detrás de la estatua de alguno de sus antepasados cuando su padre y sus compañeros se pararon delante del retrato de un mago rubio con una nariz notablemente larga._

_Su padre abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación, pasando por algún tipo de escudo reluciente cuando atravesó el umbral. Draco se acercó a la puerta para tener una mejor vista y se sorprendio cuando miro lo que había dentro. Una mujer joven de cabello tupido en una túnica raída, estaba delante de su padre y cuando el rubio mayor le hablaba lo observaba con una expresión desafiante en su cara. El joven Malfoy no pudo escuchar lo que se decían, pero se sorprendió cuando su padre golpeó a la mujer con el puño tirandola al suelo antes de refunfuñar algo y salir de la habitación. _

_Draco se ocultó con sus mejores habilidades en una esquina oscura, esperó hasta que su padre se hubiera marchado para aventurarse por el oscuro pasillo y poder acercarse a la puerta. El chico con cautela agarró la perilla y la giro para abrirla, estaba de pie en el umbral de la habitación._

_La bruja que estaba adentro alzó la vista desde la cama sobre la que estaba sentada y miró curiosamente al muchacho, la confusión estaba escrita en toda su cara. _

— _¿Draco? — ella tartamudeó. _

_Los pequeños ojos del muchacho se ensancharon en shock, ¿Cómo podía la bruja saber su nombre? él asintió silenciosamente incapaz de poder hablar._

— _No puede ser, tu no puedes estar tan grande todavía — dijo la bruja mientras parecía hacer un rápido cálculo mental antes de que su cara se retorciera en cólera._

— _¡NO, ESTO ES UN TRUCO! — gritó y agarro un viejo libro de la pequeña mesita de noche y se lo lanzo al pequeño muchacho que cerro la puerta de golpe y corrió de regreso a la parte principal de su casa._

_Mientras tanto la bruja miraba fijamente el libro que estaba en el suelo, había golpeado la barrera que mantenía cerrada la habitación. — Oh Merlin — se murmuro a si misma. — Estoy volviendo loca._

[/**Flashback**]

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Todos los miembros de la Orden miraban al rubio Slytherin después de relatar su historia, algunos con aspecto aprehensivo y otros con confusión en sus rostros.

— No puede ser Hermione — habló la Sra. Weasley. — No tiene sentido, ¿De que edad se veía? — le pregunto al Slytherin.

Draco le envío a la bruja de cabello rojo una mirada de desdén antes de responder. _— _Yo diría que a principios de los veinte.

— Ves — la bruja siguió. — Si ella estuviera en aquella habitación estaría a finales de los veinte años y a principio de los treinta.

— No necesariamente Molly — contestó Remus antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir su boca para discutir el punto de la mujer mayor. — Harry y Ginny encontraron una información interesante en un libro sobre un concepto conocido como _'trampas de tiempo_' si Hermione lucia más joven es por que posiblemente este encerrada en una de esas — explico el hombre lobo sonriéndole a los dos Gryffindors, orgulloso de su hallazgo.

Molly lo miró impresionada y no contestó. Entonces fue cuando un malhumorado Ojoloco Moody habló.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que la chica todavía está viva? — ponderó bruscamente. — No pienso que debamos arriesgar a miembros de la Orden por algo que vio el Slytherin hace ocho años.

Draco le clavo la mirada como si estuviera enterrandole dagas pero Sirius fue quien capturo la atención de toda la Orden.

El mago de cabello negro cerró sus puños y los golpeo contra la mesa, fulminó con la mirada alrededor del despacho. — ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LA GENTE ME DIGA QUE HERMIONE PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA! — su voz rugió por todas las partes del despacho hasta que volvió a bajar el tono — Ella NO está muerta, yo lo se y Harry también lo sabe.

Esta vez fue Kingsley el que hablo, nunca le había gustado mucho decir que hacer — Puedo entender que Harry lo sepa Sirius, pero tu, ¿Como lo vas a saber? Si solo eras su profesor.

Los ojos grises de Sirius destellaron. — Lo sé porque yo la _amo_ — susurró antes de salir de la oficina, dejando a la Orden en un estado de shock.

Dumbledore le envío una mirada de advertencia a Molly cuando ella murmuró que los comentarios del mago de cabello negro eran inadecuados. — Como todos ustedes saben Hermione viajo al pasado, él estaba allí — dijo mirando a Molly. — Conoció a Sirius cuando era más joven, el resto no es mi historia que contar, les pido a todos que no juzguen en su contra el amor que siente Sirius, él conoció a una Hermione diferente, en ese entonces era su pareja no su maestro — la explicación de Dumbledore no dejó margen para la discusión y Ginny y Harry abandonaron la oficina cuando la Orden comenzó a organizar el rescate.

Fuera de la gárgola Ginny se quedo observando a Harry, que estaba sumergido en un profundo pensamiento. — Sabes — comenzó ella. — Tal vez deberías hablar con Remus sobre Hermione y Sirius, él estaba allí, él puede ser capaz de explicarte lo que quieres saber.

Harry la miró fijamente en shock. — ¿Que soy tan obvio? — le preguntó.

Ginny sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. — No, solamente lo sé por que te miro.

Harry asintió, agarro de la mano a la pelirroja y la condujo por el pasillo.

— Tú vienes conmigo, esperaremos a Remus en su habitación — declaró, omitiendo el creciente rubor que la joven bruja tenia en la cara e hicieron su camino de la mano por los pasillos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Remus se sorprendió un poco cuando entró en su habitación y la escena de un adolescente de cabello revuelto con gafas y una pelirroja lo saludo. Sonrió ligeramente durante un momento, fue como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Harry alzó la vista cortando su conversación con Ginny cuando el hombre lobo entró en la habitación — ¡Eh! Remus — lo saludó.

— ¡Hola! Harry, Ginny, ¿Puedo ayudarles con algo?

Harry se puso incomodo durante un momento antes de contestar. — Bien, yo solamente, uhhh…

Remus sonrió. — Quieres saber un poco más sobre Hermione y Sirius de un punto de vista diferente, de una persona que estuvo presente — adivinó el mago más viejo.

Harry lo miró ligeramente con culpabilidad antes de contestar — Sí.

Remus asintió y lucio pensativo durante un momento antes de moverse por la habitación y regresar con un libro grande, se sentó entre sus dos estudiantes.

— Este es el álbum de fotos de nuestro séptimo año — explicó abriéndolo y las fotos que se revelaron eran de él y sus amigos. — Pueden tomarlo prestado para mirarlo pero ahora solo les mostraré una foto en particular — dijo hojeando las páginas para encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Esta — dijo señalando una foto de Sirius y Hermione dormidos en el sofá. — La tome el día después de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de Quidditch.

Harry miro la foto, Sirius y Hermione se veía tan contentos, solo el uno para el otro. Mirando la foto de repente todo tuvo sentido para él y le sonrió con gratitud a Remus.

— Gracias — le dijo Harry regresando su mirada a la foto.

Remus sonrió y los acompaño a la puerta, Harry todavía tenia el álbum en manos — Como puedes ver, desde el día en que Hermione viajo al pasado, nunca estuvo sola.

Harry asintió y le agradeció al hombre lobo antes de salir de la habitación con Ginny, reflexiono sobre como se debería de sentir Sirius, él y Remus le habían contado sobre la mañana de la desaparición de Hermione y sintió como se torcía su corazón por su padrino. Harry amaba a Hermione, de eso no había duda, pero el amor que ella y Sirius compartían era un tanto mas profundo y no podía comprender la cantidad de dolor que su padrino debió haber sentido el día en que ella se fue.

**N/T**: Para los que esten confundidos o medio perdidos y quieran aclarar su duda: _**¿Que es una trampa del tiempo?**_ En el _Capitulo 22 Viviendo en una plegaria_ (Es el num 23 segun el orden en que se subio ya que el prologo no es capitulo pero ocupa espacio) se explica asi que les recomiendo que le den un releida al cap.


	35. Corazones aún rompiéndose

**Capítulo 34. **_Corazones que incluso se rompen._

La mañana del miércoles James, Lily y Remus se encontraban de pie afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore delante de la gárgola de piedra, esperando pacientemente al director y a los otros dos miembros que faltaban de su grupo.

— Padfoot será mejor que tengas tu trasero en marcha — dijo James sonriendo con satisfacción y echando un vistazo por el pasillo vacío.

Lily se río ligeramente. — No te preocupes, si esta Hermione con él, seguro que lo tiene.

— Cierto — dijo James de acuerdo y se encogió de hombros.

El trío se asusto cuando la gárgola se movió y el director apretó el paso en el pasillo. — Aaaahh — comentó suavemente cuando vio al grupo. — Quizás sería sabio intentar localizar a la señorita Thomas y al Señor Black — sugirió con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

James y Remus intercambiaron miradas, pero asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

— Lily y yo nos dirigiremos hacia la enfermería — dijo James. — Tú ve en la dirección de enfrente, pero trata de evitar la Sala de Menesteres — le aconsejó James guiñándole un ojo al hombre lobo mientras que el grupo se separaba para comenzar la búsqueda con la media tentativa de querer encontrar a ese par.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Sirius en ese momento estaba de lado con su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos, mientras miraba fijamente a la bruja durmiente al lado de él. Hermione estaba acomodada sobre su pecho, una de sus manos estaba bajo su cabeza y la otra estaba al lado de Sirius.

El animago cautelosamente estiró su mano libre y recorrió con sus dedos las pálidas cicatrices que tenia Hermione en su espalda, la preocupación y el dolor se grabaron en sus ojos de plata mientras reflexionaban sobre todo por lo que ella había pasado.

Un toque parecido al de una pluma acariciando su espalda le causo inquietud a Hermione y comenzó a moverse, Sirius quitó el brazo en el que apoyaba su cabeza y se acostó a su nivel.

Cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos fue saludada por dos pozos grises que la miraban fijamente.

— Buenos días — la saludó.

— Mmmm buenos días — dijo ella dándole un beso. — Podría acostumbrarme a esto — murmuró.

Sirius arqueó una ceja. — ¿A sí? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza y la enterró junto a él, respirando su olor almizclado.

— ¿Hermione? — Sirius le preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de ella, disfrutando de la tranquila mañana.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Quieres ... Quiero decir que no tienes que decir que si, si no quieres o si no estas totalmente segura.... Me estaba preguntando si uhh...

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le sonrió al joven de cabello negro. — Bugs, estás balbuceando.

Un débil rubor aparecio en las mejillas de Sirius antes de aclarar su garganta y siguir. — Yo no tengo un lugar donde vivir, sin embargo, James dijo que podía quedarme con él y Lily hasta que encontrara un piso, pero yo sólo quería saber si, ya sabes, ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo? — le preguntó tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su pulgar.

Hermione sonrió y le colocó un beso sobre sus labios. — Me encantaría, ¿Pero mejor hablaremos de eso después de reunirnos con Dumbledore?

Sirius sonrió y asintió, se movió para darle otro beso, pero Hermione se retiro, sus ojos se ampliaron.

— ¡Oh Merlin! — exclamó de repente, saltando de la cama y buscando su ropa tirada.

Sirius miraba con un brillo de entretenimiento en sus ojos como Hermione desesperadamente se vestía. Ella alzó la vista y lo observo con una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Por qué no te estas vistiendo? — le preguntó como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo que él tenia que hacer.

Sirius le envió una mirada en blanco a la cual la bruja suspiró y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

— La reunión — explicó. — Con el Profesor Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Sirius se pusieron como platos. — ¿Es ahorita? — preguntó agarrando sus pantalones y moviéndose para vestirse.

— Sí ahorita — contestó Hermione, que miraba como Sirius luchaba por conseguir meter su camisa que estaba sobre su cabeza.

— Bien — dijo delante de Hermione y retirando el cabello de sus ojos — Listo.

Hermione le sonrió y le arregló el cuello de la camisa antes de mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius la atrajo hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? — le preguntó, poniendo su frente sobre la suya.

— No — murmuró Hermione.

— Te amo — le dijo reuniendo sus labios de nuevo. — Mucho — murmuró antes de que el beso creciera volviéndose apasionado.

Cuando Hermione se perdió en el beso comprendió que esto era lo que ella quería, estar allí, en ese lugar y en ese tiempo, con Sirius. Sintió una puñalada de culpa cuando pensó en Harry, pero no podía vivir sin los brazos que ahora la abrigaban. No, ella estaba enamorada y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Unos minutos después Hermione se apartó. — Reunión — dijo mientras cogia aliento.  
Sirius asintió y salio de la habitación, Hermione le dio una última mirada al hermoso alrededor antes de seguir al chico de cabello negro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Lucius Malfoy dio la señal y el grupo de Slytherins se vertierón una poción clara encima, uno por uno comenzaron a desaparecer de la vista hasta que la habitación parecía estar vacía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Sirius y Hermione caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, Sirius caminaba con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y ella correspondía el gesto poniendo su brazo alrededor de él.

— Apuesto a que Prongs y Moony nos están esperando — Sirius reflexionó.

— Lily también — agregó Hermione.

— Mmmm, me pregunto por qué no le pidieron a Pete venir, Dumbledore sabe que tendemos a hacer las cosas como un grupo.

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente con ese comentario, había sido ella la que le había pedido a Dumbledore que no incluyera al pequeño Gryffindor en la reunión; pensaba que él no debería estar presente cuando revelara su secreto. Le echo una mirada rápida a Sirius, un brillo de miedo destellaba en sus ojos mientras que reflexionaba sobre como él tomaría las noticias.

Sirius noto ese miedo y se detuvo. — Oye — murmuró. — ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione le dio una temblorosa sonrisa. — Nada, sólo prométeme que no importa lo que suceda en esa reunión que no me dejaras.

Sirius sonrió un poco preocupado. — Por supuesto que no, yo siempre estaré para ti.

Hermione sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso. — Lo sé — dijo antes de reunirse con sus labios.

— Si esta es la razón por la que ustedes dos van a llegar tarde tendrán que darle una mejor excusa a Dumbledore — una voz familiar los bromeó.

Sirius rompió el beso y se dio vuelta para ver a Remus sonriendo.

— Buenos días, Pads, Hermione — los saludó.

Hermione le sonrió al hombre lobo. — Buenos días — respondió, mientras que Sirius embozaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué Moony? Si esta es una deliciosa mañana, si me permites decirlo.

Remus se rió entre dientes. — Sí, Sirius, estoy seguro de que la es — respondió guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, que sentía como un rubor inundaba sus mejillas. — Dumbledore nos espera; creo que nosotros deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

El grupo hizo su camino por el pasillo hablando de la graduación del día siguiente, hasta que Remus hizo una pausa a mitad de una frase.

— ¿Qué es Remus? — Sirius preguntó mirando a su amigo, conciente de los agudos instintos de hombre-lobo.

— Hay alguien aquí — dijo mirando a su alrededor.

De pronto Hermione sintió como unas manos envolvían sus muñecas y la tiraban lejos de Sirius, soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

— ¡HERMIONE! — Sirius gritó mientras intentaba avanzar, pero tres pares de manos invisibles lo agarraban y lo detenían; le envío una mirada desesperada a su amigo que parecía tener la misma cantidad de problemas, pero lograba avanzar más hacia Hermione que él.

Hermione luchó contra los captores invisibles e intentó alcanzar su varita mágica; dio un tirón y libero una mano, la zambulló en su bolsillo para agarrar el trozo de madera lisa. Sacando su varia apunto hacia la izquierda, esperando golpear algo, desde la esquina de su ojo vio a Sirius y Remus luchar contra sus propios enemigos. Soltó un pequeño grito cuando un hechizo aturdidor golpeó a Remus y el hombre lobo se desplomó en el suelo**.**

Estuvo a punto de enviar un hechizo aturdidor cuando un puño la golpeo en un costado de su cara, jadeo y dejo caer su varita mágica, el instrumento cayó desvalidamente al piso.

— _¡Sirius! _— ahogó un grito pero el mago de cabello negro ahora tenía más manos que lo detenían.

— ¡DÉJELA IR! — gritó desesperadamente. — ¡HERMIONE! — la llamo de nuevo tratando en vano de llegar hasta la chica que luchaba por soltarse, sintió la ira correr por sus venas cuando una mano invisible la golpeo.

Hermione sintió como su boca se abría y la forzaban a beber un líquido transparente.

Sirius vio con horror como Hermione comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista. — ¡NOOOOO! — gritó, su voz cada vez era mas desesperada mientras se esforzaba por llegar a ella. — ¡HERMIONE! — gritó desesperadamente cuando ya no podía ver a la bruja. De repente le pegaron un puñetazo en el estómago y una mano chocó con su mandíbula enviándolo al suelo sin aliento.

— _Hermione _— jadeo en dolor, luchando por ponerse de pie, ahora que estaba libre de sus ataduras y corrió hasta el lugar donde ella había desaparecido, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

— Hermione — la llamó de nuevo, recogiendo su varita mágica del piso y corriendo por el pasillo desesperado en busca de la muchacha — _Hermione..._

Soltó un sollozo y llegó corriendo a la figura inconsiente de Remus. — Mo-ony — dijo sacudiendo a su amigo. — Despierta, necesito tu ayuda, por favor — sacudió a Remus más fuerte — Remus, amigo, te necesito ahora — se lamento. — Ayúdame — sintió que su corazón se destrozaba dentro de su pecho mientras enviaba miradas desesperadas por el pasillo con la esperanza de que Hermione apareciera de repente. — _Moony._

Como su amigo no respondía Sirius buscó su varita mágica, lo apunto y con voz temblorosa logro decir: — Enn-nervate.

Remus se movió y abrió sus ojos color oro.

— Remus — Sirius balbuceó mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse. — Tu…tu tienes que ayudarme…ellos…yo…yo no pude… — Sirius trató de explicar entre lagrimas.

— ¿Sirius, qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Hermione? — le preguntó Remus con la tentativa de captar el sentido de las suplicas frenéticas de su amigo y notando la torpeza que había sustituido a los brillantes ojos plateados de Sirius.

— Ella... — dijo, señalando el lugar donde la había visto por última vez. — Ella... ella simplemente desapareció — dijo mirando sin poder hacer nada, sosteniendo su varita mágica en las manos.

— Esta bien Sirius — lo calmó Remus. — La encontraremos, tenemos que ir con Dumbledore — dijo al frente de su amigo en el pasillo.


	36. Esta no es una cancion de amor

**Nota importante**: Creo que sería prudente (sólo si tú quieres, por supuesto) que volvieras a releer todos los capítulos del presente, no son muchos, pero todos contienen pistas sobre lo que pasó con Hermione y dónde está: _Una historia para contar, ¿Harry es por el nombre de..?, Mantener la fe, Viviendo en una plegaria y Rebotar._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 35. **_Esta no es una canción de amor._

* * *

Hermione se miró en el espejo o miró en donde su reflejo se suponía debía estar. Habían pasado dos horas desde que la habían capturado, dos horas desde que vio a Sirius, dos horas desde que se vio a sí misma.

Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, lágrimas invisibles se formaban en sus ojos, no tenía idea de quien la había capturado y ni de donde se encontraba. La habitación estaba escasamente amueblada, un pequeño librero a lo largo de una pared, una cama con una pequeña manta raída en una esquina, con dos puertas en cada lado de la habitación. Se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda y tiró de esta abriéndola, revelando un pequeño cuarto de baño que consistía en una ducha y un retrete. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió incómoda por la habitación, era desconcertante caminar por ahí cuando no podías ver ninguna parte de tu cuerpo. Alcanzó la otra puerta y la abrió de golpe, parecía conducir a un largo corredor. Hermione, pensando que no había nada de malo en deambular, si nadie podía verla, salió de la habitación.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que sintió como si tuviera cien cuchillos apuñalándola como volaba por el aire a través de la habitación. Aturdida y atontada Hermione juntó sus vivezas y se puso de pie, mirando cautelosamente alrededor.

Una risa fría llegó desde la dirección de la puerta.

—Malfoy —gruñó Hermione, incapaz de ver a su captor.

—Estúpida, estúpida, sangre sucia ¿realmente pensaste que simplemente podías marcharte?

Hermione pudo haber jurado que en realidad escuchó al rubio Slytherin reírse satisfecho.

—No, creo que estarás aquí por un largo tiempo, nadie sabe donde estas, incluso ni tú sabes donde estás. Por supuesto me pasaré de vez en cuando sólo para asegurarme de que la asquerosa sangre sucia no este muerta. Estoy seguro de que serás útil para el final de la guerra —dijo como Hermione miró la puerta comenzar a cerrarse.

—Oh y podría advertirte no acercarte a la puerta, una desagradable sorpresa y demás. —Hermione lo escuchó advertir antes de que la puerta se cerrara y la habitación fuera revestida en silencio.

* * *

Sirius se encontraba de pie en el despacho de Dumbledore, estaba entumecido, se sentía frío y pegajoso, y se sentía de alguna manera vacío, como si algo le faltara.

James y Remus se pararon a los costados de su amigo, apoyándolo. Dumbledore se había marchado con otros miembros del personal en búsqueda de Hermione, Lily estaba actualmente con otros prefectos obteniendo toda la ayuda que podían, pero Sirius sabía que todo era en vano.

—Ella no está aquí —ponderó él, sorprendiendo a sus amigos quienes se habían acostumbrado al silencio.

—Canuto... —comenzó James.

—No James, no está aquí, yo sabría si lo estuviera, se ha ido —ponderó Sirius, con su voz rompiéndose con cada palabra, como otra ola de lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

Lily entró en el despacho entonces, luciendo muy pálida y temblorosa, todos los tres muchachos la miraron como ella piso el umbral, con esperanza parpadeando en sus ojos, así como esperaron a que la pelirroja hablara.

—Ellos… ellos trataron... Sirius, lo siento, no saben dónde está —Lily empezó a sollozar como trataba de controlar sus emociones. —Ellos… ellos trataron con... un... un hechizo… localizador... ... pero, pero...

James se trasladó hacia la chica como las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse y la tiró en un abrazo, Lily lloró abiertamente en sus brazos.

Sirius solo se quedó de pie allí, observando con la mirada vacía a Lily, se le había escurrido toda la sangre de la cara y se veía extremadamente pálido. De pronto, sus rodillas cedieron y Remus lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo.

—La encontraremos Sirius, no te preocupes, la encontraremos —prometió el hombre lobo sosteniendo a su amigo como este se partía en dos.

* * *

**Noviembre, 1997.**

Remus miró a su amigo y sonrió tristemente, estaban actualmente agachados en las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy, esperando por la señal de Moody para entrar.

Sirius miró a su colega merodeador y le devolvió la sonrisa, una esperanza perdida hace bastante tiempo parpadeó en sus ojos grises pálidos como una promesa hecha hace mucho tiempo estaba a punto de cumplirse.


	37. Solo mayor

**Capítulo 36.** _Solo mayor._

Sirius suprimió un suspiro cuando el pequeño grupo de miembros de la Orden entraron a la gran mansión. Había seis de ellos; Moody y Kingsley, que estaban con Dumbledore que hablaba en voz baja con Malfoy, mientras que se reunían en el vestíbulo de entrada. Sirius estaba de pie a un lado mirando cautelosamente como Tonks hablaba tranquilamente con Remus.

El lugar era grande, no, era más que grande, Malfoy Manor tenía que ser del doble de tamaño de Hogwarts, que para Sirius eso solo quería decir; más habitaciones y más sitios donde Hermione podría estar, por lo tanto más tiempo que perder antes de tenerla en sus brazos, y para Sirius veinte años ya habían sido suficientes, había pasado realmente mucho tiempo.

Alerta, en caso de cualquier sorpresa, el grupo caminó por la mansión aparentemente desierta, Lucius Malfoy podría estar escapando, pero eso era mas que obvio para cada miembro de la Orden, el edificio tenía muchos sitios para esconderse.

El joven Malfoy empezó a conducir al grupo en dirección del ala oeste, Moody, silenciosamente mascullaba algo como _todo el esfuerzo entero para que fuera una trampa_, el mago mantuvo su varita mágica apuntada directamente en el rubio delante de él, desafiando al Slytherin para que hiciera un movimiento en falso.

— No le hagas caso Padfoot — susurró Remus que estaba a la izquierda de Sirius. — La encontraremos.

Sirius no podía hacer nada, pero asintió, sus ojos grises de acero estaban en alerta de cualquier actividad y de lo más importante, del retrato de un mago rubio con una nariz muy larga _'probablemente pariente lejano de Snivellus'_ pensó Sirius, animando un poco su frío estado de ánimo.

A Sirius no le gustaba la sensación de frío que se metía en sus huesos mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos. La casa tenía una sensación de antigüedad, en sus pasillos oscuros seis puntas de varitas mágicas alumbraban las paredes rojo sangre y los retratos enmarcados de oro, dejando ver el rastro de la alguna vez majestuosa calidad del edificio, que se había perdido en la oscuridad.

La calidez que le esperaba al final de todo era lo suficiente como para hacerlo permanecer en la mansión, reprimió una risa cuando Tonks alegremente señalo el retrato de un mago pelirrojo que tenía un asombroso parecido con los miembros de la familia Weasley.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos de caminar, Malfoy se detuvo delante de una vieja estatua y la estudió durante un momento, después dirigió su fija mirada al pasillo de la izquierda.

Remus y Tonks lo siguieron con Sirius después de ellos, mientras que Moony y Kingsley se retuvieron un poco. El par se detuvo delante de un retrato y cuando Sirius pasó al lado de ellos observo una cara con una nariz _uhhh_ de un mago rubio.

Malfoy ignoró el retrato y se paró delante de la gran puerta de madera, mirándola fijamente, se había convencido a sí mismo, desde hace mucho tiempo, que el incidente con la bruja de cabello tupido había sido un sueño y que él había imaginado todo eso. Extendió su mano cautelosamente y agarró el picaporte, que acertadamente tenia la forma de una serpiente, demostrandose que todo había sido real y no una ilusión de niño de diez años.

Sirius estudió al Slytherin antes de que el rubio tendiera la mano en la puerta, notó una chispa de aprensión en los ojos grises del mago más joven, mientras que aparentemente miraba una pared en blanco.

De pronto una puerta grande apareció ante los ojos de Sirius, despacio dio un paso hasta el adolescente y con cuidado retiró su mano de la manija, sustituyéndola con la suya.

Miró fijamente la puerta durante un momento, veinte años de no saber nada, de búsqueda y por fin la respuesta estaba delante de sus abrumados ojos.

Ligeramente giró la perilla abriendo la puerta y enfocó su mirada en la pequeña habitación frente a él, o más explícitamente, sobre la bruja de mirada marrón que lo observaba fijamente desde el centro del cuchitril de lugar.

El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco y su interior se sentía como una gelatina mientras observaba a la bruja delante de él.

Los largos rizos de su cabellera maravillosamente salvaje caían justo por debajo de su cintura. Observando su aspecto notó que parecía más grande que cuando la había visto por última vez, pero aun así era de la misma edad que él.

Fue la mirada en sus ojos la que previno al mago de cabello negro de no entrar corriendo en la habitación y tomarla en sus brazos.

Vio en sus ojos el parpadeo de esperanza y de deseo, desaparecer, y ser sustituido por la duda y la sospecha. Poniendo su varita magica en su túnica, levantó las manos como un signo de fiabilidad.

Dio un paso en la habitación, sintiendo el escudo que mantenía presa a Hermione crujiendo a su alrededor. A medida que se acercaba a ella, Hermione retrocedía para mantener la distancia.

— Hermione — Sirius finalmente habló, con voz ronca por la emoción.

La mujer de cabello tupido sacudió la cabeza. — Tú no eres Sirius — lo acusó.

— Sí lo soy, cariño, escúchame, sé que no nos estabas esperando todavía, pero el tiempo funciona de forma diferente aquí — trató de explicar.

— ¿Esperándolos? — preguntó con suspicacia, no podía ver detrás del mago de cabello oscuro.

Sirius sonrió y se apartó, por el momento Remus era la única otra persona presente a la que Hermione podría ver. — Remus y yo — respondió — Hemos estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione quitó su mirada del hombre lobo, que se quedó parado en la puerta, y la regresó a Sirius. — ¿Cuánto tiempo? — preguntó.

— Casi veinte años — le contestó.

Hermione nego con su cabeza, incapaz de llegar a una decisión. Sirius dio otro paso hacia adelante, haciendo que ella diera otro paso hacia atrás.

— Hermione — declaró Sirius levantando las manos. — No estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

Se detuvo cuando vio que la mirada de Hermione se enfocaba en su mano.

— Tú no tienes el anillo — susurró.

Sirius le sonrió. — No, ¿Te acuerdas por qué no? ¿Recuerdas la mañana antes de que te capturaran?

La mirada de Hermione se tornó ausente mientras se perdía en su memoria.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

_Sirius le sonrió a la bruja en sus brazos, eran las primeras horas de la mañana, él se había despertado por un sentimiento inusual de algo apretando uno de sus dedos. Alcanzó su dedo con su otra mano y suavemente retiró el anillo que le cortaba despacio la circulación de la sangre. Hermione se movió un poco y se despertó cuando Sirius separó y deslizó la cadena de su cuello, para reunir el medallón con el anillo y volver a abrazarla. Cuando se retiró lo confrontaron dos ojos color chocolate. _

— _Es sólo para mantenerlos a salvo — murmuró y le besó en la sien, cortejandó a la bruja para que volviera a dormir._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione miró los ojos grises de Sirius y con su mano derecha alcanzó la cadena que se escondía entre su túnica. Tiró suavemente la cadena de oro y con amor acarició el regalo de San Valentín que se habían dado.

Lo miró de nuevo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Sirius — susurró antes de que sus rodillas cedieran. Sirius avanzó rápidamente y la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

— Sirius — sollozó Hermione aferrándose a su túnica con cada onza de su ser, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndose fuertemente.

— Esta bien, estoy aquí, no voy a irme a ninguna parte — respondió meciéndola suavemente,

hundiendo su rostro con sus rizos, las lágrimas silenciosas caían por su cara mientras sostenía a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos.

Remus y los demás los miraban sonriendo mientras que Sirius le susurraba palabras de confort al oído de Hermione, calmando a la bruja.

Sirius sintió la mirada de Remus y giró la cabeza para sonreírle a su compañero Merodeador, Hermione sintió el movimiento de Sirius y levantó la vista, le sonrió al hombre lobo que en ese momento se acercaba a la pareja y se inclinaba junto a ellos.

— Hey Hermione — dijo en voz baja.

— Remus — susurró Hermione abrazando a su viejo amigo. Remus sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, feliz de que algo bueno había sucedido al animago; Sirius había pasado por demasiadas cosas que le impedían la felicidad.

Remus se retiró del abrazo de Hermione y ella regreso a los brazos de Sirius. Cuando lo hizo el mago de ojos grises se levantó y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse.

La bruja vaciló un poco cuando salía de la habitación cruzando la barrera ahora ineficaz, se dio vuelta hacia Remus y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. — Tienes que decirme todo acerca de esta habitación — le comento sabiendo muy bien que el hombre lobo sabía todo sobre ella.

— Con mucho gusto — respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hermione se sentía segura en los brazos de Sirius y él la abrazaba con fuerza, temeroso de que algunas manos invisibles la distanciaran de él. Ella miró alrededor y observo a los otros miembros de la Orden antes de reunir sus ojos con los de Malfoy.

Fue entonces cuando supo como la habían encontrado y se tragó un gritillo de sorpresa, su encuentro con Malfoy había sido real y no una ilusión causada por la falta de alimentos y de sueño.

Le sonrió levemente al Slytherin. — Gracias.

Malfoy no contestó, pero asintió ligeramente.

— Él no es el único que se merece las gracias — Sirius le dijo en voz baja mientras el grupo esperaba a que Dumbledore creara un traslador que los llevara directamente a Hogwarts.

Hermione alzó la vista y miró con confusión a Sirius; él le sonrió y colocó sus labios sobre los suyos, por primera vez en casi veinte años. Sirius rompió el beso, haciendo caso omiso de la necesidad de repetir sus acciones y le sonrió. — Un cierto ahijado mío ha estado moviendo su trasero de niño-que-vivió para encontrarte.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron comprendiendo y dejó escapar en un pequeño suspiro:

— Harry.


	38. Tren de regreso a casa

**Capítulo 37.** _Tren de regreso a casa._

El pequeño grupo caminaba de regreso por los pasillos de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore iba liderando al grupo y hablando en voz baja con Malfoy, seguidos de Remus y una metamorfaga que hablaba animadamente. Kingsley y Moody se habían marchado, y Sirius y Hermione escuchaban en silencio detrás de Tonks sus opiniones sobre los derechos del hombre lobo, que divagaba a una milla por minuto, el hombre lobo presente era incapaz de conseguir la palabra.

— Me refiero a que la mayoría de los hombres lobos son registrados ¿Correcto? — la bruja de cabello rosa preguntó.

Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero Tonks lo interrumpió.

— Por lo tanto, si todos toman la poción Matalobos y se controlan durante la luna llena, entonces ¿El tiempo debe disipar la maldición?

Remus intentó de nuevo hacer un comentario, pero fue interrumpido una vez más cuando se acercaban a la oficina de Dumbledore.

— No habría ningún problema si aquellos sapos como Umbridge no tuvieran ninguna influencia sobre la comunidad. ¿Viste lo que citó en ese último informe en el Profeta? 'Los hombres lobo son criaturas oscuras y deberían ser destruidas cuando la primera mordida' — Tonks continuó sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta.

Remus volteó hacia Sirius y Hermione. Hermione había comenzado a lucir un poco pálida, algo no muy común para estar en un ambiente fuera de su prisión. Se estiró y puso una mano sobre la boca de Tonks, para silenciarla, mientras se dirigía a la pareja.

— Vamos a ir a buscar a Harry, sólo tiene que esperar aquí — ofreció.

Sirius asintió y condujo a Hermione a la oficina.

Tan pronto como el hombre lobo quitó la mano sobre la boca de la Auror ella estalló de nuevo en su conversación.

— Bien, entonces, ¿Donde estaba yo? así… Umbridge.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se quedó sola con Sirius dentro de la oficina de Dumbledore. Estaba de pie con las manos sobre el pecho de Sirius y con la cabeza apoyada justo debajo de su barbilla, mientras que él la envolvía cómodamente en sus brazos.

Estaban esperando y disfrutando de su compañía, mientras que Remus y Tonks buscaban a Harry y Dumbledore acompañaba a Malfoy, de nuevo, a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — le preguntó Sirius tranquilamente.

Sintió el suspiro de Hermione contra su pecho. — Doce años.

Sirius se tensó ligeramente y pasó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la tiró más cerca, sin embargo, cuando sintió su camisa humedecerse se retiró ligeramente, doblando sus rodillas podría mirarla a los ojos.

— Preguntaría que esta mal pero probablemente sería una pregunta estúpida — le dijo con cuidado, retirando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa inestable y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, enterrando su cara en su cabello.

— No lo he visto en trece años Sirius.

— Aahh — Sirius exhaló. — Es el mismo viejo Harry, ha perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero siempre será el mismo Harry.

Hermione se retiró y lo miro a sus ojos grises. — Pero yo no soy la misma vieja Hermione, ya no tengo más diecisiete.

Sirius colocó un apacible beso sobre su frente. — Pienso que él estará bastante feliz con el simple hecho de tenerte de regreso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tonks esperó afuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estaba empezando a entablar una interesante conversación con la Señora Gorda sobre los días de un cierto hombre lobo en Hogwarts, mientras que dicho hombre lobo entraba a la sala para encontrar a Harry.

Remus sonrió cuando entró en la habitación, el sol naciente bañaba la sala y los dos inquilinos estaban en el sofá mas largo en medio de una escena de color de rosa y melocotones.

Se acercó y saludo de forma silenciosa a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sofá, y sonrío cuando descubrió al objeto de su búsqueda dormido, descansando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

— No quiso acostarse — le susurró Ginny — Tenía miedo de perderse algo, se quedó dormido hace como una hora.

Remus asintió y le echó un vistazo al mago durmiente antes de tomar una decisión.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— ¡Dime que no lo hicieron! — exclamó Tonks incrédula mirando a la Señora Gorda.

— ¡Si! si lo hicieron — la señora gorda respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. — También le duro una semana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Remus se acercó y suavemente sacudió a Harry despertándolo.

— Harry — dijo en voz baja. — Despierta.

El chico de cabello revuelto se movió un poco antes de que Remus se enfrentara a un par de familiares ojos color esmeralda.

Harry centró su mirada en su profesor y sus ojos se ampliaron. — ¿Hermione? — preguntó.

Remus asintió. — Está esperándote con Sirius...

En ese instante Harry ya estaba de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

— ... En la oficina del profesor Dumbledore — le gritó Remus mientras miraba como el chico salía en carrera de la sala.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— ¿Cómo esta este? — le preguntó Tonks al retrato de Gryffindor.

— Perfecto.

Tonks sonrió y estaba a punto de conjurar un espejo cuando fue arrollada por una masa de color negro, rojo y oro. Frunciendo el ceño se incorporó y se enfrento cara a cara con una sonriente Weasley.

— Hola Ginny — la metamorfaga la saludó.

— Tonks lindo cabello — el miembro más joven del clan Weasley respondió.

— Gracias, me gusta.

— ¿Tonks viste a Ha ... — Remus se atragantó con sus palabras mientras miraba a la bruja en frente de él. Se volvió y miró a la Señora Gorda. — Traidora — le gruñó mientras se marchaba para seguir a Harry.

Tonks le sonrió a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta. — ¿Cuál es el asunto, Remus? ¿No te gusta mi cabello? — le preguntó la Auror tratando de molestar al hombre lobo, sus cinco pulgadas cabello ahora color rojo tenían unas extrañas sombras oro en las mechas.

Ginny seguía, aunque un poco confundida, sonriendo de las payasadas de ese par.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius se distanció de Hermione poniendo sus manos en sus costados.

— Al menos parecieron haberte alimentado — comentó, guiñándole un ojo mientras la hacía girar en círculo para mirarla mejor.

Hermione se rió suavemente, tomó la mano que le ofrecían y con cuidado comenzó a girar para el animago.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry corrió tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitían, y por primera vez estaba bastante molesto de lo lejos que estaba la oficina del director de la torre de Gryffindor. Incluso pensó en llamar a su saeta de fuego, pero no quiso reducir la velocidad para lanzar el hechizo.

Se detuvo de golpe, con una terrible sensación de temor, frente a la gárgola de piedra cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña.

— Diablillos negros de pimienta, Ranas de Chocolate, Píldoras ácidas… uhh… Chocolate de Honeydukes, Helados rellenos de nata de Cornualles, Sorbete de Limon, Plumas de azúcar.

Harry sonrió ampliamente cuando la gárgola se apartó revelando la escalera de caracol que conducía a la oficina del Director. Corrió por las escaleras y escuchó un sonido que hizo que su interior se volviera de gelatina, el sonido de Hermione riendo.

— Hermione — la llamó mientras abría la puerta.

Hermione estaba en medio de una vuelta cuando escuchó a Harry decir su nombre e irrumpir en la oficina.

— ¿Harry? — preguntó, sin poder creer que finalmente estaba de pie delante de ella.

El muchacho de cabello negro cerró la distancia entre ellos y tomó a Hermione en sus brazos.

— ¿Harry? — preguntó de nuevo, sólo para estar segura.

— Sí — le contestó en voz baja. — Harry.

Harry la sintió relajarse en el abrazo antes de que rodeara con sus brazos su cuello, acercándolo.

— Te extrañé mucho — se derrumbo, las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

— Estás bien, ahora estás en casa — la tranquilizó, sintiendo sorprendentemente el control de todo por lo que había pasado durante los últimos cinco meses, estaba muy seguro de que cuando se reencontrara con Hermione le iba a causar un trastorno mental y estaba un poco pasmado de que no fuera así.

Sirius le sonrió a los dos y fue a reunirse con Tonks y Remus, que acababan de entrar en la oficina seguidos por Ginny, que se contuvo durante un momento, dándole a Harry y Hermione su espacio.

— Lindo cabello Nymph — le comentó Sirius a su prima mientras le sonreía con satisfacción a su viejo amigo. — ¿Adivino que tuviste una agradable conversación con la Señora Gorda sobre un cierto hombre lobo, que desde luego su nombre permanecerá anónimo, y sus estilos de cabello en Hogwarts?

Tonks sólo sonrió y alzó la mano para tocar las puntas de su nueva cabellera mientras que Remus le gruñó al animago.

— ¿Cuándo fue Moony? ¿Cuarto año?

— En tercero, y si mal no recuerdo Padfoot, Prongs y tú quedaron colgados del techo del Gran Comedor y por desgracia todos los vieron mientras comían, fue una buena forma de venganza.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia las dos brujas. — Es que no puede admitir que profundamente, pero profundamente, bien, tal vez muy profundamente, le gustó el nuevo look que James y yo le diseñamos — susurró de forma bastante ruidosa para que su amigo lo escucharan ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Sirius miró airadamente a Remus pero su atención pronto se dirigió a Hermione y Harry, se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione.

— Hermione — dijo suavemente tratando de llamar su atención, esto sólo ocasiono que se aferrara mas a su ahijado, que parecía que aún podía inhalar un poco de aire.

— Hermione, no creo que gran parte del mundo mágico te agradezca si se despiertan y descubren que su única esperanza fue estrangulada por su mejor amiga.

Hermione inmediatamente soltó a Harry y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Oh Harry, lo siento mucho! — se disculpó con lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse de nuevo.

Harry le sonrió suavemente. — Está bien Hermione — dijo tratando de calmarla. — No fue tu culpa — se acerco y le dio un ligero abrazo.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento extraño de Hermione, ella normalmente no conseguía ese tipo de trastorno por pequeñas cosas. — Creo que Hermione debería dormir un poco — afirmó. — Ha pasado por muchas cosas en las ultimas horas, más de las que esta acostumbrada.

— Sirius tiene razón — se escuchó la apacible voz de Dumbledore desde la entrada. — Llévala a tu dormitorio Sirius, puede descansar allí por ahora, la Señora Pomfrey puede arreglar una consulta cuando despierte.

Harry miró a Hermione y pudo ver la fatiga grabada en sus ojos y su rostro estaba terriblemente pálido, Hermione regresó con Sirius, que la tomó casi totalmente dormida en sus brazos, con cuidado pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la cargo. Sirius y Hermione salieron de la oficina seguidos por Harry.

— Sr. Potter — Dumbledore llamó a Harry haciéndolo frenarse y dar la vuelta. El director sonrió, sus ojos estaban chispeantes. — Tiene permiso para no asistir a sus clases de hoy.

Harry asintió y se dio vuelta para seguir a Sirius por los pasillos, tenía una sensación molesta en su estómago, a pesar de que Hermione había regresado, iba a tener que agradecerle a Malfoy, más que a todas las personas, por su participación en la búsqueda de su amiga.

**_N/T:_**_ Aclaracion para los que olvidan los detalles. Si no entendieron que pasaba entre Sirius/Remus/Tonks y la Señora Gorda, ahí les va: En los primeros capítulos del fic te dan a entender que James y Sirius tenían una manía para hacerles bromas a las personas con sus cabellos. En tercer año Sirius y James le hacen una broma a Remus y le ponen el cabello de colores, la señora gorda le platica esto a Tonks y ella de maliciosamente imita como se le veía el cabello a Remus._


	39. Podría ganarme la vida amándote

**Capítulo 38.** _Podría ganarme la vida amándote._

Hermione se despertó más tarde esa noche entre la cómoda cubierta del edredón y las almohadas de plumas que suavemente acunaban su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor preguntándose por qué los brazos de Sirius no estaban en el lugar que correspondían, donde, según la opinión de Hermione debían estar; envolviendo cariñosamente su cintura.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y vio a la persona de su afecto profundamente dormida en una silla junto a la cama, un mechón rebelde de su cabello estaba posado sobre su rostro con indiferencia. La castaña sonrío y dejo vagar a su memoria, con la suavidad del roce de una pluma retiro el mechón de su cara y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, momentos como este la hacían olvidar aquellos doce años de aislamiento.

— Estaba perdido cuando no estabas aquí.

Hermione volteo para encontrar a la fuente de la voz, Harry estaba sentado del otro lado de la cama _'Bueno, eso explica la falta de ganas de envolverte en sus brazos' _Hermione pensó con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse al costado de la cama junto a su amigo.

— Creo que estaba más perdido que yo, aunque en el primer momento realmente no le preste mucha atención a las demás personas — Harry confesó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Malos sueños? — Hermione preguntó.

Harry asintió, causando que Hermione suspirara.

— Si — exhalo Hermione a la ligera. — Yo también.

— ¿Lloraste? — le preguntó Harry de repente.

Hermione se sorprendió de la brusquedad de la pregunta y arqueó una ceja. — No, hasta Halloween.

Harry le dio una especie de sonrisa triste — Sí, bueno, no te culpo, sabes, realmente no eh asimilado todavia, que nunca lo volveré a ver.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y fue a sentarse junto a él. — Lo harás, con el tiempo, espero.

Harry le dirigió una mirada extraña. — Tu has tenido suficiente tiempo, trece años para hacerle frente al hecho de que lo perdimos, ¿Realmente voy a tener que esperar tanto? — preguntó con una mirada de incredulidad adornando su rostro.

Se llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de Hermione y su voz fue apenas un susurro. — Supongo que he tenido tiempo, pero no le eh dicho adiós.

Harry le dio una sonrisa amable. — Yo podría ayudar con eso.

La charla del par fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, cuando giraron hacia la fuente del sonido Sirius ya estaba caminando a responder, ninguno de los dos sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto el animago.

— Hey Remus — Sirius lo saludó al abrir la puerta.

— Noches Pads, Albus me pidió traer esto, dijo que a Hermione le podría gustar — el hombre lobo le hizo un gesto a un objeto que estaba fuera de la línea de vista de Harry y Hermione.

Sirius sonrió y se dirigió hacia Hermione, antes de que Remus tomara el viejo baúl de Hogwarts y lo pusiera delante de la bruja, que ahora estaba sorprendida.

Hermione se quedó mirando su viejo baúl de madera y pasó sus dedos sobre los grabados de oro.

— _Hermione Thomas _— suspiro. — _Parece tan antiguo._

— Técnicamente lo es — dijo Sirius en voz baja sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama donde Harry y Hermione estaban sentados, Remus se unió a él mientras Hermione abría suavemente su viejo baúl.

Una capa de polvillo cubría la mayor parte de sus pertenencias y Hermione con cuidado lo sopló, con la tentativa de limpiarlas un poco, causando que los chicos, especialmente los chicos con sentidos caninos, tosieran con las finas partículas que se elevaron en el aire.

Hermione no hizo caso de los quejidos exagerados y siguió revisando sus viejas cosas de la escuela; había libros, muchos libros, algunos pares de túnicas de Hogwarts y ropas muggles antiguas, pero fue lo que estaba en la parte inferior del baúl lo que causo que Hermione soltara un gritillo ahogado.

Delicadamente sacó la capa larga y oscura que Sirius le había regalado en Navidad, el terciopelo todavía estaba suave, el negro seguía siendo negro, como la noche, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Hermione puso la capa sobre sus hombros y se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo entero, mirando su reflejo.

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a ella, envolvió con sus brazos su cintura y apoyo su barbilla sobre su hombro.

— Perfecto — le susurro.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente a Sirius a través de su reflexión y puso sus manos sobre las suyas. — Te amo — le dijo ligeramente.

Sirius sonrió, dedicandole esa sonrisa que reservaba exclusivamente para ella. — Yo también te amo.

Hermione despacio giro entre sus brazos y cerró la distancia entre ellos, el sentir sus suaves labios, que por mucho tiempo había ansiado, hizo que sus rodillas flaquearan.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con cuidado regreso su atención al resto de la habitación, que ahora solo estaba ocupada por ellos dos.

— Pienso que los espantamos — dijo Sirius riendo. — Ahora… ¿En dónde estamos? — preguntó seductoramente levantando una ceja mientras que con una de sus manos recorría suavemente su cabello.

— Estábamos en… — dijo Hermione comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa. — En cómo reanudar la comunicación.

Sirius iba a contestar, pero descubrió que la única cosa que pudo emitir su boca fue un gemido cuando colocó sus labios sobre los de Hermione otra vez, la intensidad del beso creció rápidamente.

Las manos de Sirius dejaban rastros de fuego sobre la piel de Hermione, mientras la posaba sobre la cama; sus besos eran apasionados, su mirada acalorada estaba fija en ella. Su primera vez había sido sensual, pero esta vez ambos estaban llenos de un deseo ardiente que sólo pudo haber sido causado por los años de separación, un deseo que hacia a su piel temblar con cada pequeño bocado de contacto hecho, por primera vez en años su piel ardía.

Sostuvieron el contacto visual, mientras que se hacian uno, la plata se fundía con el chocolate, se movían uno contra el otro, amor añorando estaba reflejado en ambos pares de ojos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se movió a la mañana siguiente, el sol del invierno corría a través de las cortinas, iluminando al mago de lucir divino que dormía profundamente al lado de ella. La castaña sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de Sirius, que la atrajo hacia él en su sueño.

Se quedó allí por un rato, sólo mirándolo, observando desde su cabello negro y sedoso hasta sus pómulos y su mandíbula.

El sereno silencio se interrumpió por las quejas del estómago de Hermione, que se ruborizó y miró airadamente al pedazo de ofensa de su anatomía que interrumpió su visión. Cuando levantó la mirada fue saludada por una sonrisa.

— ¿Hambrienta? — le preguntó Sirius levantando las cejas.

Hermione asintió y con cuidado acarició su mandíbula con sus nudillos. — Entonces ¿Mejor nos levantamos, huh?

Hermione suspiró ligeramente. — Podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. — Sería agradable, pero en particular no tengo ganas de morir de hambre, o peor, mirar como te consumes delante de mis ojos. — se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso y después se deslizo de la cama para dirigirse a la ducha.

Hermione que se quedo debajo de la blanda cubierta de su edredón unos minutos mas, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cómoda donde junto había una caja con un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Se agachó, tomó la nota y la leyó, sonriendo mientras lo hacia.

_'Hola Hermione._

_Remus me sugirió (ese hombre lobo es realmente una gran caja de sugerencias) que pudiera ser que necesitaras algo de ropa. Así que busque algunas de mis, uh, ropas conservadoras, algunas son de mi formación de auror, algunas, sólo algunas, son casuales y algunas puede que hasta se ajusten a ti. Espero haber sido un poco de ayuda._

_Tonks_

— Más como una salvavidas — Hermione murmuró para sí misma, mientras se preguntaba cuántas veces una persona podía decir la palabra _"algunas" _en una frase y abrío la caja con la ropa. Aunque ya había decidido ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva a Hogsmeade el fin de semana, estaba bastante agradecida de que mientras tanto no tendria que caminar por ahí con la ropa de su baúl que tenia más de dos décadas de antigüedad.

Terminó por decidir ponerse un par de gruesos pantalones negros con bolsillos en los costados, similares a pantalones de combate muggles, a excepción del hecho de que los pequeños bolsillos de estos mágicamente podían ampliarse, y una blusa blanca, cómoda, que cubrió con un chamarrilla negra.

Habían pasado los días de su calzado escolar negro, así que sonrió y sacó un par de botas de combate rayadas color negro, con un tacón que tenia menos de una pulgada de alto, ideales para caminar alrededor de Hogwarts con ellos.

Sirius en ese momento entro en la habitación frotando su húmedo cabello con una toalla y se congeló al ver a Hermione.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione? — preguntó levantando una ceja.

— ¿No te gusta? — Hermione le preguntó sosteniendo los brazos a los costados de sus caderas.

Sirius sonrió. — Oh, me gusta, bien, aunque podría mejorar ligeramente, te hace ver como una chica dura — le dijo imitando su postura y poniendo sus brazos en sus caderas.

Hermione se echó a reír. — Estoy segura de que se puede, pero no quiero ahuyentar a los estudiantes.

— No creo que los asustes, yo ya hice un buen trabajo con eso — confesó.

— ¿Qué? Pero si tú eres un gran profesor.

— Bueno, es que no he sido el maestro más alegre de los últimos meses, creo que hasta pude haberle quitado su lugar a Snape, ni los de séptimo año se atrevian a hablar en mi clase.

— Sirius eres taaan malo — dijo Hermione fingiendo shock.

Sirius sonrió y agitó su cabello ligeramente. — Vamos por algo de comer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La pareja hizo una parada rápida en la oficina de Dumbledore, para una reunión rápida sobre la situación de Hermione en Hogwarts camino al Gran Comedor. El estómago de Hermione sintió la necesidad de protestar por la situación un minuto antes de que estuvieran de pie frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, la aprehensión llenaba sus ojos.

Sirius le dio un apretón alentador a su mano antes de que entraran juntos al Comedor. Le tomo solo un par se segundos a los estudiantes notar que su profesor de Transformaciones no estaba solo.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Me parece familiar.

— Se parece a Hermione.

La esquina de la boca de Hermione tembló con el sonido de la voz de Neville, ese chico podía ser a veces más perceptivo de lo que pensaba.

—¿_Ella está con el_ profesor Black? Y pensé que tenía buen gusto…

Sirius envió una mirada no muy amigable a los de la mesa de Slytherin callándolos de inmediato.

Hermione se sentó entre Remus y Sirius, que, muy a su disgusto se habían sentado junto a Snape, que tampoco parecía estar demasiado entusiasmado con la situación.

Hermione cogió la mirada de Harry y él le dio una sonrisa de aliento antes de volver a la conversación que tenía con Neville y Seamus.

— ¿Puedo tener su atención por favor? — dijo el profesor Dumbledore innecesariamente ya que la mayoría de la atención de los estudiantes ya estaba sobre la mesa principal. — Me complace anunciar que la señorita Granger está de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Todos los pares de ojos del comedor se posaron en Hermione al mismo tiempo, miradas de incredulidad y asombro estaban grabadas en las caras de los estudiantes.

— Pero ella es vieja.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes de la respuesta de los profesores — Sí señor Creevey es _mayor_, pero esa no es mi historia que contar — dijo antes de continuar. — La señorita Granger se alojarán en Hogwarts, se le ha ofrecido hacer una investigación para mí y me han pedido que sustituya al profesor Lupin durante la luna llena.

La mayor parte del comedor sonrió por ese comentario, es decir, la mayoría excepto cierto grupo. En la mesa de Slytherin todos tenían una expresión idéntica de incredulidad. El director no era un mago ingenuo, y continuó, mirando fijamente a la mesa de Slytherin.

— Espero que le muestren la misma cantidad de respeto que le muestran a sus otros profesores. Ahora... — ese brillo familiar regreso a sus ojos. — Creo que es un gran número de Profesores los que tienen hambre, así que no los privare más de sus alimentos.

Con esto el banquete apareció y Hermione comenzó a amontonar su plato de tocinos y huevos, mientras que se acercaba un tazón de avena.

— ¿Muy hambrienta? — preguntó Remus levantando una ceja de la cantidad de comida frente de la bruja.

Hermione asintió con la boca ya ocupada con la comida de su plato, le lanzó una mirada a Sirius, que sonreía de su apetito, mientras que se servía su propio desayuno. Sirius frunció el ceño cuando Snape se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa para dirigirse al director frente a todo el grupo.

— Director, soy perfectamente capaz de sustituir a Lupin — dijo ignorando el gruñido de la garganta de su vecino. — Es una clase importante, alguien competente y _cualificado_ debe impartirla.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero Dumbledore no se lo permitio. — Severus te puedo asegurar que Hermione es muy competente _y _cualificada.

Hermione se congeló con ese comentario y Sirius se río de su expresión de sorpresa, la castaña se dio vuelta hacia el director y levantó una ceja, ofreciéndole al mago anciano que continuara.

— Ah, ¿No lo mencioné? — contestó con un brillo en sus ojos.

— No, aquel pequeño detalle pareció habérsele resbalado — contestó Hermione, todos los pensamientos de comida en su cabeza se habían esfumado.

— Recibió una E en todos sus EXTASIS y le fue sumamente bien en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de hecho logró anotar el grado más alto, que sólo otro estudiante pudo igualar.

— ¿Quién?

— Moony aquí — respondió Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo.

— Es por eso que me parece apropiado que imparta clase, estoy seguro que usted y Remus harán un trabajo brillante con nuestros estudiantes — Dumbledore concluyo enviándole una significativa mirada al mago malhumorado de cabello grasiento sentado al final de la mesa.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y miró hacia el mar de estudiantes frente a ella, sonrío un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry parecía estar especialmente nervioso cuando respondía las preguntas de sus amigos.

— Voy a ir a rescatar a Harry — dijo abandonando su comida y poniéndose de pie. Remus y Sirius miraron hacia el mini James y sonrieron.

— Estos Potters pueden ponerse terriblemente nerviosos de vez en cuando — comentó Remus.

— Hmmm — se escucho la respuesta de Sirius mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione caminar por el pasillo.

Remus sonrió en silencio del amor que se tenian sus amigos y al parecer no fue el único miembro del personal en notarlo.

— Patético — comentó el profesor de Pociones al final de la mesa.

Sirius le levantó una ceja a Snape antes de darse vuelta hacia Remus. — Pienso que el viejo Snivellus necesita algo de amor.

Snape se mofó del otro mago. — Un presidiario y una sangresucia enamorados, en ese caso, parece que si es verdad que el amor es ciego.

Sirius se mordió la lengua, mantuvo la calma y contuvo las ansias de que su puño golpeara la cara de Snape. Se dio vuelta hacia el mago de cabello grasiento con una expresión pensativa.

— Me encanta — señaló, mientras que alzaba la cara. — Pero si es realmente ciego... Entonces ¿Por qué la ropa interior es tan popular?

El hombre lobo a su lado se echó a reír causando que algunos de los estudiantes miraran con curiosidad la mesa principal, por lo general era extraño ver a su calmado y sosegado profesor de Defensa riendo como un adolescente, y al profesor de Transformaciones sonriendo ampliamente los cogió por sorpresa, era casi tan inaudito ver al Profesor Black riendo, como al Profesor Snape tratando gentilmente a los estudiantes.

Hermione echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, miro a los dos Merodeadores reír y a un malhumorado Snape. _'Solamente si añadieramos a James y Lily y la escena sería perfecta'_ pensó tristemente mientras se acercaba a sus viejos compañeros de Gryffindor.

El grupo se tranquilizo cuando ella se acercó, Hermione noto la evidente mirada de alivio en la cara de Harry.

— Hola — los saludo mientras se dirigía al único asiento disponible; a la derecha de Harry, se detuvo antes de sentarse por los jadeos del grupo, la castaña levantó una ceja en cuestión y Harry aclaro su garganta nerviosamente.

— Vale es Hermione, puede sentarse allí.

— ¿Y nadie más puede? — preguntó mientras se sentaba.

— Bueno... uhh... — Harry no sabía que decir y Hermione miró a los demás preguntándose si talvez pudiera descifrar la respuesta en alguna de sus caras.

— Ese era el lugar de Ron — Ginny respondió.

— Oh — dijo Hermione sonriendo con tristeza y comprendiendo la analogía del _siempre mano derecha de Harry_.

— Así que, Hermione — Seamus habló, cambiando de tema. — ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y por qué estas más grande? ¿Tomaste alguna poción de envejecimiento o algo así?

Hermione negó con su cabeza. — Viajé al pasado — e hizo una pausa para permitirle a los demás asimilar la información, los Gryffindors la miraban en estado de shock.

— ¿Al-al pasado? — Neville preguntó — ¿Regresaste en el tiempo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza

— ¿Qué tanto? — preguntó Seamus inclinándose sobre la mesa con curiosidad.

— Veinte años.

— Wow — Neville parecía particularmente sorprendido. — Eso es mucho tiempo.

— Te ves bien para tener treinta y ocho Hermione — Seamus añadió después de hacer un cálculo rápido en su cabeza.

— Gracias, pero no tengo treinta y ocho — explicó la castaña sabiendo muy bien qué las preguntas iban a seguir.

Los otros fruncieron el ceño tratando de trabajar las matemáticas en sus mentes, mientras que Hermione esperaba la inminente pregunta, se dio cuenta de que Neville estaba pensativo mirando a la mesa principal.

— No lo entiendo — Seamus confesó — Por favor cuéntanos a nosotros los seres inferiores tus poderes para la eterna juventud.

— Estaba en una trampa del tiempo, Harry sabe más sobre eso que yo, así que pueden preguntarle.

Harry estaba a punto de lanzarse a dar una explicación cuando Neville lo interrumpió.

— Hey Hermione, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, pero el profesor Black esta un poco ido mirándote.

Harry resopló mientras mantenía su sonrisa, Hermione le sonrió al adolescente de cabello revuelto antes de darse vuelta hacia la mesa principal. — ¿Ahora lo está? — dijo buscando los ojos grises de Sirius, cuando los encontró él le guiñó un ojo causando que Neville aullara levemente.

Hermione le sonrió al confundido muchacho frente a ella y se levantó.

— Ustedes tienen que ir a sus clases, platicaremos mas adelante.

Harry asintió recuperando la compostura. — Iré a verte más tarde — dijo terminando su jugo de calabaza.

Hermione le sonrió, el brillo travieso que había aprendido de los Merodeadores parpadeo en sus ojos. — Bueno, sólo asegúrate de tocar primero, no querrás otra cicatriz de por vida.

El jugo de calabaza de Harry ahora estaba sobre el cabello de Neville, mientras que se atragantaba, en estado de shock y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su amiga. — Demasiado tarde, ahora, gracias — le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza — No necesito esas imágenes.... Nope... no las necesito.

Neville aún parecía confundido, solo que ahora tenía el cabello de color naranja acompañando su expresión.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y se marchó dejando a Harry contestando todas las preguntas de sus amigos, este iba a ser un año muy interesante.


	40. Es difícil dejarte ir

**Capitulo 39.** _Es difícil dejarte ir._

El sábado por la mañana amaneció con sol y una nueva capa de nieve cubriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts y las calles de Hogsmeade. Actualmente, Hermione y Sirius estaban envueltos en un abrazo sin querer levantarse y afrontar la fría mañana de diciembre.

Un golpe seco en la puerta rompió el sereno silencio que reinaba en la habitación. — ¿Están despiertos? — se escuchó la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la madera. — Vamos, es hora de ir a Hogsmeade.

Los viajes a Hogsmeade ese año se habían cancelado, todo después del ataque, pero Dumbledore había cedido un poco para que los estudiantes hicieran sus compras de Navidad aunque sólo se les había permitido ir a los alumnos de quinto año en adelante.

Sirius se quejo y tiró más las sabanas apretándolas contra su cuerpo — Al menos conseguiré una experiencia paternal, supongo — murmuró con voz somnolienta. — Estaré más preparado para eso en el futuro.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron por las palabras de Sirius.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Sirius con una mirada inquisitiva.

Hermione se relajó contra él y sonrió felizmente. — Nada.

Sirius levantó una ceja omitiendo, claramente, el impacto de las palabras que había dicho. — Bien…

— Hey ¿Están ahí? Realmente _no _quiero abrir esta puerta.

Sirius se rió, alcanzó su varita mágica y la agitó para abrir la puerta, revelando a un Harry vestido con ropa muy abrigada.

— No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén todavía en la cama, vamos, es tiempo para Hogsmeade.

— Pero es_ tan_ cálido aquí — se quejó Sirius.

Hermione levantó una ceja. — Y pensar que tú eres el mayor en la habitación — comentó saliendo de la cama, llevaba un pijama de franela largo, que protegía casi todo su cuerpo del frío, a excepción sus pies, y se dirigió al baño.

Harry se rió de la mirada ida de Sirius. — Por favor levántate — le suplicó **— **O voy a arrebatarte las sabanas — advirtió un poco más seguro desde que había visto a Hermione salir de la cama en lo que consideraba una vestimenta apropiada para la habitación de una pareja.

Sirius, sin embargo, estaba bien consciente de los pensamientos de su ahijado, después de todo, había sido el mejor amigo de su padre — ¿Quién dice que estoy usando tanta ropa como Hermione? Ella es una bonita cama caliente.

Harry se ruborizó y en ese momento Hermione salio del baño, la castaña escuchó el último comentario de Sirius y le dio un tirón a las sábanas de la cama, revelando que el animago estaba tan abrigado como ella.

— ¿Bugs?

— Bien, los alcanzare más tarde — contestó Sirius mientras que Hermione tiraba las sabanas junto a él, había algo que Hermione tenía que hacer con Harry primero y él no quería interferir.

Hermione asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso antes de salir con Harry.

— ¿Realmente tienen que hacer eso delante de mí? — le preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Beso.

— ¿Por qué, hace que te sientas incómodo? — Hermione le preguntó con el ceño preocupado en su cara.

— Normalmente, no, solamente cuando uno de ustedes está en una _cama_ — contestó con un pequeño rubor.

Hermione sonrió, le dio una extraña sonrisa a Harry que hizo accionar el cerebro del chico.**  
**  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó.

— Hay algo de Ron en ti — Hermione respondió con una sonrisa mientras salían por las puertas de la entrada principal para reunirse con los otros estudiantes.

— Gracias, creo — dijo con una sonrisa. — Oh, y ¿Hermione?

La bruja de cabello rizado se giró hacia él.

Harry levantó una ceja. — ¿Bugs?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione y Harry se sentaron tranquilamente en las Tres Escobas bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla caliente.

— Te llevaré a verlo si quieres — dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

Hermione asintió. — Por favor.

Harry asintió y Hermione vio un parpadeo en los ojos de su amigo en dirección hacia la puerta, un calor familiar apareció en esas dos esmeraldas verdes, era un destello familiar para la castaña, pero no para los ojos de Harry. La única vez que Hermione había visto ese parpadeo fue cuando James vio a Lily entrar en una habitación.

Ella levantó una ceja y se dio vuelta para ver a Ginny entrando, algunos copos de nieve de la calle se colaron por la puerta de la pequeña y calida taberna.

Hermione se dio vuelta hacia Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Qué? — él le preguntó con la tentativa, sin éxito, de cubrir el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Hermione rió detrás de su cerveza de mantequilla. — Nada.

Harry la miró con recelo por un momento antes de volver a su propia bebida. — Es sólo Ginny.

— Bien — Hermione respondió riendo ligeramente — _sólo_ Ginny.

Las orejas de Harry enrojecieron haciendo la risa de Hermione más fuerte, había omitido estos detalles, tanto había deseado quedarse en el pasado, pero ahora se alegraba de estar donde estaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Media hora más tarde, Hermione y Harry estaban de pie en la reja del pequeño cementerio de Hogsmeade, Harry se acercó y abrió la reja con Hermione sobre sus talones, se dirigían por un camino familiar, hacia la tumba de su mejor amigo. La atmósfera había cambiado, el calor y la ligereza con la que habían estado en Las Tres Escobas había desaparecido, el aire fresco de la mañana de diciembre se habían congelado y las gotas de lluvia estaban desesperadas por llegar a la tierra, creando la atmosfera de un feroz invierno.

Harry se detuvo frente a una tumba de granito, Hermione se movió para estar a su lado.

— _Ronald Weasley _— leyó en voz alta mientras comenzaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

— _Amado hijo y hermano de su amada familia. Hermano de sangre de Harry Potter _— las lágrimas ya corrían por la cara de Hermione y su voz comenzó a tartamudear mientras leía la siguiente línea.

— _Defensor perpetuo de su mejor am-amiga Hermione Gra-a-nger.  
_  
Harry pasó el brazo por los hombros de Hermione mientras ella lloraba, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su rostro.

— Tenía tanto que decirle — susurró Hermione, sollozando y mirando hacia el nítido cielo azul. — Pero después de todos estos años he perdido las palabras.

Harry la apretó en sus brazos, reconfortándola.

Hermione se separó de Harry y se arrodilló al lado de la lápida retirando la capa de nieve blanca y fina que había cubierto la superficie. Metió la mano en sus ropas, sacó un lirio blanco y lo coloco suavemente sobre la piedra gris y fría.

— Adiós Ron, Te amo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aproximadamente a treinta metros de distancia de los dos amigos en pena, un mago de cabello oscuro estaba de pie frente a dos lápidas.

"_'Cornamenta' James Potter. Esposo, padre, y mejor amigo"_ rezaba una de las frías piezas de piedra gris y junto a ella yacía otra casi igual "_Lily Potter. Esposa. Madre, amiga de muchos".  
_  
Sirius parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos, los recuerdos amenazaron con inundar su mente mientras escuchaba las pisadas familiares de Hermione y Harry acercándose.


	41. Moriría por ti

**Capítulo 40.** _Moriría por ti._

**Finales de octubre de 1981 **

Un Sirius Black de veinte años miraba fijamente el fuego rugiente de la chimenea en su modesto apartamento. La temperatura era inusualmente fría para ser finales de octubre, y el mago de cabello negro calentaba los dedos de color naranja frotándolos entre si cerca de las llamas.

Este joven mago, a su edad, tenía más en su mente de lo que cualquier otro mago o muggle debía tener.

Su mejor amigo y su esposa se escondían con su hijo de un año.

Harry.

Sirius amaba a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo.

Harry, después de la corta eternidad sin Hermione, había llenado un pedazo del gigantesco abismo que la desaparición de la bruja había dejado en su interior.

Hermione.

Ese era otro pensamiento constante que acompaña al recién graduado Auror. Las paredes de su estudio estaban cubiertas con recortes del Profeta, que contenían algo que pudiera conducirlo a Hermione, alguna pista oculta que destapara el misterio que había ocurrido durante el día de su graduación.

El animago suspiró temblando, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse una vez más, mientras pensaba en su amada bruja que se encontraba en algún lugar.

Solo.

Sus amigos estaban respaldándolo en la búsqueda, pero empezaban a rezagarse.

James ahora tenía una familia de quien preocuparse. Remus estaba trabajando a tiempo completo para la Orden que Dumbledore había fundado y Peter también trabajaba para la Orden, pero fue colocado en secreto en una pequeña tienda muggle que supuestamente había sido blanco de mortífagos.

Y ahora, Dumbledore les anuncio que había un espía entre sus filas. Alguien de confianza, alguien en quien _Dumbledore_ confiaba, los había traicionado a todos.

Sirius pasó las manos por su cara, sus manos arañaron el rastro de la semana, mientras que el rostro de Remus aparecía en su cabeza.

Remus.

Sirius se odiaba con cada fibra de su ser por sospechar de su amigo el hombre lobo, pero por muchas deducciones que sacara, siempre eran esos ojos dorados los que parecían.

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos _¿Cuándo se volvió tan difícil la vida?_

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó, tomó su varita y la escondió detrás de su espalda mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su apartamento. Antes de llegar se escucho otro golpe, muy abajo, como de un adulto de estatura baja o de un niño, frunció el ceño algo confundido y abrió la puerta revelando a una serie de radiantes niños disfrazados.

Sirius contó tres fantasmas, un vampiro y lo que parecía un hombre lobo en total.

— Dulce o Truco — gritaron en armonía.

El animago sintió su corazón alegrarse ligeramente, si había algo que lo hacia sentirse mejor, eran los niños. Pero lamentablemente no tenía la facilidad de suministrarles dulces, pues había olvidado ese día de fiestas, que parecía tan poco importante en su mundo real.

— ¿Qué tal un truco? — sugirió Sirius. — Pero déjenme a mí hacer el truco.

Las caras de los niños se conmocionaron y uno de los fantasmas comenzó a temblar de miedo.

Sirius se rió. — No, no su tipo de truco — dijo agarrando su varita mágica discretamente detrás de su espalda. — Mi tipo.

Se acercó y pasó la mano por detrás de la oreja del hombre lobo antes de revelar una pequeña moneda muggle. Los niños miraban la moneda con temor y Sirius aprovechó el momento para murmurar un pequeño hechizo.

— Miren en sus bolsas — sugirió.

Simultáneamente los tres fantasmas, el vampiro y el hombre lobo abrieron sus bolsas, que ahora estaban mucho más llenas de dulces que antes. Cinco segundos después, Sirius tenía cinco pares de ojos curiosos mirando hacia él. El animago simplemente les sonrió y se despidió — Tengan un feliz Halloween.

— Gracias señor — le dijo uno de los fantasmas mientras se acercaba a charlar con sus amigos, narrando el truco que habían visto.

Sirius volvió a sonreír y cerró la puerta, antes de sentir un agudo disparo de dolor en el pecho y la sensación de frío corriendo por sus venas y el resto de su cuerpo.

_James._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry de un año se reía tontamente de las caras que su padre le hacia mientras jugaba con un perro negro de felpa. Harry sostenía un perro casi idéntico, excepto por que tenía una semejanza misteriosa a un lobo, que la familia conocía.

— Ooney — Harry chilló sacudiendo el juguete de arriba y abajo.

James se echó a reír mientras que Lily entraba en la sala con el ceño fruncido. El vocabulario de Harry había crecido ligeramente, pero Remus nunca les permitiría olvidar a la pareja que la primera palabra de Harry había sido 'Moony', o al menos una variación leve de 'Moony'.

— Mamá — chilló Harry cuando vio a su madre entrar en la habitación, al instante la cara de la pelirroja se iluminó y fue a reunirse con su familia en el suelo de la sala.

— ¿Qué tienes allí? — le preguntó a su pequeño hijo.

— Ooney — dijo Harry extendiendo la mano e intentado agarrar el perro negro que ahora tenía su padre — Aaoot.

James se echó a reír — Padfoot, sí, bastante cerca.

La versión en miniatura de James sonrió ampliamente y levantó los brazos, pidiendo a su modo que lo levantaran.

James levantó a su hijo cuando se puso de pie, lo alzaba y lo bajaba en picada corriendo por todas partes de la sala simulando que su hijo, que se reía tontamente, era un pequeño avión muggle.

Lily sonreía de las payasadas de su familia, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, miraba con cariño al mago de cabello rebelde frente a ella. James se dio vuelta y cogió la mirada de cariño de su esposa y le sonrió cariñosamente, antes de sentarse a su lado y colocar a Harry en su regazo despeinándole la pequeña melena como él acostumbraba a hacer.

— No le enseñes a mi hijo tus malos hábitos, mira el cabello ya — Lily le advirtió.

— No hay nada malo con su cabello, es exactamente como el mío.

Lily sonrió con satisfacción. — No, no hay absolutamente nada malo con ello.

James se burló de Lily y la fulminó con la mirada. — Estoy lastimado Evans, pensé que era por mi cabello que te sentías atraída por todo este tiempo.

— Es ahora Potter un caso necesario, para recordar que por alguna extraña razón, me casé contigo.

Harry había estado siguiendo la conversación de sus padres mirando del uno al otro, y preguntándose por que ya no recibía ninguna atención de parte de la pareja. Hizo un gesto con sus pequeñas manos en torno a su madre sujetando su regazo.

Inmediatamente los dos pares de ojos se centraron en el pequeño niño, que ahora estaba feliz de tener la atención de nuevo, Harry iba a reírse pero en lugar de su boca escapó un bostezo.

— Creo que nuestro pequeño hombre está cansado — dijo Lily tomando a su hijo en brazos y poniéndose de pie. — Voy a arrullarlo — le dijo a James. — ¿Puedes comprobar la puerta de atrás antes de subir?

— Ya la revisé.

La mirada de Lily por un segundo mostró temor y James le sonrió para tranquilizarla. — Voy a comprobar otra vez — murmuró y vio que la pelirroja se daba vuelta y subía por las escaleras a la habitación de Harry.

James comprobó la puerta trasera, que ya estaba cerrada, antes de volver a comprobar las salas, ahora tenía una familia que proteger y no quería correr riesgos. Complacido con asegurar su casa, James subió las escaleras para escuchar la melodía de la voz de Lily mientras cantaba una canción de cuna para Harry, algo que a James le habían prohibido hacer en el momento que Harry nació.

Se acerco por detrás de su esposa y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, mirando a su pequeño hijo que poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

La canción de Lily, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el aviso de que alguien estaba caminando por el jardín.

Lily miró a su marido, un destello de preocupación apareció en sus ojos esmeraldas.

— Estoy seguro de que solo es Peter o Sirius — aseguró James acercándose a la ventana y tirando de la cortina, lo que vio caminando por el sendero hizo que se drenara la sangre de su rostro y un dolor golpeó su corazón. Se dio vuelta hacia su amada esposa.

— Es él, está aquí. Quédate con Harry, voy a mantenerlo a raya — dijo James, acercándose a Lily, a quien nunca había visto tan asustada.

— Pero ¿Cómo? — preguntó la pelirroja mientras que James se acercaba por un beso.

— Peter — le espetó mientras se movía para salir de la habitación.

— Te amo, James — le dijo Lily antes de que saliera.

El mago de cabello oscuro giró sobre sus talones y se acercó rápidamente a la bruja frente a él, dándole un rápido pero apasionado beso — Te amo demasiado, cuida de nuestro pequeño hombre — y con una última mirada a su familia James salió de la habitación.

James se dirigió a la base de la escalera, para ver a una oscura figura encapuchada moviéndose por la habitación, lo apuntó con su varita recibiendo una sonrisa fría.

— Estupido chico, sabes que no puedes derrotarme.

— NO voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi familia. — le espeto James — _Stupefy._

Un rayo de luz roja salió disparado de su varita, pero Voldemort detuvo el hechizo con facilidad, sin dejar de reír con frialdad. — No puedes contra mí, tu hijo está indefenso.

— No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo — le advirtió James, sabiendo con tristeza que su esposa podía escuchar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Voldemort levantó su varita, _'Por favor, Merlín protégelos'_ rezo James en silencio, mientras permanecía de pie en el duelo por la vida de su familia.  
_  
_— _Avada..._— _Protego_— _Kedavra._

Lily sofocó un grito cuando escuchó un cuerpo golpear el suelo antes de oír pasos caminando despacio hacia la habitación.

Su corazón se rompió y se hundió rápidamente, cuando el mago encapuchado entro en la habitación.

— James — susurró antes de levantar su varita mágica, las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara mientras se ponía delante de su hijo.

— Hazte a un lado sangresucia, es el niño quien tiene que morir.

Los ojos de Lily se endurecieron. — No le harás daño a mi hijo — susurró con voz amenazante.

Voldemort movió su varita mágica ligeramente. — _Expelliarmus._

Lily salio volando contra la pared, su varita se escapó de sus manos. Aturdida, pero conciente, notó que la varita de su enemigo estaba apuntando a su hijo.

— _Avada..._

— NOOO.

— _Kedavra._

El rayo de luz verde golpeó a Lily cuando se interpuso entre la maldición asesina y su hijo, los ojos esmeraldas se apagaron.

— Estúpida sangresucia.

Harry estaba mirando al extraño frente a él, y comenzó a llorar para que sus padres vinieran, pero por primera vez, ninguno de ellos le prestó atención a sus lamentos.

— _Avada Kedavra._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius voló hacia Godric's Hollows, su moto ni siquiera se había frenado cuando saltó de ella y corrió hacia la casa.

— _No _— susurró mientras cruzaba los jardines de la casa — ¡NO! — volvió a gritar mientras corría hacia la puerta principal y entraba a la sala.

— JAMES — llamó a su amigo. — ¡PRONGS, ¿DONDE ESTAS?!

Entonces lo vio, su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba tirado en la base de las escaleras. Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo que estaba boca abajo sobre la alfombra.

— James — dijo con voz entrecortada y volteo el cuerpo de su amigo, las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos cuando miró los ojos de James observando al techo sin vida. Se tiró sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo, se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sin querer creer que realmente se había ido. Unos minutos más tarde otro pensamiento lo inundó.

— ¿LILY? — gritó.

No hubo respuesta

— ¿LILY? — intentó de nuevo. Con cuidado cerró los ojos de su hermano y lo recostó sobre alfombra antes de dirigirse a la escalera.

Corrió por el pasillo de arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry, con los hombros caídos miro a la pelirroja sin vida en el suelo delante de la cuna.

— ¡Oh Lily! — sollozo arrodillándose junto a ella y con cuidado cerro sus ojos.

Alzó la vista y miró la cuna, había un bulto en medio, cubierto por una manta azul suave. Sirius cerró los ojos, se acercó y lentamente retiró la manta.

— ¡Oh Merlín! — suspiró cuando miró a Harry que lo observaba con curiosidad, le estaba sangrando una horrible herida en la frente.

— Todo estará bien compañero, tío Sirius está aquí — le dijo al pequeño niño, tomándolo en sus brazos y limpiando suavemente el corte con la manta.

Caminó de regreso por las escaleras, tapándole los ojos a Harry para que no observara la escena y salió de la casa, donde se encontró con un hombre mitad gigante.

— Hagrid — Sirius logró susurrar.

— Sirius — el medio gigante murmuró. — Son.... James y...

— Se han ido — sollozo el animago con la voz apenas audible.

— ¿Harry?

Sirius reveló al pequeño niño en sus brazos.

— Ponlo aquí Sirius — le dijo Hagrid, extendiendo sus brazos del tamaño de dos árboles.

Sirius no se movió.

— Tengo que llevarlo con Dumbledore, a un lugar seguro.

'_Esta más seguro conmigo'_ pensó Sirius. '_Ellos no lo saben, piensan que eres el guardián secreto'_

Sirius le dio una última mirada a su ahijado. — Vas a ir con Hagrid, ¿Esta bien, pequeño? Volveré por ti pronto — le prometió antes de entregárselo al semi-gigante — Toma mi moto, no la necesito más.

Hagrid observo fijamente al mago frente a él, antes de tomar en brazos el pequeño bulto azul y dirigirse hacia la moto.

Sirius tomó un último vistazo de la casa antes de desaparecer, había algo mas que tenía que hacer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Remus miró a su alrededor en la pequeña calle muggle, policías muggles estaban trabajando horas extras para limpiar el sitio que uno de sus amigos había causado.

_'¿Por qué?'_ pensó desesperadamente mirando al cielo azul.

Hubo una pequeña conmoción en el otro extremo de la calle y el hombre lobo fue a investigar.

Allí estaba.

Rodeado y luchando, Sirius Black. El nombre que ahora era obsceno para Remus; ya no significaba nada para él, ni los largos años de amistad, ni los largos años de aceptación. No, aquel nombre no era digno de ser nombrado en la misma oración que llevara la palabra amistad.

Los ojos grises de Sirius encontraron a Remus antes de que el hombre lobo se diera vuelta y comenzara a alejarse.

— _¡Remus!_ — Sirius intentó gritar, pero lo que salió fue un grito delirante_. _— _Moony, fue Peter, yo no lo hice _— ¿Por el amor de Merlín estaba su voz funcionando? Remus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, en ese momento fue cuando Sirius se dio por vencido, no tenía nada, había perdido todo, Hermione se había ido, James y Lily se habían ido, y todo era su culpa, se consideraba merecedor de pudrirse en Azkaban, le había fallado a James, le había fallado a Harry. Había perdido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se acercó por detrás de Sirius y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, mientras leía los nombres escritos sobre las frías piedras frente a ellos.

— Lo intente — confesó. — Iba a advertirte, advertirles a todos.

Sirius envolvió la cintura de la castaña con sus brazos.

— Lo sé.


	42. Noche de paz

**Capítulo 41.** _Noche de paz._

Las vacaciones de Navidad comenzaron con una nota ligeramente agria cuando la luna llena cayó una semana antes del día de Navidad. Remus, como siempre, salió de la transformación un poco maltratado y golpeado, pero en general estaba en condiciones relativamente buenas, y siempre siendo optimista, le señalaba a los demás que por lo menos la transformación no había caído justo en el día de Navidad.

Harry, estaba de un humor alegre cuando el colegio despacio comenzó a vaciarse de estudiantes, se había quedado con los demás en la escuela para pasar las fiestas, pero parecía estar algo distraído últimamente, como si hubiera algo quejándose dentro de su mente y no pudiera deshacerse de ello.

Hermione se cansó de esto en el desayuno, cuatro días antes de Navidad, cuando vio a Harry clavar los ojos en su plato mientras que el resto del personal y los estudiantes restantes se sentaban en la larga mesa.

— Harry — lo llamó captando su atención, Hermione estaba sentada frente a él del otro lado de la amplia mesa. — Vas a hacerle un agujero al plato si sigues así.

Harry la miró, una pequeña arruga se formó entre sus cejas.

— No, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo Hermione — confesó en voz baja.

Hermione alzó las cejas. — ¿Hacer qué? Has logrado mucho Harry, no es bueno ser pesimista.

— Es que es tan difícil. No creo ser capaz de hacerlo.

— Otra vez Harry, ¿Hacer qué?

Harry murmuró algo en voz baja, y Hermione se preguntó si tenía dudas sobre la derrota de Voldemort.

— Harry James Potter, habla — lo regañó. — No puedo oírte.

— No me atrevo a darle las gracias Hermione, es simplemente demasiado.

— ¿Gracias? ¿A quién? ... Ohh, Harry, es sólo Malfoy, no puede ser tan difícil.

— Bueno, eso es lo que tú piensas por que no tienes que hacerlo — refunfuñó el muchacho.

Hermione le envió una severa mirada antes de suavizarla. — Ya lo hice Harry.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y volvió a mirar su plato. — Lo siento.

Hermione se echó a reír. — Está bien, tienes todas las vacaciones para pensar en ello, cuando él vuelva solamente hazlo y entonces podrás dejar todo atrás.

Un estruendo de cuchillería se escuchó mas abajo en la mesa, atrayendo la atención del par al lugar donde un cabreado profesor de pociones parecía haber desarrollado una nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

Hermione miró con los ojos amplios al mago junto a ella, que trataba con dificultad de contener la risa.

— Sirius Black, ¿Fue totalmente necesario? — preguntó.

El animago se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. — Vamos, necesitaba un poco de alegría de Navidad, él es del tipo de personas que disfruta contándole a los niños que Santa Claus no existe. Además, me duele que hayas asumido que fui yo y no Remus aquí presente — dijo señalando a su amigo sentado junto a él.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — preguntó Hermione.

— Bueno, sí, pero ese no es mi punto.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Sirius le dio una sonrisa derrite corazones a cambio, se acercó, apartó un mechón rebelde de su cabello, lo coloco detrás de su oreja y volvió a su desayuno con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione retiró su mirada del mago de cabello negro y se dirigió hacia Harry, que estaba sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué?

Las esquinas de la boca de Harry se contrajeron. — Nada.

— Claro, al igual que lo de Ginny, _nada_ — bromeó Hermione captando la atención de Sirius.

— ¿Qué cosa con Ginny? — le preguntó a su ahijado, sus ojos grises lo miraban divertidos.

Harry miró a su amiga. — Nada — respondió centrando su mirada una vez más en el plato para ocultar su rubor.

Hermione y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

— Debe ser una cosa especial con las pelirroja — comentó Sirius haciendo que las orejas de Harry se pusieran rojas. — ¿Crees que es genético? — le preguntó a Hermione.

— Posiblemente. Creo que es dulce — Hermione contestó sonriéndole ampliamente a su amigo que en ese momento rechazaba encontrar la mirada de alguien.

Sirius se rió. — Como tú.

Hermione levantó una ceja cuestionando.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sirius. — Es sólo una cosa femenina, ¿Verdad Moony?

— Uhh — Remus tartamudeó realmente no queriendo meterse en la conversación. — Supongo.

— Eres afortunado de que Tonks no este aquí — bromeó Hermione.

Sirius parecía confundido. — ¿Por qué? — preguntó mirando hacia atrás, hacia delante y a su amigo, que rechazaba encontrar su mirada, y a Hermione.

— ¡Oh, ninguna razón! — respondió Hermione sonriéndole al hombre lobo.

— Moony, ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

— Nada Sirius, pienso que Hermione ve cosas. — respondió Remus, que con toda honestidad parecía tan confundido como su compañero Merodeador.

Hermione sonrió. — Oh, puedo ser muy perspicaz a veces, leer entre líneas y todo eso.

La castaña le envío una mirada a Harry, que se había unido al mundo de nuevo y estaba observando la charla entre adultos con una mirada de confusión en su rostro.

Sirius le envió una última mirada llena de curiosidad al hombre lobo antes de dejar caer la conversación, estaba igual de confundido que como lo había estado al comienzo de la charla.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe, y una molesta Ginny Weasley entró con su baúl en mano. Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a Harry, que les devolvió la mirada, antes de dirigirse a la pelirroja.

— ¿Pensé que te quedarías en casa para las vacaciones? — le preguntó mientras que la muchacha se sentaba a su lado.

— Fred y George explotaron la cocina — explicó Ginny mientras que Sirius y Remus trataban de ocultar sus risas al lado de Hermione. — Así que mamá me envió de regreso.

— Bueno, eso es grandioso — anunció Hermione. — Estarás muy contento, no es así Harry... ¡Ay!

— Hey — Sirius le advirtió a su ahijado. — No habrá ninguna patada por debajo de la mesa para Hermione mientras yo este aquí.

Harry le arqueó una ceja a su padrino y notó el leve rubor que tenían las mejillas de la muchacha sentada a su lado. Hermione lo notó también y le sonrió ampliamente, dándole una mirada de 'te lo dije, mira' antes de dirigirse a Sirius.

— Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que la gente puede darme patadas debajo de la mesa cuando no estés aquí?

— Uhh...

— Padfoot compañero, acabas de acorralarte.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La mañana de Navidad amaneció, bien, intentó amanecer, al menos, con una tormenta de nieve ennegreciendo el cielo. Estaba de más decir que la gente dormía inconsciente del tiempo. Hermione estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que un gran perro negro salto en su cama despertándola.

— Padfoot eres un crío, pon tu aliento de perro lejos de mí y vuelve a dormir que aún no es de mañana — gruñó Hermione sintiendo el cambio de Sirius a su forma humana, la castaña pudo sentir que la miraba fijamente.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente; no le tomaría mucho tiempo para que abriera los ojos.

— No voy a abrir mis ojos, vuelve a dormir.

La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció y miró a Hermione con curiosidad. — Creo que abandonar adivinación en tu tercer año fue un mal movimiento, perdiste tu llamado.

La respuesta de Hermione fue una almohada cubriendo su cara.

— Vamos Hermione, son casi las diez, me han enviado a despertarte, todos están esperando.

Hermione retiró la almohada y miró airadamente al animago, que daba brincos sobre sus rodillas, antes de dirigir su mirada a la ventana, la nieve se amontonaba y golpeaba contra el cristal.

— Ves — Sirius sonrió — Ya _es_ de mañana, y tú estas perdiendo todo el día en la cama, todo el día de Navidad para ser más específicos, el peor día del año para perderse, muy travieso de tu parte.

Hermione se acurrucó aún más en las cobijas y acercó a Sirius.

— ¡Oh, no no! — dijo Sirius zafándose de los brazos de Hermione. — Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero tienes que levantarte.

Hermione gruñó y comenzó a salir de la cama.

— Ten — dijo Sirius empujándole un montón de ropa en los brazos. — Elegí algo para ti.

Hermione miró los vestidos negros forrados de seda color rojo oscuro. — Estos no son míos.

— Claro que lo son. Feliz Navidad número uno — respondió Sirius sonriente.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente — Gracias — dijo dándole un beso, beso que pronto se profundizo, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo mas, antes de que Sirius se apartara.

— Te olvidas que tengo una sorpresa para ti y que todos están esperando — dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Hermione suspiró y se fue a cambiar. — Sabes ¿Hoy estas peor que un niño?

Sirius sólo sonrió y la introdujo en el baño. — ¡Date prisa, si te tardas mas de cinco minutos envío tu sorpresa a casa!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hermione, la curiosidad la inundaba ahora.

— Cuatro minutos y medio.

Hermione miró airadamente al mago, tomó una rápida ducha y se puso su ropa nueva.

— Bien, listo.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y la tomó de la mano — ¡Vamos, que tenemos que despertar a Moony en el camino!

— ¿Remus no se ha levantado? ¿Por qué no lo despertaste primero? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Motivo, fue muy divertido despertarte a ti por mí mismo, ahora vamos a despertar a Moony juntos — dijo con sus ojos chispeantes de picardía.

Minutos más tarde se acercaron a la habitación de Remus y Sirius irrumpió en ella, chocando contra el hombre lobo que estaba saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo. Hermione se rió del enrredo de Merodeadores en el suelo.

— Buenos días Moony — lo saludó Sirius, que estaba encima del disgustado hombre lobo. — Estamos aquí para despertarte.

— ¿Así? Bien como puedes ver estoy despierto y ya me levanté, puedes quitarte de encima crío.

Sirius se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Remus. — Sabes esta es la segunda vez que me llaman crío hoy — dijo Sirius ligeramente ofendido.

— ¿Saltó sobre ti también? — le preguntó Remus a Hermione, la castaña asintió.

Sirius miró exasperado al par. — Bien ya que ambos están despiertos no sé por qué estamos de pie aquí, sus sorpresas esperan.

— ¿Tengo una sorpresa? — preguntó Remus al mismo tiempo que Hermione preguntaba la misma cosa.

— ¿Remus tiene una sorpresa también?

Sirius levantó las manos. — Uno a la vez, por favor — y se dio vuelta hacia Remus. — Sí tengo una sorpresa para ti — y después paso a Hermione — Sí Remus tiene una sorpresa también.

Hermione y Remus rodaron los ojos y el animago les dio una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella por el pasillo, Remus iba al paso de la pareja mientras que Sirius los conducía por los pasillos.

Se detuvieron delante del retrato de Gryffindor y Sirius se dio vuelta hacia ellos. — Pensé que sería bueno traerlos aquí — se giró y le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, conduciendo a los otros dos a la sala.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y vio hablando con Harry y Ginny a dos personas que nunca esperaría encontrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Se giró con asombro hacia Sirius que le sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Mamá, papá? — dijo Hermione caminando hacia sus padres, la siguiente cosa que supo es que estaba inmersa en lo que suponía que eran su padre y su madre.

— Mamá, papá, necesito respirar un poco — dijo atragantadamente.

Sus padres dieron un paso hacia atrás y le sonrieron a su hija. — Te extrañamos mucho cariño — dijo su madre al borde de las lágrimas. Dumbledore había estado informando a los padres de Hermione sobre su paradero desde que había desaparecido, pero Hermione no había esperado verlos hasta Año Nuevo.

La castaña tiró a su madre en otro abrazo mientras que su padre observaba su aspecto.

— Wow, cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que estabas más grande no me esperaba esto, te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se movió para darle un abrazo a su padre, notando que Sirius sonreía en el fondo, se separó y condujo a sus padres hasta el mago de cabello negro.

— Mamá, papá Sirius Black — dijo, presentadoselos.

Su padre le dio un guiño. — Lo sabemos querida, Sirius fue quien nos invitó.

Sirius sonrió y envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione mientras que ella lo miraba en shock.

— Feliz Navidad número dos.

— Sirius — Hermione suspiró. — Gracias.

— De nada — dijo suavemente. — Ahora ve y ponte al día con tus padres.

Hermione sonrió y fue a reunirse con sus padres, realmente tenían un montón de que ponerse al día.

Sirius cambió la dirección de su mirada y localizó a Harry hablando con Ginny tranquilamente en el sofá, a su izquierda estaba Remus hablando con Tonks, a quien Sirius había invitado por curiosidad, después de las extrañas declaraciones de Hermione en el desayuno del otro día. Evitó la mirada que el hombre lobo le estaba enviando mientras meditaba que tal vez no había nada ahí, entonces quizás de nuevo Remus podría estar mirandolo si _había _algo ahí....

Caminó hacia el gran árbol de Navidad en la esquina de la sala, tomó un paquete en particular y se acercó al sofá donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

Se sentó junto a Harry y le entregó el pequeño paquete a su ahijado. — Feliz Navidad Harry.

— Gracias Sirius — respondió Harry tomando el regalo y comenzando a abrirlo, Ginny miraba curiosamente.

El papel dorado reveló una pequeña caja verde aterciopelada, o que parecía haberlo sido en sus mejores días, Harry le envío a su padrino una mirada inquisitiva y abrió la caja, revelando dos simples anillos de oro, uno ligeramente más grande que el otro.

— Eran los anillos de bodas de tus padres; pensé que podrían gustarte.

Harry miró fijamente el regalo, incapaz de encontrar palabras. Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

_'Mujeres'_ pensó Sirius con una sonrisa antes de que la imagen de Hermione pegándole con la mano en la cabeza apareciera en su mente.

— Gracias Sirius — Harry finalmente logró decir.

Sirius sonrió y le despeinó el cabello a su ahijado. — De nada — le dijo riendo mientras que Harry intentaba aplastar su cabello hacia abajo. — Parece que Lily logró ganar esa batalla — comentó Sirius entre risas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Más tarde esa noche Sirius y Hermione regresaron a su habitación, Hermione se había despedido de sus padres prometiendo muchas lechuzas y visitas ocasionales.

Se sentaron en el sofá frente al fuego, Sirius acurrucó a Hermione en sus brazos, ambos estaban recordando las noches frente a la chimenea de Gryffindor.

— Gracias por mis regalos — le agradeció Sirius a Hermione otra vez; Hermione le había regalado una hermosa pluma con la inscripción _"En memoria de Cornamenta 'James' Potter"_ en el centro, junto con un suéter con los contornos de un lobo y un perro bordados en plata en el dorso.

— De nada, otra vez.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. — Tengo algo para ti.

— Sirius, ya me diste bastante, no puedo expresar lo feliz que estuve de ver a mis padres temprano.

Sirius sólo sonrió y movió su varita mágica, un pequeño paquete en forma de libro floto a través de la habitación.

— Feliz Navidad número tres — dijo tranquilamente y le entregó el paquete.

— Pensé que en algún punto del día recibiría un libro — dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras abría el regalo.

_'Eso no es sólo un libro'_ pensó Sirius mientras veía como retiraba suavemente el papel de la envoltura.

— Sirius — Hermione exhaló. — Esto no es lo que creo que es, ¿Verdad?

Sirius le sonrió. — También me tomó tiempo encontrarlo.

— No puedo creer que hayas encontrado uno, no quedan muchos — dijo en estado de shock trazado con sus dedos las inscripciones en la portada.  
_  
__'Hogwarts: La historia' _

_'Primera Edición'_


	43. Milagro

**Capítulo 42.** _Milagro._

— Feliz año nuevo, amor — murmuro Sirius colocando un suave beso sobre los labios de Hermione, el pequeño grupo todavía estaba en Hogwarts pasando las fiestas y celebrando el Año Nuevo.

— Feliz Año Nuevo — le contestó Hermione. Estaban bailando lentamente, los brazos de Hermione envolvían el cuello de Sirius y sus dedos jugaban con sus suaves cabellos, mientras que los demás celebraban a su alrededor.

— Creo que tu teoría de Remus y Tonks estaba un poco fuera de lugar — comentó Sirius mirando al hombre lobo bailar con la metamorfaga pero sin darse la «tradicional» bienvenida de Año Nuevo.

Hermione sonrió. — Hay que darles tiempo, aun no se han dado cuenta.

— Si es que tienen algo.

— Es solo que no te gusta que tenga la razón.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. — No dije eso.

Hermione emparejó su sonrisa, todavía jugaba con los mechones de su cabello negro entre sus delgados dedos — No, pero lo pensaste.

Sirius se rió. — Te dije la semana pasada que haber abandonar adivinación fue un mal movimiento.

Hermione no respondió, sus dedos se quedaron estáticos y su mirada se dirigió a la izquierda del animago. Sirius siguió la línea de visión de la castaña y una amplia sonrisa apareció sobre su hermosa cara.

— Bueno, que me condenen, tenías razón al menos acerca de uno — dijo Sirius acercándola mas a él.

Hermione sonrió y trató de llamar la atención de Harry, pero las perlas verdes estaban perdidas en los ojos de la pelirroja en sus brazos, bailaban lentamente, casi sin moverse, Harry apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y le susurraba cosas que la otra pareja no podía escuchar.

— Desde luego que lo estaba — Hermione contestó regresando su mirada al mago frente a ella. — Tendrías que ser ciego para no verlo.

— Yo no lo vi.

Hermione continuó hablando. — Mi punto es, solo mira a Remus y Tonks, tampoco lo notas, solo dales tiempo.

— ¿Por que quieres que haya algo ahí? — le preguntó el mago y le sonrió.

— ¿Estás seguro de que nada va a pasar entre ellos? — le preguntó Hermione con sorpresa.

— Venga cariño, han actuado así todo el año, si hubiera algo ya habría pasado, son solamente amigos.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. — Si tú lo dices Bugs, yo les doy hasta la graduación.

— Bueno, ¿Qué quieres poner ahí? — pregunto Sirius haciendo muecas mientras que la castaña pensaba en ello.

— Bueno, en primer lugar, fanfarronear esta bien.

— Desde luego — dijo Sirius acercándose y reclamando sus labios.

— Deja de tratar de distraerme — lo regañó contra su boca un poco después.

Sirius puso una cara inocente. — No puedo evitarlo — confesó colocando su frente contra la de ella. — ¿No podemos llegar a algo más tarde?

Hermione se rió de la mirada de cachorrito que el ojigris le estaba enviando y para contestar su pregunta se acerco para darle otro beso, al cual Sirius fue feliz de contestar.

— Vamos chicos, consigan una habitación — se escucho la voz de Remus desde algún sitio a la izquierda de ellos, ni la bruja ni el mago estaban seguros de de donde provenia.

— Brillante idea Moony — respondió Sirius con voz ronca y sin apartar los ojos de la mujer frente a él. — Tengan una buena noche — dijo, llevando a Hermione rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N/T:** ADVERTENCIA +18 (Mentes castas alejense, lemon sin caer en lo vulgar)

Sirius y Hermione estaban abrigados en un apasionado abrazo, mientras que Sirius buscaba la manija para abrir la puerta de la habitación, finalmente encontrándola el par entro en ella, todavía sin separar sus labios y comenzaron rápidamente a despojarse de la ropa que les estorbaba.

Sirius recostó a Hermione sobre la cama y se poso encima de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Te amo tanto, ¿Sabes?

— Me lo dices cada vez que puedes — le susurró Hermione.

— Bien, por mucho tiempo tuve omitidas muchas posibilidades de decírtelo, entonces tengo que compensarlo de algún modo.

— Te amo — contestó Hermione, acercándose a los labios de Sirius.

Las palabras se olvidaron rápidamente, la boca de Sirius comenzó a dejar un lento rastro de fuego por debajo de los labios de Hermione, trazando una línea que paso por su mandíbula, su cuello y fue hacia abajo, deteniéndose un poco en las deliciosas curvas de la clavícula de la castaña antes de dirigirse hacia, el ya familiar, camino a sus senos.

Hermione gimió y se arqueó contra él mientras que su lengua giraba alrededor de su pezón y con su mano libre acariciaba su otro seno.

Sirius no lo noto, pero algo brillaba en los ojos de Hermione. La castaña le dio un ardiente beso antes de derribarlo y sentarse a horcajadas sobre el excitado animago, sonriendo ampliamente mientras realizaba las mismas acciones que él había echo, sin embargo, el rastro de fuego de la boca de Hermione siguió descendiendo mas hacia el sur, Sirius gimió cuando ella colocó un pequeño beso sobre su ombligo.

Hermione sonrió y se reunió con los ojos de Sirius mientras que _lo tomaba_ en su boca, provocando que dichos ojos se cerraran y de su boca se emitiera un largo gemido mientras que la castaña seguía con su sensual y lenta tortura.

Sirius comenzó a sentir el clímax mientras que los suaves labios de Hermione se deslizaban por arriba y abajo de su eje. Hermione también lo sintió y no redujo la marcha cuando se vino, lamiendo cada parte de sus ser antes de acurrucarse sobre su cuerpo y sonreír de su expresión de satisfacción.

— En realidad, esto no era lo que tenía en mente — murmuro Sirius con voz ronca mientras que Hermione descansaba sobre su pecho, la beso y pudo probarse en su lengua, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sus proyectos hubieran cambiado ligeramente de curso.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras que lo besaba, y comenzó a hacerlo con más intensidad, la noche estaba lejos de terminar y ella tenía grandes intenciones de probar la resistencia del mago. Sirius gimió en el beso y coloco sus manos firmemente sobre las caderas de Hermione, mientras que la intensidad del beso crecía, hábilmente se acomodo entre sus piernas.

Suavemente mordió su labio inferior y esparcio besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, teniendo el lóbulo de su oreja en su boca antes de susurrarle al oído. — ¿Un poco... hmm... activa esta noche?

Hermione cogió su mirada y no le sonrió, sino que levanto una ceja de forma seductora, no se necesitaron ningunas palabras para saber que la resistencia de Sirius realmente iba a ser puesta a prueba esa noche.

Sirius reclamó sus labios una vez más; sus manos se enredaron en los rizos de la castaña mientras que se sentía endurecer de nuevo, Hermione también lo sintió y sonrío ampliamente mientras que lo besaba, extendiendo sus piernas ligeramente, invitándolo a entrar. Sirius no necesitó más impulso y susurró el habitual hechizo antes de entrar en la mujer que amaba, el par se movió al ritmo de los amantes con décadas de práctica.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La mañana siguiente, el sol extendía sus calientes rayos sobre dos felices cuerpos que descansaban tranquilamente en una cama grande. Hermione tenía su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho Sirius y sus dedos acariciaban, a pesar del paso de su edad, su aún suave piel, mientras que él jugaba ociosamente con los rizos de su cabello.

— ¿Sirius?

— ¿Hmmm?

— Alguna vez, ya sabes, ¿has pensado en no realizar ese hechizo? — le preguntó tranquilamente.

La mano de Sirius se quedo inmóvil en su cabello. — Todo el tiempo — contesto en voz baja.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has echo?

— Bueno, para empezar esta es la primera vez que hablamos de ello, y en segundo lugar, yo no sabía que tú querías.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, miró sus ojos plata y trazo con sus dedos el contorno de su mandíbula. — Quiero lo que siempre eh querido contigo desde hace años. Una familia.

Sirius sonrió y le dio un suave beso, nunca le había contado eso.

— ¿Pero?... — preguntó, a sabiendas de que era un «pero» a seguir.

La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló un poco y rompió el contacto visual, enfocando su mirada en sus manos que descansaban sobre el pecho de Sirius. — …Pero no creo que sea seguro ahora, no quiero correr riesgos.

— Todo es un riesgo con el amor.

Hermione miró a Sirius a los ojos, sorprendida de lo que había dicho. — Creo que, yo sólo... no sé.

Sirius sonrió. — Un poco sorprendida ¿No? Está bien — dijo en respuesta al gesto de Hermione. — Podemos esperar, yo también creo que es demasiado arriesgado en este momento.

— Te amo tanto — le susurró ella, colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Sirius le coloco suavemente un beso en la sien. — Yo también te amo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La semana siguiente, Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Remus, las clases habían comenzado de nuevo y quería entrar en alguna lección para recolectar información de lo que estaban haciendo, antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca para ver si podía encontrar una manera de ayudar a Harry.

El par entró en el aula, vacía por el momento y se sentaron en el escritorio de Remus al frente.

— ¿Quién tienes primero? — cuestiono Hermione mientras que se preguntaba cuando comenzarían a llegar los estudiantes.

— Tercer año, Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió — Algo que nunca cambia, y es probable que sea por tú culpa también.

Remus arqueó una ceja de forma elegante. — Y dime ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿No te acuerdas de la teoría de Lily?

Remus sonrió recordando la conversación. — Creo que llegamos a la conclusión de que no era nuestra culpa.

— Si, bueno, esa era _su _opinión — le respondió Hermione sonriente, al hombre lobo.

Remus inclinó la cabeza de repente, como tratando de recordar otra conversación. — ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pregunté que dónde habías aprendido defensa?

Hermione sonrió recordando su duelo. — Te dije que había tenido un buen maestro.

— Gracias.

— De nada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y los de tercer año entraron en el aula, mirando curiosamente a la profesora adicional mientras que tomaban sus asientos.

Remus que estaba de pie comenzó a dirigirse a la clase, Hermione sonreía mientras recordaba lo buen profesor que realmente era.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se unió a Sirius y Remus en la mesa del profesorado para el almuerzo de ese día, disfrutando de un cambio, una conversación madura con el par. Esta era bastante agradable en comparación con las conversaciones de los Merodeadores a las que estaba acostumbrada.

A la mitad del almuerzo su atención se centró en la parte posterior del Gran Comedor, parecía ser que Harry estaba caminando en línea recta hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Los estudiantes lo miraban con curiosidad, mientras que los profesores lo miraban con cautela. Hermione estaba sonriendo.

— ¿A qué le estás sonriendo eh? — le preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a su ahijado entrar en el nido de víboras.

— Sólo mira, esto va a ser duro para él.

Harry caminaba hacia Malfoy, que con sus ojos grises lo había estado observando. Su archienemigo Slytherin se puso de pie y alzó una ceja en cuestión, el Gran Comedor se quedo en silencio, incluso se podría escuchar el caer de un alfiler.

Harry le tendió una mano, que Malfoy tomó con cautela.

— Gracias Malfoy, por ayudar a traerla de regreso a mí, a nosotros.

El gris nunca dejó de mirar el verde mientras que se estrechaban la mano.

El Slytherin asintió levemente, soltó la mano del chico de cabello rebelde y se sentó de nuevo en su mesa.

Harry miró hacia la mesa principal y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, le sonrío antes de dar media y caminar de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Sirius comenzó a opinar. — Bueno, que me condenen, ese muchacho cada día se parece más a su madre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione pasó el resto del día con Remus y disfrutó en especial de la última clase, la mejor, aunque la mayor parte de ella experimentó un shock bastante grande.

Era la clase avanzada de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que consistía en una mezcla de alumnos de séptimo año de cada casa.

Le sonrió a Harry cuando entro con Neville y Seamus, el ojiverde le regreso la sonrisa y se sentó en la parte de adelante de la clase, lo que se había vuelto un habito después de ir con Hermione durante seis años.

Remus se acerco y se paró junto a ella — Mira ese de ahí es Nott, es un poco crudo a veces, puedo manejarlo bien, pero pensé que seria bueno advertirte.

Hermione asintió y paso su mirada por toda el aula, en busca de un Slytherin en particular, cuando lo encontró, se enfrento cara a cara con unos penetrantes ojos que había visto hace muchos años. Nott Jr. se parecía mucho a su padre, pero había una cosa que lo vinculaba con su madre. Sus ojos.

**_N/A: ¿Quién es la madre de Nott? Deje una pista en un capítulo hace siglos, ¿Alguien lo recuerda?_**


	44. Billy coge tus armas

**ADVERTENCIA:** ACLARACION DE TITULO DEL CAPITULO. CASI TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA SON TÍTULOS TRADUCIDOS DE LAS CANCIONES DE BON JOVI EN ESTE CASO _BILLY GET YOUR GUNS_, POR LO GENERAL LOS TEMAS DE LOS CAPITULOS TIENEN RELACIÓN CON LA LETRA DE LA CANCION.

**Capítulo 43.** _Billy coge tus armas._

El Gran Comedor estaba rebosante de actividad mientras que Hermione y Sirius cenaban. Hermione escaneo la mesa de Slytherin hasta que encontró al estudiante que estaba buscando.

— Hey Sirius, ¿Qué ha pasado con Monique? — preguntó en voz baja.

Sirius levanto una ceja por la rara pregunta. — No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Es la madre de Nott?

Sirius miró al Slytherin. — No estoy seguro, he oído rumores de que estuvo con Nott después de la graduación, pero para ser honesto no he oído nada de ella desde entonces.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí.

— Quiero decir, nadie puede desaparecer así, alguien tiene que saber algo.

Sirius frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué Hermione estaba siendo tan persistente. — Yo no lo se.

— ¿Nada? Quiero decir, la Orden conoce a Nott _senior_, seguramente saben de su esposa.

— No sé — repitió Sirius, mientras que la pareja caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

— ¿No puedes recordar nada de las reuniones de la Orden? — preguntó mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud de estudiantes en los pasillos.

— Hermione — dijo Sirius pasándose las manos por el cabello. — Estuve en Azkaban durante doce años, aislado del mundo exterior, justo como tú lo estabas, deberías saber exactamente como es.

Hermione cerró los ojos, pudo sentir el agotamiento del día apoderándose de ella, pero no abandono el asunto.

— Pero es solo que no veo como…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Sirius abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, ganándose miradas curiosas de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, y con una agotada Hermione siguiéndolo sobre sus talones.

— ¡Por favor Sirius, debes saber algo! — suplicó Hermione otra vez, tratando de mantenerse a la par con grandes zancadas.

— Por enésima vez Hermione no sé nada, ¿Por qué sigues preguntándome? — le espetó enfadándose mas cada vez que preguntaba.

— Pero…

Sirius se dio la vuelta, sus ojos grises destellaron — ¡NO SÉ! — gritó asustando a la bruja frente a él. — ¡ESA MUJER NOS CAUSO BASTANTES PROBLEMAS EN EL PASADO, ¿POR QUÉ, POR EL AMOR DE MERLIN, INSISTES EN PREGUNTARME ESTO, AHORA DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! — terminó, con fuego en los ojos. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, ya lamentaba el estallido.

Hermione miró con ira al furioso mago frente a ella antes de derrumbarse y quedarse mirando al suelo. — Ella mató a Ron — susurró con voz apenas audible.

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron en shock. — Oh, Hermione — murmuró. — Lo siento — se disculpó tomándola en sus brazos. — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Un sollozo se le escapó a Hermione y lloró libremente en la camisa de Sirius, que la meció suavemente hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir.

Se retiró después de unos minutos y la miró a sus ojos de color chocolate, ahora rodeados de rojo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa — Ahora, estoy empezando a lamentar haberte retirado de ella. (**_N/T_**_: Para los despistados, se refiere a la pelea que tuvieron ellas dos en el pasado_)

Una risita se escapó de los labios de Hermione mientras que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sirius, tomo un tembloroso suspiro y cerro pesadamente los ojos, el día junto con las lágrimas empezaban a cobrar su precio.

— ¿Sirius?

El mago de cabello negro miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Remus en la puerta, con una expresión de preocupación embelleciendo sus rasgos. Sirius le sonrío a su amigo y le señaló para que esperara un momento.

Condujo a Hermione a la cama, acomodo a la agotada bruja sobre ella, acaricio los rizos de su cara antes de arroparla con el edredón y darle un pequeño beso en la sien. — Siento haberte gritado, amor — susurró. Hermione abrió los ojos un poco y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, perdonándolo, antes de perderse por la deriva de los sueños.

Sirius salió de la habitación y con cuidado cerro la puerta detrás de él antes de darse vuelta a Remus con un suspiro.

— Ella sabe quién mató a Ron.

— Entonces ¿Por qué le gritabas?

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿De pie afuera de nuestra puerta?

— Clasificando documentos en mí despacho.

— Jodido oído de hombre lobo — refunfuñó Sirius, las esquinas de su boca se contrajeron suprimiendo una sonrisa. — Hermione estaba indagando sobre Monique Nott. No sabía en el momento, que ella había matado a Ron.

— ¿Monique? — pregunto Remus con el ceño fruncido — Monique la que 'voy a arruinar la relación de Sirius y Hermione' ¿Esa Monique?

Sirius asintió.

— Bueno, eso explica el bello gancho izquierdo que Hermione le dio — dijo el hombre lobo, con una sonrisa. — Tenemos que ir y preguntarle a Dumbledore, no estoy seguro de que haya mucho que podamos hacer, pero al menos vamos a poder responder la pregunta de Hermione.

Sirius estuvo de acuerdo. — Hay una reunión de la Orden por la mañana, preguntaremos entonces, alguien debe de saber algo.

— Snape lo sabrá.

Sirius no hizo caso del comentario de Snape, hablar lo menos posible del mago de cabello grasiento ayudaba a Sirius a tratarlo con una cierta cantidad de cortesía. Sirius pensó en algo más y frunció el ceño ligeramente. — Lamentaría ser Monique la próxima vez que me cruce con Hermione.

— Deberías tomar eso como una señal Padfoot.

Sirius levantó una ceja cuestionando a su amigo.

— No la pongas en su lado malo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

La mañana siguiente, la mayoría de la Orden disponible de tiempo, se había congregado en Hogwarts, para una reunión requerida por Dumbledore. Hermione esperaba nerviosamente con Sirius y Remus en un aula de repuesto que seria utilizada como sede, esta sería la primera vez desde su regreso que vería a la gente que no estaba dentro de Hogwarts.

Sirius apretó su mano a manera de tranquilizarla mientras que los miembros de la Orden comenzaban a llegar y tomaban sus asientos en la gran mesa redonda que convenientemente habían colocado en el aula, Moody reconocido al trío, Bill y Charlie les dieron un silencioso saludo mientras que conversaban tranquilamente entre ellos, Kingsley le envió a Sirius un no tan sutil guiño. Emmeline Vance entro con un mago que Hermione nunca había visto, Mundungus Fletcher deambulo un poco antes de caer en su silla, el Profesor Vector entro seguido por Hagrid que le envió una gran sonrisa a Hermione antes de presentarse en la parte trasera del aula. Una mujer de cabello negro entró, y a Hermione le recordó a alguien, pero la castaña no pudo esclarecer a quien. A su lado Sirius le envío un gesto de saludo antes de dirigirse a Hermione.

— Mi prima Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks.

Hermione sonrió, la semejanza entre madre e hija era notable, en realidad podrían hacerse pasar como hermanas, si no fuera por el salvaje cabello de Tonks. Los magos y brujas siguieron llegando, muchos de los cuales Hermione nunca conoció, algunos le resultaban algo familiares.

— ¡HERMIONE!

Hermione que estaba de pie se dio vuelta para ver quien la había llamado por su nombre y se encontró cara a cara con dos melenas rojas.

— No pensamos que alguna vez te volveríamos a ver.

— Nos diste un buen susto.

— No, alguna vez...

— No hagas nada como eso otra vez.

Hermione sonrió, se apartó del abrazo y fue recibida por dos caras idénticas.

— Hola a ustedes también — los saludó.

Fred y George sonrieron y miraron el aspecto de Hermione. — ¡Mírate! — dijo Fred.

— ¡Ouw! La pequeña 'Ermione' creció — bromeó George, los dos gemelos la miraban con admiración.

Sirius noto esto, se aclaró la garganta y le envío a los gemelos una significativa mirada causando que sus pecas se acentuaran aún más, ya que palidecieron.

Hermione se echó a reír y golpeteo a Sirius en la cabeza. — Es bueno verlos de nuevo.

Antes de que los gemelos pudieran responder otra explosión de un "¡HERMIONE!" se escuchó en la habitación.

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a la señora Weasley caminar rápidamente hacia ella y darle un abrazo.

— Oh, Hermione, es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta.

— Es bueno estar de vuelta, señora Weasley — dijo Hermione, enviando una rápida sonrisa en dirección a Sirius. Molly frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero para alivio de Hermione no dijo nada. La matriarca Weasley no obstante paso sus dedos a través de uno de los rizos de Hermione.

— Tu cabello esta tan largo — dijo señalando el cabello, hasta la cintura, de Hermione. — Deberías dejar que le den un poco de corte en algún momento.

— Me gusta de ese largo — dijo Sirius desde su asiento — Luce rebelde — se acercó y acarició tiernamente sus largos rizos.

Remus se encontró con la mirada de los gemelos, todos se preguntaban cómo reaccionaria la bruja pelirroja.

— Ahora, estoy muy segura de que Hermione puede tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿No es así querida?

Hermione se resistió al impulso de rodar los ojos. — Me gusta de este largo Sra. Weasley.

La señora Weasley sólo "_hmphed" _y comenzó a protestar, pero fue interrumpida por su marido. — Vamos Molly, Hermione tiene la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Los ojos de la señora Weasley se redujeron ligeramente por el mensaje subyacente que su marido le estaba enviando a su manera.

— Es maravilloso volverte a ver Hermione — dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo.

— También a usted señor Weasley.

El amante de todas las cosas muggles sonrió ligeramente pero Hermione todavía pudo ver el luto en sus ojos, había perdido a su hijo más joven, algo como eso afectaría a cualquier padre.

El Sr. Weasley condujo a su esposa a un par de sillas vacías, los gemelos los siguieron detrás de ellos, Hermione le sonrío a la mujer mayor y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, tomando su asiento al lado de Sirius, que se preguntaba donde estaba Dumbledore.

— Me pregunto dónde esta Dumbledore — reflexionó Sirius en voz alta, una línea de ceño fruncido apareció entre sus ojos grises. Hermione sofocó una risa que amenazó con salirse, no podía reírse de él cuando lucia tan serio.

— ¡Eh! Kingsley — Sirius llamó al hombre de piel oscura en la mesa. — ¿Sabes algo acerca de una mortífaga llamada Monique, posiblemente casada con Theodore Nott?

— Monique Nott — Kingsley repitió con un ceño. — Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escuché ese nombre. Desapareció de nuestro radar después del ochenta y uno, no se le ha visto ni el pelo desde entonces, su hijo, creo, vive con unos parientes cercanos.

— Fue vista en el ataque a Hogsmeade. — esta observación de Remus llamó la atención del resto de la Orden.

— Nosotros ya hicimos una lista de los mortífagos reconocidos en el ataque, Monique Nott no estaba en ella — argumentó el mago que había llegado con Emmeline Vance.

Hermione entonces habló. — Yo la vi.

— Pero mi querida niña, no la habrías reconocido si hubiera estado allí, no se han visto durante diecisiete años — argumentó Emmeline Vance.

Hermione sintió a Sirius ponerse rígido al lado de ella, él abrió su boca para discutir, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

— Yo _no_ soy una niña — le espeto bruscamente, provocando que Molly mirara a la mujer en estado de shock. En realidad, según recordaba, ya había pasado su dulce adolescencia. — Puede ser que sólo hayan sido unos pocos meses para usted, pero para mí fueron trece años, doce como prisionera, definitivamente no soy ninguna niña, ni mucho menos, y no se olvidan fácilmente los ojos de la persona que mató a tu mejor amigo.

Los miembros de la Orden miraban sorprendidos a Hermione, Sirius a su lado sonreía como un loco.

— Veo que la reunión ha comenzado sin mí — se escucho la voz de Dumbledore desde la puerta, el anciano lucia el rostro solemne y sus ojos azules sin su habitual brillo. — Me disculpo por llegar tarde, pero ha surgido una situación que necesitaba de mi atención inmediata. — el director se trasladó en el aula y se situó en el espacio vacío que se le había reservado al lado de Emmeline Vance, coloco sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, en lugar de sentarse en ella y continuo: — Parece ser que Severus ha sido descubierto por el enemigo — hizo una pausa esperando que los jadeos sobresaltados y las exclamaciones se extinguieran. Junto a Hermione, la cara de Sirius lucia inexpresiva, pero sus ojos grises destellaban preocupación.

Kingsley fue el primero en abordar al anciano mago. — Snape estaría en una misión el resto del fin de semana y regresaría hasta el lunes, ¿Cómo sabemos que algo le ha ocurrido dos días antes?

— ¿Remus? — le preguntó Sirius a su amigo en voz baja, el hombre lobo miraba alrededor del aula como si buscara algo que se le había extraviado.

Antes de que pudiera responderle a su amigo, Dumbledore contesto la pregunta de Kingsley. — Estaba reuniéndose con otro miembro de la Orden, por eso sabemos que ambos fueron emboscados, Snape fue tomado como rehén, y el otro miembro, gravemente herido, transmitió el mensaje.

Hermione, un paso detrás de Remus, escaneo la habitación por la ausencia de una cara conocida. Antes de que consiguiera recorrer la mitad del aula, los dos hombres al lado de ella estaban de pie, Remus se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que Sirius se dirigió hacia el director.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó lentamente después de Remus, esperando una respuesta.

— Tonks se encuentra en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey no permitirá visitas.

Sirius se encontró con la mirada de Hermione antes de salir del aula después de Remus. En la mesa, Andrómeda estaba pálida.

— ¿Estará bien? — pregunto la bruja de cabello negro con una voz que era apenas un susurro.

Dumbledore asintió. — Puede seguir a Sirius y a Remus, si gusta, creo que la señora Pomfrey será más propensa en dejarla entrar.

Andrómeda asintió y salio rápidamente del lugar.

Se hizo un silencio en el aula, la Orden esperó a que Dumbledore continuara. — Kingsley, le haré juntar a un equipo para trabajar sobre donde pueda estar Severus.

El mago de piel oscura asintió y Dumbledore continuó. — El número de ataques de Mortífagos a muggles y nacidos de muggles está disminuyendo en tamaño, no está claro por qué ocurre esto, pero el Ministerio todavía se hace de la vista gorda a cualquier actividad principal, argumentando que los ataques aleatorios de estos magos se llevan a cabo por un poco de diversión.

Hermione se mofó y al instante lo lamentó, la Orden se volvió hacia ella una vez más, Dumbledore arqueó una ceja, un evidente y ligero centelleo apareció de nuevo en sus ojos azules.

— Es solo que no puedo ver la lógica, la moralidad, en el Ministerio, argumentando estos ataques 'por diversión' ¿Desde cuándo la matanza de muggles y la matanza de estudiantes que apenas aprenden a defenderse se convirtió en diversión? Tal vez deberíamos mirar que tan alto ha envenenado Voldemort al Ministerio. — aconsejó rodando los ojos por los varios que se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.

— ¿Implica que los altos funcionarios son Mortifagos? — el compañero de Emmeline preguntó una vez mas con ceño en su cara.

— Sólo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad, por lo que sabemos el Ministro podría ser uno, eso explicaría por qué el Ministerio describe estos ataques como "diversión".

Fred y George estaban sonriendo de la franqueza de Hermione, mientras que los otros miembros de la Orden, con altos cargos en el Ministerio la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

— Hermione tiene un punto — dijo Dumbledore, con lo que la atención de la Orden regreso a él. — No sabemos hasta qué punto Voldemort se ha colado en el Ministerio, cualquier persona no autorizada por la Orden debe ser sospechoso.

Esto le valió algunos asientes en acuerdo de algunos miembros de la Orden alrededor de la mesa, pero todavía había algunos que lucían escépticos.

— También debemos mantener nuestra vigilancia, los Mortífagos pueden frenar sus ataques para reagruparse y dar un golpe, los susurros o cualquier cosa que pueda ser de ayuda, hay que tenerla en cuenta, ahora, sé que todos ustedes están muy ocupados, así que lo dejare ahí, mi puerta estará siempre abierta para preguntas.

Los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a ponerse de pie para salir y Hermione siguió su ejemplo, quería unirse a Sirius y Remus en la enfermería.

— ¿Hermione?

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver al director acercarse, se detuvo y esperó a que llegara hasta donde estaba ella, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que le iba a pedir.

— Como es posible que hayas notado, con la desaparición de Severus corremos con otro pequeño problema, uno que necesita ser resuelto antes del lunes.

Hermione le envió a Dumbledore una sonrisa de complicidad. — Sus clases.

Dumbledore asintió. — ¿Te importaría? Me aseguraré de que tengas toda la información necesaria.

— ¿Qué pasara con la luna llena?

— Estoy seguro de que Sirius y tú pueden ver eso después, Severus y él se las han arreglado durante los últimos años.

Hermione asintió y se despidió del director antes de salir del aula.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Sirius corría detrás de su amigo mientras que el hombre lobo corría por los pasillos. "_Hermione no está bien, no está bien" _pensó para sí mismo mientras seguía corriendo. "_Remus solo está preocupado por Tonks_... _Tonks, oh Merlín será mejor que este bien, ¿Qué pensaría su madre?"_

Sirius se detuvo de golpe después de ese último pensamiento y se dio vuelta, regresando por el camino que había llegado, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por el súbito cambio de dirección. Había olvidado a su prima, era su hija quien estaba en la enfermería, y la había olvidado en la reunión.

A la mitad del camino de regreso, se deslizó hacia el otro lado para evitar chocar con la bruja antes mencionada.

— Andrómeda.

— Sirius, ¿Se te olvidó algo? — le pregunto la bruja caminando rápidamente en dirección a la enfermería, Sirius mantuvo su paso.

— Tú, en realidad.

Andrómeda le envió a su primo una sonrisa, antes de enfocar su mirada en el pasillo frente a ella.

— Vamos — dijo Sirius, tomándola de la mano y salieron corriendo, los tacones de las botas de Andrómeda golpeteaban el duro piso de mármol.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la enfermería, fueron recibidos por la enfermera de la escuela y un hombre lobo frustrado.

— Poppy, tiene que dejarme entrar a verla — declaró Remus.

— No _tengo_ que hacer nada profesor, le informare cuando pueda recibir visitas. — la medimaga concluyó.

— Señora Pomfrey — la llamo Sirius mientras que se acercaba a la bruja con su prima — Al menos deje entrar a su madre — le dijo deteniéndose delante de ella.

La señora Pomfrey asintió y dejo entrar a la madre de Tonks. — Usted también es familia Señor Black, no puedo negarle la entrada.

Remus cerró los ojos de la frustración y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

— La única manera de que entre ahí, es si Remus también puede entrar.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de golpe y se centraron en su amigo, quien le envió una rápida sonrisa antes de regresar a la enfermera.

— Vamos Señora P. él es prácticamente de la familia, uno extra no daña a nadie — el mago de cabello negro le sonrió con encanto a la bruja, que suspiró y se aparto de la puerta.

— Bien, pero sólo durante un rato — declaró y los dos hombres entraron junto a ella.

Entraron detrás de la cortina de una sección de la enfermería y fueron saludados por Andrómeda sentada junto al lecho de su hija. Remus y Sirius ambos de forma audible jadearon cuando miraron a Tonks recostada sobre la cama. Su cara estaba lívida, se acentuaba más por su largo y natural cabello negro que estaba extendido alrededor de su cara, su piel estaba húmeda y demacrada, unas vendas cubrían sus brazos, el izquierdo estaba con un yeso, el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta, y tenia otro yeso en su pierna izquierda, era visible aun debajo de la manta. Tenía los dos ojos morados, su mandíbula parecía estar rota y tenia una incisión profunda que recorría lo largo de la raíz de su cabello, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con algo.

— ¡Oh, Tonks! — susurró Remus, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la bruja dormida y con cuidado enlazo su pequeña mano con la suya.

Sirius estaba petrificado, observando a su joven sobrina, que normalmente estaba optimista y llena de vida, recostada de forma mortal en la camilla de la enfermeria. Sintió a la medimaga acercarse y estar a su lado.

— ¿Va a estar bien? — preguntó en voz baja, Remus y Andrómeda, ambos miraron expectantes a la enfermera.

— Con el tiempo, sí, sus heridas faciales se recuperaran en algunas semanas, sin embargo, tendrá un buen número de cicatrices — la señora Pomfrey se detuvo un poco antes de continuar. — Su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha estaban tan rotos que he tenido problemas para arreglarlos, tardaran un par de meses en sanar, el período de recuperación será muy difícil para ella, siendo una bruja tan energética como es.

— ¿Se quedará aquí? — preguntó Remus, sus ojos dorados regresaron a la pálida bruja.

Poppy asintió. — Dumbledore cree que es más seguro aquí.

El hombre lobo asintió ligeramente comprendiendo, antes de caer nuevamente en el silencio.

— ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta? — la bruja le preguntó al pequeño grupo.

Andrómeda sacudió la cabeza, y Sirius pudo ver que la mente de Remus estaba en otra parte. — No, gracias Poppy, estaremos bien por ahora — dijo Sirius todavía de pie al final de la cama y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La medimaga asintió y dejó al grupo, para atender a los dispersos estudiantes repartidos por toda la enfermería.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos hacia la enfermería a un paso mucho mas lento, que el de la gente que había tomado ese mismo camino antes que ella. Iba reflexionado sobre que, y como, iba a enseñar pociones, estaba bastante molesta de que todavía no podía ir a la biblioteca para investigar, después de las últimas dos agitadas semanas esperaba que pronto tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de dar vuelta en la esquina cuando unas voces la detuvieron.

— ¿Qué hiciste Malfoy? — una voz desconocida pregunto.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Malfoy le contestó con una pregunta, su voz estaba llena de confianza, que sostenía con orgullo.

— Potter y la sagresucia, los _ayudaste_, ¿Qué hiciste? — le espeto el otro estudiante.

— Nada que _te_ concierna.

Hermione casi pudo sentir la sonrisa de satisfacción sobre la cara de Malfoy antes de oír el característico sonido de un puño golpeando su objetivo. Dio vuelta en la esquina para ver de espaldas a un estudiante inclinándose sobre Malfoy, listo para darle otro golpe al rubio que ahora estaba sobre el frió piso.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó autoritariamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar como su amada Profesora McGonagall. El mago desconocido se levantó y salió corriendo, Hermione no pudo obtener ni una pequeña mirada de su rostro. Camino hasta Malfoy y le ofreció una mano. El rubio la miró con escepticismo antes de tomarla y permitir que le ayudara a levantarse.

— No necesito tu ayuda — murmuró, mirando un poco a Hermione.

— Lo sé.

Malfoy se llevó una mano al corte en su labio y se estremeció levemente al entrar en contacto.

— Deberías ver como luce — le dijo Hermione. — Tengo un bálsamo en mi despacho si no deseas un embarazoso viaje a la enfermería — ofreció.

Malfoy se quedó mirándola, estaba sorprendido de las palabras de Hermione, el nunca había sido nada de ella y allí estaba ayudándolo con una pequeña herida. Miró con cautela a la bruja por un minuto, como si tratara de tomar una agenda oculta antes de responderle.


	45. Algún día seré sábado por la noche

**Capítulo 44.**_ Algún día seré sábado por la noche._

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sirius y ella, y la sostuvo abierta para que el rubio Slytherin entrara. Draco entró despacio, con cautela, mirando alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

— El profesor Black no está aquí — comentó Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción como entraba en el baño para buscar el calmante de bálsamo.

Malfoy se relajo visiblemente y se quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, su mirada cayo sobre la foto enmarcada de Hermione, Harry y Ron que tenía con orgullo en un lugar sobre su mesita de noche. Se acercó y miro las caras sonrientes de los tres de primer año que lo saludaban amablemente, su cara estaba ilegible.

Hermione entró de nuevo en la habitación con un pequeño tubo en las manos, enfocó su mirada en Malfoy y la foto, sonrió melancólicamente mientras se acercaba a su lado y le daba el calmante de bálsamo.

— Aquellos tiempos eran más fáciles — dijo, sin quitar los ojos de sus amigos en la foto.  
**  
**Malfoy parpadeó. — Para algunos.

Hermione le envió una mirada de curiosidad al Slytherin a su lado, pero él no se explico más.

A sus diecisiete años, Draco ya era dos buenas pulgadas más alto que ella y claramente había tomando el aspecto de ambos de sus padres. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, aunque actualmente lo traía atado a la altura de la nuca de su cuello, no tenia esa larga cabellera de su amado padre, pero aún así tenia el cabello largo, Hermione se refería al tamaño de su cabello como 'del largo de Sirius'.

Mientras que Hermione estudiaba a Malfoy, la mirada de esté se dirigió a otra foto, esta vez era una con los Merodeadores y Lily.

— Te veías feliz ahí — dijo analizando la foto.

— Lo era — contestó Hermione, podía entrar más en detalle pero oraciones cortas, concisas y _civilizadas _con Malfoy ya eran bastante progreso por el momento.

Se apartó de él y recogió un libro que se había caído al suelo junto a la cama, eso o simplemente lo había desechado allí cierto animago que permanecerá anónimo.

Malfoy le echó un vistazo al libro mientras se aplicaba un poco de bálsamo sobre la herida de su labio. — Sabes que irónico es esto, la primera vez que te vi me lanzaste un libro — comentó con su típica sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Estaba en shock — se defendió Hermione poniendo el libro sobre la mesa.

— Así estaba yo, no a diario te encuentras a una bruja en tu casa que nunca has visto antes y que se sabe tu nombre — le respondió mientras le regresaba el bálsamo. — Gracias.

— De nada — dijo Hermione, llevando de nuevo el bálsamo al baño. — ¿Has tenido algún otro problema como este antes? — le preguntó cuando regreso a la habitación y se dirigió a la enorme estantería que cubría un buen porcentaje de una de las paredes.

Malfoy se mofó, su típica sonrisa de satisfacción surgió de nuevo. — Aquí no, la gente tendía a respetar el suelo que pisaba.

Hermione rodó los ojos. — Entonces ¿Por qué ahora si? ¿Debido a lo que pasó en la cena?

Malfoy asintió. — No son estúpidos, juntaron dos y dos cuando Potter me agradeció que tuve algo que ver con tu regreso, ningún Slytherin debería ayudar a un nacido de muggles.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Hermione, tomando nota del hecho de que la había llamado nacida de muggles y no sangresucia como era habitual.

— No lo estés, no lamento lo que hice, es solo que no estoy seguro de _por qué_ lo hice, un día la respuesta vendrá a mí.

Las comisuras de su boca se contrajeron ligeramente en lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa, sin embargo Hermione noto el tono de diversión en su voz. Ella sonrió y se acercó al escritorio, que ahora tanto ella como Sirius compartían, en la esquina y coloco sobre él los libros que había agarrado.

Malfoy se acercó y leyó los títulos en voz alta. —_ 'EXTASIS de pociones', 'El quién, qué, cuándo, dónde y cómo de la enseñanza de Pociones', 'Pociones Avanzadas',_ por favor no me digas Granger, que estás enseñando pociones.

— Estaré supliendo al profesor Snape durante un tiempo — respondió, buscando algún pergamino y una pluma, tendría que hablar con Sirius, que parecía ser completamente desorganizado.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto el Slytherin, arqueando la ceja elegantemente.

— Dumbledore te dirá esta noche — respondió vagamente, realmente no estaba segura de lo que el director les diría a los estudiantes.

— ¿Ese es uno de sus 'adultos pueden saber pero estudiantes no pueden' asuntos? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Sí.

Malfoy rodó los ojos. — ¿Realmente no me vas a decir? — pregunto dirigiéndose a la puerta, consciente de que Hermione claramente tenía cosas que hacer.

Hermione noto su partida y lo siguió hasta la puerta, Draco se dio vuelta sobre el pasillo mientras que ella comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, esperando su respuesta.

— Para algo como eso Malfoy, voy a necesitar más confianza.

El Slytherin asintió, comprendiendo, y se alejó por el pasillo dejando a Hermione pensando en su impar mañana.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Por la tarde, feliz con sus planes para sus clases, hasta el miércoles al menos, Hermione dejo su habitación y se dirigió hacia su destino original de la mañana antes de su encuentro con Malfoy.

Al entrar en la enfermería la Señora Pomfrey no estaba a la vista por ninguna parte, así que Hermione se dirigió a la sección cubierta por unas largas y pálidas cortinas. Asomó su cabeza por la esquina y vio a Sirius sentado al final de la cama, su mirada estaba centrada en nada en particular mientras parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó de puntitas en la sección, sin querer perturbar el apacible silencio, se cubrió la boca ahogando un gritillo de sorpresa al ver a la bruja que estaba en la cama y se arrodilló al lado de Sirius, poniendo su mano sobre la que él descansaba en el brazo de la silla.

Sirius dirigió su mirada a Hermione y le sonrío — Hola — susurró.

— Hey — le respondió ella, mirando hacia la salida indicándole que salieran por un tiempo.

Sirius asintió, se levantó y se acercó a Andrómeda, se inclino para susurrarle algo al oído. La bruja de cabello negro miró a Hermione antes de asentir y le envío a Sirius una sonrisa. Luego repitió lo mismo con Remus, que se encontraba en una posición similar a la de Sirius cuando Hermione entro, tenia la mirada desenfocada y estaba sentado sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione le envió una pequeña sonrisa, que el lobo le regresó antes de que su mirada se perdiera de nuevo. Sirius suspiró, con la mirada descansando sobre Tonks antes de seguir a Hermione fuera de la enfermería.

— ¿Cómo está? — le pregunto Hermione al salir de la enfermería y se paró justo afuera.

— Esta muy golpeada, pero la señora Pomfrey piensa que estará bien a largo plazo — respondió pasando sus manos a través de sus sedosos cabellos, Hermione observó que parecía hacerlo mucho cuando se agitaba.

— ¿Ha despertado ya? — preguntó Hermione, dando un paso hacia Sirius que inmediatamente abrigó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— Todavía no, Andrómeda se va a quedar con ella hasta que lo haga.

— ¿Qué hay de Remus?

Sirius suspiró, pensando en su amigo que estaba en la enfermería. — Francamente no sé, está preocupado, sí, pero tiene que dar clases el lunes, no estoy seguro de lo que hará.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, cada vez tenia un poco más de confianza en su apuesta. — Dumbledore hablara con él — adivinó, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos, sin destino claro en la mente.

— Hmm — respondió Sirius, su mente vagaba otra vez mientras caminaban en silencio por los pasillos.

Aproximadamente diez minutos de paseo después, dieron vuelta y se sonrieron ampliamente cuando involuntariamente se encontraban de pie frente a la Señora Gorda, que los miraba curiosamente.

— Err… ¿Contraseña? — preguntó.

Hermione se giro hacia Sirius. — ¿Qué estás mirándome? — le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Hermione replico. — _Tú_ eres el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, _tú _deberías saber, pasamos la Navidad aquí recuerdas, ¿O también olvidaste eso?

— Sí, bueno, a ellos les gusta cambiar estas cosas — se quejó Sirius — _Illuminatus _— le dijo a la señora gorda, repitiendo la contraseña de Navidad.

— Lo siento, esa no es la contraseña.

— ¡QUE! Soy el jefe de Gryffindor, ¿Por qué no me dicen estas cosas?... — se preguntó con los ojos llenos de incredulidad, Hermione junto a él trató de ahogar la risa. — …En una nota — el animago continuó. — ¡Soy el jefe de la casa, debería dejarme entrar!

— Lo siento, no contraseña, no entrada.

— No puedo creer esto — murmuró Sirius dirigiéndose a Hermione. — No es divertido — le dijo, enviándole una mirada severa, notando la risa en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué no es gracioso?

Hermione y Sirius se dieron vuelta para ver a Harry y Ginny, de la mano, caminando hacia ellos.

— Sirius aquí, no puede recordar la contraseña — comento Hermione.

— Eso es un signo de vejez, deberías saberlo — bromeo Ginny.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas, mientras que Sirius la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos en shock por lo que la joven Weasley acababa de decir.

— _Tantragella _— le dijo Harry a la Señora Gorda, quien se abrió de golpe para dejar entrar al grupo.

— No soy viejo — murmuró Sirius, cuando entró en la Sala Común y se dirigió a su antiguo lugar frente a la chimenea.

— Por supuesto que no — respondió Hermione, dándole una palmada para tranquilizarlo en el brazo cuando se sentaron.

— Y ¿Por qué no me dicen estas cosas? — el mago de cabello negro siguió quejándose.

— ¿No conseguiste la lista de cambios? — preguntó Ginny.

— No.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción — Conociendo el lío que acabo de descubrir en tu escritorio, probablemente la conseguiste.

Sirius le envío a Hermione una mirada indigente. — No es un lío, yo sé dónde está todo.

— Entonces deberías saber donde esta la nota — le señaló Hermione.

Harry y Ginny trataron de ocultarle sus sonrisas a la pareja y siguieron viéndolos con diversión.

— Eso si tengo una.

— Que probablemente la tienes.

— Tú no sabes eso.

— Ni tú al parecer.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo?

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente. — No, cariño, creo que esa era Ginny.

— ¿Me estás llamando viejo?

— No.

— Oh, bien, bueno entonces.

— ¿Ustedes dos ya acabaron absolutamente? — preguntó Harry, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

Sirius le envió a Harry una mirada burlona. — ¿Crees que eso fue malo? Tus padres solían discutir durante horas.

Harry miró inquisitivamente a Hermione, que asintió confirmándolo. — Solo tenían discusiones divertidas, pero si hubiera habido concursos, Lily y James habrían ganado con las manos abajo, se conocían tanto el uno al otro que sabían cuales eran sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Sirius sonrió y miró alrededor para ver quién más estaba en la sala, solo observo a un puñado de estudiantes que paraban la oreja, y se dio vuelta hacia los adolescentes frente a él.

— Tuvimos una reunión de la Orden hoy — les dijo, cambiando de tema y cumpliendo la promesa que le había echo a su ahijado, de que no iba a dejarlo en la oscuridad. — Snape desapareció — dijo simplemente, saltando al punto.

Harry y Ginny miraron con los ojos amplios y las mandíbulas flojas a la pareja mientras procesaban la información, el humor de hace unos momentos desapareció completamente.

— Eso no es todo — añadió Hermione. — Tonks esta inconsciente en la enfermería.

Ginny jadeó y Harry encontró la mirada de Hermione, su par de ojos verdes se endurecieron. — ¿Esta bien? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Sólo la dejaron viva para que nosotros supiéramos que tienen a Snape — dijo Sirius tranquilamente, tratando de mantener la imagen de su frágil sobrina fuera de su mente.

Harry se puso de pie de repente y salió de la Sala, en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos. Sirius se paro para seguirlo, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

— Iré — le dijo tranquilamente. Adelantándosele al animago, subió las escaleras dejando a Sirius para que regresara a sentarse con Ginny.

— ¿Tonks va a estar bien? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Sí, con el tiempo, aun no despierta — le explicó Sirius.

Ginny asintió, captando la información que su madre desesperadamente no quiso que su joven hija supiera. — ¿Y Pociones?

— ¿Qué hay con pociones?

Ginny le rodó los ojos a su profesor. — ¿Quién va a enseñar?

Sirius abrió su boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar, una línea de ceño apareció entre sus ojos, no estaba seguro de la respuesta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

— ¿Harry? — preguntó Hermione con cautela, entrando en la habitación, Seamus y Neville no estaban y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba sentado en el asiento de la ventana mirando hacia el lago, tenia las piernas dobladas contra su pecho y descansaba su brazo sobre ellas. Poco a poco Hermione entró en la habitación, caminando a través del caos que tenían esos tres adolescentes, se dirigió a su amigo y se sentó frente a él en el asiento de la ventana.

— Solamente quiero que todo acabe — dijo en voz baja, sin mirar a Hermione, que estaba sentada dejándolo hablar. — No es justo, no pedí esto, no pedí que a mis amigos les hicieran daño, que los asesinaran, todo debido a una estupida profecía. — alzó la vista y Hermione se encontró mirando fijamente a un par de familiares ojos verdes — ¿Cómo puedo hacer esto Hermione? El destino del mundo mágico esta en mis hombros, si ni siquiera fui capaz de salvar a mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante en el mundo y no pude salvarlo, ¿Como se supone que salvare a la gente que no conozco?

Hermione se acercó y abrazó a su amigo, él hundió su cabeza en su hombro, suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Hermione esperaba que las lágrimas vinieran, pero no cayeron.

— No sé cómo vas a hacerlo, lo que sí sé es que no es tu culpa que tus amigos estén heridos, no es tu culpa que Ron saltara delante de Ginny para salvarla, no es tu culpa que un pequeño porcentaje del mundo mágico crea que la sangre se encuentra por encima de todo, no es tu culpa, Harry. No controlas las acciones de otros. La profesora McGonagall, Ron, Dean, Snape, Tonks, todos ellos eligieron el lado de la luz y sabían qué consecuencias podría tener.

— Pero lo hacen debido a mí — murmuró Harry desde su hombro.

— Lo hacen debido a Voldemort, lo hacen porque es lo correcto. Sí, lo hacen para ayudarte, pero si no hubiera profecía, si no hubiera niño-que-vivió también lo harían. No puedes controlar lo que sucede, al igual que no puedes controlar como brillan las estrellas. Estamos a tu lado Harry, en cada paso del camino, ¿Lo sabes no?

— Lo sé, pero no quiero que la gente arriesgue sus vidas por mí.

— No puedes controlar las decisiones de la gente en la vida, Harry — repitió Hermione, cambiando el modo de mirarlo a los ojos. — Moriría por ti y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso. — Harry abrió su boca para protestar pero Hermione siguió. — Moriría no porque el destino del mundo mágico este sobre tus hombros, moriría porque eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, y lo mismo hacen muchos otros, es lo que tenemos que Voldemort y los mortífagos no tienen.

Harry estudió a Hermione durante un momento, la gravedad de todo lo que acababa de decirle se hundía en él, ahora comenzaba a entender, a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, no más como el del niño-que-vivió.

— Me gustaría ir a ver a Tonks — afirmó tranquilamente.

— Ok — dijo Hermione. — Vamos — se acerco para darle otro abrazo antes de pararse y ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El par bajo las escaleras para ver a Sirius y Ginny reflexionando sobre quién cubriría pociones.

— …Snape y normalmente cubro a Remus, estoy seguro de que podremos trabajar juntos para cubrir a su Realeza Grasienta.

— Tal vez Dumbledore conseguirá otro Centauro o algo así, como cuando Firenze substituyo a Trelawney — reflexionó Ginny.

— Tal vez le preguntará a Hermione — adivinó Harry acercándose a los dos sentados en el sofá.

Sirius miró a Hermione y levantó una ceja. — Bueno, por alguna razón nunca me vino a la mente.

Hermione sofocó su risa cuando Ginny articuló 'la vejez' a espaldas de Sirius. — Ya me lo pregunto, lo estaré cubriendo desde el lunes.

Los demás se limitaron a mirarla. — Estaba bromeando — admitió Harry.

— Yo no.

Ginny sonrió. — De alguna manera creo que Pociones será tolerable a partir de ahora, o al menos hasta que Snape vuelva.

Hermione se giro hacia Sirius y sonrió por su expresión de sorpresa. — No me mires tan sorprendido, yo sé Pociones — Sirius cerró la boca y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Tal vez puedas enseñar de manera permanente — dijo Sirius, con un parpadeo de esperanza en sus ojos, de no tener que soportar todos los días a Snape.

Ginny golpeó con su mano la parte de atrás de la cabeza del animago.

— ¿Qué? — se quejó Sirius, frotando el lugar en el que lo habían golpeado.

— Eso no fue muy agradable, tanto como amaría nunca volver a ver a Snape en Pociones de nuevo, lo queremos de regreso.

— ¿Lo queremos? — preguntó Harry.

Ginny y Hermione rodaron los ojos por su nivel de sensibilidad, o por la carencia de él, que emitían los dos magos por el profesor de Pociones, Hermione sabía que en el fondo, estaban un tanto preocupados por el otro mago, pero nunca ni en un millón de años se lo admitirían a alguien.

— Vamos, vamos a ver Tonks — dijo Hermione, señalándoles el camino con Ginny.

Sirius caminó junto a su ahijado y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Todo bien, compañero? — le preguntó en voz baja.

— Sí, es solo que esto es demasiado — respondió el chico de cabello desordenado.

— Sabes que siempre puedes venir con cualquiera de nosotros, Hermione, Remus y yo.

— Lo sé — respondió Harry en voz baja. — Gracias.

**N/T:** _Juntar dos y dos es una expresión que se utiliza cuando descubres o notas algo_.


	46. Reina de Nueva Orleans

**Capítulo 45.** _Reina de Nueva Orleans._

Hermione se despertó a la mañana del lunes siguiente, y se acurrucó contra el mago dormido a su lado, seguían siendo las primeras semanas del año, mediados de invierno, y Hermione ya esperaba con impaciencia el verano. Sin embargo, el otro lado de su cerebro le argumentaba que un clima más cálido significaba que no habría excusas para acurrucarse, no es que Sirius alguna vez necesitara una. Sonrío para si misma y miró con cariño al mago durmiente a su lado, antes de girar el reloj para ver la hora. Sonrío ampliamente cuando notó que la alarma pronto sonaría y poso su mirada de nuevo en el animago, esperando para ver su reacción.

Unos minutos más tarde, sin retirar su mirada del animago, un ruidoso sonido lleno la habitación, y Hermione sonrió ampliamente cuando una mueca apareció en la cara de Sirius, que intento acallar el sonido tapando sus oídos. Como esto no funciono, decidió despertarse abriendo sus tempestuosos ojos.

— Mañana… — comenzó a hablar, sintiendo la mirada fija de Hermione. — ...yo pongo la alarma.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Hermione se ampliara. Sirius abrió sus ojos para ver dos piscinas de color chocolate mirándolo. — Buenos días belleza — la saludó.

— Buenos días, Bugs — le respondió sonriente.

— ¿Lista para pociones? — preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione asintió, el sábado por la noche el profesor Dumbledore había anunciado que Snape no enseñaría Pociones por un tiempo y que Hermione estaría como su reemplazo temporal.

— Adivino que deberíamos levantarnos ya — dijo Sirius, que no sonaba en lo absoluto como si quisiera levantarse.

— Tenemos todavía un tiempo antes del desayuno.

Sirius frunció el ceño y le dio vuelta al reloj. — ¿Las seis treinta? — preguntó, volteando hacia la bruja con incredulidad. — Oh, si, mañana yo pongo la alarma, y el día siguiente, y posiblemente uno o tres días después de ese también, sólo por si acaso.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, ella era una madrugadora natural y por lo general no necesitaba de una alarma para despertarse. Pero Sirius por el otro lado, definitivamente _no _era una persona de por las mañanas, pero tampoco era de levantarse tarde o tener que disponer de una alarma para vigilarlo.

— Pensé que tal vez querrías ver como esta Tonks antes de que fuéramos a desayunar — le sugirió.

Sirius asintió. — Buena idea, pero voy a tomar una rápida ducha primero — dijo saliendo despacio de la cama.

— ¡Oh, no no! — dijo Hermione también saliendo de la cama. — Yo me desperté primero, así que me corresponde la ducha primero.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a la carrera hacia la puerta del baño, sin embargo, para ventaja de Hermione el baño estaba de su lado de la cama, se le adelanto al animago y cerro la puerta tras de si al entrar, dejando al mago de cabello oscuro en pijama afuera.

— Hermiooonneee, por favor, déjame entrar — le suplicó a la madera. — Podemos compartir...

Hermione se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo, imaginándose a Sirius moviendo las cejas. — Lo siento, prefiero no oler como a perro mojado en mi primer día de clases — y volvio a sonreir ampliamente cuando escucho la voz de Sirius quejarse a través de la puerta.

— Eres _tan_ tacaña.

Hermione escuchó a Sirius comenzar a murmurar, sin éxito, hechizos de desbloqueo en su intento por entrar al baño.

— Vamos Hermione — suplico Sirius, la castaña pudo imaginarse los ojos de cachorrito que le estaba enviando a través de la puerta, y sonrió para sus adentros a sabiendas de que le tomaría la mayor parte de su fuerza de voluntad ignorar los suplicantes ojos grises de su amante. Teniendo ventaja de no poder ver sus ojos, Hermione dio un paso bajo el agua sin dejar a Sirius entrar.

Cuando salió del baño un rato más tarde, cacho a Sirius encorvado sobre su ropa, él la observo con una mirada de completa inocencia, que había dominado como Merodeador.

Hermione miró con recelo al mago: — ¿Qué le hiciste a mi túnica? — preguntó.

— Nada — contestó Sirius, dirigiéndose al baño, dándole un beso rápido a la bruja de cabello rizado en el camino. — Será mejor que haya suficiente agua caliente — dijo contra sus labios.

Hermione sonrió y no se molestó en señalar que al estar en un castillo mágico era poco probable que se quedaran sin agua caliente tan rápidamente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione se dirigió hacia las mazmorras lista para su primera clase, Sirius y ella habían ido a visitar a Tonks que aun no despertaba, esto le causaba una creciente preocupación a la medimaga, Remus les había dicho que la noche anterior al salir, la señora Pomfrey le recordó que tenía un trabajo al cual asistir a la mañana siguiente y que ella le avisaría si la bruja mostraba cualquier signo de despertar.

Hermione se detuvo afuera de su salón de clases tratando de calmarse antes de entrar, _'¿Por qué tenían que ser los de séptimo año primero?'_ se preguntó.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta, su larga tunica negra ondeo en exceso alrededor de ella cuando entró en el aula, se dirigió apresuradamente hasta el frente de la clase y trato en vano de controlar su tunica. Noto a los estudiantes con los que solía participar en clase tratando de contener la risa.

Hermione se quedó de pie al frente de la clase, coloco sus manos a sus costados para calmar su tunica y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la clase: — Para los que tengan Transformaciones con el profesor Black hoy, por favor infórmenle que ahora somos profesores y que debemos poner el ejemplo, en lugar de andar hechizando las ropas de otros.

Harry, que estaba sentado con Seamus, trataba de controlar su risa mientras que la tunica de Hermione ondeaba a su alrededor, el ojiverde noto a Malfoy moviendo discretamente su varita mágica por debajo de la mesa antes de que la tunica de Hermione se asentara. Miró al Slytherin algo confundido, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando el rubio se encontró con sus ojos.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando su tunica paro de ondear y siguió adelante con la lección del día.

— Bien entonces, ahora que esto esta en orden, abran sus libros en la página cuatrocientos setenta y dos — dijo dando las instrucciones y se traslado hacia la pizarra, escuchando el sonido de las páginas dando vuelta.

— Granger — Hermione ignoró que la llamaban, sonaba como si viniera de la parte de Slytherin del aula.

— ¡Eh! Sangresucia.

Hermione no se dio vuelta, pero contestó esta vez. — Deberá dirigirse a mí como profesora Granger, o Hermione si desea, el empleo de términos despectivos le causará detenciones y perdida de puntos para su casa.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que otra voz se escuchara en el aula — Hermione — la bruja se giro hacia Seamus que tenía la mano alzada. — ¿Por qué tenemos que aprender la Poción de Llama Helada, cuando sabemos hacer el Encantamiento Antillama?

Hermione se rió de la lógica obvia en la pregunta. — Es simple; uno, no siempre tendrás una varita mágica contigo, y dos, llevar contigo un poco de esta poción hace unos siglos significaba la huida segura de una muerte muy dolorosa.

— Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la actualidad — argumentó Nott. — No tenemos ninguna razón para aprender esta basura, el profesor Snape se habría movido a lo que sigue.

— El profesor Snape, como usted tan amablemente ha señalado, ya había previsto esta lección para esta semana Señor Nott — Hermione trató de ignorar las sonrisas del lado de Gryffindor del aula.

— Puede que parezca que no es útil, pero es un ingrediente principal en los polvos floo y es una de las pociones más difíciles para prepararse en el EXTASIS, les será evaluada al final de esta clase, así que ahora formen parejas, todos ustedes ya deben de saber dónde están los ingredientes, las instrucciones están en la pizarra — Hermione agitó su varita al decir esto y su elegante y clara caligrafía apareció en la gran pizarra en la parte del frente del aula.

En la parte Gryffindor del aula había una gran actividad, todos los de séptimo año estaban trabajado, pero en el otro lado del aula el único estudiante que parecía estar haciendo un intento por poner en marcha la poción era Malfoy, quien, ahora que Hermione ya no estaba mas en el plano, era el mejor en su año.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó Hermione levantándole una ceja al lado verde del aula.

— Nosotros no escuchamos a sangresucias.

Hermione ignoro el impulso de rodar los ojos y le envío una mirada severa a los desafiantes Slytherins**.**

— Se pondrán a trabajar ahora — les ordenó en voz baja. — Intentaran hacer la poción y la presentaran al final de la clase, el que no lo haga tendrá detención por una semana y si piensan que la detención de un Gryffindor con el profesor Snape era mala, es por que no han tenido una mía, aun — la mirada en los ojos de Hermione no dio lugar a la discusión, incluso algunos Gryffindors la miraba con asombro. Varios de los Slytherins captaron el mensaje y comenzarón a seguir el ejemplo de Malfoy. Sin embargo, tres seguían plantados en sus asientos, desafiantes, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales parecían haber abandonado a Malfoy.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y se detuvo frente al grupito — ¿Tienen algún problema siguiendo las instrucciones? — les preguntó con las manos en las caderas, sus ojos marrones lucían severos — ¿O simplemente tiene problemas de audición?

Nott sonrió con satisfacción. — ¿Eres así de sucia desde que regresaste o naciste así; sangresucia?

La cara de Hermione se endurecido mientras que los demás en el aula soltaron un jadeo sincronizado, Harry estaba de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el grupo, con una mirada de rabia pura en sus ojos verdes. Hermione, sin embargo, levantó una mano advirtiéndole claramente que no se metiera en esto, Harry vaciló ligeramente, pero no obstante**, **se puso de pie al lado de ella**.**

— Diez puntos menos para Slytherin... por cada uno — dijo descolocándolos ligeramente con la pérdida de puntos para su casa. — Y detención por una semana, y usted puede hacer su camino hasta el despacho del director — les dijo Hermione en voz baja pero con firmeza, las palabras de Nott la picaron pero no iba a demostrarlo. Crabbe y Goyle poco a poco se pusieron de pie, pero Nott se quedó sentado en su lugar causando que Hermione comenzar lentamente a perder la paciencia — Eso quiere decir ahora Señor Nott.

No hubo movimiento.

Los ojos de Hermione destellaron y la silla de Nott se movió hacia atrás desbancándolo, el Slytherin cayo de bruces al piso. Hermione le indicó la puerta. — Ahora.

El Slytherin se puso de pie y salio del aula — Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin por la flagrante falta de respeto hacia el profesor.

Hermione recuperó la compostura y se giro hacia el resto de la clase que la miraban con la boca abierta, el único que parecía estar desconcertado era Malfoy, que preparaba su poción. — Creo que tiene trabajo que hacer, su tiempo se está acabando, les sugiero que empiecen.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Más tarde esa noche Hermione se derrumbó agotada sobre la cama que compartía con Sirius, en ese momento el animago se encontraba visitando a Tonks, Hermione esperaba que regresara antes de que se quedara dormida. Concediendo su deseo, el mago de cabello negro entró tranquilamente en la habitación y se metió en la amplia cama después de cambiar su ropa. Se acostó al lado de Hermione y la miró fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate, mientras levantaba su mano para retirarle un rizo rebelde de la cara.

— Me dijeron que tuviste algunos problemas esta mañana — murmuró.

— ¿Harry?

Sirius se rió ligeramente. — Más bien la clase entera de Gryffindor que estuvo presente en tu lección, apenas pude conseguir que dejaran de hablar de Pociones para comenzar con _mi _clase.

Hermione le dio a Sirius una pequeña sonrisa — Lo siento.

Sirius se echó a reír un poco. — No es necesario pedir disculpas, me gusta escuchar acerca de la profesora Granger, escuche que le arrebataste el trono a Snape.

— No llegue tan lejos.

— ¿Y que me entero sobre lo de la magia sin varita?

Hermione sonrió. — No tener una varita mágica durante doce años, te enseña a canalizar tu magia de forma diferente.

El mago de cabello negro asintió y agito su mano _sin varita_ provocando que las luces se apagaran.

Sirius sonrió en la oscuridad y reclamó los labios de Hermione — Así que profesora… — murmuró contra su boca. — ¿Alguna lección que le pueda enseñar a un perro viejo como yo?

— Mmm… no lo creo.

Sirius se separo para encontrarse con su rostro sonriente y una ceja alzada.

— Bueno para empezar no eres un perro viejo.

Esto le valió a Hermione otro beso, que Sirius comenzó a profundizar, empujándola suavemente contra las almohadas, hasta que se sintió chocar con su pecho. Sus labios se separaron otra vez y Sirius le envío una mirada dolida.

— En segundo lugar — comenzó Hermione, dándole un beso de piquito en los labios. — No creo que un perro como tú se merezca alguna lección después del pequeño truco que hizo esta mañana.

Sirius puso mala cara, aún inclinado sobre ella. — Pero eso fue divertido, me cerraste la entrada al baño, soy un Merodeador, no podía dejarlo pasar así tan fácilmente.

— Me hiciste ver como Snape.

— Sí, ese era el punto.

Hermione empujó a Sirius lejos de ella.

— ¿Eso fue enserio, lo fue?

Hermione le envío una mirada inocente. — Se rieron de mí — ahora era su turno de poner mala cara.

— ¿Lo hicieron?

Hermione asintió.

— Déjame hacértelo — le murmuró, acercándose una vez más.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Sirius reclamo sus labios y la empujo suavemente contra la almohada, sus manos ya estaban ocupadas en los botones de su calurosa pijama de invierno. Todos los pensamientos del día desaparecieron cuando ella abrigó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius y lo acerco mas, el beso se volvió intenso mientras que rápidamente comenzaban a despojarse de la ropa.

Luchando contra el frío del invierno, Sirius tiró una sabana sobre ellos mientras dejaba un camino de besos sobre la piel de Hermione, dejándole rastros de fuego que ardían con pasión.

— _Sirius _— suspiro Hermione cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, amoldándose, la cercanía de sus cuerpos hacia casi indistinguible el uno del otro.

El mago de cabello oscuro sonrió de placer cuando se adueño de los labios de Hermione otra vez en el calor del momento.

— Te amo — le susurro cuando entro en ella.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, mientras que se movían con sincronía. Sirius se fundía en ella con cada embestida, mientras que le murmuraba palabras dulces al oído.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

El viernes siguiente después de una agitada semana de clases, Hermione y Sirius silenciosamente entraron en la enfermería para comprobar si Tonks ya había despertado de su terrible experiencia. Andrómeda estaba sentada junto a su hija con un hombre que Hermione no reconoció, pero supuso que era el padre de Tonks. Remus estaba sentado del otro lado de la cama, tenia líneas de cansancio dibujadas alrededor de sus ojos, después de la larga semana.

Sirius condujo a Hermione hacia los padres de Tonks y los saludo antes de presentarle a Hermione al padre de Tonks.

— Ted ella es Hermione Granger, Hermione, Ted Tonks, el padre de Tonks.

— Hola — lo saludó Hermione con una sonrisa. — Mucho gusto en conocerlo.

— Mucho gusto en conocerte finalmente querida, Sirius no escribe mucho en sus cartas de otra cosa que no seas tú — dijo el muggle con una sonrisa.

Hermione se giro hacia el animago y notó el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo está Dora? — preguntó él cambiando de tema.

Fue Remus quien contestó la pregunta, mirando a su amigo. — Ningún cambio.

Sirius suspiró y miró hacia abajo, a la frágil figura en la cama antes de moverse al lado del hombre lobo.

— Deberías descansar un poco Moony — le dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. — La próxima semana es luna llena, no estás haciéndole ningún bien a Tonks agotándote.

Necedad fue lo que se formo en sus ojos dorados. — Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

— Yo me quedaré con ella, iré por ti si se despierta.

Remus consideró esto por un momento antes de asentir y ponerse de pie, un ligero bamboleo se manifiesto en sus pies al levantarse, como consecuencia del agotamiento.

Hermione sonrió y le dio al hombre lobo un abrazo cuando pasó junto a ella. — Caminare de regreso contigo a tu habitación — le ofreció.

Remus sonrió levemente, asintió y se dirigió a abandonar la enfermería cuando una suave voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Remus?


	47. Una noche salvaje

**Capítulo 46.** _Una noche salvaje._

Hermione terminó su larga trenza y la paso sobre sus hombros para que descansara a lo largo de su espalda, mientras estudiaba su apariencia en el espejo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una blusa negra de manga larga cubierta con un traje negro suministrado por Dumbledore. Estos trajes eran ligeros y encajados, ideales para situaciones de combate.

Se movió tranquilamente hasta el sofá preparándose para la larga noche por delante. Se puso las botas de combate que Tonks le había dado y comenzó el lento proceso de atar los cordones. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sirius entró vestido con unos atuendos similares a los de Hermione.

Hermione se congeló a la mitad del atado de sus botas, de sólo mirar a la criatura que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

— Wow — le dijo, estudiando su apariencia, Sirius era increíblemente hermoso, prácticamente las veinticuatro horas de los siete días, pero en ese momento provoco que el corazón de Hermione aleteara más que nunca, el negro era definitivamente de Sirius, estaba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con el cabello hasta los hombros colocado por detrás de sus oídos.

Sirius le sonrió ampliamente mientras que ella reanudó la atadura de sus botas sin quitar sus ojos chocolate de él, sus compañeros de color plata recorrieron a Hermione de arriba a abajo.

— Wow a ti — le dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió y se levantó, con sus botas firmemente atadas, y dio una vuelta para el mago de cabello oscuro.

— Me haces pensar en hacer esto más a menudo si consigo verte así — le dijo él, acercándose y colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

Hermione se echó a reír, con sus ojos castaños brillando. — Preferiría no hacer que arriesgues tu vida en una misión de rescate, sólo para verme vestida así.

— Buen punto — dijo sonriendo, y le dio un beso — Remus nos está esperando en su habitación, me dijo que nos encontraríamos allí.

Hermione asintió y recogió su varita mágica de la mesa antes de salir de la habitación con Sirius y dirigirse a la habitación de Remus. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Tonks despertó y Kingsley tenía una ventaja sobre el paradero del Profesor Snape. Dumbledore había asignado a Hermione, Sirius y Remus para intentar el rescate.

Se encontraron a Remus saliendo por la puerta de su habitación, vestido con una ropa similar a la que llevaba la pareja, antes de que la cerrara con cuidado detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo está Tonks? — le pregunto Sirius a su amigo, Tonks se alojaba en una habitación libre del lado de la habitación de Remus, mientras que se recuperaba de sus heridas.

— Está bien, aburrida, que no es muy difícil para ella, pero está bien — respondió el mago de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa.

Sirius asintió. — Entonces, nosotros deberíamos estar yéndonos, ¿Listos? — preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Hermione les dio a los dos una sonrisa nerviosa. — Más lista que nunca.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione se apareció en el punto designado en medio de un bosque oscuro, justamente fuera del área anti-aparecimiento, y escucho dos explosiones distintas a muy poca distancia. Caminó diez metros a la izquierda y encontró a Sirius y Remus reunidos en un claro.

— Cincuenta metros al sur, dijo Kingsley que debería haber una trampilla en el suelo — comenzó Sirius en un leve susurro. — No importa qué, nos mantendremos juntos, Remus tienes que activar el traslador cuando encontremos a Snape, tenemos que tratar de llegar tan lejos como podamos sin ser detectados, Kingsley no estaba demasiado seguro sobre cuantos Mortifagos habría.

Sirius les asintió con la cabeza a los otros dos y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el sur, Hermione iba detrás de él, y Remus en la retaguardia. La luna creciente brillaba y una pálida luz caía sobre el monte mientras el grupo hacia silenciosamente su camino entre los arbustos debajo del alto pabellón, la liguera capa de nieve en la tierra no hacia ninguno de sus habituales sonidos crujientes bajo sus botas encantadas. Pasaron por encima de un montón de piedras cuadradas que parecían estar alineadas en una fila, Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor del claro iluminado por la luna y junto dos y dos, si Snape estaba ahí, estaba en las mazmorras de un castillo o fortaleza abandonada, como en las antiguas historias de magos y muggles.

Sirius se detuvo y levantó una mano, señalándoles a Hermione y Remus que se detuvieran. La siguiente cosa que vieron fue a un elegante perro negro recorrer lentamente un camino con su nariz en el suelo estéril, en busca de su objetivo. Padfoot se detuvo y olfateó con avidez en un solo lugar, Hermione y Remus se miraron el uno al otro antes de comprobar su entorno, por cualquier enemigo no deseado. La costa estaba aparentemente despejada, el par se movió de su posición y se trasladaron rápidamente hacia el animago que pateaba en el suelo. Remus quitó la capa de nieve fría y reveló, como Kingsley había dicho, una trampilla con cerrojo al mundo exterior, Sirius se transformó de vuelta a su forma humana mientras que Remus agitaba su varita.

— _Alohomora _—dijo en voz baja, el candado se abrió y el trío tomó un último vistazo alrededor del claro antes de abrir la trampilla y despacio comenzar a bajar por la estrecha escalera, Remus tomó la delantera y Sirius se quedo a lo último para cerrar la pesada puerta de madera detrás de ellos.

Los escalones eran delgados y viejos, Remus comprobó cada uno de ellos antes de arriesgarse a poner su peso sobre la madera podrida. El estrecho pasillo estaba oscuro, un tenue parpadeo de velas se veía más hacia el centro, por el momento Remus prefirió confiar su visión en la pobre iluminación del lugar a arriesgarse a usar su varita mágica, que actualmente mantenía firme a su lado.

A medida que se acercaron al final del pasillo Remus redujo el paso y sólo escucho, usando sus agudos sentidos para detectar cualquier peligro. No escuchando ningún movimiento, el mago de cabello color arena asomó su cabeza por la esquina, miró en cada dirección antes de tirarla hacia atrás de nuevo en la oscuridad y dirigirse a sus compañeros.

— No hay nadie allí — les dijo con voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Izquierda o derecha? — preguntó Sirius.

— Vamos a ir a la izquierda, puedo oler más humedad en ese camino, eso nos conducirá más profundo en el subterráneo, donde hace más frío y esta húmedo. — dijo antes de añadir con una expresión solemne. — Que es donde tendrán a Snape.

— Vamos entonces — instó Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de Hogwarts.

— Correcto — dijo Remus, apretando el paso cautelosamente por el pasillo y dirigiéndose a la izquierda, detrás de él iba Hermione y Sirius acompañaba a los dos.

Un grito desgarrador de algún otro lugar de laz mazmorras sacudió a Hermione hasta los huesos, ya que reboto en las húmedas paredes.

— Encontremos a Snape ¿De acuerdo? — murmuró Sirius. — Cuanto más antes salgamos de este lugar más feliz estaré.

Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero se concentró en mantener el ritmo del paso de Remus. Diez minutos de caminata después el grupo se encontró en la parte superior de otra escalera, ésta estaba echa del mismo piso de piedra por el que acababan de caminar.

— Creo que vamos bajando — susurró Sirius mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que no tenían a nadie siguiéndolos.

Remus comenzó a bajar lentamente las resbaladizas escaleras, sus botas de combate mantenían un firme control sobre la piedra cubierta de musgo. Alrededor de treinta pasos después un olor llegó a sus sentidos, causando que se detuviera de golpe.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Hermione alzando su varita un poco más. — ¿Mortifagos?

Remus sacudió la cabeza. — Sangre — murmuró, casi mas para sí mismo que para sus compañeros. — Mucha sangre.

Otro grito desgarrador lleno las mazmorras, una vez más, cortando el silencio de muerte.

— De algún modo no pienso que estemos solos — susurró Sirius desde detrás de Hermione. — Sigamos moviéndonos Remus, tenemos que encontrar a Snape y salir aquí.

Remus asintió y siguió moviéndose, aumentando la velocidad de su paso otra vez, Hermione y Sirius permanecieron lo más cerca posible de él. Llegaron al pie de la escalera, unos minutos más tarde y Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente por el repentino frío del aire, el agua que goteaba por las paredes era el único sonido que rompía el silencio.

— Por aquí — instruyó Remus, acelerando su paso mientras captaba un olor familiar. Casi dejan atrás un espacio oscuro cuando Hermione alcanzó a ver una pálida mano por el parpadeo de la luz de las velas en el pasillo.

— Aquí — dijo, dando la vuelta y acercándose al espacio oscuro. — _Lumos _— conjuro Hermione, echando el encantamiento de iluminación antes de jadear por la vista. Otro grito desgarrador provino de más lejos. Severus Snape estaba en la parte posterior de una celda, desnudo y boca abajo sobre un charco de sangre.

— Oh, Dios mío — susurró, moviéndose a través de los barrotes que separaban al grupo de combate del prisionero y luchando contra la sensación de nauseas que trepaba por su garganta cuando el olor llegó hasta ella.

— Merlín — murmuró Sirius cuando vio a Snape.

— _Alohomora _— murmuró Hermione apuntando su varita en la cerradura. No pasó nada.

— Profesor Snape — lo llamó a través de los barrotes, el mago no respondió.

— No parece que respire — dijo Remus en voz baja mientras reanudaba el intento de Hermione de desbloquear la cerradura.

Sirius se trasladó hacia la puerta, mirando hacia fuera en busca de cualquier Mortífago mientras que Hermione se tumbaba sobre su estómago en el suelo sucio y trataba desesperadamente de agarrar a través de los barrotes los dedos largos y delgados de Snape, lo único que necesitaba era que él estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para incluirlo en el traslador.

Una ruidosa alarma llenó la mazmorra y Sirius se giro hacia los demás. — Nos notaron. Será mejor darnos prisa con esto Moony.

Sirius levantó su varita mágica como los primeros Mortífagos dieron la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo enviándole aturdidores. Sirius les reboto algunos de los hechizos que le enviaron, antes de que esquivarlos regresando al espacio, Remus abandono sus intentos de abrir la celda y apoyo a su amigo en la lucha. Momentos más tarde el espacio estuvo lleno de destellos de luces de colores. Mientras que los Mortífagos se acercaban al grupo, Hermione todavía trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar al Profesor de Pociones.

— REMUS — gritó Sirius entre el alboroto. — TEN EL TRASLADOR LISTO, TRATARÉ DE RETENERLOS.

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió a la izquierda de Hermione que sacó sus manos de entre los barrotes para cubrirse la cabeza cuando un pedazo de piedra la golpeó en la cara, gritó de dolor y vagamente sintió el calor del escudo de Sirius protegiéndola de los escombros.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, la entrada se había hundido. Estaban a salvo por el momento, mientras que los Mortífagos se abrían camino a través de los escombros.

— Necesitamos ese traslador Remus — dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie, su amigo se levantaba del suelo donde lo habían lanzado.

— Estoy en eso.

— Sirius ayúdame — suplicó Hermione mientras trataba frenéticamente de llegar al hombre en la celda, alejando la fría sensación de que Snape no se había movido en toda la batalla.

Sirius se unió a Hermione en el suelo, estiro su brazo a través de los barrotes, tratando de agarrar la pálida mano. Sintió que sus ropas se humedecían y no le presto atención a esto, hasta que la luz que llegaba a través de los escombros ilumino el charco muy grande de sangre.

— ¡LO TENGO! — gritó Remus cuando los Mortífagos se abrieron paso.

— ¡NO! — gritó Hermione estirando su mano en vano. Ella lo llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts, vivo o muerto.

— ¡HERMIONE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! — gritó Sirius de pie. — NO SE PUEDE HACER MÁS, YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE.

Sirius la agarró de la otra mano, cuando un hechizo rojo y azul se dirigía hacia ellos, y la coloco sobre el traslador, Remus y él ya tenían cada uno una mano sobre él.

Hermione trato en una última tentativa alcanzar el cuerpo de Snape antes de sentir el agridulce tirón del traslador enviándola a casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

El grupo aterrizó afuera de la enfermería, donde Remus había fijado al traslador llevarlos. Se quedaron callados. Todos sabían lo que habían encontrado, pero ninguno quería expresar la verdad.

Hermione se quedó mirando la mano con la que había intentado llegar hasta Snape. — Estaba tan cerca — susurró. Sirius miró a Hermione, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al castillo, tenía una mano en su costado y la otra la sostenía frente a ella, cubierta de sangre que no era suya.

— No había nada que pudieras hacer — dijo Sirius con cuidado. — Tenemos que conseguir que te revisen — le dijo conduciéndola a la enfermería, Remus se adelanto para despertar a la Señora Pomfrey.

Hermione sintió la palpitación de su corazón acelerarse mientras que la sangre se precipitaba en su cabeza, su visión se volvió borrosa y lo último que recordó fue a Sirius llamándola por su nombre antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Hermione se despertó con dos ojos color plata mirándola.

— ¿Sirius? — preguntó en voz baja.

— Sí — sintió que él le apretaba la mano y le sonreía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

— Un par de horas, pienso que la Señora Pomfrey se lo adjunta al agotamiento, pero aun no me ha dicho, esperaba a que despertaras — le susurró, no queriendo molestar a los estudiantes que estaban en la enfermería, el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, pero el amanecer estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, se acercó y retiro un rizo caprichoso de su mejilla. — Me vas a dar un ataque al corazón cada vez que te desmayes, ¿Sabes eso?

Hermione sonrió, dispuesta a señalarle que sólo se había colapsado, no desmayado, pero la Señora Pomfrey entro con brío en la enfermería, presentado una solicitud.

— Ahh, estás despierta, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Con una liguera jaqueca, pero estoy bien, ¿Podemos volver a nuestra habitación? — preguntó Hermione incorporándose lentamente, estaba más que lista para un largo baño caliente.

La enfermera asintió. — En un momento, pero tengo una noticia para los dos, te sugiero Sirius, que te sientes.

Sirius miró a la enfermera con cautela antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama de Hermione. La señora Pomfrey respiró hondo antes de darse vuelta para dirigirse a Hermione.

— ¿Eras consciente, querida, de que tenias dos semanas de embarazo?

Hermione jadeó antes de que el silencio llenara el aire. Un destello de alegría pasó por los ojos grises de Sirius antes de que la comprensión de lo que la Señora Pomfrey acababa de decirle lo golpeara. Extendió la mano y acerco a Hermione.

— Espero sinceramente que a lo que se refería con 'tenia dos semanas de embarazo' ¿Es por que ahora son tres semanas de embarazo? — preguntó, su voz se ahogó en su garganta, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

La señora Pomfrey negó tristeza, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos. — Lo siento...

Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo, y se enterró en la tunica sucia de Sirius mientras que las lágrimas caían. Sirius la meció con cuidado descansando su mejilla sobre su cabeza como ambos lloraban por la perdida de su hijo por nacer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Sirius y Hermione caminaron lentamente de regreso a su habitación como la luz de la mañana brillaba por las ventanas, el brazo de Sirius estaba apoyado alrededor de la cintura de Hermione para estabilizarla cada vez que se tropezaba a ciegas con el piso de piedra. Sirius todavía estaba vestido con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, en cambio Hermione traía una bata de hospital y sobre ella la túnica de la noche anterior envolviéndola libremente para mantenerla caliente.

Cuando entraron en la habitación Sirius la llevo al baño donde la sentó en el borde de la bañera y abrió el grifo de agua.

Se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó sus manos en las suyas. — Te amo — le susurró.

Hermione le sonrió tristemente. — Yo también te amo.

Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso — Vamos a limpiarte ¿eh?

Hermione asintió y empezó a quitarse las ropas sucias, tratando de ignorar la gran cantidad de sangre que habían absorbido. Una vez que las ropas sucias y una bata del hospital estuvieron fuera, Hermione entró en la ducha para enjuagar las manchas rojas que seguían en su piel, haciendo caso omiso de los ríos de sangre que corrían por sus piernas. Dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cabello, desenredando su trenza ahora sucia antes de Sirius le ayudara dando un paso bajo la calida agua de la bañera.

El mago de cabello oscuro hurgó en el pequeño armario del baño buscando el Body Wash de lavanda que Ginny le había regalo a Hermione de Navidad, localizando la botella, ignoro el temblor en sus manos y la sacó.

Hermione se había recostado, tenía su cabeza apoyada en la almohada al final de la larga bañera. Sirius recogió la esponja y se arrodilló a su lado otra vez.

— Siéntate amor — le dijo en voz baja. — Voy a limpiarte.

Hermione se obligó y se sentó inclinándose hacia delante, permitiéndole a Sirius que difundiera las burbujas de jabón sobre su suave piel, librándola de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sirius trabajó en su espalda con la esponja antes de que alcanzara el lado sensible en el que la habían golpeado los escombros. Hermione se estremeció y Sirius miró tristemente la gran contusión antes de reunirse con la mirada de Hermione.

— Lo siento — susurró.

— Por… — la voz de Sirius se ahogo y se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Por qué? — preguntó.

— Por esto — dijo Hermione mirando su contusión.

— No es tu culpa Hermione — le dijo mientras que ella evitaba su mirada. — Mírame — murmuró con cuidado levantando su barbilla. — No te culpo, no sabíamos bien, no es tu culpa — repitió.

Hermione asintió mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos de nuevo.

— Me gustaría darte un abrazo — le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. — Pero ya está todo perfecto, limpio y bien... — y le indicó la túnica sucia que aún llevaba, tenia las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos.

Hermione sonrió levemente mientras que Sirius se inclinaba para darle un largo y suave beso que pronto se mezcló con las lágrimas saladas. Cuando se separaron, Sirius le secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió mientras que ella tomaba la esponja en sus manos y comenzaba a terminar de lavarse, dándole permiso al mago de cabello oscuro de librarse de sus propias ropas ensangrentadas. Sirius las depositó en el montón de ropa sucia y dio un paso en la ducha, quitándose la suciedad de su piel. No hubo conversación entre la pareja, el silencio en el baño era ensordecedor, ningunas palabras podrían describir el shock en el que ellos estaban.

Hermione se recostó en la bañera y cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido de la respiración de Sirius, mientras que él salía de la ducha y se ponía los largos pantalones de su pijama.

Unos minutos más tarde Sirius se arrodilló de nuevo junto a la bañera y metió sus dedos en el agua ya fría. Pasó la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de la raíz del cabello de Hermione, causando que la bruja abriera sus ojos marrones.

— Vamos a secarte — le dijo, jalándola para que se pusiera de pie, y la envolvió con una toalla, sabiendo que Hermione estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, Sirius utilizo un encantamiento de secado antes de ayudarle a ponerse su suave pijama. Le trenzo el largo cabello de nuevo y la llevo al dormitorio, el par se acostaron agotados en la cama. Sirius mantuvo a Hermione acurrucada contra él, mientras que ella se perdía en la deriva de un profundo sueño.

— Te amo… — le susurro Sirius — …tanto — y le dio un beso en la sien, sintiendo que se relajaba y que el sueño lo alcanzaba.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o**

Sirius y Hermione tuvieron unas pocas horas de sueño ininterrumpido, sobre todo debido a la fatiga, pero después de que ambos se despertaron se pasaron el resto del día dando vueltas en la cama agitadamente tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Sirius se estaba preparando para dejar de tratar de dormir cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Miró a Hermione para ver si estaba despierta y le dio un rápido beso.

— Espera aquí — le dijo Sirius suavemente saliendo de la cama.

Se acercó a la puerta deseando que la larga noche terminara, quienquiera que fuera podría volver más tarde; tanto Hermione como él necesitaban estar solos.

El deseo de Sirius pareció no realizarse pronto, cuando abrió la puerta observo a un muchacho ensangrentado y golpeado. Él apenas logró agarrar al estudiante cuando se derrumbó en sus brazos.

— ¡Hermione! — grito Sirius, luchando bajo el peso del adolescente inconsciente.

**N/T**: Juntar dos y dos es una expresión que se utiliza cuando descubres o notas algo.

Capitulo triste :(, pobre Herms toda débil por la perdida T.T les agradezco mucho los coments, ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre me es mas fácil estar subiendo capis así de seguido, bueno espero que expresen todo lo que gusten expresar y porfa agreguen a favs la historia, no cuesta nada y se los agradeceré muchísimo!

**Dejo dos preguntas**, _¿Quién creen que sea el adolescente misterioso? & una personal, ¿Cuál es su capitulo favorito de CdR?_ Me despido, sin muchos ánimos :(

Disculpen si encuentran errores el cap ya tiene la 1era revisión pero falta la 2da :) mañana quedara listo, todos los anteriores capítulos del fic ya tienen la 2da revisión.


	48. Siempre

**Capítulo 47.** _Siempre._

Anne Granger comenzó con los platos de la mañana mientras su marido desataba una carta de la pata de una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts. — ¿Hermione? — le preguntó ella mientras él miraba fijamente la dirección.

— Parece que sí — contestó volteando la carta en sus manos. — Vamos a ver lo que nuestra pequeña bruja que tiene que decir.

Antes de que John Granger sacara la carta del sobre se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta que daba a la calle, detuvo sus acciones para mirar a su esposa. — Me pregunto quién podrá ser — dejo el pergamino y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una tarde a mediados de febrero, Hermione se encontraba sentada en silencio junto a la cama de un rubio durmiente en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Malfoy tenía la cabeza envuelta en vendas, mientras las heridas de su rostro comenzaban a desvanecerse poco a poco con la ayuda de la señora Pomfrey.

Sus ojos tenían una mirada ausente mientras recordaba la reunión de la Orden que había tenido lugar la noche anterior. Todo el asunto había tenido un mal comienzo cuando un Sirius demasiado cansado había logrado meterse en una discusión con Molly sobre que a Harry se le permitiera asistir a las reuniones de la Orden, mientras dicho muchacho estaba de pie y mirando con un ceño leve. La pelea había comenzado a intensificarse antes de que Hermione señalara que Harry tenía edad suficiente para decidir por sí mismo si quería asistir o no a las reuniones. Molly había tratado de llevar la discusión más lejos, pero fue rápidamente abatida por Arthur.

El siguiente drama se desarrollo cuando la Orden comenzó a discutir sobre los eventos que habían puesto a Draco Malfoy en la enfermería. Hermione había anunciado, a mucho disgusto de sus compañeros profesores, que cuando ella enseñara defensa la siguiente luna llena enseñaría en sus clases como defenderse sin una varita mágica. Los únicos miembros del personal presentes que estaban de acuerdo con Hermione eran Sirius y Remus. En medio de las fuertes protestas de sus colegas, Dumbledore le dijo que estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella sobre eso, antes de la luna llena de la semana siguiente.

Hermione regreso al presente cuando escucho voces familiares del otro lado de la cortina.

— ¿Puedo quitarme esto ya? — Hermione escucho la voz esperanzada de Tonks preguntar.

— Lo siento, el hueso no se ha curado — contestó la medi-bruja.

— ¿Pero no podría con magia mejorarlo?

— La rotura es demasiado severa para eso, tomaste una muy buena paliza, querida.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el silencio que siguió, era inusual, que la energética Auror no respondiera a un comentario así. Unos minutos más tarde la medi-bruja habló otra vez.

— Tu pelo se ve precioso, de color rojo profundo realmente se adapta a ti, es agradable ver a los adultos, que todavía se abrazan al día. — ese comentario causó que Hermione frunciera el ceño de nuevo, confundida. — ¿Estas haciendo algo especial?

'_¿Qué es lo tan especial de hoy?'_ Hermione reflexionó antes de que comprendiera que debido a su agitada semana, aún no sabía que fecha era, se recordó preguntarle a Sirius sobre ello más tarde.

— No tengo a nadie con quien hacer algo especial — Hermione escucho la respuesta algo melancólica de Tonks.

— Tonterías — la señora Pomfrey respondió rápidamente. — He visto la forma en que Remus te mira, _y _él forzadamente tuvo que ser retirado de tu lado para hacer su trabajo.

Hermione se sintió sonreír, parecía que ella no era la única que notaba la química entre el hombre lobo y metamorfaga.

— Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas.

Hermione se volvió sobresaltada hacia la voz en la cama. Malfoy tenía su distintiva sonrisa de satisfacción, parecía un poco molesto por su labio hinchado y su par de ojos morados.

Hermione le envió una de regreso. — Bueno, la conversación aquí no era exactamente cautivadora.

Draco frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?

Hermione le envió al Slytherin una mirada fulminante. — Pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía.

— Tu vida debe ser bastante aburrida — comentó. — Si piensas pasar el tiempo con un adolescente inconsciente que solía meterse contigo, necesitas expandir tu círculo social.

Hermione recogió el humor trazado en su acento seco y le sonrió. — Estás despierto ahora; si no quieres mi compañía, siempre podré traer a la Señora Pomfrey.

Una mirada de horror pasó por el rostro de Malfoy. — Merlín no, ella me pellizcará y pinchará Merlin sabe cuanto tiempo.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción otra vez, un hábito que parecía haber tomado del rubio. — ¿Y no disfrutarías de ello?

Draco le envío un fulgor a Hermione. — No soy Nott.

— Muy cierto — Hermione estaba de acuerdo. Nott se había comportado en su clase, ahora y hasta cierto punto, como le dijeron, como Remus le había advertido, la profanidad que salía de su boca hacia que Hermione quisiera lanzarse un fregotego, algo a lo que apenas había logrado contenerse en numerosas ocasiones.

Draco levantó una mano vendada por delante de su cara. — Soy el mejor estudiante en el año y no puedo defenderme de tres de mis compañeros de casa — comentó amargamente.

Hermione sintió que era un buen momento para hacerle la pregunta que había estado suspendida en el aire desde que él se había derrumbado en la habitación de Sirius y ella, dos noches antes. — ¿Quién te hizo esto Draco? — preguntó en voz baja.

Fue difícil distinguir por el silencio que siguió, si realmente Draco no había contestado porque no quería o si estaba mudo, impresionado por el hecho que de ella se había referido a él por su primer nombre.

— Eso no importa — murmuró sin reunirse con su penetrante mirada.

— Si importa, quien te hizo esto tiene que ser castigado.

Draco se quedó mirando con avidez la pared detrás de Hermione, negándose a responder a su pregunta.

— Draco… — Hermione intentó de nuevo.

— No es nada — le dijo bruscamente, sus ojos de acero se encontraron con los suyos. — He lidiado con este tipo de cosas desde hace años, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de quedarse sin habla mientras miraba al chico en la cama. — ¿Esto ha ocurrido antes? — preguntó en voz baja, cuando recupero la voz.

Draco de repente pareció encontrar su ropa de cama bastante interesante. — No aquí — murmuró en voz tan baja que Hermione apenas escucho el comentario.

— ¿En casa? — preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Quieres saber cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que mi padre realmente era? — le preguntó, encontrando sus ojos de nuevo, pero ella no contesto a su pregunta. No esperando respuesta, el Slytherin siguió hablando.

— Fue ese día en Hogsmeade — empezó a mirar por la ventana al lado de su cama en dirección al pequeño pueblo. — Me congelé — confesó — Todos esos años de ser ensañado a luchar en Defensa y me congelé, no corrí y escapé como la mayoría de mis compañeros de casa, simplemente me congelé y miré a los otros luchar. Yo te vi caer bajo un Cruciatus, yo vi caer a Thomas, antes de que le enviaras una Imperdonable — Draco hizo una pausa ahí y regreso su mirada fija a Hermione. — No lo notaste, no pienso que alguien lo hiciera, cogí un vislumbre de su cara cuando le levantaste la maldición para ir a ayudar a Weasley, fue entonces que supe lo que mi padre era, pero fue cuando vi a Ron saltar delante de su hermana que comprendí que no era como yo iba a ser. Después de los años de acondicionamiento por mi padre, comprendí que todo lo qué había vertido sobre mí era arcaico y barbárico, yo no iba a seguir el mismo camino que mi padre.

— _Ahem_

Draco y Hermione se volvieron hacia la fuente de la interrupción, encontraron a Remus de pie en el borde de las cortinas.

— Perdón por interrumpir, pero me enviaron en una búsqueda para encontrarte, al parecer, no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo — le dijo a Hermione con una sonrisa.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de la discusión que había tenido con Malfoy. — ¿Quién te envió? — preguntó un poco confundida.

— Ese perro callejero de mala muerte tuyo.

Así mientras Remus decía eso, la señora Pomfrey se apresuro en la habitación para checar a su paciente.

— ¡Ahh, señor Malfoy, me alegro de verle despierto! — dijo en dirección al rubio, que actualmente tenía una mirada de horror plantada en sus delicados rasgos.

Hermione se puso de pie y se despidió del horrorizado adolescente mientras salía de la enfermería con Remus.

— ¿Por qué no vino Sirius a buscarme? — preguntó Hermione, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

— Se esta preparando.

— ¿Preparándose para qué? ¿Qué hay de especial hoy? — le preguntó Hermione comenzando a frustrarse por su ignorancia.

Remus le envió una mirada de soslayo. — No sabes que fecha es hoy ¿No?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza haciendo que el hombre de cabello color arena se riera, podía pasar un buen rato con esto.

— Entonces... ¿Cuál es la fecha? — Hermione lo presiono.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó Remus haciéndose el inocente.

— Remus...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿La fecha?

— En aproximadamente treinta minutos, creo — respondió Remus mirando su reloj.

Hermione parecía confundida. — ¿En nombre de Merlín en que estas-?

— ¿Qué? Tienes una cita con Sirius en una media hora.

— ¿Cuál _es_ la fecha?

— Pienso que eso, como se supone, es una sorpresa — contestó Remus pensativamente.

Hermione lanzó sus manos en el aire y dio un paso hasta la puerta de su habitación y la de Sirius, murmurando "maldito lobo" mientras entraba en la habitación, Remus se reía mientras seguía por el pasillo.

Hermione vio la puerta del baño cerrada y asumió que Sirius estaba allí, su mirada se desplazo a la cama y vio una caja blanca sobre ella, atada con una cinta roja. Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y leyó la tarjeta en la caja.  
_  
Hermione  
Con amor Bugs_

Hermione sonrió y desató la cinta dejando caer el material sedoso a la cama, alrededor de la caja. Abrió suavemente la tapa mostrando una tela negra dentro de ella. Tiro de la prenda por la parte superior, dejando que el vestido de largo hasta la rodilla, se desplegara y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero para sostenerlo contra sí. La tela debajo de su cintura se reunía con capas que terminaban, alternativamente, en sus rodillas, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— Tengo la extraña sensación de que lucirá mejor si realmente te pones el vestido.

Hermione se volvió con una sonrisa para ver a Sirius vestido con unos pantalones de traje negros y una camisa azul profundo abierta del cuello.

— ¿Para qué es esto? — preguntó ella, con sus manos corriendo sobre la tela.

Sirius pareció confundido por un momento. — Te llevare afuera esta noche.

— Sí, Remus ya me dijo eso, un número de veces en realidad, pero no me tienes que comprarme nada.

— ¿Por qué? no quiero echarlo a perder, es el día más romántico del año.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron comprendiendo — Merlín, yo...yo

— ¿Lo olvidaste? — dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

— Yo... — Hermione parecía al borde de las lágrimas, por su olvido y la expresión de Sirius inmediatamente se suavizó, la tomó en sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no arrugar el vestido que Hermione todavía tenía en sus manos.

— Está bien — murmuró. — Esta es tu noche, ¿Ok? Pensé que te gustaría alejarte de todo.

Hermione sonrió. — Gracias — dijo y le dio a Sirius un beso. — Feliz Día de San Valentín — murmuró contra sus labios.

— Feliz Día de San Valentín, amor — le respondió. — Ahora, ve y ponte bonita y lista — dijo introduciéndola en el baño.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Media hora más tarde Sirius se encontraba aburrido mientras esperaba a que Hermione terminar de arreglarse. La puerta del baño se abrió y Hermione salio con un vestido de cuello de cabestro negro que se encajaba a sus curvas perfectamente, el efecto del cabestro revelaba su espalda, acentuada por sus largos rizos que caían por el dorso de su cabeza, unos cuantos restantes colgaban elegantemente por su espalda.

Sirius estaba en el centro de la habitación mirando como se acercaba a él, sus tacones sonaban en el suelo de piedra con cada paso.

— Merlín eres hermosa — le susurró Sirius con voz ronca cuando recupero el habla.

Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. — Tú no te ves mal.

Sirius se inclinó para reclamar sus labios en un beso suave, antes de retroceder ligeramente, a medio camino de esta acción, cambió de parecer y le dio a Hermione un apasionado beso envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirando de ella lo más cerca posible a él, Hermione se arqueo ligeramente en la intensidad del beso.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban en la necesidad de oxígeno esencial y se separaron, respirando con dificultad. Hermione sonrió y con ternura limpió el lápiz labial de los labios de Sirius.

— Yo no sé si quiero salir de la habitación — le murmuró Sirius a Hermione mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

Hermione frunció los labios. — Pero me acabo de arreglar.

Sirius sonrió. — Te ves muy hermosa. Vamos hice reservaciones — dijo tomándola de la mano y la llevándola fuera de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Hermione mientras se abrían paso por los pasillos.

— Eso es una sorpresa, vamos a aparecernos aquí — dijo entregándole un trozo de pergamino con una dirección en el centro de Londres muggle.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius llevó a Hermione a un pequeño restaurante muggle en el centro de Londres. Era un lugar pintoresco con una iluminación suave y una banda en vivo que tocaba tranquilamente en una esquina. Un camarero se acerco y llevo a Hermione y Sirius a una mesa en una esquina iluminada por una sola vela, Sirius sostuvo la silla para que Hermione se sentara antes de tomar su asiento.

— Es hermoso — murmuró Hermione, cuando el camarero se fue con su solicitud de una botella de vino.

Sirius sonrió suavemente. — James trajo a Lily aquí una vez; ella no pudo dejar de hablar de ello por semanas.

Hermione sintió un ardor familiar en sus ojos, que siempre sentía cada vez que pensaba en sus amigos.

— Llegué a la conclusión de que era la comida o el hecho de que Cornamenta le propuso la gran pregunta aquí.

Hermione sonrió. — Yo siempre me pregunte como se lo había propuesto, él amaba a Lily, pero probablemente sólo tenía un hueso romántico en su cuerpo.

Sirius se echó a reír y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el camarero regreso con una botella de vino tinto y tomo sus órdenes. Hermione sonrió ampliamente después de que ordeno y miro a Sirius ordenar su aperitivo y _mains. 'Algunas cosas nunca cambian '_ pensó con cariño mientras Sirius ordenaba bastante comida para ambos.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó mientras le entregaba el menú de regreso al camarero y cogió su mirada de cariño.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes comer toda esa comida y nunca engordar?

Sirius sonrió con picardía. — Uso encantamientos de ocultamiento ¿Recuerdas?

— Así es; realmente solo eres un mago gordo de treinta y ocho años que ha logrado encantarme para que me enamore de ti.

— Aquello querida, fue mi propio encanto personal…er…tu sabes lo que quiero decir.

Hermione sonrió. — Correcto, yo no pude resistirme a tus endemoniadamente hermosas miradas.

— Por no mencionar mi personalidad encantadora — Sirius hizo una pausa. — Y mi modestia.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y encontró los ojos plata de Sirius con los suyos. — Se te olvidó mencionar que puedes hacer que mis rodillas se pongan débiles con esa sonrisa que guardas sólo para mí, o el hecho de que envías escalofríos por mi columna con cada pequeño toque, que mi corazón revienta cada vez que me besas...

Sirius se acercó, tomó la mano de Hermione con la suya y sonrío cuando vio un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— Ves.

Sirius se inclinó sobre la mesa y beso a Hermione suavemente en los labios. — Olvidaste mencionar lo bueno que soy en la cama — murmuró regresando a su asiento, con la mano de Hermione todavía acunada en la suya.

Hermione rodó los ojos. — ¿No pueden ustedes hombres pensar en otra cosa? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Claro que podemos — respondió Sirius — Pero eso no significa que lo haremos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se reclino hacia atrás sentadote en su silla, cuando el camarero le traía a la pareja sus _entrées_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— Te digo que ellos no hacen nada — dijo Sirius sonriéndole obstinadamente a Hermione que estaba sentada frente a él, mientras terminaban su comida.

— Pero es el Día de San Valentín, Tonks se está quedando con él, serán él y ella, solos.

— Ellos pasan tiempo a solas cada noche, esta noche no será diferente.

— Es diferente para nosotros.

Sirius sonrió. — Sí, pero eso es porque somos una pareja, Remus y Tonks no lo son.

— Yo no soy la única que lo ve, sabes — le señaló Hermione.

— Y ora-saber quién más puede ver esa 'cosa' que Tonks y Lunático supuestamente tienen.

— La señora Pomfrey.

Sirius resopló en su vino. — A Poppy sólo le gustan un poco los chismes jugosos.

— Es algo más que un rumor — argumentó Hermione.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. — Debe ser una cosa femenina, por mi parte, no puedo ver nada.

— Sí, pero tú eres hombre de modo que es comprensible.

Sirius fingió parecer ofendido mientras Hermione le sonreía ampliamente a través de la mesa.

Por el rabillo de su ojo Sirius notó un grupo de parejas bailando lentamente en la pequeña pista de baile que ofrecían a los comensales, sonrió y agarro la mano a Hermione.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? — preguntó.

Hermione sonrió sabiendo que el debate de Remus y Tonks habia terminado otra vez, y se dejó conducir a la pista de baile. Sirius tomó a Hermione en sus brazos mientras se balanceaban lentamente con la suave música.

— Dime cómo James se lo propuso a Lily — le preguntó Hermione en voz baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius.

— Sinceramente, no lo sé — murmuró Sirius. — Ninguno de ellos nos dijo, todo lo que podíamos escuchar por Lily es que había sido muy romántico. Todos podíamos ver que le quería decir a alguien en particular, sin embargo-.

— ¿Quién era ese alguien?

— Tú — respondió Sirius suavemente.

— Oh — Hermione no sabía qué decir, por lo que sólo se perdió en los brazos de Sirius, cerrando los ojos mientras sus pensamientos se remontaban a los tiempos que había pasado con la mamá de Harry. Unos minutos más tarde sintió a Sirius moverse ligeramente, como si estuviera nervioso o incómodo por algo, haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos.

Fue recibida por Sirius presentándole una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, levantó la cabeza del hombro de Sirius para mirarlo a los ojos. Dejaron de bailar y se quedaron de pie en medio de la pista de baile sus brazos todavía se abrigaban alrededor del otro, salvo por el brazo que Sirius usaba para sostener el regalo.

— En este día hace veinte años te pedí que fueras mi novia — le murmuró sin romper el contacto visual. — Esta noche tengo una pregunta diferente — dijo en voz baja. Hermione podía sentir el aumento de su ritmo cardíaco, mientras esperaba a que Sirius continuara. — Hermione. ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas de alegría picaban en sus ojos mientras Sirius abría la caja revelando una simple tira de oro con una hilera de diamantes brillantes en todo el centro.

— Por supuesto Sirius — respondió con voz temblorosa mientras él colocaba el anillo en su dedo antes de tirarla en un abrazo muy apretado. — Te amo — le dijo, con una lágrima escapándose y cayendo por su mejilla.

— Yo también te amo — dijo él quitándole la lágrima antes de trasladarse a darle un suave beso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione y Sirius salieron del restaurante con el brazo de Sirius colocado cómodamente alrededor de la cintura de Hermione mientras la dirigía por la calle.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — le preguntó en voz baja, ella había asumido que regresarían al punto donde se habían aparecido para volver a Hogwarts.

— La noche aun no ha terminado — respondió Sirius sonriendo mientras se abrían paso entre las pequeñas tiendas. Sirius señaló una tienda especialmente brillante, y se detuvo afuera de ella para ver la pantalla del pequeño televisor en la ventana. Hermione miró el cartel que colgaba sobre ellos _"Turismo de Aventura"_ y le envió una mirada extraña a Sirius que parecía estar cautivado por lo que estaban pasando en la TV.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a alguien lanzarse de un puente atado a una cuerda antes de que rebotara hacia arriba otra vez.

— En nombre de Merlin ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos? — le preguntó Sirius con una expresión horrorizada.

— Eso se llama Salto en Bungy — contestó Hermione. — Había pensado que eso te parecería divertido Sr. Poseo una motocicleta voladora y de vez en cuando monto una escoba como loco.

Sirius se volvió hacia Hermione. — Pero no me lanzaría de un puente sujeto por una cuerda débil en mis tobillos — afirmó cuando comenzaron a caminar por la calle de nuevo, Hermione todavía no sabia a dónde se dirigían.

— Sí, lo harías — dijo Hermione con sus ojos iluminados con picardía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

— Si Remus y Tonks estas juntos antes de que finalice el plazo, tienes que hacer un salto en Bungy — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sirius lució mortificado por un momento antes de sonreírle de nuevo. — Bueno, pero si pierdes, entonces tu saltaras. — sabía que sería difícil para Hermione lanzarse desde un puente si estaba nerviosa de solo montarse sobre una escoba.

— Trato.

— Trato.

Se estrecharon la mano, en silencio, con la confianza de que sería el otro quien saltaría.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La pareja caminó por un tiempo más disfrutando de sus compañías, Sirius la llevó hasta el hotel donde había reservado una habitación para pasar la noche. Estaban cruzando la calle desde un edificio bastante grande con una entrada elegante cuando el cielo decidió abrirse para enviar un torrente de agua sobre la calle. Hermione y Sirius se pararon bajo un refugio mirando su destino del otro lado de la calle.

Sirius miró de reojo a Hermione. — Podríamos aparecernos — sugirió.

Hermione sonrió y se agachó para quitarse los zapatos. — O podríamos correr — le dijo, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la pareja se trasladó a la orilla de la acera y esperó a que el camino se despejara para cruzar bajo la lluvia.

De la mano cruzaron la calle corriendo. Antes de llegar al otro lado, Sirius vio un charco bastante grande antes de la acera. Se detuvo un momento para cargar a su prometida en sus brazos y llevarla a través de la pequeña extensión de agua, ambos sonreían mientras la lluvia empapaba sus ropas. Sirius mantuvo a Hermione en sus brazos hasta que llegaron al pabellón de entrada del hotel.

Sirius coloco a Hermione sobre sus pies. — Tengo los calcetines mojados — refunfuñó.

— Tienes todo mojado — le señalo Hermione sonriente, el cabello de Sirius estaba pegado a su cabeza, su aliento se rompió cuando se dio cuenta de que su camisa, empezaba a mostrar cada contorno de su pecho y Sirius lucia acalorado, a su parecer tenía el mismo problema con su vestido. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó rápidamente al vestíbulo, con una sonrisa grande en la cara mientras que avanzaban con determinación a la recepción deseando llegar a su habitación lo antes posible.

— Reservación, Black — dijo sorprendiendo al hombre en el escritorio.

— ¿Llueve? — le preguntó el empleado mirando la apariencia empapada de la pareja.

— No sólo decidimos tomar un baño a mitad de la noche con la ropa puesta — murmuró Sirius. — Si esta lloviendo, ahora, mi prometida aquí esta empapada y fría, si nos puedes dar la llave de nuestra habitación sería genial.

Hermione sintió la mano de Sirius comenzar a viajar por arriba y abajo de su espalda, solo con ese roce, ya quería llegar a la habitación tan desesperadamente como el hombre a su lado.

— Sí, por supuesto, le pido disculpas — dijo el hombre detrás de la mesa mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. — ¿Black? — preguntó.

— Sí.

El hombre le entregó la llave de golpe. — Aquí tiene, piso cuarenta, habitación dos tres cero cero.

Sirius tomo la llave y asintió con la cabeza agradeciéndole mientras se dirigía con Hermione hacia los ascensores, tan pronto como la puerta se abrió revelando un compartimiento vacío Sirius y Hermione entraron, unieron sus labios tan pronto como la puerta se cerro. Hermione enredo sus dedos en su cabello mojado, mientras sus manos recorrían el sur de su espalda.

— Sirius.... — dijo Hermione, tratando de romper el beso.

— Mmmm — respondió Sirius como él apretaba sus labios de nuevo.

— Botón — fue todo lo que Hermione dijo. Sirius pareció algodón cuando Hermione presiono el botón del piso deseado, antes de que el ascensor empezara a moverse una campanilla sonó y se abrieron las puertas para que una pareja de ancianos vestidos con sus mejores ropas entraran.

Sirius ahogó un gemido. — ¿Qué piso están buscando? — preguntó.

— Cuarenta y cinco, gracias querido — respondió la mujer mientras Sirius apretaba el botón de cinco plantas arriba de ellos.

Hermione podía sentir la frustración que irradia el mago de cabello negro y sonrió, miró a la otra pareja y se colocó de manera que su espalda estaba frente a ellos, de pie entre ellos y Sirius. Sirius la miró, con sus ojos llenos de deseo mientras ella le sonreía dulcemente, lo que causó que él levantara una ceja. Ella se acercó y puso la mano sobre su pecho y dio un paso más cerca para dar la impresión de que sólo quería que la abrazara, logrando que colocara un brazo sobre su cintura. Hermione sin embargo, tenía otros planes, y trazó un camino por el pecho de Sirius hasta llegar a su cinturón, causando que su aliento se entrecortara, y sus ojos miraron a la pantalla de los pisos, indicándole que actualmente estaban en el piso veinte. Hermione movió su mano hacia abajo y pasó sus dedos por la cremallera de su pantalón, burlándose de él mientras sonreía seductoramente.

Sirius se inclinó y le susurró al oído. — Eres mala.

Hermione simplemente sonrió, pero rápidamente fue sacada del ascensor por Sirius cuando las puertas se abrieron. La pareja apenas logró llegar a abrir la puerta de su habitación antes de que estuvieran uno sobre el otro. Sirius sostuvo a Hermione contra la puerta, mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo su dureza a través de sus pantalones, mientras trabajaba eliminando su vestido. Todavía sosteniéndola en sus brazos Sirius llevó a Hermione a la cama y la acostó antes de aprisionar de su boca una vez mas.

Hermione empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Sirius, pero pronto se sintió frustrada con la tarea y arranco los botones, enviándolos a volar.

— Hey, me gustaba esa camisa.

— Te voy a comprar una nueva — le respondió Hermione sentándose y reuniendo sus bocas de nuevo — Estos se tienen que ir — dijo empezando a deshacerse de los pantalones Sirius.

Sirius cumplió y se saco los pantalones y los boxers de una sola vez, su miembro duro ahora pegado a Hermione como la tumbo en la cama, con un rápido hechizo la elegante ropa interior de Hermione desapareció, y ella se quedó mirando a Sirius.

— Vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer eso — le dijo jadeando.

— Lo siento solo necesitas conocer lo básico — le respondió sonriente, mirándola, perdiendo una de sus manos en el interior de su muslo.

— ¿No me puedes decir? — le preguntó gimiendo mientras los dedos de Sirius entraban en ella.

— Lo siento, solo por la necesidad de que sepas lo que significa te diré que es un pequeño truco que nosotros los magos conocemos, pero que no podemos dejar que ustedes la brujas sepan absolutamente nada, ahora ¿podemos-?

Si esto realmente le concernía o no a Hermione, Sirius no lo sabía, ella lo derribó y se coloco encima de él mientras le daba un beso profundo. Sirius quitó sus dedos de su interior, causando que un pequeño gemido de protesta se le escapara de sus labios. Sirius se detuvo un poco y se coloco entre sus piernas, se reunió con los ojos de Hermione, ella sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo y él sabía la respuesta, mientras que le sostenía la mirada fijamente. En silencio murmuró el hechizo que se le había olvidado esa fatídica noche, antes de entrar en ella causando que un gemido de placer escapara de sus labios mientras Sirius comenzaba a entrar y salir, sabiendo exactamente cómo le gustaba a Hermione, mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando su cremosa piel.

— _Sirius _— Hermione gimió de placer, cuando comenzaba a llegar al clímax, Sirius cubrió su boca con la suya en un apasionado beso mientras Hermione se venia causando que Sirius llegara a su punto máximo.

Se acostó encima de ella, descansando un momento antes de rodar y tirarla en sus brazos.

— Te amo — le murmuró mirándola a sus ojos color chocolate.

— Yo también te amo — le respondió Hermione, dándole un suave beso antes de colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras colocaba las sabanas encima de ellos.

**N/T:** ¡Hola! no tengo perdón lo se me odian U.U siento las malas vibras de la no actualización rápida xD, discúlpenme si los hice sufrir me di un descanso algo merecido, el capitulo era muy extenso por lo cual fui traduciendo de poco a poco, perdonen si encontrar faltas de ortografía no esta beteado, en un rato tratare de betearlo lo mismo con el cap anterior.

¡Dios! Nueva portada, y me esmere en ella :) espero que les haya gustado tbm versión mejorada del barnner ya que mi anterior edición no me termino por convencer.

**Anuncio**: voy a comenzar con la 3ra y última revisión de la historia completa (en busca de errores de ortografía, ataques de coma etc) así que si ven que a cada rato actualizo no es que me haya vuelto loca es solo que estoy en mi labor xD tbm a petición de una lectora que me dijo que por que si esta era un traducción, no traducía los nombres de los merodeadores así que cumpliré su petición.

ACLARACIONES A SUS PREGUNTAS: Para todos los que piensen que Snape va a regresar, lo siento :( no puedo hacer más, a mi no me caía tan mal U.U


	49. Sueños secretos

**Capítulo 48.** _Sueños secretos._

El aire era frío y crujiente, mientras que una figura encapuchada vestida de negro caminaba rápidamente a través de los oscuros terrenos del antiguo lugar, una inquietante capa fina de niebla se extendía al nivel de la tierra, el humo pálido parecía una cinta en el aire de la noche. Mirando a su alrededor la figura sacó un palo delgado y murmuró, bajo su aliento, algo en Latín y agitó su mano. De la nada apareció una pequeña cabaña a la que entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos con un ruido sordo que no garantizó un eco en la calma del alrededor. Unos momentos más tarde el edificio desapareció y la calma de la noche asumió otra vez.

Dentro, la figura se abrió camino por unas escaleras de piedra con las cuales uno podría pensar que lo conducirían a un sótano, pero un largo pasillo húmedo e iluminado con el leve parpadeo de unas antorchas era el camino por recorrer para este individuo, sus pies hacían eco en las paredes a su alrededor mientras se apresuraban a su destino.

Entraron a una habitación circular, donde otros vestidos de un modo similar estaban de pie, silenciosos en un círculo mientras que esperaban a los rezagados en llegar. La misteriosa figura se trasladó a uno de los lugares más cercanos a la silla de respaldo alto situada en uno de los puntos del círculo.

— Nott — una voz astuta habló desde de la silla. — Es agradable que te nos unas.

La figura giró su cabeza ligeramente y asintió en reconocimiento, ninguno de sus ojos gris acero dejaron de mirar el frío suelo de piedra a sus pies.

— Mis disculpas mi Señor, hubo algo que llamó mi atención y necesité darle seguimiento — contestó el propietario de los ojos grises.

— ¿Y qué sería eso? — la voz en la silla preguntó, con un deje de humor en su fría voz.

— Yo vi a alguien en Londres muggle que no debería estar ahí, mi Señor — no se pudo definir si la pausa siguiente fue para darle un efecto dramático o por la incomodidad del resto de las figuras encapuchadas. — Hermione Thomas.

Una nueva voz rompió en la conversación. — Mi Señor, no es posible.

— Les puedo asegurar Lucius, que fue a ella a quien vi, tu pequeño juego de presos parece haber fracasado — la voz de Nott estaba fresca y goteando de burla.

— ¿Estaba sola? — el Señor Oscuro preguntó, haciendo caso omiso del rubio a su derecha.

— No, estaba con quien yo suponía que iba a estar, con el traidor de sangre, Black.

— ¿Y sientes que es una amenaza inmediata?

— Está a la par con Black y el Hombre Lobo, mi Señor, o tal vez más.

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras que Voldemort examinaba esta nueva pieza de información. — Vigílala, nada se cambia debido a la sangresucia, el plan se mantiene tal como está, parecemos hacer bastante bien las capturas de los miembros de la preciosa Orden de Dumbledore, quizás la necesidad de atacar se disminuya con el tiempo.

Sus ojos regresaron su atención a la figura contraída en el centro, su ropa andrajosa esta cubierta de sangre mientras que su varita estaba partida a la mitad a su costado, la inmóvil figura parecía respirar dispersamente mientras que la tenue luz de las antorchas en la húmeda habitación revelaron un destello de cabello rojo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se quedó mirando al techo del hotel, Sirius dormía junto a ella, se había despertado de un sueño muy real y no podía volver a dormir mientras que lo tuviera en su mente. Recordó el número cinco y una figura como la de una estrella, sabía que el sueño tenía un significado determinado, pero ese significado no se había querido manifestar en ese momento haciendo que Hermione se frustrara.

Suspiro, se dio vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius para ver al mago de cabello negro dormir, ni siquiera la rítmica subida y caída de su pecho pudo atraer de nuevo su sueño. Volvió a su posición de mirar al techo, que no le ofrecía tan buena vista, pero no logro distraerse de sus pensamientos.

Cuando los primeros rayos del alba se deslizaron por la alfombra, Hermione sintió un par de ojos grises mirándola, por el momento ignoro a Sirius y mantuvo su mirada fija en el techo blanco.

— Sé que sabes que estoy despierto.

Hermione se obligó a no romper en una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando al techo.

— ¿Has dormido algo?

— Un poco.

Hermione escuchó la risa de Sirius. — Hubiera pensado que te dormiste toda la noche.

Hermione no respondió y Sirius frunció el ceño ligeramente. — Oye — le dijo en voz baja, afrontándola. — ¿Estás bien?

Hermione sonrió de su expresión de preocupación. — Fue sólo un sueño.

— ¿Pesadilla, sueño extraño o sueño de Sirius?

Hermione se rió en voz baja. — Sueño extraño, pero no te preocupes, no quiero pensar en ello hasta que estemos de regreso en Hogwarts.

Sirius parecía dudoso, pero dejo caer el asunto asintiendo. — Hora del desayuno.

— Tú y tu comida.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sirius. — Sucede que disfruto de la comida.

— Ya sé _eso_.

— El desayuno es la comida más importante del día — dijo Sirius, como si hubiera sentido la necesidad de demostrar su punto.

— Sí que lo es.

— Tocino, avena, tostadas, panqueques, panecillos, cereales...-

— Capte la idea.

— .... Huevos, salchichas, panecillos, tocino.

— Dijiste tocino dos veces.

Sirius sonrió. — Lo sé, era solo para comprobar si seguías escuchándome.

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó Hermione, buscando en la mesita de noche el menú de servicio al cuarto.

— Ya te lo dije.

— ¿Quieres todo eso? — preguntó Hermione rodando los ojos. — ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La pareja, poco dispuesta, se apareció de regreso en Hogsmeade alrededor del mediodía y caminaron de la mano por la calzada, las nubes negras se cernían por encima de ellos con amenazas de otro aguacero de principios de primavera. Una muchedumbre de gente afuera de la librería local llamó su atención, y Sirius y Hermione caminaron hacia ellos para ver que era todo el alboroto mientras escuchaban trocitos de conversaciones.

-El maestro de pociones...-

-Asesinatos de muggles...-

-¡Todo este tiempo con los estudiantes!-

Sirius frunció el ceño y se abrió camino entre la muchedumbre, Hermione lo seguía por detrás, con un parpadeo de miedo en sus ojos, después de todo ella era ahora la profesora de Pociones en Hogwarts.

Sirius agarró una copia del Diario el Profeta y le dio un sickle al muchacho que repartía los periódicos. Se dirigió a Hermione lejos de la creciente muchedumbre y abrió el periódico, sus ojos se ampliaron cada vez más al leer el titular.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Hermione tratando de mirar por encima de su hombro.

Sirius le tendió el periódico para que leyera.

_**'Profesor de Pociones acusado de ataques a nacidos de muggles y muggles'  
**_  
Hermione jadeó cuando Sirius comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-El Ministro de Magia ha declarado que los recientes ataques contra los magos nacidos de muggles y los muggles fueron realizados por el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, Severus Snape tratando de revivir "sus días de gloria" con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- .... — Que sarta de sandeces.

— Sirius, sigue leyendo.

— Lo siento.... -En una entrevista con el propio Ministro, el Diario el Profeta se informo de que el malhumorado profesor de Pociones, desaparecido desde hace poco tiempo, desde el cual los ataques esporádicos comenzaron a cesar, por lo que se concluye que estos ataques no fueron ordenados por quien-ustedes-saben, como algunos miembros de nuestra sociedad le harían creer…-

Sirius gruñó, esto era la última cosa que la Orden necesitaba, que la gente no creyera en el peligro que estaba allí.

Hermione lucia confundida. — Pero el Ministro sabía que Voldemort estaba en el Ministerio esa noche, ¿Cómo puede volver a esto?

— Por que esto es lo que quiere — explicó Sirius, sus ojos exploran el artículo buscando algo más. — Que dem… — maldijo, sus ojos grises se oscurecieron.

— ¿Qué es?

-Esta nueva pieza de información de este reportero deja en duda la credibilidad del director, no sólo de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore, sino también la credibilidad de Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, quienes desde hace un par de años han tratado de convencer al Ministerio de que quien-ustedes-saben efectivamente había resurgido. Parece que ahora solo se trataba de divagaciones de mago de edad y un niño que deseaba saborear el centro de atención de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace casi diecisiete años- ... — No puedo creer esto — murmuró Sirius. — Ellos simplemente vinieron y empujaron hacia atrás todo en lo que la Orden ha trabajado desde tu quinto año.

— ¿Qué pasa con el ataque a Hogsmeade? ¿Dijeron algo de eso?

Sirius pasó rozando lo último del artículo y negó con la cabeza. — Va en contra de su teoría, no pondrían eso aquí.

— Debemos volver al castillo — dijo Hermione, comenzando a caminar en la dirección de la ruta de acceso a Hogwarts, Sirius camino a su lado. Ambos decepcionados de que su fin de semana sin preocupaciones parecía haber llegado a su fin.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le preguntó Sirius a Hermione mientras se abrían paso a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts en la dirección opuesta a su habitación.

— Sólo necesitamos tomar algunos libros de la biblioteca.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Hermione frunció el ceño. — No estoy muy segura, por eso quiero ir a la biblioteca.

— Pero no sabes lo que estás buscando — le señaló Sirius, con una ceja arqueada cuando entraron en la biblioteca.

Media hora más tarde la señora Pince se encontraba mirando la pila de libros de Hermione mientras que Sirius leía los títulos con confusión, iban desde Pociones y Aritmacia hasta Adivinación.

— Tienes libros de casi todas las materias impartidas aquí.... ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Sirius alzando los brazos cargados de libros.

— Te dije que no estaba segura de lo que buscaba — le respondió Hermione tomando el resto de los libros — Así que tome un poco de todo.

De regreso a su habitación, Sirius batalló para abrir la puerta con su brazo lleno de libros, un par de maldiciones entre dientes más tarde logró abrir la puerta, y la pareja entró en el lugar para dejar los libros sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Una poco de lectura ligera?

Sirius y Hermione se voltearon para ver a Harry sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, con Ginny dormida en su regazo y con signos evidentes de rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

**N/T:** Para los que tengan dudas es Sickle es una de las monedas mágicas :) Hola! Perdón que tarde en actualizar, los planes a veces no salen como uno los desea T.T Bueno nuevo cap! Wii **NO TIENE 2da REVISION**! Asi que si encuentran errores discúlpenme :S  
**  
**EN GENERAL, EL FIC ESTA RECIVIENDO SU 3RA Y ULTIMA REVISION COMPLETA, TODOS LOS CAPS, DEMORARE APENAS VOY POR EL CAP 12! TODO PARA QUE LOS FUTUROS LECTORES Y LOS QUE QUIERAN LEER LA HISTORIA DESDE EL COMIENZO PUEDAN DISFRUTARLA AL 1000%

AVANCES ¡**ATENCION SPOILERS**! La cosa se comienza a poner seria :( se nos iré otro personaje, no revelare quien Y.Y la guerra se aproxima y habrá mas Tonks-Remus y un poco de Draco tbm, no podemos abandonar al rubio lindo *O* Me voy! Casi a los 900 comentarios GRACIAS! Si no quieres comentar agrega a favs que no cuesta :DD!


	50. Algo en que creer

**Capítulo 49.** _Algo en que creer._

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de Bill, Hermione estaba sentada en el enorme escritorio de madera en su habitación y de Sirius, libros y pergaminos estaban esparcidos por su alrededor mientras trataba de averiguar qué era lo que en realidad busca. Su cabello largo y rizado había recurrido a su semi-apariencia de sus días tupidos, sus ojos lucían cansados y su piel pálida.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá revisando algunos asuntos de la Orden, sus ojos grises de vez en cuando se posaban en Hermione. Él se preocupaba rápidamente por su prometida, la tarea que ella misma se había impuesto hacía que Hermione se saltara comidas y permaneciera despierta hasta tarde. Él había tratado de ayudarla, pero lo había encontrado inútil ya que ni Hermione estaba segura de lo que buscaba.

Él miro su anillo brillar a la luz de la vela y sonrió levemente al recordar las reacciones de sus amigos en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente de que habían regresado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Sirius y Hermione estaban en el Gran Comedor con Tonks y Remus que, para gran decepción de Hermione había estado demasiado envuelto en la desaparición de Billy como para pasar algún tiempo a solas con Tonks, cuando la luz de la mañana se reflejo en el anillo de Hermione capto la atención de Tonks. La Auror miro al anillo de Hermione, a Hermione, a Sirius y de nuevo a Hermione, jadeó de pronto y golpeó la cabeza de Remus._

—_¡Ow…Merlín Tonks! —él gritó frotándose la espalda de su cabeza. —¿Por qué demonios fue eso?_

—_¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sirius se lo propuso?_

_Remus miró la mano de Hermione. —No me di cuenta en realidad de que le había preguntado._

_La mano de Tonks golpeó la espalda de su cabeza otra vez, solo que ahora Sirius, Hermione y la mayor parte de los estudiantes miraban con entretenimiento como Tonks golpeaba a su profesor de Defensa._

—_Merlín Tonks, déjalo ya._

—_Al menos podrías haberme dicho que lo estaba considerando. _

—_Pensé que él iba a decirle, no me golpees, golpea a Sirius. _

—_¡¡Eh!!_

_Hermione se volvió a Sirius con una sonrisa curiosa. —¿A quien mas le dijiste? _

_Sirius alejo su mirada cautelosa de su prima y se volvió a Hermione. —Solamente a Lunático, a Harry y a tus padres._

_Hermione levantó una ceja. —¿Mis padres? _

—_Quería pedirles permiso. _

_Mientras que Hermione tenía la atención de Sirius, Tonks agarró una cuchara de mango largo y se traslado por detrás de Remus y Hermione para golpear a Sirius en la cabeza._

—_OW…Merlín…Tonks…maldita sea…que de- ¡OW! _

—_Esto es por no decirle a tu propio prima. _

_Sirius sonrió pícaramente mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Pero lo hice —dijo preparándose para correr. —Le envíe una lechuza a tu madre esta mañana. _

_Sirius se levantó de su silla como un rayo y salió corriendo del Comedor, la bruja de cabello rosado cojeando por su pierna mala lo persiguió murmurando algo sobre lo que le haría cuando su pierna lastimada se repusiera. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius sonrió y se frotó el moretón que tenía en la parte posterior de su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Eso es!

El grito de Hermione desde el otro lado de la habitación sacó a Sirius de sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

—¡No sé por qué no pensé en ello antes! —exclamó Hermione, ignorando la pregunta de Sirius.

Hermione también se había puesto de pie y agarraba varios rollos de pergamino.

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca —dijo ella, más para sí que para Sirius, a quien pareció haber olvidado que seguía en la habitación. Por esa vez, él tuvo razón de ir tras ella cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Uh-uh —dijo él extendiendo su mano y tomándola por la cintura. —No lo creo, necesitas dormir, no andar recorriendo la biblioteca a mitad de la noche.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Pero lo descifré, o al menos eso creo que hice, por eso tengo que ir a la biblioteca, así puedo conseguir más libros.

—La biblioteca está cerrada —dijo Sirius tranquilamente. —Y no estoy seguro de que la señora Pince te permita sacar más libros —comentó mirando los montones de textos que Hermione habían acumulado en las últimas semanas.

Hermione miró el reloj de pared de la habitación y suspiró, relajándose en los brazos de Sirius. —No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Obviamente —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. —¿Vas a decirme lo que crees que has descifrado?

—Oh… —Hermione tiró de los brazos de Sirius y lo llevó hasta el escritorio. —Creo que descifré una parte de ese sueño que tuve —dijo ella sonriendo.

Sirius asintió. —¿El extraño que tuviste en el hotel?

—Sí, creo que es una clave para ayudar a Harry —dijo con los ojos en la cara de Sirius para observar su reacción.

Las cejas de Sirius se dispararon con sorpresa. —¿Crees que tuviste un sueño que puede ayudar a Harry .... ¿Cómo?

—Por eso tengo que ir a la biblioteca, pero lo que creo que es, es que tenemos que construir un nuevo hechizo, Harry no puede derrotar a Voldemort con su varita solo... y viceversa, así que en lugar de darle una pistola muggle y decirle que le dispare al punto blanco que es Voldemort, construir un nuevo hechizo es una mejor opción—dijo Hermione soltando un suspiro, Sirius tomó esa pausa como una oportunidad para hablar.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo? —preguntó acercándose al escritorio y mirando los apuntes de Hermione.

—Como un hechizo protector, pero que también pueda usarse de forma ofensiva, debemos equivaler a Harry y Voldmort de cinco maneras —explicó moviéndose y mostrándole a Sirius sus apuntes. —Como emociones opuestas, o ideales; eso es lo que significa el número cinco.

—¿Y la estrella? —preguntó Sirius sonriendo por la chispa en los ojos de Hermione.

—Creo que eso tiene que ser parte del hechizo, como Harry de pie en el centro de la estrella y los cinco puntos representan los cinco ideales que necesitamos descifrar.

—Espera, si es necesario que exista algo concreto como lo de Harry de pie en el centro de la estrella, entonces ¿Cómo haremos eso? No tenemos idea de cuando o donde Harry enfrentará a Voldemort —argumentó Sirius.

—Creo que podría ser capaz de realizar el hechizo tan pronto como lo hayamos descifrado —explicó Hermione, cogiendo un trozo de pergamino con su limpia caligrafía en él y entregándoselo a Sirius. —Es esencialmente un hechizo de protección, así que deberá funcionar de la misma manera como el que fue colocado en Harry cuando Lily se sacrificó.

Sirius asintió comprendiendo. —Una vez que hayas... _hayamos _creado ese hechizo se podrá realizar en cualquier momento y deberá ayudar a Harry la próxima vez que se enfrente a Voldemort —se aventuró Sirius, no iba a dejar que esto recayera únicamente en los hombros de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió. —En teoría, sí.

—Bueno, es lo mejor que tenemos hasta este momento, creo que la próxima cosa que hay que hacer es ir a la biblioteca... mañana —añadido Sirius al ver que los ojos de Hermione se iluminaban.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tres días después y Hermione aun no encontraba lo que estaba buscando, se había alistado la ayuda no sólo de Sirius, sino también de Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny y, para su sorpresa, de Draco quien se había ofrecido a ayudar, parecía estar bastante aburrido últimamente, después de que Dumbldore le asignara su propia habitación.

Juntos recorrieron la biblioteca en que busca de algo que pudiera ser de importancia a lo que buscaba Hermione. Desde luego todo esto ocurría dentro de los ratos libres entre y después de las clases. Hermione comenzaba a lamentar que Dumbledore no pudiera encontrar un reemplazo para su clase de Pociones, que era en donde ella se encontraba en ese momento, manteniendo un ojo sobre los Gryffindors y Slytherins de séptimo año mientras que ellos completaban sus pociones de Veritaserum.

Draco ya estaba de regreso en las clases, solo que ahora se sentaba en la parte posterior de los Slytherin, prefería trabajar solo que con alguna de las dos casas de la clase de EXTASIS avanzada. La hostilidad entre él y Harry se había disminuido ligeramente, pero aún se intercambiaban comentarios cortantes. Hermione tenia que averiguar quien había golpeado al rubio, pero sus instintos le indicaban a sus compañeros de séptimo año.

Ella le echó un vistazo a los de séptimo año mencionados; Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, el trío hablaba en voz baja mientras la observaban de tiempo en tiempo y se reían disimuladamente entre ellos.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. —¿Gusta compartir algo con la clase Señor Nott? —le preguntó causando que el resto del salón se callara y se dieran vuelta para mirar a la cara del chico.

—Nosotros solamente nos preguntábamos, _profesora _—se mofó él. —Que tipo de poción de lujuria se podría usar para meterse una sangresucia como usted en el bolsillo —respondió moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva. El resto de la clase giró sus ojos a Hermione, esperando su respuesta.

—No se necesita una poción de lujuria para hacer eso señor Nott —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Sólo tienes que ser alto, moreno y guapo, con unos penetrantes ojos grises —notando que Nott se vería obligado a acomodarse en esas tres categorías añadió antes de que él pudiera decir algo. —Y también como bonus poderte transformar en un enorme y peludo perro negro, haber sido un preso prófugo y tener un hombre lobo como mejor amigo.

Del lado de Gryffindor de la clase Harry le sonreía ampliamente a Hermione, él y el resto de la clase de pociones olvidaron el tema, mientras comenzaban a cocerse a fuego lento sus pociones y se tornaban rosadas, algo que no debería de suceder.

—Estoy viendo mucho rosa aquí —señaló Hermione con una sonrisa divertida provocando un bullicio de actividad de los estudiantes se esforzaban por arreglar sus pociones.

Hermione se relajó en su silla y cogió otro libro de investigación. Hojeó las páginas hasta que una en particular llamó su atención. Se inclinó hacia adelante y coloco el libro sobre su escritorio mirando hacia abajo en el diagrama que tenia la misma forma de la estrella de su sueño._ -"Los rollos de Zhou; se cree que son las mas antiguas profecías de China que representan los acontecimientos futuros._ _'Poco se sabe acerca de estos rollos y se cree que se han perdido hace miles de años atrás..."_-

—¿Hermione?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Harry frente a ella, el resto del aula estaba vacía; los estudiantes habían terminado por el día.

—¿Hallaste algo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. —Parecías un poco distraída —le dijo él recogiendo algunos de sus libros para ayudarle a llevarlos a su habitación.

—Creo que lo hice, pero no estoy muy segura de cuánta ayuda va a ser —explicó mientras cerraba la pesada puerta del aula de Pociones detrás de ella. —Necesito encontrar unos antiguos pergaminos chinos que al parecer desaparecieron hace miles de años.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —Buena suerte.

—Pienso —dijo ella, cuando comenzaban a subir las escaleras. —Que la voy a necesitar.

El par caminó en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Hermione lo rompiera. —¿Cómo lo está sobrellevando Ginny? —preguntó tranquilamente. —Ya no viene a visitarnos tan seguido como solía hacerlo.

Harry sonrió tristemente. —Lo sobrelleva lo mejor que puede, primero Ron, y bien ahora Bill, creo que la realidad de tener una gran familia en una situación de guerra está empezando a ponerse al día con ella.

Hermione asintió, las pérdidas de la guerra comenzaban a acercarse sigilosamente a los estudiantes más grandes, más y más a menudo las lechuzas llegaban con el correo de la mañana provenientes del Ministerio para dar malas noticias, el sello ahora era tan familiar que cada estudiante que recibía una ya sabía lo que contenía.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Harry rompiendo sus pensamientos una vez más.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué dejas a Nott salirse con la suya ... con lo que dice? —preguntó él.

—¿Nott actúa así en las otras clases que comparte contigo?

—Bueno, sí, tiene una boca muy sucia.

—¿Qué es lo que Remus hace? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry sonrió. —Lo ignora o lo avergüenza.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo puedes ignorar o avergonzar —respondió Harry con una sonrisa. —Pero es diferente, quiero decir está siendo muy grosero contigo, y tu eres una profesor_a_, no deberías tener que aguantar eso.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. —Nott no me molesta, no éste, al menos.

—¿Conociste a su padre?

Hermione negó con su cabeza otra vez. —Madre. Y yo sería más feliz si nunca la hubiera conocido, ella causó que Sirius y yo tuviéramos algunos problemas, todavía es, más, probablemente si todavía esta viva seguidora de Voldemort, como La Orden sospecha —explicó mientras se acercaban a la habitación.

Al entrar Harry y Hermione fueron recibidos por Dumbledore y Sirius hablando tranquilamente en el sofá.

—Ahh, Hermione —lo saludo Dumbledore. —Hola Harry.

—Hola profesor —respondió Harry, entrando en la habitación detrás de Hermione.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó Sirius a Hermione.

Hermione se traslado y colocó los libros sobre el enorme escritorio, tomando el de la cima del montón y se acercó a donde Dumbledore y Sirius estaban sentados.

—En realidad, creo que he descubierto algo —dijo dirigiéndose a la página que había marcado en el libro. —Aquí —dijo señalando a los dibujos.—Estas son exactamente las imágenes que vi en mi sueño.

Dumbledore miró las imágenes antes de regresar su mirada a Hermione, curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos azules, Harry tomó asiento al lado de Sirius. —¿Estás segura de que estas son las mismas imágenes?

—Positivo.

Dumbledore asintió. —Sigue buscando tanta información como te sea posible sobre estos rollos Zhou —Hermione asintió, ya se había planteado hacer esto. —No estoy seguro de si los originales se puedan localizar —continuó Dumbledore. —Pero voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tres días más tarde Hermione y Tonks estaba rodeadas por libros en el escritorio mientras que Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en el suave sofá, cada uno con unos libros bastante grandes en sus regazos.

—Sabes, esto es realmente frustrante —comentó Tonks con su cabello rosado resplandeciendo a la luz de la vela. —Desciframos algo, lo investigamos durante semanas antes de que podamos conseguir alguna información relevante y cuando la conseguimos necesitamos más información de eso que no podemos encontrar, y de nuevo tenemos que leer cada libro conocido por el mundo mágico —terminó de decir con un gran suspiro.

—Oh Nymph, este es el interminable ciclo de la investigación, ¿Cómo lo sobrevivirás? —Remus le tomó el pelo desde el sofá antes de esquivar un libro bien apuntado que se dirigía a su cabeza mientras que Hermione le enviaba una sonrisa a Sirius por el evidente apodo que tenia Remus para Tonks, ignorando el hecho de que esa era posiblemente la razón del libro volador en primer lugar.

—Sin molestos y peludos Hombres Lobo, para empezar —le contestó Tonks a Remus.

—¡Eh!, yo no soy peludo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te miras en el espejo cuando te transformas? —le preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa.

Hermione sofocó una risa por la imagen de Lunático mirándose en el espejo; y le envío una mirada a Sirius que parecía haber imaginado la misma cosa.

—¿Lo haces tu? —le replicó Remus con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos ámbar titilaron en su salvaje cabello rosado.

—Ohh ouch … —Sirius se rió disimuladamente desde el sofá donde tuvo que esquivar otro libro lanzado en su dirección.

Las bromas se vieron interrumpidas por un suave nock en la puerta.

—Pase —llamó Hermione preguntándose quien estaría visitándolos tan tarde y se sorprendió al encontrar a Dumbledore de pie en la puerta.

—Profesor… —preguntó Hermione levantándose.

Dumbledore sonrió y entró en la habitación. —Creo que encontré a alguien que está dispuesto a ayudarte con la investigación —explicó él, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras daba un paso más en el interior de la habitación para dejar que su compañero le siguiera.

**N/A: ..Ohhhhh ¿QUIÉN será? ... ¿Alguna conjetura? ****(Aquí les pongo una pista, lee el comienzo de esta N/A en voz alta y a ver si llega la idea llega a ti;). **

**N/T: **Enoorrme disculpa, en estas semanas de fiestas nada a pasado como lo tenia planeado, pensé que por ser vacaciones tendría mas tiempo libre para traducir y actualizar pero con la familia y demás apenas y doy abasto xD Muchas gracias por sus coments aunque no llegue a 30 xD quiero informarles que han hecho mi sueño realidad ¡+300FAVS! GRACIAS GRACIAS & MAS GRACIAS!, los invito a que sigan agregando la historia OBVIAMENTE si es de su agrado :) Tbm los invito a comentar y a pasar por mi otra historia ¿Alguna vez? Gracias por todo :) felices días! & AÑO NUEVO, actualizo el día 1! En la tarde ya que esos días nadie tiene nada que hacer mas que sobrevivir la cruda y que mejor que con un nuevo cap de cama de rosas jajajaja! NUEVO PARA QUIEN NO LO NOTO: Draquito ya es bueno :) Tonks y Remus ya tienen peleas de pareja xD y Hermione y Sirius … ¿siguen igual de enamorados…bah..eso no es novedad xD? Buenoo otra pista hace años salio el personaje "misterioso".

& SE PONE EL CARTEL DE ULTIMOS CAPITULOS…


	51. Desnudo

**Canción:** Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (En español. Hubiera sido la mejor banda de rock británico si los Beatles no hubieran existido).

**Capítulo 50.** _Desnudo._

Hermione sentada, leía un enorme libro sobre la construcción de hechizos mientras que su invitado tomaba un descanso de su propia investigación para ver a Sirius y Harry en un duelo desde abajo. Él era un par de pulgadas más alto que Sirius, su cabello era negro y largo, atado a la nuca de su cuello, sus túnicas negras eran de la más alta calidad de seda china dándole un ligero recuerdo a su larga línea de antepasados que superaban con creces tanto a la talla de los Malfoy o los Black.

Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon desde el enrome escritorio, que habían despejado para los rollos de Zhou, que ahora tenían en su poder. Ella aún y apenas podía creer su suerte cuando Dumbledore se puso en contacto con el protector de los manuscritos, Hu Shang, quien pertenecía a la familia que había sido guardiana de los rollos durante miles de generaciones.

—Se mueve como su padre.

La voz de Hu saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—No realicé que habías conocido a James —preguntó Hermione.

Hu asintió. —James y Lily. Me mantuve en contacto con Lily a través de cartas después de que Dumbledore nos presentó. Tanto Lily y James me visitaron una vez, justo antes de que Lily se enterara que estaba embarazada de Harry.

—Supongo que nunca recibiste ninguna lechuza de James —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. —No parecía ser del tipo que escriben cartas.

Hu se rió. —Lily hacia comentarios como 'James dice hola' o 'James se preguntaba…' pero creo que solo recibí una carta de James durante todo el tiempo que lo conocí.

Hermione se rió en voz baja. —Eso no me sorprende.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Más rápido —dijo Sirius mientras se agachaba de un chorro de luz azul, él y Harry habían aprovechado los principios de la mañana de primavera para tener una sesión de duelo improvisada. Remus y Ginny se quedaron de pie a un lado junto a la pequeña multitud que se había reunido para verlos con entusiasmo.

—Tienes que prever lo que voy a hacer después —le instruyó Sirius. —Mira mis movimientos; apunta más a hacia donde me mueva, o más bien justo en mí.

Harry dio una leve inclinación con su cabeza indicando que había oído lo que le dijo Sirius. Bajó la velocidad de su ofensiva al observar los movimientos de Sirius, escondiendo la cabeza y agachándose al mismo tiempo, cuando Sirius envió su propio encantamiento de ataque, lo desarmó su ahijado.

—_Expelliarmus _—gritó Harry.

Esta vez, la luz azul brillante golpeo con éxito a Sirius en el pecho, quien inesperadamente sintió que sus pies dejaban el suelo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Desde su posición en la ventana, los ojos de Hu se ensancharon cuando miró la escena debajo antes de que la risa saliera de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione levantándose y trasladándose hacia la ventana, para unirse a él.

—Sirius fue a darle al Calamar Gigante una visita.

Hermione miró hacia el lago y vio a Sirius nadando hacia la orilla, y a un Harry de lucir muy contento en el borde de las aguas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Mojado y tiritando de frío Sirius entró en su habitación.

—Oh Bugs —Hermione se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a él. —¿Por qué no simplemente usaste un encantamiento de secado?

—M-muy f-frío —respondió Sirius con sus dientes castañeando. —T-teng-go mojad-os los calcetines.

Hermione se echó a reír mientras que Hu se reía en el fondo. —Vamos —dijo Hermione llevándolo hacia el cuarto de baño. —Vamos a sacarte esa ropa mojada.

A pesar de sus dientes castañeando y sus labios ligeramente azules, Sirius aún fue capaz de enviarle una sonrisa y un guiño en dirección a Hu mientras seguía a Hermione en el cuarto de baño.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Sirius frunció el entrecejo decepcionado cuando Hermione cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de ella abandonando la habitación. Hermione le había ayudado a quitarse la túnica exterior antes de salir con una sonrisa del lugar y murmurando algo sobre su comportamiento mientras tenían un invitado.

Sirius que había terminado de quitarse la ropa empapada, entró en el agua tibia, estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para que la temperatura de su cuerpo lentamente se elevara otra vez. Agacho su cabeza bajo la corriente constante de agua y cerró sus ojos grises mientras que el agua caía por su cuello entonado, torso y piernas, y después por unas líneas de pálidas cicatrices de Azkaban que se negaban a desaparecer.

Cuando su cuerpo se calentó ligeramente él extendió su mano y ajustó la temperatura del agua, estaba de pie bajo el límite del agua caliente, el vapor llenaba la habitación y empañaba cada centímetro de vidrio disponible. La sensación de estar en un infierno era mucho mejor que la que había experimentado hace media hora, Sirius alcanzó su champú antes de detenerse y agarrar el champú perfumado de vainilla de Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Estoy en mi derecho de servirme de ella por no haber participado en mi recuperación después de mi desgarradora experiencia —murmuró Sirius sonriendo mientras se servía una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano antes de hacer espuma en su cabello negro formando burbujas con aroma a vainilla.

Sonriendo, Sirius decidió que también sería divertido molestar su pacífico tiempo de investigación.

—¡ES ESTA LA VERDADERA VIDA —él comenzó a cantar a lo mas alto que daban sus pulmones. —ES ESTO PURA FANTASÍA?...... ATRAPADO EN UN BAJO…. SIN PODER ESCAPAR DE LA REALIDAD…ABRÍ TUS OJOS… MIRA AL CIELO Y FIJATEEEEEE.... —la voz de Sirius alcanzo la nota más alta posible mientras que se agachaba bajo el agua para enjuagar su cabello, las burbujas despacio bajaron por su pecho ligeramente bronceado.

—SOLO SOY UN CHICO POBRE… NO NECESITO COMPACIÓN… PORQUE ASÍ COMO VENGO ME PUEDO IR, UN POCO CONTENTO, UN POCO TRISTE. …SOPLE DONDE SOPLE EL VIENTO, NO ME IMPORTA.

Sirius hizo una pausa mientras exprimía el exceso de agua de su cabello antes de agarrar el acondicionador de vainilla de Hermione, después de todo no podía arruinar el encantador olor que el champú le había dado ¿verdad?

Sirius cerró los ojos como se perdía en su canción, con la esperanza de que Hermione estuviera molesta, le gustaba cuando estaba enfadada, era muy sexy en su humilde opinión

—MAMÁ, RECIÉN MATE A UN HOMBRE… PUSE UN REVOLVER CONTRA SU CARA, TIRÉ DEL GATILLO Y LO MATÉ.

Sirius escuchó un golpe en la puerta antes de que la voz de Hermione se ahogara por la madera. —Habrá un hombre muerto aquí pronto Sirius si no dejas de cantar.

—Te encanta mi forma de cantar.

—No mientras trato de concentrarme —se escucho la respuesta.

—Estoy herido —dijo Sirius sonriendo. —Pero no voy a dejar de cantar.

—Sirius —le advirtió Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta

—Solo tendrás que entrar y pararme —dijo Sirius esperando una respuesta cuando esta no llego continuó cantando. —MAMÁ, LA VIDA APENAS COMIENZA, PERO LA HECHÉ A PERDER… MAMÁ, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO QUISE HACERTE LLORAR, SI NO VUELVO MAÑANA A ESTA HORA… SIGUE ADELANTE, SIGUE ADELANTE, COMO SI EN REALIDAD NADA IMPORTARA.

Sirius dejó de cantar cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione cruzó de un tranco la habitación mirando al sonriente mago.

—¡¿Te importa?!

—Me encanta cuando te enojas —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa boba ignorando la declaración de Hermione. —_Muy_ Sexy.

El fulgor de Hermione no se disminuyo, si no que creció en intensidad mientras que Sirius seguía bajo el agua sonriéndole.

—_Silencio _—murmuró Hermione, agitando su varita mágica en Sirius, quien abrió y cerró su boca, mientras trataba de hablar. Las cartas se voltearon, ahora Hermione sonreía dulcemente y Sirius le envió una mirada con fulgor. Dándole al mago mojado una señal Hermione volvió a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

El aire era frío y húmedo, cuando una figura encapuchada se acercó al trono en el centro de una habitación. —Mi Señor, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con...-

—Envíenlo de vuelta —contestó el mago de lucir como serpiente.

—Pero mi Señor, aún vive.

—No es útil para nosotros, envíenlo de vuelta, no durará mucho tiempo ahí.

La figura oculta asintió y salió a toda prisa de la habitación para seguir las órdenes de su Maestro.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Una semana después del incidente de la ducha, Sirius estaba sentado con Hermione mientras que ellos trabajaban en la construcción de un hechizo, Sirius ayudaba en cuando podía mientras que Remus y Hermione se concentraban en los numerosos cálculos matemáticos para completarlo. Hu trabajaba en la búsqueda de cualquier importancia en los rollos de Zhou, él era el único capaz de leer los manuscritos, como no había ninguna traducción de los hechizos el grupo sabía que podía frenarlos la barrera del idioma. Harry se preparaba para sus EXTASIS aun después de que Hermione le señalara que tenía menos de tres meses para los exámenes, Sirius mismo no creía que Harry estuviera estudiando, aun sabiendo, el hecho de que había visto a su ahijado por el lago con Ginny cuando él echó un vistazo por la ventana.

Hu se detuvo de pronto y caminó hacia Hermione llevando uno de los manuscritos en sus manos, sosteniéndolo le indicó la imagen en la página.

—¿Es esto lo que viste? —preguntó él.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Hermione. —¿Dice lo que significa?

—Aquí —indicó Hu el manuscrito con caracteres chinos que no querían decir nada para Sirius, Hermione o Remus. —Esto habla de un campeón de ojos verdes nacido de una flor y un noble.

—Harry —dijo Hermione en voz baja. —Él antes tenía una profecía de Trelawney.

Remus y Sirius estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Hu. —Lo mismo Lily y James —dijo Sirius en voz baja. —¿Qué más quiere decir?

Hu indicó la estrella que iniciaba en el punto más alto. —Esto aquí quiere decir el parentesco —dijo indicando el primer símbolo. —Es representado aquí por un sacrificio.

—Ron —susurró Hermione.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hu.

—Ron mi mejor amigo y de Harry, él murió el año pasado salvando a su hermana.

Hu asintió antes de regresar al diagrama su mirada paso al siguiente punto de la estrella. —Esto aquí es el amor, representado por el fuego.

—Ginny —dijo Remus. —Esto es increíble.

—Esto es el eufemismo del año —murmuró Sirius. —¿Y los demás?

Hu prosiguió. —Amistad, representada por el Tiempo.

—Esa soy yo —dijo Hermione en estado de shock.

Hu pareció bastante confundido. —¿Por qué representarías al tiempo? —él preguntó curiosamente.

—Compañero, es una larga historia —respondió Sirius. —Nosotros te diremos más adelante, ¿Qué pasa con los otros dos?

—Aquí esta el del "instructor "o" mentor —Él miró a Remus. —Este personaje es representado por la luna.

Remus asintió mientras Hu continuaba con el último punto de la estrella, Hermione y Remus miraron a Sirius cuando Hu explicó el significado. —Este de aquí es el padre o tutor, que es representado por la estrella brillante.

Sirius asintió con expresión seria antes de ponerse de pie. —Voy por Harry —afirmó mientras que salía de la habitación dejando a los demás reflexionando sobre lo que acababan de descubrir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Una hora más tarde al grupo se le habían sumado Harry, Ginny y Dumbledore. Harry y Ginny miraban a Hu en estado de shock, mientras que Dumbledore estaba sentado con un brillo familiar en sus ojos azules.

Cuando Harry recupero la voz comenzó a hacer sus preguntas. —¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

—Los rollos hablan sobre una nueva magia, una que el mundo mágico nunca ha visto antes —explicó Hu. —Una que implica a aquellos representados en los manuscritos.

—Tenemos que construir un nuevo hechizo —declaró Hermione. —Uno basado en esto —dijo señalando la estrella.

—¿Y puedes hacer eso? —le preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Espero que sí —respondió Hermione. —Es todo sobre lo que tenemos que trabajar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Después de una agotadora semana Hermione estaba caminando de regreso a su habitación de la biblioteca cuando la detuvieron unos pasos apresurados. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Dumbledore y Kingsley acercándose a ella por el pasillo, con una figura flotando entre ellos.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon por la escena frente a ella, el herido miembro de la Orden tomaba pequeñas y dolorosas respiraciones mientras lo llevaban rápidamente a la enfermería.

**N/T:** Hola! ya estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos de la historia! que emoción y que tristeza :( me extrañaran, extrañaran la historia? espero y si :). Bueno la cosa va avanzando, la mayoría adivino que era Hu "el personaje misterioso" ¡felicidades a todos los que acertaron! Pero hay una nueva pregunta, quien es el personaje que Dumbledore y Kingsley traían cargando? :O

Sin mas me voy, esta haciendo un frío demonial jojo, cuídense mucho, agrigense, & agreguen a favs si les gusta la historia, es gratis, solo un click :D Los veo en el sig cap, esperare a los 15 coments.


	52. Capitán Crash y la bella Reina de Marte

**ADVERTENCIA:** ACLARACION DE TITULO DEL CAPITULO. CASI TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA SON TÍTULOS TRADUCIDOS DE LAS CANCIONES DE BON JOVI EN ESTE CASO _CAPTAIN CRASH AND THE BEAUTY QUEEN FROM MARS_, POR LO GENERAL LOS TEMAS DE LOS CAPITULOS TIENEN RELACIÓN CON LA LETRA DE LA CANCION.

**Capítulo 51**. _Capitán Crash y la bella Reina de Marte._

Hermione se quedó mirando inexpresivamente hacia el frente, sentada en el sofá de su habitación, sus manos ociosas acariciaban a Crookshanks quien estaba en ese momento felizmente acurrucado en su regazo. Sirius se sentó a su lado y le entregó una taza de té recién hecho.

—Aquí tienes, amor —murmuró él. —Esto ayudará.

—Lo dejamos Sirius —su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero en la vacía habitación Sirius fue capaz de captarla.

—Nosotros no sabíamos —respondió él tirando de ella en sus brazos.

Hermione se relajó ligeramente en el abrazo. —Nosotros no debimos dejarlo.

—Lo sé —Sirius acarició suavemente su cabello rizado, como ella lo había estado haciendo con Crookshanks momentos antes. —Pero no teníamos otra opción.

—Siempre hay opción.

Sirius no discutió esto, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, también sabía que Hermione estaba luchando con la culpa de haber abandonado a Snape. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando entró en la enfermería y observó la demacrada figura que se aferraba a su último hilo de vida, recostado en las fantasmales sabanas blancas. Lo habían abandonado allí, en esa fría y húmeda celda, Hermione y Remus, él mismo, lo habían dejado allí....Vivo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione estaba de pie bajo un cálido sol primaveral pero sentía frío hasta los huesos, mientras que contemplaba la lápida de Ron. Nunca se sentía calida aquí. Aquí, donde uno de sus mejores amigos yacía. Sentía que esto estaba mal, que ella debería sentir el calor. Pero todo lo que sentía hoy era un hosco entumecimiento.

—¡Eh!

Hermione se volvió ligeramente para ver a Harry subir la pequeña colina a donde se encontraba, él le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se unía ella, detrás de él Hermione pudo ver a Ginny de pie, al fondo, dándoles a Harry y a ella un momento.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí —comentó Harry. —Siempre vienes aquí para pensar.

Hermione se rió suavemente. —Irónico ¿huh? Cuando Ron estaba vivo no podía hacer nada para concentrarme en su presencia, ¡Ahora es uno de los pocos lugares donde puedo!

—No es tu culpa Hermione.

Hermione sabía que Harry no estaba hablando acerca de Ron y no pudo evitar que pequeño estremecimiento la recorriera. Había pasado una semana desde que se había enterado de que Snape seguía vivo, pero aún no podía sacudirse la culpa. Sabía que tampoco era la única. Lo veía cada vez que miraba a los ojos grises de Sirius o a los ámbar de Remus.

Ella miró a su amigo de ojos verdes y sonrió tristemente. Mirando hacia abajo a sus manos vacías se dio cuenta de que no había traído nada para Ron. Ella siempre le traía algo. Sus ojos recorrieron la zona y observó algunas margaritas creciendo hacia la izquierda. Dio un paso silenciosamente y se agachó para recoger algunas cuando un jadeo de Ginny, que ahora se había unido a la pareja, la hizo alzar la mirada.

Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron en la vista. Durante semanas habían estado trabajando sin éxito en la profecía de Zhou y ahora la respuesta estaba aquí frente a ellos. Había una delgada línea de luz dorada a lo largo del suelo que la unía con Harry, la otra línea de Harry lo unía a donde estaba Ron. Hermione miró los ojos de Harry y fue recibida por el temor.

—Ginny —logró decir Hermione, su anterior estado de ánimo se evaporaba mientras que una explosión de entusiasmo se apoderaba de ella. —Muévete a la derecha, frente a mí, a la misma distancia de Harry —le instruyó.

La bruja pelirroja hizo lo que ella le dijo y después de unos minutos de moverse alrededor de una pequeña área una nueva línea de luz dorada apareció en el suelo.

—Bueno, esto es simplemente extraño —murmuró Harry mirando la media estrella en el suelo.

—Harry, ¿Sabes que eres un mago desde hace siete años y sigues aún sorprendiéndote?—le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

—Bueno. Sí.

Ginny se rió de la expresión en la cara de su novio antes de cambiar por una sonrisa cuando él volvió su mirada a ella.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione moviéndose hacia a Harry y Ginny y tirando de ellos, rompiendo los extraños hilos de luz. —Vamos a buscar a los demás.

Harry sonrió ampliamente por el cambio de humor de su amiga. —¿Emocionada, mucho?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eran pasadas de la puesta del sol, por el tiempo en el que el grupo regresó al pequeño cementerio; los seis de la profecía, Tonks, Dumbledore y Hu. Hermione se abrigó con su larga capa negra para resguardarse del frío mientras que miraba a Remus ayudar a Tonks a sentarse cómodamente en un banco cercano. La Auror todavía estaba molesta por el incesante yeso en su pierna, pero había rechazado descansarse en el castillo mientras que la emoción pasaba afuera.

—Bien —dijo Hermione cuando todos estaban listos, le asintió a Harry y a Ginny quienes encontraron sus puntos anteriores, junto con ella.

Hermione observó cómo los ojos de todos los demás se ampliaban como los rayos de luz dorada, más prominente ahora en la oscuridad, aparecían a lo largo del suelo.

—No es un hechizo —murmuró Hu para sí mismo. —Es magia natural.

Hermione asintió, con sus ojos iluminados con la anticipación. —Sirius y Remus tienen que encontrar sus sitios.

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre si antes de hacer lo que les dijeron.

—Err ¿Hermione? —comenzó Harry con su cara un poco preocupada. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que va a pasar?

—No sé —respondió ella con sinceridad.

Esto no alivió la tensión en la expresión de Harry, si no que aumentó cuando notó que Remus había encontrado su lugar en el lado de Ginny de la estrella, un nuevo punto lo unió a los otros tres. Ahora solo quedaba Sirius. Sus ojos grises recorrieron el terreno sobre las otras líneas de luz, calculando su distancia y la de Harry en relación con los demás. Asintió para si mismo y tomó medio paso hacia atrás, una nueva línea de luz lo unió a los puntos de Remus y Hermione en el centro de la estrella.

Harry miró su alrededor. —Ahora qu-

No tuvo tiempo para terminar su oración antes de que una luz cegadora llenara el cielo de la noche, el viento aumentara y Hermione pudiera sentir su capa revolotear a su alrededor. Ella centró su mirada en Sirius, por un momento capturo sus ojos grises antes de pasar a la cara de Harry, bañado en una luz brillante en el centro de la estrella.

Entonces, Hermione sintió la conexión. No sólo para Harry, sino para todos los demás, Sirius, Remus... Ginny y Ron. Ella jadeó esto de la conexión en voz alta, pero trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo. Una línea de luz azul pálido ahora la conectaba con Harry; mirando a su izquierda observó otra línea de luz, esta era dorada y venia desde la tierra donde Ron yacía.

Esta era la protección. Cada uno de los cinco, subconscientemente le ofrecían su protección a Harry, ningunas palabras fueron necesarias mientras que todos comprometían sus vidas al joven Potter.

Hermione ya no podía ver más a su amigo. La luz se había vuelto demasiado brillante, pero podía sentirlo, su energía. Su magia fluyendo a través de él, hacia los demás y de regresó.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como empezó terminó. La luz desapareció y el área fue bañada de nuevo por la oscuridad.

—_Lumos._

Hermione miró a su alrededor, Dumbledore estaba de pie a un lado, con su varita brillando en la mano. Hermione miró a los demás, todos estaban aún en pie, respirando con dificultad, pero todavía en pie.

Tonks y Hu los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababan de presenciar, Tonks estaba tan sorprendida que había recurrido de nuevo a su estado natural, su largo cabello negro caía, desapercibido por su propietaria, sobre sus hombros.

—¿Harry?

Fue la tímida voz de Ginny la que rompió su evidente estado de trance.

—Estoy bien —murmuró él mientras que Ginny corría a sus brazos. La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y hundió su rostro en sus cabellos de fuego.

—Eh —Hermione miró al sonido de la suave voz de Sirius a su lado. —¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió. —Eso fue...

—¿Diferente? —le suministró Sirius.

Hermione volvió a asentir mientras que Sirius ponía una mano en su cintura, tirando de ella a su lado.

—Tengo una confesión —le susurró él al oído.

Hermione miró a sus ojos grises. —¿Y qué sería?

—No tengo idea de qué diablos pasó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al día siguiente, Harry miraba fijamente a Hermione, en una contemplación silenciosa. Estaban sentados en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione con un libro en su regazo, y Harry simplemente pensando.

Hermione notó a Harry abrir su boca para decir algo y fruncir el entrecejo, antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Esto sucedió varias veces antes de que Hermione retirara su mirada del libro para mirar a su amigo.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste Harry? —le preguntó tranquilamente.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse, obviamente, no esperaba esa pregunta. Se movió incómodo en su asiento antes de responderle.

—Bueno, sí. Es sobre la noche anterior. Entiendo que eso fue una cosa de protección, pero sentí que eso se llevó la elección de todos en el asunto.

—¿En que asunto? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—En lo de la protección, todos ustedes fueron claramente profetizados para dar sus vidas por mí y yo no estoy contento con esa…esa… —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras que encontraba la palabra que buscaba.

Hermione sonrió levemente comprendiendo a lo que Harry quería llegar. —¿Carga? —preguntó. Harry asintió. —No es una carga Harry, sólo porque haya sido profetizado no quiere decir que sea una carga. Todos nosotros moriríamos para protegerte Harry, del mismo modo que tú lo harías por nosotros. Es la naturaleza humana proteger a tus seres queridos, eso es algo que Voldemort no tiene —Hermione dejó que asimilara esto antes de continuar. Ella levantó su mano con sus dedos extendidos para ilustrar su punto, indicó su dedo meñique. —Sacrificio; Voldemort no se sacrificaría por alguien, ni ellos por él —Harry asintió siguiendo a donde Hermione llegaría con eso, ella dobló su meñique y se trasladó al siguiente. —Amistad, Voldemort tiene seguidores, no amigos —Hermione continuó avanzando con los dedos de su mano. —Un consejero, Voldemort puede seguir las creencias de los sangre pura, pero no tiene orientación. Tutela, sabemos que los padres de Voldemort están muertos, era un huérfano sin tutela, no como la que tú posees —Hermione se trasladó a su pulgar. —Esta es la más importante; el amor, tu recibiste amor de cada punto en aquella estrella Harry pero el amor de Ginny fue diferente, más fuerte en cierto modo, algo que Voldemort nunca tendrá, o conocerá.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante un momento, dejando que toda la información se asimilara.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó Hermione. —Tuvimos una elección, la magia natural no habría funcionado si no lo hubiéramos querido.

Harry asintió. —Parece tan simple ahora —comenzó él. —Después de que lo explicaras como que estoy sorprendido de no haberlo comprendido antes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_El Diario el Profeta 11 de mayo de 1998 _

Unas semanas más tarde Hermione estaba sentada durante el desayuno con la mirada fija en el artículo frente a ella. No creía que el Profeta la pudiera sorprender más, pero allí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa principal, impactada mientras miraba el título de la última basura que el periódico mágico le ofrecía.

_'Ministerio en un alboroto, estudiantes son educados por un descalificado profesor'._

_El Diario el Profeta ha descubierto recientemente que las clases de Pociones impartidas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería están siendo dadas por un descalificado y supuesto 'profesor' de quién el Ministerio no tiene registros de graduación. _

_La 'profesora' Hermione Granger, que por los registros del Ministerio apenas debería estar terminando sus estudios el mes próximo, ha estado impartiéndoles a los estudiantes de primer año de nivel EXTASIS una de las materias mas refinadas de la escuela. Esto después de que se descubriera que el anterior profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, que sigue siendo un fugitivo, saliera a la matanza de inocentes y atacara a muggles y nacidos de muggles._

_El Profeta no pudo ponerse en contacto con el Director para comentar al respecto, pero esto fácilmente puede ser asumido, que este impostor, que es todo lo que se le puede llamar, es solamente otra razón por la cual el antiguo Director debería dimitir de su cargo._

_No hay nada que se pueda hacer por la carencia de calidad en los resultados de pociones este curso, pero nosotros aquí en el Profeta, junto con los montones de padres preocupados, esperamos que este problema sea rectificado antes del inicio de las clases el próximo verano._

Hermione retiró su mirada fija de la página frente a ella para encontrarse con los enfadados ojos grises de Sirius, quien había estado leyendo por encima del hombro de Hermione, ella pudo ver que él echaba humo.

—Esto es absolutamente.... Basura —comenzó él en voz alta y arrojó el periódico por la mesa, provocando que los estudiantes dirigieran sus miradas a su profesor de Trasformaciones.

—Sirius —dijo Hermione, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo para calmarlo. —Está bien, ellos no pueden hacer nada. Tengo presentados mis EXTASIS. Recibí mi grado. Dumbledore lo solucionara.

—Hermione tiene razón Sirius —Hermione y Sirius se volvieron para ver a Dumbledore de pie detrás de ellos. —Oficialmente ella no puede haber terminado su carrera, pero como Hermione Thomas presentó los EXTRASIS —dijo él con sus ojos azules chispeantes, y volvió su atención a Hermione. —¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione asintió y siguió al Director del Comedor.

—¿Me pregunto de qué se tratara? —reflexionó Sirius.

Al lado de él Remus le sonrió ampliamente. —Pensé que era James quien tenía que saberlo todo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En un estado de ánimo ligeramente mejor que el que había tenido en la mañana, Hermione entró en la enfermería para darle al profesor de Pociones una visita, no se sorprendió cuando vio a Draco sentado junto a la cama de Snape.

—Granger —la saludó Draco asintiendo.

Hermione rodó los ojos ligeramente. —Hola Draco —correspondió, antes de mirar a la cara hundida de Snape. —¿Algún cambio?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Pomfrey dijo que está ganando fuerza, pero que no sabe cuando despertara.

Hermione se sentó del lado opuesto de la cama. —¿Cómo te ha ido?

Draco consideró a Hermione con una mirada ligeramente cautelosa antes de contestarle vacilante.

—Bien...

Hermione captó la incertidumbre en la voz del rubio y frunció el entrecejo. —¿Sólo bien? —preguntó.

Draco se sentó en silencio durante un momento. —¿Quid pro quo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, le parecía justo. Si él hablaba ella también tendría que compartir algo.

Draco se quedó sentado en silencio de nuevo por un tiempo, procesando los pensamientos en su cabeza. —¿Te dije una vez que estaba acostumbrado a ser golpeado?

Hermione asintió.

—Así es como fui 'condicionado' —comenzó él. —Si hacia o decía algo mal, algo que fuera en contra de 'la sangre pura' mi padre me golpeaba.

Hermione lo miró en shock, esto no lo había esperado, pero no estaba tan sorprendida como pensaba que lo estaría. Entonces, otra vez supo lo que Lucius Malfoy era.

Draco miró a Hermione. —No pareces muy sorprendida —comentó Malfoy. —Quid pro quo.

Hermione hizo una pausa, al igual que Draco había echo, pensando en cómo estructurar su respuesta. —Tu padre me atacó en mi séptimo año —las cejas de Draco se dispararon. —Cuatro veces.

—¿Cuatro veces? —murmuró Draco.

Hermione asintió. —Quid pro quo.

Draco esperó por una pregunta esta vez.

—¿Oscuridad o Luz?

Inmediatamente supo lo que Hermione estaba preguntando y respondió con la misma rapidez. —Luz. ¿Qué te hizo mi padre?

—Tres veces fue intento de violación, el último fue cuando me secuestró.

Draco se quedo sentado allí, digiriendo la palabra violación.

—Quid pro quo —dijo Hermione de nuevo. —¿Quién te atacó?

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Creo que ya lo sabes.

—Ilústrame.

—Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y los cuatro chicos de sexto año —suspiró Draco, en realidad aliviado de conseguir sacar aquella información de su pecho. —¿Cómo le hiciste para escaparte las primeras tres veces de mi padre?

Hermione sonrió levemente. —La primera vez me subestimó, después de eso él no pudo caminar bien durante una semana —Hermione hizo una pausa mientras que Draco sonreía con satisfacción. —La segunda vez subestimó gravemente a Remus, la tercera yo ya había aprendido la lección de las últimas dos veces y fui capaz de defenderme.

Draco se quedó sentado allí en silencio procesando la información. No sabía por qué estaba compartiendo esto con Hermione de entre todas las personas, pero era seguro que se sentía bien compartir algo con _alguien_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione estaba enroscada en el sofá de su habitación una semana más tarde con un buen libro muggle, cuando Sirius salió detrás de ella y abrigó sus hombros con sus brazos.

—Buenas noches —murmuró él.

—¡Eh! —contestó ella sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

Sirius momentáneamente fue enviado al pasado cuando recordó esta escena, como si pareciera que hubiera pasado ayer.

—Aquí es cuando te llevas mi libro —dijo Hermione sacando a Sirius de su recuerdo, causándole que se riera, extendiera su mano y le quitara el libro de las manos.

—Se supone que estaríamos visitando a Remus y Tonks esta noche —murmuró Sirius en el oído de Hermione. —No perdiéndonos en un libro.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Sirius, quedando sentada de espaldas en el sofá. —Tal vez nosotros deberíamos quedarnos esta noche —le sugirió antes de apretar sus labios contra los suyos.

Sirius se perdió en el beso antes de que algo en su cerebro le diera unas patadas y se apartara ligeramente. —Uh-uh, tú sólo quieres que Remus y Tonks estén solos —le dijo él a sabiendas.

—Pero ellos deberían celebrar que le quitaron el yeso —argumentó Hermione.

Ese día, la señora Pomfrey se había desecho del yeso de la pierna lesionada de Tonks, que seguía teniendo algo de sensibilidad, sin embargo, Tonks todavía tenía que usar muletas para desplazarse. No obstante, para la opinión de Tonks ese era un motivo de celebración y había invitado a Hermione y a Sirius por unas bebidas.

—Sí, es por eso que nos invitaron.

—Tú simplemente no quieres que estén solos.

—Y tú simplemente quieres que ESTEN solos —le discutió Sirius. —Vamos, es de mala educación no ir.

Hermione suspiró, sabia que Sirius tenía razón, se levantó de su posición en el sofá mientras que Sirius le ponía una mano en su espalda, y salieron de la habitación.

—No puedo creer que acabo de desperdiciar una noche a solas conmigo para ir a ver a Remus y a Tonks —dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras se abrían paso por los pasillos.

En respuesta a esta pizca de incitación, Sirius apretó a Hermione contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente, su lengua acaricio su labio inferior antes de entrar en su boca. Unos momentos más tarde Sirius se apartó de una Hermione sin aliento y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. —No vamos a dormir en la habitación de Remus —le susurró con voz ronca. —Y mañana es fin de semana.

Con esto dicho, él se alejo y tomó de la mano a Hermione, sonriendo, mientras que él los conducía por el pasillo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se acurrucó al costado de Sirius mientras que se reían y charlaban con Remus y Tonks, quien esa noche traía el cabello corto, puntiagudo, de brillante azul.

Sirius observó a su amigo y a su prima, era poco a poco cada vez más claro que tal vez Hermione tenía razón, tal vez había algo bajo la superficie.

—Así que Tonks —la voz de Hermione interrumpió los pensamientos de Sirius. —¿Sabes cuándo puedes volver a trabajar?

Tonks se encogió de hombros. —Puedo volver ahora, pero voy a estar pegada a un escritorio todo el día. Kingsley dijo que estoy mejor aquí por el momento. Además —dijo ella sonriendo. —Tengo a Remus cuidando mí mano y mi pie aquí.

Sirius sonrió, pero tomó nota del fruncimiento del entrecejo de la cara de su amigo.

—Eso en realidad podría convertirse en un problema —comenzó Remus mirando a la bruja de cabello azul a su lado.

—¿Por qué es eso? —preguntó Tonks confundida.

—La señora Pomfrey dice que necesitas empezar a hacer cosas por ti misma, para construir fuerza en tu pierna —explicó Remus.

—No veo por qué no pueda hacer eso aquí —respondió Tonks antes de que una mirada de realización apareciera sobre su cara. —No me quieres aquí —dijo en voz baja.

—Ahora, Tonks yo no...

—¡Sabes que lo podrías haber expresado de esa manera! —se rompió Tonks. —¡No me di cuenta de que era una carga tan pesada!

Hermione y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, los otros dos claramente olvidaron de su presencia.

—Yo no dije eso Tonks —dijo Remus en voz baja frotándose las sienes. —Sólo tienes que empezar a hacer cosas por ti misma.

—¡Lejos de ti, bien! —dijo bruscamente Tonks, perdiendo los estribos. —¡Así que el oh tan perfecto Lupin puede volver a su vida normal sin una Auror herida que cuidar!

Remus se estremeció ante el uso de su apellido, pero sentía que su temperamento aumentaba como el de la bruja a su lado. —¡¿Podrías solamente escucharme?! —le espetó, ganándose miradas atónitas tanto de Hermione y como de Sirius. —No dije que no te quisiera aquí... pero tal vez seria mejor si le pidieras a Dumbledore una nueva habitación.

Tonks que estaba sentada se quedó pasmada por un momento, ya que no esperaba esto, un destello de dolor pasó por sus ojos violeta antes de que se pusiera de pie. —BIEN, si eso es lo que deseas Lupin —dijo cojeando hacia la puerta. —Voy a estar fuera de aquí en la mañana, no quiero molestarte más.

—¡Tu haces eso! —se quebró Remus antes de irrumpir en su propia habitación, abandonando a una pareja con los ojos amplios sentados en el sofá.

—Eso fue.... —comenzó Sirius.

—Sorprendente.

—Sí, Remus nunca se había quebrado así —murmuró él. —Voy a ir a ver si está bien.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a la habitación de Tonks y tocó suavemente. —Tonks, soy Hermione, ¿Estás bien? —a través de la puerta Hermione escuchó sollozos ahogados, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspirando Hermione volvió su mirada a Sirius que hablaba con Remus, que había abierto su puerta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Remus dio un paso hacia atrás en la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a Sirius afuera por un momento.

—Vamos —dijo Sirius acercándose a Hermione y agitando la mano para que las velas en la sala se apagaran. —Sólo tienen que dormirse.

**N/T:** Quid pro quo… viene del latín y significa «algo por algo».

¡Hola! Disculpen que haya tardado tanto, este capi esta enorme, traducía de poquito en poquito ya saben en mis ratos libres, que ahorita no son muchos :S ya estamos a pocos capítulos del final :( así que estén pendientes. Ya voy (del tercer y ultimo beteo) en el cap 22, he avanzado mucho y eso me hace feliz, espero la semana que entra llegar al cap 30 :) aunque estoy buscando alguien que me ayude con las acentuaciones, no soy muy buena en eso, ya veré que hago xD.

Disculpen las faltas horrorgraficas (si es que hay, que quizás algunas u.u) en un rato ya revisare mas con calma todo, ahorita aproveche mi ratito nada mas para subir cap y me quito de la pc, lo traigo en la usb de mi mochila desde antier xD

Bueno hablemos un poco del cap (ya que este hace felices a todos los que ya extrañaban a draquito & a los fans de severus^^) ahora ya saben que no era Bill el herido que regreso esa noche, ya encontraron el hechizo de la profecía wii :)… Harry y sus complejos de culpa xD empiezo a pensar que es algo emo ¬¬ xD en el sig capitulo pues no les adelantare por que esta muy bueno MUAJAJAJA ¬¬ y tbm es enorme -.-' prometo que ya no tardare 18 días para actualizar :S creo que nunca había tardado tanto! Una disculpa enorme :S los quiero muchote (L) si les gusta la historia la pueden agregar a favs que no cuesta ;) o pasarse por los coments xDD.


	53. Al fuego

**Capítulo 52.** _Al fuego._

Las semanas de Mayo pasaron lentamente en Hogwarts. Dumbledore recibió numerosas lechuzas de padres enojados por la situación de Pociones y Hermione recibió su propia cuota de vociferadores. Los estudiantes vieron un destello de como Sirius era cuando Hermione fallaba, un hombre frío, enfadado, que ellos le temieron tanto como a Snape. Hermione, sin embargo, fue capaz de urdir su magia y mantener al furioso canino calmado, previniendo sus tentativas de enviarles un hechizo floo directamente a los remitentes de los vociferadores y darles un pedazo del Sirius Black al que todos una vez temieron.

Dumbledore le había dado a Tonks sus propias cámaras para el resto de su estancia, la Auror y el hombre lobo seguían, sin embargo, sin dirigirse la palabra. Ellos se sentaban a ambos costados de Sirius y Hermione durante las comidas, la conversación se forzaba en el grupo cuando Sirius y Hermione trataban de arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

Harry parecía despreocupado, así como lo despreocupado que se puede estar cuando tienes los ÉXTASIS aproximándose y la inminente amenaza de un Señor Oscuro nublando tu futuro. Él lo tomó con calma aunque, como siempre hacía, se privaba la vida un día cada cuanto.

Hu, aunque la profecía se había cumplido en parte, había anunciado que se quedaba a ayudar a la Orden. Nadie se quejó, estaba activo y Sirius parecía gustoso de tenerlo alrededor.

La primera semana de junio, Hermione se sentó y tomó sus clases de Pociones por revisiones de exámenes. Asegurándose de que ellos supieran lo que era esencial para pasar ese año en particular, para continuar. Sus clases de ÉXTASIS y TIMOS recibieron doble ayuda de esto.

—No habrá excusas para no presentarse al examen —le dijo Hermione a su clase de ÉXTASIS. —La señora Pomfrey puede resolver casi cualquier cosa temporalmente por lo que no deben tener problemas para presentarse a ambos, tanto al examen escrito como al práctico, a menos que lleguen a una lamentable muerte —Hermione miró alrededor del salón. —No intenten la poción de Sueño sin aliento que elaboramos la semana pasada, es detectable y serán penalizados. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Seamus levantó la mano sonriendo. —¿Puede darnos las respuestas?

Hermione sonrió. —Lo siento, no puedo.

Nott, levantó la mano con arrogancia. —_¿Profesora? _—preguntó con su habitual sonrisa burlona.

Hermione suspiró. —¿Sí, señor Nott?

—¿Qué pasa si estoy sufriendo de agotamiento sexual total? No creo que sea capaz de hacerle frente, incluso con una Poción Pimentónica.

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó. —Bueno señor Nott. Supongo que tendrá que escribir con la otra mano.

El resto de la clase ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar sus risas, incluso los Slytherins se rieron detrás de sus manos. Hermione le sonrió a Draco, contenta de verlo reír con los demás, aunque sólo fuera a los estándares de Malfoy, una pequeña risa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Sirius?

—¿Hmmm?

Hermione y Sirius estaban durmiendo en la cálida mañana de primavera, los ÉXTASIS y los TIMOS comenzaban al día siguiente, los examinadores había llegado y no había nada más, que Hermione y Sirius pudieran hacer para ayudar a sus alumnos, ellos estaban solos ahora.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Remus y Tonks? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

Sirius besó su sien, ya estaban bañados por la luz del sol. —No sé, excepto encerrarlos en un armario juntos, tal vez debería hablar otra vez con Remus.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó apoyando su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba hacia Sirius. —¿Entonces realmente piensas que deberían estar juntos?

Sirius sonrió. —Eso es muy evidente, incluso para mí. Sólo me siento sobre la esperanza de que nada pase antes de la graduación.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos. —Eso es tan tacaño —exclamó, dándole un pequeño empujón. —Necesitas hablar con Remus, él está realmente dividido por esto.

Sirius suspiró. —Lo sé —hizo una pausa por un momento. —Es sólo que _realmente_ no quiero saltar de un puente.

Hermione se echó a reír. —Bueno, si tú no hablas con él yo lo haré.

Sirius derribó a Hermione encima de él. —Voy a hablar con él. Pero no ahora —Sirius frunció el entrecejo. —Aún no me dices sobre qué hablaste con Dumbledore el mes pasado.

—Eres tan curioso.

Sirius sonrió. —Todavía no me vas a decir, ¿verdad?

Hermione se trasladó, estaba a milímetros de sus labios. —Nope —susurró antes de presionarse contra él, distrayéndolo suficientemente de su pregunta, sus manos se movieron a su cintura mientras la tiraba más sobre él.

La pareja fue bruscamente interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

—¡VETE! —gritó Sirius. —Es domingo por amor de Merlín.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Hermione, antes de fruncir el entrecejo cuando no recibió respuesta.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y quitó a Hermione de encima de él cuando se produjo otro golpe.

Sin romper el contacto con los labios de Hermione, Sirius alcanzó la cosa más cercana, que resultó ser un libro de Hermione, y lo arrojó a la puerta.

Satisfecho de que quienquiera que estaba en la puerta tuvo la idea de no molestar a la pareja, Sirius rodó a Hermione, así que ella estaba sobre su espalda, su boca dejaba un rastro de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y su garganta.

Hubo otro golpe.

....... Esta vez, tanto Sirius como Hermione se levantaron de la cama y se acercaron a la puerta. Sirius la abrió rápidamente para ser confrontado con un pasillo vacío. Gruñendo tanto Sirius, como su otra mitad, salió al pasillo. Si la memoria le servía bien, esta era la época del año en la que él y sus compañeros Merodeadores utilizaban esta travesura para sus profesores. Cautelosamente miró a su alrededor, notando que Hermione, ahora envuelta en su bata, había salido detrás de él, teniendo el sentido de, al menos, agarrar su varita mágica. Algo que Sirius había fracasado en hacer.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sólo una broma —dijo él volviéndose lentamente. —Vamos a regresar a adentro.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera moverse estaban cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies con crema y salsa de chocolate. Hermione se quedó en shock al oír una risa familiar y los pasos que huían de la escena.

Sirius se limpió la crema de alrededor de los ojos y se reunió con la mirada de Hermione.

—Harry —dijeron juntos antes de caminar de regreso a sus cámaras.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No había realmente nada más que pudieran hacer, no tenían otra opción. Cubiertos de pies a cabeza en ingredientes de postres, Sirius y Hermione aprovecharon al máximo su mañana del domingo.

Tomaron una ducha.

Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione tuviera la posibilidad para librarse de las sustancias pegajosas, Sirius le dejó saber que tenía otros planes. Agarrando su mano e impidiéndole dar un paso en la ducha, Sirius reclamó sus dulces labios cubiertos de crema y chocolate con los propios, gimiendo en la sensación de los tres gustos a la vez. Hermione, entendiendo losdeseos de Sirius, puso sus manos sobre su pecho mientras que él movía sus labios hasta el punto débil que Hermione tenía en la clavícula.

Con las rodillas cada vez más débiles, Hermione agarró los hombros de Sirius mientras que su lengua ascendía hasta su cuello antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrar los suyos con pasión hiriente. Acercando a Hermione más a la ducha, satisfecho con la eficacia de inmovilizar a su prometida, Sirius abrió los grifos, entonces una corriente estable de agua caliente fluyó del faucett.

Insistiendo en que los dos usaran el champú y acondicionador de Hermione, Sirius corrió sus manos a través de sus rizos mientras que enjabonaba haciendo espuma, masajeando el cuero cabelludo y ganándose un gemido de agradecimiento. Sirius empujó suavemente a Hermione bajo el chorro de agua para enjuagar las burbujas, pero no antes de tomar un puñado y depositarlo en la nariz de Hermione.

Sirius le sonrió ampliamente. —Omití un punto.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, captándolo en el momento. Ella pasó sus manos por su cabello aún burbujeante y cubrió con burbujas la cara de suficiencia de Sirius.

—Lo siento, omití un punto.

Sirius gruñó juguetonamente y empujó a ambos bajo el agua, enjuagando las burbujas de vainilla perfumada que cayeron por sus cuerpos y dentro del alcantarillado de Hogwarts. Sirius se inclinó para reclamar los labios de Hermione en un beso intenso bajo la suave corriente de agua caliente, la atmósfera de la habitación se intensificaba en ambos sentidos.

Sirius movió sus manos de arriba a abajo de la piel mojada de Hermione levantándola del piso, entonces ella abrigó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía un firme control sobre el suelo mojado se acercó más a un costado de la ducha, presionando a Hermione contra la pared, sin retirar sus labios de los suyos durante un instante.

Sirius movió su lengua a su cuello y lamió limpiando una mancha deliciosa de salsa de chocolate que había omitido antes. Hermione tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello perfumado de vanilla de Sirius, gimiendo mientras que él se apoderaba de su cuello.

Con su sabor en la boca y los sonidos que él causaba provenir de Hermione, Sirius fue derribado casi al extremo. Todavía bajo el agua caliente Sirius levantó a Hermione ligeramente antes de bajarla fácilmente y con cuidado colocarla sobre su_ eje_ ahora duro.

Hermione jadeó en el beso y el par comenzaron a moverse juntos como una pareja que había estado casada durante años, se conocían perfectamente, sabían lo que al otro le gustaba, lo que el otro quería, lo que el otro necesitaba.

Sirius fue el primero en llegar al clímax. Esto no sucedía con frecuencia. Normalmente era Hermione la que lo derribaba en ese último momento. Esta vez fue Sirius, él que derribó a Hermione.

Y esto complació a Sirius de ninguna manera, no era a menudo que Hermione se derribara hasta después de Sirius, o tal vez era solo que Sirius estaba un poco más consciente de sus sentidos haciéndolo reaccionar más pronto….él realmente no sabía que... su mente estaba nublada actualmente....

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius y Hermione le sonreirían ampliamente esa tarde a Harry, que les enviaba miradas de culpabilidad desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Eh! Harry —dijo Sirius en voz alta, tratando de atrapar más atención que sólo la de Harry. —Gracias por la pequeña travesura de esta mañana, las cremas artificiales de postre son una buena excusa para una ducha —dijo él, poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y tirando de ella un poco más cerca.

La cara de Harry se volvió de color carmesí, cuando los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia él, Hermione sintió su propio rubor con las palabras de Sirius y se alegró de que la mayor parte de la atención estuviera en el ojiverde, muchacho de tez roja en el centro del comedor y no en ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Más tarde esa noche Sirius y Hermione alcanzaron a Remus por uno de los pasillos.

—Remus —dijo Sirius. El mago de cabello arena se detuvo y esperó a que la pareja se pusiera a la par. —¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Sirius cuando se puso a caminar junto a su amigo.

—Bien.

—Remus, no estas 'bien', te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estás bien y cuando no estás bien.

Remus se detuvo y enfrentó a Sirius. —¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

—Sabes por qué.

—Mira, Tonks tiene edad suficiente para cuidar de sí misma, ella no necesita amigos como yo que lo hagan todo por ella.

—Pero es más que una amistad Lunático —dijo Sirius suavemente. —¿Verdad?

Remus cerró los ojos. —No sé —admitió en voz baja. —No lo sé...

—¿Tu corazón se acelera cuando la ves, correcto? ¿Esto recae cuando abandona la habitación? Pero sobre todo ¿Se hace añicos cuando ella no está allí? —le preguntó Sirius, mirando a Hermione por el rabillo de su ojo. Ella obtuvo solamente una leve indirecta de por lo que Sirius había atravesado cuando ella había desaparecido.

Remus abrió los ojos y miró entre Sirius y Hermione antes de asentir.

Sirius sonrió. —Eso está muy bien, nos lo has admitido, ahora solamente tienes que decírselo a Tonks.

—Sí... Espera... ¿Qué? —preguntó Remus sorprendido. —No puedo decirle Tonks, ella nunca me volverá a hablar.

—Ella no te habla ahora —le señaló Sirius. —Tienes que decirle Lunático, te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

Remus asintió, absorto en sus pensamientos antes de avanzar por el pasillo. Sirius se volvió para encontrar a una Hermione sonriendo ampliamente. Intrigado, Sirius reflexionó sobre lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran como platos.

—Mierda —dijo él, a la carrera tras su amigo. —Lunático, viejo amigo, viejo amigo... ¡Espera!

Sirius realmente no quería saltar de un puente….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El siguiente par de semanas pasaron sin incidentes para Sirius y Hermione. Harry y Ginny tenían exámenes, Remus no había encontrado el valor para hablar con Tonks, provocando que Sirius en numerosas ocasiones casi enfrentara a su prima antes de decidir que él había hecho lo suficiente y, además, que cuanto más tiempo les llevara a ellos darse cuenta de que estaban locamente enamorados era menos probable que él perdiera la apuesta.... La cual iba bien, considerando que hoy era la graduación.

—SIRIUS —el llamado de Harry perturbó los pensamientos del animago. Sirius se volvió para ver a un Harry de cabello desordenado ataviado con su túnica de graduación y con su corbata y gafas torcidas. —Tienes que ayudarme. Esta corbata me está matando, literalmente.

Sirius sonrió y se acercó para ayudar a Harry a atar su corbata que había logrado enredar alrededor de su cuello, amenazándole el suministro de aire. Llevó a su ahijado hasta el espejo y se puso detrás de él.

—Ahora Harry, sólo voy a mostrarte esto una vez —dijo él poniendo su mejor expresión seria. —Espero que lo recuerdes. Te estoy diciendo ahora, que todos los miembros de la población femenina saben la diferencia entre una CORBATA y una enredadera.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras que Sirius le instruía sobre la manera de atar la corbata.

—No has visto a Hermione ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sirius. —No la he visto desde el desayuno.

—Err. No.

Sirius se rió en silencio. —Eres un mentiroso terrible, Harry.

—Me hizo prometer que no diría.

—Bien —dijo Sirius. —Tú y todos los demás. ¿Qué están todos ocultándome? ¿O planeas fugarte con Hermione después de tu graduación?

Harry se rió. —Me gustaría seguir vivo, muchas gracias. No pienso que me agradaría involucrar a un Black y un Weasley, una Weasley en esto, tras de mí el resto de mi vida.

—Te olvidaste a Voldemort.

—Oh Dios, no, si me escapó con Hermione enfrentaría mejor a Voldemort cualquier día, que a ti y a Ginny.

Sirius se rió. —Supongo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme entonces, así que.... Entonces, ¿vas a decirme?

Harry sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

—Nope.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La graduación se celebraba en el interior este año, no sólo por el hecho de que Dumbledore se sentía más seguro, sino que también por los torrentes de lluvia que serían un poco incómodos para asistir como observadores. También estaba el hecho que Sirius señaló, que si lo hicieran en el exterior todos obtendrían calcetines mojados.

Sirius tomó su posición en el frente del Gran Comedor donde los profesores se sentaban, mirando a su alrededor en busca de Hermione. La ceremonia comenzaba en unos pocos minutos y no había visto a su novia desde la mañana, ocho horas más tarde y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—¡Eh! Canu —lo saludó Remus sentándose junto a él.

—¿Has visto a Hermione? —le pregunto Sirius sin devolverle el saludo. Remus notó la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de su amigo y sonrió.

—Estará aquí, yo estaba hablando con ella, no necesitas preocuparte —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sirius gimió. —¿Tú sabes también? No puedo creer esto, ¿Por qué nadie puede decirme?

—Debido a que Hermione nos amenazó con una variedad de maleficios embarazosos si lo hacíamos, y yo en particular, no quiero andar con el cabello rosa brillante.

—Hablando de cabello rosa —comenzó Sirius. —¿Aun no has hablado con Tonks?

Remus sacudió la cabeza. —He estado queriendo, pero nunca es el momento adecuado.

Sirius sonrió. —No me molesta compañero, yo no quiero saltar de un puente.

Dumbledore se levantó y saludó a los estudiantes reunidos, a los graduados y sus familias. Sirius no estaba escuchándolo realmente, sin embargo, miraba a la silla vacía a su lado y fruncía el entrecejo. -_¿Donde en nombre de Merlín estaba Hermione? _–pensó, perdiendo la pista de los nombres de los estudiantes que habían sido llamados.

—Goyle, Gregory.

Sirius observó al enorme zoquete recibir su certificado de graduación y regresar a su asiento, perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera captó el siguiente nombre.

—Granger, Hermione.

Sirius se sorprendió cuando Remus le dio un codazo y le señaló con una inclinación de su cabeza a la tarima en la parte delantera del comedor. Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron, asimilando, mientras observaba a Hermione vestida con sus mejores ropas, con el cabello recogido en una trenza larga y elegante, retirado de su rostro, enviándole un fulgor a Dumbledore mientras recibía su certificado de graduación. Ella caminó lentamente de la tarima a su asiento junto a Sirius, que seguía en estado de shock.

Sonriendo ella se sentó. —Sorpresa.

Sirius se quedó sin habla y le dio un beso rápido. —Enhorabuena —murmuró cuando encontró su voz. —Todavía no sé por qué no me podías decir.

—Shush —advirtió Hermione sonriendo ampliamente. —Harry ya viene.

Una vez que las hermanas Patil tomaron sus asientos Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.

—Potter, Harry. Quien también acepta el certificado de graduación de Ronald Weasley.

Harry se levantó y caminó con confianza al frente del comedor, mientras aceptaba los certificados hablaba en voz baja con el director, que asintió y se retiró de modo que Harry pudiera ocupar su lugar en el podio. Hermione, Sirius y Remus se miraron unos a otros, ninguno de ellos esperaba esto.

—Hola —comenzó Harry inseguro, dándole a la muchedumbre un pequeño ademán. —Sólo quería decir unas palabras. En primer lugar, yo... nosotros lo hicimos... ¡menos mal! ... no estaba muy seguro un par de veces, pero aquí estoy, al final de los siete mejores años de mi vida con una pesada carga en mis hombros. La mayoría de ustedes quizás no crean en esto, quizás ustedes deban creer en las cosas que leen en el periódico, pero deben escucharme hoy. Voldemort ha vuelto —Harry hizo una pausa ahí para que la charla nerviosa se calmara. —Voldemort no se detendrá hasta que consiga lo que quiere, que en este momento soy yo. Todos ustedes deben ser conscientes, estudiantes, padres, egresados, de lo que está ahí afuera, los asesinatos no pararan. No voy a ir a buscar a Voldemort, si tú pones un palo en un hoyo es mejor estar preparado para la serpiente que va a arrastrarse de él, así que hasta que se tome el tiempo para venir por mí o realmente me cabree, ustedes, todos en este comedor tienen que estar en guardia. Él no desaparecerá si ustedes ignoran el problema, la amenaza no desaparecerá de un día para otro —Harry asintió con la cabeza a la muchedumbre sobresaltada con sus ojos verdes llenos de pasión. —Gracias.

Hermione, Sirius y Remus le sonrieron ampliamente a Harry mientras que él tomaba asiento; eso tomaba agallas, lo que acaba de hacer, ahí estaba otra vez el coraje Gryffindor brillando a través de él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todas las sillas habían sido removidas y el Gran Comedor era un zumbido de actividad como los graduados se mezclaban con sus familias y amigos. Hermione y Sirius se mantuvieron a distancia a un costado mirando a Remus acercarse a Tonks, cerca de uno de los ventanales.

—Err ¿Hermione? —comenzó Sirius.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasa si...?

Sirius no pudo terminar su frase cuando miró a Remus abordar a Tonks al suelo para evitar un rayo brillante de luz roja que paso a través del ventanal destrozándolo. Refugiando a la Auror con su propio cuerpo, Remus se agachó para protegerla de los fragmentos de cristal que seguían cayendo por el aire.

—Que de… —comenzó Sirius mirando al exterior de la ventana, sus ojos se ensanchan en su sitio.

Harry llegó corriendo con Ginny, remolcándola.

—Sirius. ¿Qué es eso?

Sirius se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada sombría. —Creo que estamos a punto de descubrir si la profecía Zhou es cierta.

**N/T:** Hola. Al fin actualizo, andaba con cero tiempo, me han pasado tantas cosas este mes, que bueno ni hablar de ello, los aburriré. Antes que nada quiero decir que todo mi apoyo con los chilenos que mala onda lo que paso :( mis mejores deseos. Segundo ya solo quedan 2 capítulos y el epilogo y se acabo cama de rosas, muchisisismas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, beso enorme! Esperare a los treinta, prometo ya no dejar pasar tanto tiempo, y tbm espero que estén pendientes de _alguna vez_ (el otro de mis fics) que ya viene la actualización en unos días. Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, por su paciencia & por agregar a favs. Hasta el siguiente cap :) (el beteo va lento pero seguro).


	54. Llamarada de gloria

**Leer antes de comenzar el capitulo.**

Hola, espero que estén muy bien y pasando un lindo domingo, una sincera disculpa por tardar tanto con este capítulo, la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo para traducir, como es muy extenso (bastante diría yo, poco mas de 14 hojas en world) y tuve cierre de evaluación, tuve que entregar muchos trabajos/proyectos todo este periodo evaluativo de marzo-abril (estudio diseño publicitario) así que apenas este viernes que salí de vacaciones corrí a traducir porque ya tenía bastante abandonada esta traducción (pude traducir algunos capítulos de mi otra traducción (porque eran cortos) alguna vez, aunque fueron solo dos, así que ya era hora de que continuara con esta historia, muchas gracias por su paciencia, ¡de verdad que son lo máximo mis lectores!, y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar a favoritos, bueno sobra decir que cada vez nos encontramos mas cerca del final, estamos a solo un capitulo mas el epilogo para terminar este fic. Así que con todo esto dicho no les interrumpo más, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 53**. _Llamarada de gloria._

El Gran Comedor estaba a oscuras. Pequeños gemidos de los hermanos menores de los graduados podían escucharse en la quietud del inmenso espacio. Las velas habían sido en parte apagadas por el fuerte viento azotando a través ventanales, ahora destrozados, y en parte por el grupo de jóvenes mortífagos ya presentes en el salón.

Miles de pensamientos estaban corriendo por la cabeza de Sirius, el principal era el hecho de que tenían que salir del espacio cerrado lleno de gente que no estaba preparada para luchar.

Después de la maldición inicial que casi había golpeado a Remus y Tonks, los miembros presentes de la Orden en la ceremonia, incluidos los Weasley, Kingsley y Amelia Bones, trataron de calmar a la aterrorizada multitud como se abrían camino hacia el exterior.

No lo lograron.

Antes de que alguno de ellos llegara a las grandes puertas no menos de treinta aturdidores talaron a Dumbledore.

Entonces fue cuando comprendieron que esto no sería bueno.

La mitad de la casa de Slytherin tenía sus varitas afuera y estaban sobre los magos y brujas más poderosos en la sala. Lo que realmente sorprendió a Hermione y le hizo hervir la sangre fueron las dispersiones de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y hasta Gryffindor que estaba con la casa de la serpiente.

Ahora el espacio estaba segmentado.

Las familias fueron conducidas al frente, los sangre pura separados de los mestizos y de los nacidos de muggles. Los años habían sido separados, con menos varitas destinadas a los primeros años que a los séptimos. El grupo más pequeño era aquel de los padres muggles quienes habían llegado a Hogwarts para ver a sus hijos graduados. Hermione miró con temor como sus padres, junto con otros cuatro, eran sacados de la sala.

Hermione se estremeció.

Sirius le envió una mirada preocupada y vio el miedo en sus ojos chocolates. No el miedo a la lucha, el temor por sus padres. Él trató de enviarle su sonrisa más tranquilizadora, pero la expresión de Hermione se mantuvo firme como giró su mirada hacia la puerta por donde acababan de sacar a sus padres.

Sirius gruñó.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie con sus compañeros de casa, su varita apuntaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione. Sirius recibió un golpe fuerte con la varita de su propio captor y decidió entonces que la primera persona en su lista era Theodore Nott Jr.

Sirius miró a Harry. Su ahijado tenía cinco de séptimo año rodeándolo, sus varitas no vacilaban incluso bajo la insolente mirada procedente de sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Sirius encontró la mirada de Remus. Hubo una comunicación silenciosa entre los dos. Necesitaban salir de esta sala y al exterior.

Ahora.

No tenían ventaja en un espacio cerrado lleno de rehenes. La lucha estaba afuera donde la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban, si no salían pronto ellos iban a llegar al Gran Comedor, donde los miembros de la Orden y los demás no tenían posibilidades de ganar.

Sirius y Remus vieron dos fallas en la estrategia de los estudiantes que los aprisionaban. Uno, habían dejado a sólo a un estudiante con Remus, debieron haber sabido que un hombre lobo era poderoso aun sin su varita. Dos, habían hecho enfadar a Sirius.

No hagas enfadar a Sirius.

Sus ojos grises centellaban como se preparaba. Con un guiño a Remus, que le devolvió el gesto asintiendo todo comenzó.

A un costado, Draco le deslizó subrepticiamente su varita a Hermione.

Remus se detuvo y cogió con la guardia baja a Pansy Parkinson enviándola a volar por la habitación y derrumbando a la mitad de los estudiantes que rodeaban a Harry.

Al mismo tiempo Sirius se transformó en Canuto. La siguiente cosa que Nott supo es que tenía un gigante perro negro sentado sobre su pecho exhibiéndole sus dientes mientras emitía un gruñido sordo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. No perdiendo mas el tiempo Canuto se lanzó sobre la varita en la mano de Nott rasgando a través de la carne y el hueso mientras partía la varita de mimbre en dos.

Ignorando la sangre brotando del Slytherin, Sirius se balanceó hacia Draco quien estaba ahora luchando espalda a espalda con Hermione mientras los hechizos y las maldiciones comenzaron a volar, volviéndose alto Sirius se transformó de nuevo y cogió su varita que se había caído al suelo junto al decadente Nott.

Harry y Remus se las había arreglado para desarmar a los captores de los miembros de la Orden y a los estudiantes mayores y estaban ahora trabajando en desarmar al resto.

Mientras rechazaba maldiciones Sirius se dirigió a la puerta, consciente de que muchos otros alrededor de él estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Con una última mirada alrededor de la habitación Sirius salió a la carrera por los pasillos con otras personas siguiéndole de cerca los pasos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Afuera, la lluvia se había detenido. El aire era fresco y crujiente, los terrenos mojados y fangosos. Cincuenta magos y brujas ahora se reunían en el exterior para encontrarse con los mortífagos, quienes no apreciaron esto.

Las túnicas de Hermione se sacudieron alrededor de sus piernas, ella sintió a Sirius a su lado, y a Harry a su otro costado. Su mirada fija recorrió a lo largo las filas de los mortífagos, ellos los superaban en número, dos a uno; las probabilidades a Hermione no le gustaban, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No había señales de Voldemort, pero si caras familiares, ligeramente visibles debajo de las capuchas oscuras.

Con un último vistazo en Hermione, sus ojos expresaron lo que palabras no podían, Sirius dio un paso adelante. Y comenzó. Los hechizos volaban por el aire en ambas direcciones, los destellos brillantes iluminaban el cielo. Hermione ya se había separado de Sirius y estaba luchando al lado de Harry.

Dentro de cinco minutos, fue difícil saber quién era quién. La única diferencia perceptible era el distintivo verde de destellos de luz procedentes de los mortífagos dado que la intensidad de la batalla había aumentado, pero esto pronto iba a cambiar, ya que las fuerzas de la Luz buscaban venganza por sus amigos caídos.

Sirius se agachó y giró enviando hechizo tras hechizo en dirección del enemigo, con su mirada fija en ángulo recto en una figura alta, con cabellera rubia vapuleándose con su capucha.

Embrollando el avance de Sirius, como consecuencia de un desafío a duelo de magos decentes, Malfoy le apuntó alzando su varita. Sirius, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

Avanzando a grandes zancadas Sirius no se detuvo hasta que llegó al rubio, su puño se conectó con la nariz de Malfoy con un repugnante crujido.

Sirius sonrió como Malfoy cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, la sangre brotaba de su rostro. Sin esperar a que se levantara, Sirius le colocó una patada bien apuntada al costado de Malfoy.

Arrodillándose junto al jadeante mortífago, Sirius lo agarró por el cuello para acercarlo.

—Me la_ arrebataste_ —gruñó él, sólo Malfoy podía escucharlo.

A través de la sangre Malfoy se mofó. —No podías tenerla a tu alcance. La dejas_te_ ir.

Sirius gruñó y empujó a Malfoy de vuelta al suelo, con sus ojos grises destellando se quedó de pie atrás, esperando a que el rubio se pusiera en pie.

Malfoy lo hizo, en progreso lento, pero pronto se puso en pie frente al vengativo Black. Ambos tenían sus varitas alzadas y se miraban entre sí, con cautela, esperando el primer movimiento.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tonks sintió la familiar agitación de adrenalina explotando a través de ella como se encontraba en medio de la batalla. Lanzó encantamientos de desarme y unas pocas maldiciones en dirección de sus enemigos, rayos rojos, azules y amarillos brotaban de su varita con cada hechizo que murmuraba.

Había estado luchando a lo largo de la batalla al lado de Remus, pero lo perdió en la refriega y ahora se encontraba con los pelirrojos a ambos lados, Fred y George enviaban hechizos, así como algunos objetos no identificables en dirección de los mortífagos.

A su alrededor, magos y brujas cayeron, Oscuridad y Luz, gritos de aquellos bajo imperdonables hacían eco a través de la noche.

Tonks esquivó un rayo de luz verde y volvió su penetrante mirada violeta sobre el mortífago que lo había enviado en su dirección.

Nadie intentaba un _Avada Kedavra_ con Nymphadora Tonks y esperaba salirse con la suya.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—_Crucio.  
_  
Hermione esquivó el haz de luz enviado en su dirección y envió uno de regreso justo al blanco.  
_  
_—_Furnunculus._

El mortífago con el que había estado luchando cayó al suelo de dolor como forúnculos brotaron sobre su cuerpo. Atándolo, Hermione rápidamente siguió avanzando.

Su cabello estaba comenzando a desprenderse de su apretada trenza, sus ropas estaban rasgadas en numerosos lugares y podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su cara desde un corte en la raíz de su cabello. Sus manos temblaban con una combinación de frío y adrenalina, sus ojos estaban oscuros y amplios, en alerta.

A su lado, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban enviando variados maleficios a los mortífagos. Más abajo en la colina ella pudo ver a Seamus con Lavander y Cho.

—_Tarantallegra_ —gritó Neville al mortífago más cercano, haciéndolo perder el control de sus piernas como ellos comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente.

Hermione estaba luchando y buscando al mismo tiempo.

¿Dónde estaba Sirius?

Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar esta cuestión cuándo un intenso haz de luz verde golpeó de lleno a Neville en el pecho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry se movía como nunca antes se había movido. Al igual que Tonks y Hermione, la adrenalina de la lucha lo mantenía andando. Hechizo tras hechizo, maleficio tras maleficio, él siguió avanzando. Al mismo tiempo mantuvo sus ojos en Ginny y Hermione. Dos de las personas por las que más se importaba estaban luchando a su lado. Eso lo hizo sentirse agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo jodidamente angustiado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—_Diffindo._

Respirando pesadamente Sirius esquivó la maldición de Malfoy. Él no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado batiéndose en duelo, pero Malfoy no parecía estar agotado.

Algo golpeó a Sirius en la parte posterior de su cabeza y su visión se nubló. La siguiente cosa que supo es que estaba sobre su espalda en el barro. Malfoy y Monique estaban de pie sobre él, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Nadie está aquí para salvarte ahora Black —escupió Monique, sonriendo como apuntaba su varita en el caído animago.

—_Expalliarmus.  
_  
La fuerza del hechizo de Hermione envió a los dos mortífagos volando por el aire.

—¡Sirius! —lo llamó Hermione arrodillándose a su lado.

—Estoy bien —dijo él frotándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Hermione asintió y se levantó, con su varita preparada para defenderse de las maldiciones del enemigo como Sirius con cuidado se puso en pie.

Hermione fijó su mirada en Monique.

Había esperado este momento durante veinte años.

Monique se levantó y se acercó a Hermione, ambas comenzaron a rodearse en círculos.

Monique fue la primera en moverse, el hechizo fue tan rápido que Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de registrar el haz de luz antes de sentirse volando por el aire, ella chocó contra un árbol grande con un fuerte golpe y cayó al suelo.

Sirius se trasladó a ayudarla, pero fue bloqueado por un sonriente Malfoy. Su cara era un espectáculo. Sus fríos ojos brillaban, su boca en su habitual desprecio estaba ahora cubierta por una capa de sangre recién seca de su nariz rota.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó Sirius, desesperado por ver si Hermione estaba bien.

Malfoy esquivó el haz de luz, riéndose del intento desesperado de Sirius por conseguir pasarlo.

Desde la esquina de los ojos de Sirius, vio a Monique deambular hasta la forma propensa de Hermione bajo el árbol.

Gruñendo, Sirius envió una andanada de maldiciones en dirección a Malfoy.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, tenía un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha, pero trató de ignorarlo. Abriendo un ojo vio a Sirius luchando desesperadamente para llegar a ella mientras que Monique deambulaba en su dirección.

Esperando por la otra bruja, a que llegara a unos pocos metros de su posición mientras mantenía un ojo en su varita, Hermione envió un tiro rápido, bajo e inesperado a la rodilla izquierda de Monique.

Gritando de rabia y agonía el puño de Monique conectó el costado de la cara de Hermione antes de que el dolor le causara retorcerse, dándole la oportunidad a Hermione de ponerse en pie, sintiéndose un poco aturdida por el golpe.

A su izquierda, vio a Sirius todavía ocupado con el mayor de los Malfoy.

Hermione tomó vista rápidamente de su entorno y estuvo de pronto agradecida por su dolorosa colisión con el árbol, que le había impedido salir volando por el acantilado al peñasco en la orilla del lago debajo.

Poniéndose en pie Monique sacó su varita una vez más. La fría mirada calculadora en sus ojos hizo a Hermione reaccionar con rapidez.

—_Impedimenta_ —un rayo de luz de color púrpura se disparó de la varita de Hermione para momentáneamente frenar a la mortífaga.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius exhaló un suspiro de alivio interno cuando vio a Hermione levantarse.

Estaba empezando a enfadarse con Malfoy, nunca pensó que sería así de difícil derribar al estúpido rubio, pero tenía que darle al ex-Slytherin una pequeña cantidad de crédito. Actualmente Sirius podía sentir una serie de cortes profundos, algunos de Malfoy, algunos de maldiciones perdidas. Tenía frío, estaba mojado, lodoso y golpeado. Mas que todo estaba enfermo y cansado de la molesta, puntiaguda cara arrogante con cabello rubio.

Se estaba poniendo cansado del baile en el que estaba con Lucius Malfoy.

Enviando un disparo jinx en dirección a Malfoy, su suerte golpeó cuando este aporreó a su oponente en su costado, disparando al rubio, haciéndolo aterrizar de cara sobre la tierra.

Varios gritos fuertes de terror llevaron la mirada de Sirius en torno al centro de la batalla.

Voldemort.

Caminando a través de las pilas de muertos y heridos de ambos bandos, Voldemort tenía un objetivo en la mira.

Harry Potter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**  
—Harry.

La voz de Hermione fue un mero susurro como vio al hombre con ojos de serpiente caminar con orgullo a través del barro y la sangre.

De repente, ella tuvo dos poderosas manos abrigadas alrededor de su cuello. Asfixiándose, Hermione trató desesperadamente de girar del apretón de Monique como su suministro de oxígeno estaba despacio acortándose.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron como vio a Monique agarrar a Hermione por detrás. Enviándole un golpe al costado de Malfoy, Sirius despegó en dirección a ella. Hermione estaba posicionada delante de Monique bloqueando la línea de visión de Sirius.

Él no podía enviar una maldición.

Saliendo en carrera se transformó en Canuto, el elegante perro negro corría a través del terreno. La única manera que vio de conseguir que Monique soltara a Hermione era chocando con ellas dos.

Lo que no vio fue el acantilado.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mucho como vio a Canuto ganar velocidad y correr directamente hacia ellas. El aire restante se escapó de sus pulmones como se sintió caer de espaldas.

Las manos de Monique liberaron su cuello, como ella hizo el esfuerzo para agarrarse de algo.... cualquier cosa.

Ya era demasiado tarde y la gravedad las enviaba, a ella y a Hermione, por el borde.

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando por el impacto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los sentidos desarrollados de Remus estaban en marcha. Sus orejas recogían cada grito, cada ultimo respiro como la batalla era librada a su alrededor. Él no podía encontrar a Sirius o a Hermione. Había sido también separado de Tonks.

Se estaba sintiendo confundido.

El olor de muerte y sangre trajo al lobo más cercano a la superficie y junto con la batalla externa, que estaba librando con los mortífagos, también estaba luchando simultáneamente una batalla interna con el lobo.

El lobo sí quería sangre. Pero Remus podía controlar esto. El lobo también quería a su manada.

Remus no podía controlar esto.

Remus quería a su manada tanto como Lunático lo hacía. A él nunca le gustó luchar solo. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Luchando solo.

No tenía a nadie que le cubriera la espalda. Sus sentidos compensaban esto, razonó, pero también era bueno tener a alguien cerca, alguien que él no estuviera tratando de matar.

Sangre.

Ahí había mucha sangre, alguna de ella, suya, la mayor parte de ella, no. Esto estaba comenzando a dominar sus sentidos. Hechizo tras hechizo derribó mortífagos como gritos de tortura llegaron a sus oídos. Él no era el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts por nada. Él era bueno. Era mejor que los mortífagos con los que estaba luchando, después de haber derribado a docenas por su propia cuenta. Un flash a su izquierda captó su ardiente mirada ámbar, y se volvió para enfrentarlo...

Plata.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Hermione! ¡Abre los ojos! ... CARIÑO... ¡mírame!

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ella no estaba cayendo... aunque no estaba lejos de estarlo.

Momentos antes de que Sirius impactara a Hermione y Monique él había visto el acantilado. Incapaz de detenerse a tiempo, se transformó de regreso de su forma de animago, en un movimiento fluido, y había agarrado la mano de Hermione. Ella estaba ahora colgando del acantilado. Sirius la sostenía fuertemente de su mano impidiéndole caer en el peñasco debajo.

—¡Oh Dios!

—Hermione. Está todo bien. Mírame.

Hermione miró sus ojos grises.

—No voy a dejarte ir —dijo él tratando de levantarla. —AARGGGG.

Su apretón se estaba debilitando como luchaba por ponerla de regreso sobre el borde del acantilado.

—_¡Sirius!_ —gritó Hermione como ella comenzó a resbalarse.

—¡NO VOY A DEJARTE IR! —su rostro estaba lleno de determinación. Luego lo sintió. En los confines de su memoria recordó a Lily, hablando acerca de madres encontrando una fuerza extraordinaria para salvar a sus hijos... y algo sobre un coche muggle.

—_¡Sirius!_ —lágrimas estaba corriendo por el rostro de Hermione como ella entró en pánico, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su mano en la de Sirius.

Con un tirón masivo él jaló a Hermione hacia arriba, centímetro a centímetro tiró más arriba de su brazo hasta que ella pudo agarrarse de sus hombros. Trabajando juntos ahora, Hermione y Sirius se derrumbaron en la parte superior del acantilado ambos en los brazos del otro. Respirando pesadamente se sentaron allí por un momento, Sirius sostuvo a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo para calmarla.

Entonces la realidad de la situación los golpeó.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione poniéndose lentamente en pie, con Sirius justo detrás de ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry lo sintió antes de verlo.

—¡Ginny! —la llamó. —¡Tienes que correr!

—¿Por qué? ... Oh.

—¡VAMOS, YA!

La pelirroja no se movió, sus ropas estaban rotas, estaba sangrando y rastros de lágrimas manchaban su cara, de cuando había visto a Neville caer. Acercándose a Harry ella se quedó de pie frente a él, mirando sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

—¡Harry Potter, si crees que te voy a abandonar aquí, ahora de todas las veces, tienes otra cosa acercándose!

Harry suspiró y posó una mano en la copa de su mejilla. —No quiero perderte —susurró.

—No, no quieres —respondió ella presionando sus labios contra los de él por un momento. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Malfoy estaba de pie allí, la sonrisa seguía firmemente en su lugar. Bloqueándoles su camino hacia Harry. Él levantó su varita de frente a ellos mientras que sus piernas se movían a través de una combinación de dolor y fatiga. Sirius miró a su varita y a la de Hermione, que yacían olvidadas por su intento de salvarla.

Un borrón por un costado tomó a Malfoy por sorpresa como fue abordado al suelo. Gruñendo de dolor como su cabeza impactó contra una roca y su varita se partió en dos.

—¿Draco? —susurró con incredulidad indicando a su hijo.

Draco se puso en pie apuntando con su varita a su padre. —Sí padre. No me digas que estas sorprendido.

Malfoy ignoró la varita de su hijo y se puso en pie. —Ahora Draco... hijo. Apunta esa cosa lejos de mí. Tú no quieres lastimar a tu propio padre ¿verdad?

Draco rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse a Hermione y Sirius. —Vayan, Potter necesita a sus amigos.

Hermione y Sirius no tuvieron necesidad de que se los dijeran dos veces, recogiendo sus varitas del terreno corrieron en direcciónn a donde la batalla todavía estaba irascible, Hermione enviando una última mirada hacia atrás a Draco que seguía apuntando su varita sobre su padre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry vio a Voldemort aproximarse. A un costado pudo ver a Ginny luchando con Tonks y uno de los gemelos. A su izquierda vio a Hermione y Sirius corriendo por los terrenos para llegar a él. Ahí estaban tres....

¿Dónde estaba Remus?

Nivelando su varita en Voldemort, Harry miró a la criatura a los ojos. Verde y Rojo.

Los colores de la Navidad, fue el primer pensamiento que fluyó por la mente de Harry.

—Potter.

—Riddle.

Voldemort se echó a reír, con una profunda y malvada risa. —Creo que podría tener algo diversión primero. _Flagrate.  
_  
Harry miró como estaban siendo encerrados lentamente en una pared de fuego, separándolos a él y a Voldemort del resto de la batalla.

—_Impedimenta_ —gritó Harry enviando un rayo de luz a Voldemort quien fácilmente lo desvió.

—Eres un niño tonto Potter, no puedes vencerme.

—Ya lo hice —ahora le tocó el turno a Harry de sonreír.**  
**  
—Oh, pero si lo único que me hiciste fue un favor.... _Incindio._

—_¡Protego!_ —Harry sintió el calor del hechizo pero se las arregló para desviar a un lado la fuerza entera del encantamiento de fuego.

—¿Un favor? Tú no eras nada hace más de una década. De hecho sigues sin ser nada.

Hubo otra carcajada profunda. —Tú no entiendes, niño, soy mucho más poderoso ahora de que cuando eras un bebé.

—Es curioso eso. Yo también.

No hubo más espacio para palabras como la batalla más grande conocida por el mundo mágico comenzó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Merlín —susurró Sirius como miró las llamas rodear a su ahijado. —Harry —él no podía reflexionar las implicaciones de la situación de Harry por mucho tiempo mientras se abría camino en la batalla.

No había más hierba. Hagrid no estaría contento. La combinación de la temprana lluvia con los cientos de pies y cuerpos crearon barro, ligeramente revestido de sangre. Mirando alrededor, Sirius notó que habían más muertos que vivos ahora.

La batalla estaba empezando a terminar.

Hermione y Sirius se encontraban atrapados en una pequeña lucha con cuatro mortígafos como Tonks, Ginny y uno de los gemelos repelían a un grupo grande intentando irrumpir en el castillo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry cayó de rodillas en dolor como Voldemort volvió a sostener un imperdonable especialmente fuerte sobre él. Él se negó a gritar, aunque sus adentros ardieron como el fuego que lo rodeaba. Poco a poco volvió a ponerse en pie, con sus dientes rechinando como se defendió de la maldición, sintió su magia correr a través de él como le envió el hechizo de vuelta a Voldemort tomando al otro mago con la guardia baja.

Exhausto Harry no podía sostener el hechizo por mucho tiempo, pero lo sostuvo el tiempo suficiente como para debilitar a su oponente.

Sangre goteaba de su frente, brazos y rodillas, Harry comenzó a sentir los efectos de la batalla que, ahora no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había durado. Con su visión nublada como el calor de las llamas comenzaba a afectarle. Apuntó con su varita de nuevo a Voldemort quien soltó otra carcajada.

—Tú y yo sabemos que es inútil —dijo él con sorna. —Mismo núcleo. No ayudará.

Harry no contestó a esto, solo apuntó al Señor Oscuro con sus ojos esmeraldas tratando de ignorar tanto la punzada como los rastros vagos de sangre que perdía.

Voldemort emitió un hechizo de extinción y el fuego alrededor de ellos desapareció. Harry sintió el frío del aire de la noche golpear su cara como miraba con recelo el siguiente movimiento de Voldemort.

—Quizás desde otro ángulo —reflexionó Voldemort, mirando alrededor a los últimos focos de la batalla. —Ahh, querido padrino y mejor amiga. Parece que están ocupados, no creo que noten una maldición asesina dirigida a ellos ¿verdad? —Voldemort tenía ahora su varita apuntando a Sirius y a Hermione que seguían luchando contra los mortífagos.

Harry no mordió el anzuelo, solo sostuvo su varita en Voldemort, observándolo cómo le habían enseñado. Buscando por signos de un hechizo.

—¿Qué hay con la pelirroja? —reflexionó Voldemort. —Muy como tu madre, me pregunto si lucirá igual sin vida en esos lindos ojos verdes.

—Tú elección Potter —continuó Voldemort. —Uno o el otro.

Harry se preparó, enviar una andanada de maldiciones a Voldemort no ayudaría, sino que dejaría exhausto a Harry y lo distraería de donde la varita de su oponente se encontraba apuntada.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Vio los hombros de Voldemort y supo lo que iba a hacer.

Harry se apareció con un fuerte chasquido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Por el rabillo de su ojo Ginny vio verde y se congeló, no pudo moverse. Había un rayo de luz verde dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella y sus piernas la habían abandonado.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido y la abordaron al terreno. Abriendo sus ojos vio el haz de luz perdido caer en un mortífago antes de encontrarse mirando un par de familiares ojos verdes.

—Harry —dijo ella sin aliento.

Pero el mago de cabello desordenado ya estaba sobre sus pies.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente.

Harry vio el destello de luz verde en dirección a Sirius y Hermione. Sirius también lo vio. Sin pensarlo empujó a Hermione hacia él, y la protegió con su cuerpo hasta el último momento posible.

Él también escuchó un chasquido.

Mirando hacia atrás, preguntándose débilmente por qué estaba todavía vivo sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

Harry estaba de pie delante de ellos.

Brillando de un color verde.

Esto era nuevo....

Harry no supo lo que pasó. Hace un minuto estaba apareciéndose delante de una maldición asesina y al siguiente se sintió sin peso. Tal vez de esta forma era morir....

....Tal vez no.

Harry sintió su magia aumentar a través de él y levantó su varita como los supervivientes de ambos bandos lo miraban.

El primer haz de luz fue de color azul pálido. Golpeó a Voldemort en el hombro izquierdo enviándolo hacia atrás, agitando los brazos mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. El misterioso resplandor verde que rodeaba Harry cambió a azul.

Amistad.

Harry se acercó lentamente a su enemigo. El dolor de la maldición asesina se encumbraba a través de su cuerpo, pero él siguió en pie como otro haz de luz se disparó de su varita. El haz de luz roja golpeó a Voldemort en el mismo lugar que el haz anterior mientras que Harry cambiaba a rojo.

Tutela.**  
**  
Voldemort estaba de rodillas tratando de levantar su varita que se sentía como plomo en sus manos. Harry dio otro doloroso paso más hacia adelante, sudor y sangre goteaban por su frente. El rayo azul oscuro de luz golpeó a Voldemort en el hombro derecho, él cayó hacia adelante.

Mentor.

Él estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas ahora. En una posición en la que sus seguidores acostumbraban a estar. No él. Harry estaba a metros de distancia, su resplandor azul oscuro se ablandó a un color rosa pálido. Este haz de luz golpeó a Voldemort en el corazón. O donde debía haber estado su corazón por lo menos.

Amor.

Harry estaba de pie junto a Voldemort ahora, con su cara inexpresiva, como le susurró el último punto en la profecía. Su resplandor se transformó a un magnífico oro.

—Parentesco.

Un intenso haz de luz oro golpeó a Voldemort en el punto muerto de su pecho.

El cielo nocturno se iluminó con una espectacular exhibición de luz como el último aliento dejó los fríos labios de Voldemort.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius y Hermione vieron con asombro cómo la oscuridad de la noche se recobraba, por el débil resplandor oro que Harry estaba emitiendo en el centro del campo de batalla.

Harry se derrumbó.

Tres pares de pies se movieron al mismo tiempo.

Ginny era la más cercana a Harry y corrió a su lado, inclinándose a su lado, colocando su cabeza suavemente en su regazo.

—¿Harry? —susurró. —Harry despierta.

Sirius y Hermione alcanzaron al par. De rodillas a ambos lados de la inmóvil figura revisaron a Harry por lesiones graves.

—Harry, compañero —comenzó Sirius. —Despierta —le temblaban las manos como colocaba la cara de su ahijado en sus manos.

Una pequeña multitud se había congregado alrededor del grupo, amigos observando, con la esperanza de ver algo de vida en el que acababa de derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

—Sirius, no está respirando —susurró Hermione.

Sirius agarró su varita. —_Ennervate._

No pasó nada.

—Harry, tienes que despertar... por favor —las lágrimas rodaban por la cara de Ginny como le suplicaba al chico en sus brazos que despertara.

—¡Merlín! _¡ENNERVATE! _—intentó Sirius de nuevo, con lágrimas en sus propios ojos grises, mientras trataba de salvar a su ahijado. Hermione junto a él curaba cuantas heridas de Harry eran posibles, esperando que ayudara.

Un pequeño respiro escapó de sus pálidos labios como sus ojos verdes se abrieron un poco.

**N/T:** Bueno solo me queda decir que me parece magistral la forma en que MoonyNZ escribió las secuencias de batalla :) (También el cannon con la plata y los hombres lobo) de verdad que esta chica es muy talentosa, muchas gracias por leer, esperare con paciencia sus comentarios, si gustan agregar el fic a sus favoritos les agradeceré mucho, así también les será más fácil saber cuando esté lista la siguiente actualización que no tardara mucho, ahora si tengo una semana entera de vacaciones. Espero que el largo compense un poco la tardanza :)


	55. Condado seco

**ULTIMAS NOTICIAS POR FAVOR LEER**

Ayer hablaba con la autora de este fic (MoonyNZ) y esta me notificó que hará cambios en la versión original y que poco a poco irá volviendo a subir los capítulos con las modificaciones, me aclaró que la trama en general no va a cambiar, simplemente la quiere enriquecer, sobre todo aquellos primeros capítulos que no le convencieron mucho, el proceso de esto va para largo por que a veces tarda hasta dos meses o mas en modificar un capitulo, en cuanto ella ya haya realizado estos cambios y sean seguros (ósea que no sean objeto de volverse a modificar) yo los traduciré y los actualizare en la versión en español, esto lo comento por que al fic ya solo le queda este que es el capitulo final y el epilogo, y quiero dejarlo aclarado, para que en un futuro al que le interese leer la nueva versión enriquecida del fic pase y disfrute. Un abrazo enorme, y ya vamos al fic que Harry se impacienta.

**Capitulo 54.** _Condado seco._

Harry podía sentir su cuerpo extendido a lo largo del suelo, su cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el regazo de alguien. No sentía dolor, incluso ni siquiera se sentía entumecido, en vez de eso se sintió extrañamente ligero.

Abriendo sus ojos se encontró con una luz blanca cegadora antes de que los centrara en el rostro angelical encima de él. Ella tenía el cabello rojo fuego, un poco más intenso que el de Ginny, y penetrantes ojos verdes.

—¿Mamá? —medio susurró Harry.

Lily le sonrió. —Cierra tus ojos cariño —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Harry vamos compañero...respira.

Harry no sabía por qué Sirius estaba en el cielo y justo ahora él solo quería ser dejado a solas con su madre.

—¿Mamá? —susurró de nuevo.

—¿Harry?

Él abrió sus ojos para mirar a su madre de nuevo, sólo sus ojos habían cambiado de verdes a avellana. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente Harry se hizo más consciente de las voces a su alrededor.

—Harry...vamos Harry. No puedo perderte a ti también.

—¿Hermione?

—Oh gracias Merlín —escuchó a Hermione exclamar desde algún lugar a su izquierda.

Él miró de regreso a la pelirroja y temblorosamente levantó una mano sucia hacia su rostro.

—¿Ginny?

Ginny asintió como sus dedos suavemente enjugaron sus lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Cansado —murmuró él cerrando sus ojos. —¿Sirius?

—Estoy aquí compañero. Vamos a llevarte al ala hospital ¿Esta bien? Puedes dormir durante el tiempo que quieras.

—¿Se acabó?

Él casi podía ver la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Sirius.

—Se acabó Harry —le confirmó.

El calor a los lados de Harry desapareció como Sirius y Hermione se levantaron. Sirius vio a su ahijado temblar levemente, se quitó la túnica exterior y suavemente la posó encima de él.

—Cuida de él Ginny, volveremos pronto —dijo Sirius poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

Ginny asintió, con su mirada sin abandonar el rostro de Harry.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius miró a su alrededor en busca de su amigo. No había visto a Remus desde el inicio de la batalla y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—¡SIRIUS!

Sirius y Hermione se volvieron hacia el sonido de la voz de Tonks.

—¡No logro encontrarlo! —dijo ella, claramente comenzando a entrar en pánico.

—Está bien, lo encontraremos, sólo tenemos que separarnos —contestó él poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su prima. Él se encontró con los ojos de Hermione y ella asintió, partiendo en busca de Remus.

Sirius le señaló a Tonks en una dirección diferente. —Ve a ver por allí, yo buscare en el medio.

Tonks asintió aturdida, con determinación establecida en sus rasgos como caminó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde Sirius le había señalado.

Tomando una respiración profunda Sirius se volvió hacia el centro del campo de batalla.

—Será mejor que estés vivo Lunático, o te juro que asesinaré tu trasero de hombre lobo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tonks buscaba desesperadamente a Remus, estaba fría, mojada y cansada. Un entumecimiento se apoderó de la mascara de dolor de sus diversas heridas.

—¿Dónde estás Remus? —susurró para sí misma.

Había cuerpos por todas partes, los heridos estaban pidiendo ayuda a gritos pero los ojos violetas de Tonks estaban buscando el rostro familiar del hombre lobo.

Entonces ella lo vio.

Él estaba de lado, con su brazo izquierdo cubriendo su cara.

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios como corrió a su lado. Dejándose caer junto a él, ella suavemente lo giró. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lodo y sangre.

Ahogando un sollozo suavemente quitó la suciedad de sus agraciados rasgos.

—Remus —susurró ella. —Vamos. Despierta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sanadores corrían por todas partes como Sirius buscaba a su viejo compañero de escuela.

—La caballería ha llegado —murmuró para sí mismo como bandadas de Aurores contemplaban la escena.

—Tiempo de muerte...

Sirius le echó un vistazo al Sanador cernido sobre un civil fallecido, que había sacrificado su vida por el bien común.

—... Once con veintidós pm.

_-Merlín_ -pensó Sirius. _-Ni siquiera es medianoche todavía._

Él escuchó el llanto de Tonks y se dio vuelta justo cuando ella se desplomó al suelo. Mirando por encima de su hombro pudo ver a Hermione ya corriendo en su dirección. Sin esperar a que su novia lo alcanzara, Sirius despegó en dirección a Tonks.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Las manos de Tonks corrían a lo largo de la figura propensa de Remus buscando por señales de herida. A lo largo de su lado izquierdo ella sintió una humedad, caliente, espesa a través de sus túnicas. Sollozando las retiró y soltó otro grito ahogado como miró fijamente a su herida.

Sirius se dejó caer al otro costado de Remus, evaluando rápidamente la situación. Remus estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba débilmente. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde Tonks estaba tratando de detener el sangrado. Retirando las manos de ella, Sirius palideció y sus ojos se ensancharon.

No era una herida de arma blanca normal, la piel alrededor del borde parecía que había sido quemada dándole un tinte negro.

—Plata —exhaló.

—¿Plata? —preguntó Tonks con incredulidad.

Sirius escuchó los pasos de Hermione y se volvió para enfrentarla, poniéndose de pie, él la tomó por los hombros. —¡Agua, necesitamos agua ya!

Hermione asintió y volvió a despegar pero antes de llegar a su fin se volvió, cogiendo un trozo de tela del suelo y lo transfiguró en un recipiente hondo. De rodillas junto a Sirius se preparó para el hechizo del agua.

—¿Caliente o fría? —preguntó con rapidez.

—Fría, es para enfriarlo, la plata entró en su torrente sanguíneo, está comenzando a reaccionar ante ella —Sirius estaba ocupado tratando de limpiar la herida en el costado de Remus como Tonks intentaba ayudarlo. —Va a romper en fiebre muy pronto.

Hermione arrancó un trozo de tela de su túnica que ya estaba rota en pedazos y la sumergió en el agua, comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Remus hasta que Sirius detuvo su mano con la suya.

—No —dijo él moviendo la cabeza. —Te necesito conmigo, cambia con Tonks.

Hermione asintió y cambió lugar con la inestable Aurora, arrodillándose de frente a Sirius.

—Oh mi Dios —susurró como miró su herida. —Tenemos que limpiar su sangre.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. —Todavía no, tenemos que limpiar y sanar la herida primero. Sólo entonces podremos comenzar con el hechizo adecuado.

Hermione asintió comprendiendo, ayudando a Sirius a limpiar la herida, pedazos de carne quemada se retiraban junto con la tela que estaban usando.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con rapidez mientras trataba de ayudar a Sirius lo más rápido posible, la herida se filtraba haciendo su tarea difícil.

Sirius apretó los dientes. —No me hagas esto Lunático —retiró la tela y rápidamente realizó un hechizo de sanación. La mayor parte de la herida había cicatrizado, no era lo mejor, pero al menos ya no sangraba más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sirius agarrando su varita de nuevo. —Aquí es donde voy a necesitar tu ayuda —le dijo a Hermione que asintió con la cabeza, con su varita lista en su mano. —¿Sabes qué hacer? —Hermione asintió de nuevo y abarcaron una mitad de Remus para cada uno. Una suave luz dorada se emitía desde sus varitas como se cernían lentamente a lo largo de la figura propensa de Remus mientras su sangre se limpiaba lentamente.

Remus tomó una brusca respiración como el dolor lo alcanzó, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron ligeramente.

—¿Remus?

—Nymph —susurró Remus. —F-frío.

Tonks negó con la cabeza abrigando su cara con sus manos. —Es sólo el hechizo, cariño, no durara por mucho ahora.

Remus llevó sus manos a las suyas. —Estoy muy cansado Tonks —susurró cerrando sus ojos de nuevo como declinó inconsciente.

—No no no no no no no no. Remus. Quédate conmigo ahora —lloriqueó Tonks desesperadamente. —Te necesito... Te amo —pero Remus ya había caído inconsciente.

La luz de las varitas de Hermione y Sirius lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse como el hechizo terminó.

Tonks levantó la vista hacia el par, con miedo en sus ojos.

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible, él es fuerte Tonks, lo lograra —Sirius intentó sonar tranquilizador, pero Hermione percibió la angustia subyacente en su tono.

Remus se estremeció con el frío y Sirius realizó un encantamiento de calefacción como Tonks lo cubrió con sus túnicas.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a dentro —dijo Sirius recogiendo suavemente a Remus en sus brazos y partiendo para el castillo, Tonks los seguía rápidamente detrás.

Hermione se movió para seguirlos cuando una cabeza rubia bajo el árbol por el acantilado llamó su atención. —Iré pronto —le dijo a Sirius, que asintió con la cabeza y entró en el castillo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Draco observó a Hermione como ella se le acercaba. Él giró su fría mirada sobre el lago y se quedó observando las estrellas reflejadas en las misteriosas-sosegadas aguas.

Hermione se detuvo frente a él y él la miró a la cara. Ella no lo observaba, estaba mirando al cuerpo de su padre. No dijo nada, solo se movió y se sentó junto a Draco, apoyándose contra la base del árbol, esperando a que él hablara primero.

—Trató de enviarme una maldición —dijo Draco en voz baja. —Su varita estaba rota — él giró su mirada de acero para reunirla con la de Hermione. —Trató de matarme, a su propio hijo, y tuvo efectos contraproducentes. Se mató —sollozó Draco, rompiendo a llorar.

Hermione no sabía qué decir, así que hizo lo que hubiera querido que hicieran por ella.

Ella tiró al Slytherin en un cálido abrazo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tonks se sentó al lado de Remus en el ala hospital, Sirius se movía hacia atrás y hacia delante entre su ahijado y su mejor amigo, angustiado por ambos.

—¿Sirius?

Sirius exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando los padres de Hermione entraron en la habitación. —Gracias a Merlín —susurró él mientras tiraba a la madre de Hermione en un abrazo. —Hermione estaba muy preocupada por ustedes.

—¿Dónde está ella? —su madre preguntó con temor.

—Todavía está afuera, estará aquí pronto. Había alguien que necesitaba ayudar.

Los Grangers asintieron, la madre de Hermione recorrió con su mirada a Sirius. —¿Querido te he visto un médico?

Sirius estaba demasiado cansado para corregir el error y con cautela sacudió su cabeza. —Los sanadores están ocupados, hay más gente importante que cuidar primero.

Esto era cierto, el ala del hospital era un bullicio de actividad, camas habían sido transfiguradas en medio de los pasillos y más allá de para acomodar a los pacientes entrantes.

Hermione entró en la habitación y gritó cuando vio a sus padres, corriendo a su abrazo como los sujetó con fuerza, pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez por no protegerlos.

—No es tu culpa botoncito —dijo su padre sujetando a su hija cerca. —No es tu culpa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius y Hermione estaban descansando en la oficina de Madame Pomfrey. Hermione había visto a sus padres frente a la seguridad de su hogar y la pareja finalmente se tomó tiempo sólo para estar juntos, algo que no habían sido capaces de hacer desde el comienzo de la batalla.

Sirius sostuvo a Hermione cerca como permanecieron allí, aún vestidos con sus ropas sucias, demasiado cansados incluso para pensar en una ducha. Una sanadora había revisado sus heridas y ambos estaban cubiertos en numerosos vendajes. Hermione con su pierna envuelta en una férula. Se le había informado que había una pequeña rotura en su tibia, lo que sorprendió a Hermione que había estado corriendo la mayor parte de la noche.

—No quiero que llegue la mañana —susurró Hermione.

—¿Por qué eso, amor? —preguntó Sirius, jugando ociosamente con sus caprichosos rizos.

—Por que sabremos nuestras pérdidas —respondió ella tranquilamente. —No quiero saber.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Sirius dándole un leve beso en la sien. —Yo tampoco.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Desafortunadamente para Sirius y Hermione la mañana llegó, poniéndose en pie del pequeño catre de Madame Pomfrey se abrieron paso en el ala hospital. Harry estaba recargado hablándole en voz baja a Ginny. Él le envió a Sirius y a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa como ellos se abrían camino hasta Remus y Tonks.

Tonks tenía su cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos en el costado de la cama Remus, la fatiga finalmente cobró su precio como ella tomó unos momentos de descanso.

Sirius checó a Remus. Todavía estaba inconsciente, pero la fiebre había disminuido ligeramente, dando lugar a una pequeña cantidad de esperanza. Muy pocos hombres-lobos habían sido apuñalados con una cuchilla de plata y vivieron para contarlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione y Sirius vieron la destrucción de la noche anterior, se sintieron extrañamente en su lugar como se quedaron de pie allí con sus heridas y ropas de la noche anterior. El frente del castillo se quedó con agujeros en el, marcas de explosión rodean cada fea cicatriz.

El equipo de recuperación había comenzado a alinear los muertos en el vestíbulo de entrada para que los identificaran antes de que fueran llevados a la morgue en San Mungo. Los mortífagos muertos estaban alineados en el exterior, serían identificados y llevados a la morgue a lo ultimo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Sirius, inclinándose para susurrarle en el oído a Hermione.

Hermione asintió y en silencio se abrió paso entre los magos y brujas que sollozaban para comenzar por el principio de la línea de cuerpos.

Tomando una profunda respiración Hermione cerró sus ojos para prepararse. Sirius y ella se habían ofrecido para identificar a los miembros de la Orden y los estudiantes de Gryffindor que habían conocido. Ellos eran los únicos dos que no tenían familia en la Orden de la cual se desconociera su paradero. Era más fácil de esta manera.

O al menos eso pensaba Hermione.

Ella sintió a Sirius apretar su mano, abrió sus ojos chocolate y asintió otra vez, esta vez a la joven sanadora que guiaría a la pareja.

Los cinco primeros fueron irreconocibles para Hermione y Sirius.

El padre, hermano, hijo de alguien más.

La madre, hermana, hija de alguien más.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso como contempló el pálido rostro de Neville Longbottom, con sus ojos cerrados en el sueño permanente. Esto no sorprendió a Hermione, ella había visto a Neville caer, pero no ello le dolía menos.

—Neville Longbottom —escuchó a Sirius murmurar en voz baja, la sanadora, que se había presentado como Bryan, escribió el nombre al lado del número de identificación.

Continuando Hermione se acostumbró a los rostros irreconocibles. Uno tras otro mientras se abrían camino en la línea cada vez mayor de muertos.

Sirius tuvo que sostener firmemente a Hermione como sus rodillas flaquearon a la vista de una toba de cabello rojo asomando en la parte superior de una de las sabanas. Asintiéndole con la cabeza a Bryan Sirius sostuvo a Hermione cerca.

—Querido Merlín —susurró él. —George Weasley.

Miró a Hermione buscando por aclaración, las lágrimas corrían por su cara, ella asintió, señalando a la ligera cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla.

—La consiguió este año pasado, cuando los gemelos aprendieron que el temperamento de Ginny era tan colorido como el de Molly

Bryan grabó el nombre y siguió avanzando.

Lavender Brown.

Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Colin Creevey.

Hestia Jones.

Sirius miró a Hermione con su cara llena de preocupación a medida que se acercaba al final de la línea. Ella estaba significativamente más pálida de lo que estaba al principio de... de... Sirius no podía ni siquiera comprender la importancia de lo que estaban haciendo, pero estaba inmensamente feliz de que la gente como Molly no tuvieran que soportarlo.

Ojoloco Moody.

Penélope Clearwater.

Hermione empezó a respirar más fácil a medida que se acercaron a los últimos tres en la línea. Las probabilidades de conocerlos a los tres eran escasas, Dios, Merlín... quien sea... _alguien_ allá arriba tenía que darles un respiro del dolor. Pero los dioses no estaban sonriendoles hoy.

Tercero al final revelado; Charlie Weasley.

—Merlín ayuda a Molly y Arthur —murmuró Sirius. Habían perdido a Ron, Bill seguía desaparecido, George y ahora Charlie. Su familia acababa de ser partida en dos.

El segundo al final era Fleur Delacour. Hermione no se preocupó demasiado por la bruja rubia, pero ella seguía siendo un miembro de la Orden que se había sacrificado.

Hermione capturados la mirada de Sirius como llegaron al último en la línea, Bryan retiró la pálida sábana blanca.

Sirius cayó de rodillas con un grito de incredulidad.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Madame Pomfrey se quedó mirando al rostro pálido del director. Él se encontraba en estado de coma, aunque ella estaba sorprendida de que él no estuviera muerto con la cantidad de aturdidores que lo habían golpeado.

—Oh Albus, ¿por qué simplemente no te mataron? —preguntó ella en voz baja, confundida por las acciones de los jóvenes mortífagos.

—Era más una amenaza para Voldemort muerto que vivo.

La enfermera de la escuela se volvió para ver a Hu de pie ligeramente detrás de ella. Mechones de su largo cabello se había escapado de su cola de caballo y él, como muchos otros, estaba envuelto en una gran cantidad de vendas, con el brazo de su varita firmemente sujeto en un cabestrillo.**  
**  
—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Hu sonrió ligeramente. —Él es un mago muy sabio, habría planeado algo en caso de su muerte, algo para ayudar al joven Harry. Voldemort habría sabido esto, lo que explicaría todos los aturdidores en lugar de una sola maldición asesina.

Madame Pomfrey miró sorprendida al mago chino quien le dio una leve sonrisa antes de mirar a Dumbledore una vez más y salir de la habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tonks se quedó mirando a la pálida figura en la cama frente a ella. Remus lucia cinco años mayor de lo que parecía el día anterior, su piel estaba húmeda y fría como la fiebre retrocedía, sus ojos delineados con amoratados círculos y su cabello más gris de lo que había estado alguna vez.

Pero a Tonks no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era ver sus brillantes ojos ámbar abiertos. Quería que susurrara su nombre, uno o el otro, sólo para escuchar el sonido de su voz. Quería sentir sus manos abrigando su cara, sus elegantes dedos enjuagar sus lágrimas, sus palabras desterrar su dolor.

Pero lo que mas quería era decirle que lo amaba de nuevo sin que él cayera inconsciente en ella.

Si ella hubiera girado su mirada del rostro de Remus habría visto a Ginny quedarse dormida en la silla junto a la cama de Harry mientras él dormía, habría visto a Molly durmiendo en un sofá cercano, situado junto a la cama de Fred, junto a su marido. Pero lo más importante habría visto a Hermione y a Sirius entrar con los ojos hinchados en la sala, quedándose de pie en silencio justo en la puerta esperando a que alguien notara su presencia.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Arthur desde el sofá.

Todos los que estaban despiertos se giraron a la pareja, todos sabían dónde y qué Sirius y Hermione había estado haciendo, y basándose en su apariencia las noticias no eran buenas.

—Uhhh —Sirius miró alrededor de la habitación, no sabía por dónde empezar, rastrillando una mano nerviosa por su cabello enmarañado dio un paso más en la habitación. —Merlín, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacer esto?

—Sólo dinos Sirius —Molly se había despertado y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a la pareja.

Sirius comenzó con los nombres de los miembros de la Orden o estudiantes que no estaban directamente relacionados con alguna persona en la sala privada. Hizo una pausa al llegar a la parte difícil.

—Um.

—George —susurró Hermione desde su lado.

Fred visiblemente palideció. —G-george... ¿mi George? —preguntó con su voz temblorosa.

Los ojos de Sirius y Hermione confirmaron esto y Fred miró a sus padres en pánico. Inmediatamente ellos estuvieron a ambos lados de su cama, consolándolo lo mejor que podían como Ginny se levantó y se unió a su familia entre lágrimas.

Arthur miró a Hermione y a Sirius que seguían viendo al grupo con tristeza.

—¿Quién más? —preguntó a sabiendas.

Hermione sollozó, lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando contestó. —Charlie.

—¿Charlie? —susurró Molly a nadie en particular.

Sirius tenia a Hermione agarrada estrechamente en sus manos y por una vez se alegraba de no tener una familia numerosa todavía. **  
**  
Familia.

Él se volvió para hacerle frente a Tonks quien estaba mirando con tristeza a los Weasley a través del cuarto, lágrimas en silencio caían por su cara en forma de corazón, su largo cabello negro cubría descuidadamente sus hombros.

Sirius se acercó y se agachó junto a ella, no fue hasta que él puso sus manos sobre las suyas que la hizo mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó ella mirando fijamente sus ojos gris claro, confundida por el dolor que estaba viendo.

—Lo siento, Dora —susurró.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como le dijo el apodo de la infancia que le había otorgado.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y tiró a su prima en un abrazo mientras ella sollozaba incontrolablemente en sus brazos.

Hermione se acercó a Harry que estaba ahora despierto, mirando alrededor de la habitación con una ligera confusión en sus ojos. Hermione se sentó a su lado y en voz baja le relató lo que ella y Sirius le habían dicho a la habitación.

Remus continuaba dormido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana pasó lentamente. Gente lloraba. Gente sanaba. Gente reparaba.

Y Remus lentamente mostró signos de mejora.

Todos los demás en la habitación habían sido dados de alta. Los Weasley regresaron a la Madriguera. A Harry se le ofreció a permanecer en las cámaras de Sirius y Hermione, pero él se negó, en lugar acampó con Tonks, Sirius y Hermione alrededor de la cama de Remus.

Tonks miró por la ventana al cielo azul brillante. El verano había llegado. Se suponía que iba a ser un tiempo de vacaciones. De felicidad.

Ella había abandonado a Remus por no más de treinta minutos para enviarle a su padre una lechuza pidiéndole venir a Hogwarts. Ella quería decirle en persona acerca de su madre... su esposa... pero no podía dejar a Remus para ir a casa y darle la noticia a Ted Tonks. Así que él había llegado, habían llorado, habían lamentado, él se había marchado, dejando a Tonks prometiéndole que lo fuera a visitar una vez que Remus estuviera despierto.

Ella ni siquiera sabía que había estado llorando hasta que una suave mano secó sus lágrimas.

Jadeando se volvió para hacer frente a la cama. —¿Remus? —preguntó, con su mano moviéndose a la mano en su cara.

Remus sonrió suavemente, con sus ojos abiertos por sólo una fracción como se acostumbraban a la luz brillante de la habitación.

—Hola —saludó Remus en voz baja, con su voz ronca por el desuso.

—Hola —respondió Tonks con una sonrisa frívola. —¿Cómo te sientes? —espera... no se suponía que debía salir así... se suponía iba a ser 'Te amo' Tonks frunció el ceño mientras su voz traicionaba a su cerebro.

—Un poco adolorido —respondió él, rompiendo el contacto visual por primera vez para mirar alrededor a los otros, todos dormidos. —¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —preguntó él regresando sus ojos ámbar de nuevo a los violeta.

—Siete días —respondió Tonks, levantándose de su silla y sentándose en un lado de su cama. —Estaba muy preocupada de que no despertaras.

Remus no dijo nada, trasladó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas frescas de la cara Tonks. Eso fue todo.

Tonks se perdió.

Por enésima vez en esa semana sus lágrimas fueron probadas como caían por su rostro.

Remus la atrajo hacia él en un apretado abrazo.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó él. —Estoy despierto ahora.

—Estabas tan -hic- enfermo —lloró Tonks en su hombro. —Si Sirius y Hermione no hubieran sabido qué hacer... yo... yo.

—Shhhh, todo está bien ahora.

—¿Remus? —preguntó Tonks mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó él trasladando esta vez ambas manos para limpiar la humedad de sus mejillas.

Tonks le sonrió, la primera sonrisa verdadera desde que habían tenido su riña. —Te amo —susurró.

Remus sonrió y acercó su rostro para reunir sus labios en un suave beso. —Yo también te amo—le contestó.

—Odio ser el que interrumpa este momento, pero estoy contento de ver que estás despierto Lunático.

—No seas tonto Canuto, a ti te encanta ser el que interrumpe —respondió Remus en voz baja, su voz todavía no se acostumbraba a ser utilizada.

Sirius sonrió y no discutió el punto de Remus como se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde Hermione le había golpeado por interrumpir su momento con Tonks. Con un destello en sus ojos Sirius se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Oh, no, no te gusta —comenzó ella sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir. —Fue ese momento en el campo, tú sabias que ellos tenían una conexión, aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos.

Todos los demás en la habitación miraban confundidos a la pareja.

—Muy bien —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius con una sonrisa. —Pero aun fue después de la graduación.

—No, fue antes de la medianoche, que era el día de la graduación. Todavía cuenta —Hermione le regresó la sonrisa confiada que él le había dado a ella.

—No, tú dijiste antes de la graduación, que fue cuando la ceremonia terminó.

—No especifique eso, lo único que dije fue antes de la graduación.

—Deberías haber sido más específica.

—No era necesario, el día de la graduación no se había terminado, por lo que gano —terminó Hermione con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Sin embargo, la graduación real había, por lo tanto yo gano —respondió Sirius, imitando la sonrisa de Hermione.

—No lo creo.

—Yo si.

—Simplemente no te gusta perder.

—No, simplemente no deseo tirarme de un puente.

—Um, ¿Sirius... Hermione?

—¿Qué? —ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, volviéndose hacia el sonido de la voz de Remus, la diversión era evidente en sus rasgos como Tonks y Harry intentaban contener la risa.

—Les importaría iluminarnos... —hizo un gesto con su mano entre los dos, preguntándose.

Tonks ya había desenmarañado un pensamiento, con sus ojos brillantes. —No nos digan que tenían una apuesta.

Sirius y Hermione asintieron, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con alguno de los dos en la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus, confundido antes de que le entrecerrara los ojos a Sirius. —Ustedes... ustedes ¿tenían una apuesta de Tonks y yo?

Sirius sonrió. —Bueno Hermione aquí, notó algo cuando regresó, una especie de química entre ustedes dos. Personalmente creía que estaba chiflada y pensé en subir las apuestas.

—¿Así que apostaron si terminábamos juntos? —preguntó Remus un poco sorprendido por la observación de Hermione.

—No si terminaban juntos, si no cuando —corrigió Hermione. —Yo dije que estarían juntos antes de la graduación, Sirius no creía incluso que terminaran juntos hasta hace unas semanas, que es probablemente por lo que trató de buscarte evasivas Remus.

—Me preguntaba por qué estabas haciendo eso —dijo Remus pensativo mirando a Sirius. —Así que su pequeña discusión... cosa... ¿fue porque?

—Bueno, tu ya nos habías dicho lo que sentías por Tonks —respondió Hermione. —Y Tonks te lo dijo la semana pasada.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó Remus desconcertado, mirando a la bruja acurrucada en sus brazos.

—Y tú jodidamente caíste inconsciente sobre mí —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Así que lo asumimos desde entonces —terminó Hermione. —El único problema es el pequeño desacuerdo sobre la redacción de la apuesta.

—Err, ¿qué es exactamente lo que tienen que hacer? —preguntó Harry desconcertado, hablando por primera vez.

—Saltar del Bungy —murmuró Sirius.

Los ojos de Tonks se iluminaron. —¿Saltar del Bungy? Siempre he querido hacer eso.

—Eso no me sorprende —comentaron Sirius y Remus ambos al mismo tiempo.

—No hay forma de que me este tirando de un puente cuando técnicamente no perdí la apuesta —dijo Sirius tercamente.

—Técnicamente Hermione no perdió tampoco —señaló a Harry.

Remus adquirió un travieso brillo en sus ojos ámbar mientras miraba a sus dos amigos.

—Creo que tengo una solución al problema.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Remus se quedó mirando sorprendido a Harry quien justo había relatado la batalla final para él.

—Wow —murmuró.

Hermione estaba mirando extrañamente a Harry.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él.

Frunciendo el entrecejo ella respondió. —Pero no te puedes aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts, está en _Hogwarts: Una Historia_.

**N/T**: ¡quince paginas en word! Dios santo que estuvo largo este capitulo ¡y el que le sigue más! ¿Lo pueden creer? Ya solo queda un capitulo, solo uno mas y cama de rosas termina, ha sido tanto, me pondré muy sentimental en el que sigue, hay tanto que decir u.u espero que me dejen sus comentarios bellos y lindos. Y si quieren agreguen a favs, muchísimas gracias por leerme por todo este tiempo :) ¡nos vemos en el epilogo! Que trataré de subirlo pronto.******________******


	56. Epílogo: Cama de Rosas II

Y aquí me encuentro frente a esta nota final de una traducción que duro un año y tres meses, quien lo diría :) se terminó mas rápido de lo que esperaba y ¡guau! no se que decir solo tengo ganas de agradecer, agradecer mucho por que han sido esplendidos, enserio que si, a todos aquellos que me leyeron, comentaron, agregaron a favoritos, que se impacientaron por mis actualizaciones, todos ustedes son simplemente fabulosos ¡muchísimas gracias! Me han hecho muy feliz con sus opiniones, ya dicho esto me gustaría iniciar agradeciéndole a quien por un tiempo me ayudó a corregir los errores de mi traducción _aliceweirweasley_ que actualmente no se de ella :S bueno si por ahí me lee se lo agradeceré que me contacte :D y obviamente que no me puedo despedir de este fic sin darle las gracias a MoonyNZ quien es la autora y me permitió traducirlo al español, es fantástica, espero que ustedes no me dejen y me acompañen en mis nuevas traducciones :') quiero decirles que para mi ha sido genial traer Cama de Rosas al español, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que haya valido la pena y lo hayan disfrutado, de paso antes de irme informó que el beteo seguirá, y nos veremos futuramente cuando este lista la versión renovada de esta historia (si tienen dudas de a que me refiero con esto lo aclare en la nota del capitulo anterior) un enorme abrazo, nos seguiremos leyendo.

Ahora si veamos que tienen preparado Sirius y Hermione para el final.

**Epílogo.** _Cama de Rosas II  
_  
En los meses siguientes de la batalla final el mundo de los magos fue empujado en un corto período de caos. Después de la batalla hubo doscientas muertes confirmadas que lucharon contra los Mortífagos, con Voldemort cerca de trescientas perdidas.

La comunidad estaba alborotada por la falta de medidas tomadas por el Ministerio antes del ataque, resultando en la desagregación de los altos funcionarios, Fudge, en última instancia renunció bajo presión. Ahora con las elecciones en curso las cosas fueron lentamente comenzando a asentarse de nuevo.

Snape había despertado un mes después del ataque, y con la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey y Draco, estaba frente a una estable, pero lenta recuperación, sin embargo, él insistía que estaría bien para enseñar el próximo curso, dejando a Hermione, por ahora, sin trabajo.

Dumbledore había despertado dos meses después del ataque, pero estaba gravemente enfermo, postrado en cama el director había dado las noticias de las pérdidas así como las victorias. Y, debido a la condición débil de Dumbledore, el daño que el frente de la escuela y el Gran Comedor habían sufrido durante la batalla, el inicio del año escolar había sido aplazado a mediados de octubre.

Hermione y Sirius habían estado ocupados directamente después de la batalla, contestando a las preguntas de los diarios y la comunidad mientras trataban de mantener a sus amigos vivos en orden. Ayudando con los funerales y los servicios conmemorativos para aquellos que no sólo en la batalla si no también aquellos que habían dado sus vidas por la causa antes de ella; de la talla de la profesora McGonagall, Ron y Dean fueron públicamente reconocidos por el mundo de los magos.

Sirius se había nombrado a sí mismo a cargo de localizar a Bill Weasley, y junto con Remus habían estado buscando a los desaparecidos miembros de la Orden durante casi tres meses.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo el dolor habían buenas noticias y celebraciones.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se paró frente al espejo en el dormitorio principal de la casa de campo que Sirius y ella había comprado para el verano. A todo su alrededor, su madre, la señora Weasley, Tonks y Ginny estaban en frenesí por el día.

Dos meses y medio después de la batalla final, después de demasiados funerales para una sola vida, también muchos familiares sepultados, el grupo ahora tenía un día para celebrar. Hermione y Sirius iban a casarse.

Ginny estaba en un vestido lila suave que iba a la perfección con su cabello, hecho en un apretado recogido para el enlace, algunos rizos vagos (gracias a algún elegante trabajo de varita, ósea Tonks) caían por su espalda y alrededor de su cara.

Tonks estaba en un vestido del mismo color, pero la madre de Hermione seguía mirando con escepticismo su cabello de color azul brillante; cortado en un estilo pixie que actualmente contrastaba horrorosamente con el vestido.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar las voces apagadas de los hombres por el pasillo, había apostado con Ginny que uno de ellos al menos trataría de entrar en la habitación en algún momento durante el día, sacudiendo ese pensamiento Hermione se volvió hacia Ginny y dio un paso atrás para obtener una mejor vista.

—Ginny te ves hermosa —felicitó Hermione, sonriéndole a su amiga pelirroja. —No puedo esperar para ver la expresión en la cara de Harry cuando te vea.

Ginny le regresó la sonrisa. —Si, bueno Sirius sedesmayara cuando te vea una vez que llegues en ese vestido tuyo, por lo menos, solo mírate, la boda no esta dentro de otro par de horas y tu luces radiante.

La Sra. Weasley concordó. —Positivamente radiante.

Hermione compartió una mirada íntima con su madre y sonrió como se sentó para que Tonks comenzara con su cabello.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? —preguntó Harry mirando hacia la puerta.

—Probablemente vistiéndose y participando en un montón de charlas de chicas —respondió Sirius holgazaneado en el sofá, después de todo la boda no comenzaría hasta dentro de otro par de horas, no había prisa... ¿cierto?

—Esta bien —acordó Harry quedándose en silencio con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

—¿De qué piensas que estén hablando? —preguntó un momento después.

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí y se rieron entre dientes. —Cosas que no son para nuestros oídos —respondió Remus desde su posición junto a la ventana.

Sirius sonrió. —Él nos quiere decir que no lo averiguaras, créeme, lo intentamos en la boda de tus padres.

Harry suspiró y volvió a sentarse al lado de su padrino. —¿Así que piensas que deberíamos hacerlo antes o después de la boda? —preguntó.

—Antes —respondió Sirius de inmediato.

Harry lució un poco escéptico. —Pero, ¿no sería eso como robarte el crédito?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza. —Ese hombre necesita su familia, una boda no va a detener eso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione se quedó mirando su reflejo sorprendida de que fuera ella quien le devolvía la mirada. La mitad de sus rizos estaban apilados en su cabeza elegantemente mientras que el resto de ellos caían por su espalda hasta su cintura, con algunos pocos sueltos enmarcando su rostro. Tonks había insertado cuidadosamente el velo en la parte superior de sus rizos y el cual por el momento estaba extendido por su espalda.

Su maquillaje era mínimo, sus párpados estaban cubiertos de un lindo color marrón-moca con acabado brilloso de bronce, con sus labios cubiertos en un tono similar.

—Aquí tienes querida —dijo su madre entregándole su vestido y tomando una mirada de Hermione desde el espejo.

Hermione sonrió como se deslizó por el vestido blanco, con la señora Weasley moviéndose para ayudarla a hacerlo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

La Sra. Weasley frunció el ceño. —Esto no puede estar bien, yo misma tomé las medidas.

—Umm —Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio. —Quizás yo he ganado un poco de peso.

—Eso no es problema —dijo la Sra. Weasley sacando su varita. —Puedo ajustarlo.

Hermione miró a Tonks y a Ginny quienes estaban mirándola acusadoramente.

—¿Qué?

—Se supone que debes perder peso antes de tu boda, no ganar —señaló Ginny.

—A menos que no pudieras evitarlo —dijo Tonks ampliando su mirada ligeramente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La conversación al final del pasillo se detuvo cuando el inconfundible sonido de gritos femeninos, seguidos de risas, y por un silenciar muy parecido al de Hermione hicieron camino dentro de la habitación.

Harry se levantó y abrió la puerta, mirando por el pasillo.

—No lo haría compañero —comenzó Sirius como se enderezó la corbata.

—¿No estas ni lo mas mínimamente curioso? —preguntó Harry. —Quiero decir sólo podría aparecerme dentro y salir de nuevo, tengo mi capa de invisibilidad.

Sirius y Remus se miraron mientras que el papá de Hermione lucía un poco confundido, pero divertido al mismo tiempo.

Harry sonrió. —Genial —dijo agarrando su capa.

—No Harry...

—No lo...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Las mujeres dejaron de hablar cuando se produjo un ruido sordo afuera de la puerta seguido por una serie de palabrotas de alguien que sonaba mucho como Harry Potter.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y caminó hacia la puerta antes de que Tonks la detuviera tirándole encima una bata para cubrir su vestido. Tonks asegurándose de que los otros estuvieran fuera de vista, abrió la puerta para ver a Sirius y Remus poniendo a Harry de pie.

Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia Harry quien estaba frotándose la suya. —Te lo mereces —afirmó mirándolo fijamente. —Señor Harry-me-puedo-aparecer-en-los-terrenos-de-Hogwarts-Potter. Deberías pensarlo mejor antes de tratar de pasar las barreras de Hermione.

—Sí, bueno lo hago ahora —murmuró él.

—¿No hay forma de que podamos entrar en esa habitación, verdad? —preguntó Remus tratando de mirar mas allá de Tonks, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—Ni siquiera piensen en ello —amenazó.

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre si antes de agarrar a Tonks y sacarla de la habitación, con la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? —les gritó cuando no la dejaron regresar a la habitación. —Se dan cuenta de que secuestrarme no los hará entrar allí —declaró, con sus ojos violetas parpadeando.

—Sí, nos damos cuenta querida prima, pero necesitamos entregar algo a esa habitación y tú eres la bruja de entrega perfecta —declaró Sirius tirándola por el pasillo.

Curiosamente ahora Tonks apretaba su bata, alegre de que no hubiera arreglado su cabello todavía, siguiendo a Sirius por el pasillo, dando la vuelta y mirando a Remus cuando sintió sus ojos en ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él inocentemente, siguiéndola con una leve cojera del costado de su herida que nunca cicatrizaría completamente.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando con esto?

Remus se rio entre dientes. —Estoy seguro de que nos perdonaras cuando descubras lo que estamos entregando.

—Mas bien eso sería lo que ella esta entregando Remus —corrigió Sirius como abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados quedándose de pie a un lado para dejar que Tonks entrara.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginny estaba de pie en una silla mirando hacia el exterior de la ventana al jardín de abajo, tratando de detectar cualquier rostro familiar en la creciente multitud.

Un golpe llevó los ojos de todas a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Ginny con cautela, Tonks debía ser capaz de poder atravesar las barreras.

—Es Tonks.

Todas las demás se miraron entre sí.

—Quizás hicieron Poción Multijugos de ella —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

—No soy de Poción Multijugos señorita Weasley, déjame entrar tengo una sorpresa.

La madre de Hermione se trasladó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, viendo a Tonks y una figura desconocida de pie detrás de ella.

—Pensé que se suponía no hombres —dijo ella con una ceja cuestionadora levantada.

—Esta es una excepción, dígale a Hermione que baje las barreras por un momento.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó su madre.

Hermione asintió escuchando a Tonks hacer la petición y agarró su varita, momentáneamente bajando las barreras, Tonks rápidamente entró en la habitación, arrastrando su entrega con ella.

—Si ese es papa dile que se marche —dijo Ginny desde su posición sobre el asiento.

—Bueno, no soy papá aun, pero dame tiempo para encontrar a una linda señorita...

—¡BILL! —gritó Ginny, prácticamente volando de la silla y a los brazos de su hermano.

Al lado de Ginny su madre se había puesto extremadamente pálida. —¿Bill? —preguntó en voz baja, sin creer que su hijo estuviera de pie frente a ella. Los ajustes en la vestimenta de Hermione fueron olvidados como su hijo mayor la abrigó en un abrazo junto con su hermana pequeña.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione estaba parada en el centro de la habitación mientras los demás la miraban fijamente. Su vestido estaba hecho de satín puro blanco, la parte superior como-corsé del vestido estaba bordada con elegantes puntadas de oro, en una combinación perfecta con sus ojos, con el bordado siguiendo la costura invisible por el costado del vestido y a lo largo de la fluente base.

—Estás absolutamente magnífica —exclamó su madre sacando una cámara muggle y tomando una serie de fotos. Tonks siguió su ejemplo y sacó una cámara de magos. Hermione permaneció de pie entre los flashes por un momento antes de mirar al reloj en la pared.

Tomando una respiración profunda señaló la hora.

Inmediatamente todas las demás mujeres en la habitación, para mucha diversión de Bill, comenzaron a correr con los preparativos de último minuto.

—Um, Tonks—preguntó la madre de Hermione. —¿No deberías arreglar tu propio cabello?

Tonks miró en el espejo y observó el contraste de su cabello y su vestido lila. —Oh cierto —arrugó su nariz y de inmediato su cabello se volvió negro y con un estilo idéntico al de Ginny.

Tonks abrió sus ojos para ver a la madre de Hermione mirándola fijamente, con mandíbula floja.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius se paró frente al espejo ajustando su corbata por décima vez en veinte minutos. En lugar de la tradicional túnica de vestir de mago, bueno, la tradicionalmente usada en bodas, Sirius había optado por un traje muggle. A él nunca le habían gustado realmente esas estrafalarias túnicas.

—Relájate Canuto.

Sirius miró de regreso a Remus quien estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada.

—Espera a que te cases —el hombre de cabello negro replicó como se volvió del espejo y se acercó a la entrada.

Remus palmeó el hombro de Sirius. —Estarás bien, compañero.

—Merlín me he olvidado mis votos —dijo Sirius con su voz ligeramente en pánico como intentó regresar al asilo de la habitación.

Remus agarró a su amigo y lo arrastró por el pasillo. —Los recordarás una vez que comience.

—Remus... Lunático, no lo entiendes, no creo que sea capaz de respirar, y mucho menos de hablar.

—Vas a estar bien —repitió Remus.

—No puedo esperar a verte cuando te cases —murmuró Sirius como salieron.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ellos habían optado por una boda al aire libre, un acontecimiento tranquilo con amigos cercanos y familiares, y lejos de la atención del público.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, a las sillas blancas alineadas en el césped rodeado de flores blancas de diferentes tipos como los invitados tomaban sus asientos. El pequeño altar estaba un poco más alto que los asientos de los alrededores, era una simple estructura de madera con vides verdes entrelazados a través de ella. Sirius levantó la vista hacia él, sabiendo que es a donde iba, o donde se supone que estaría yendo, pero, por alguna razón que sólo Merlín sabe, sus pies no se movieron.

—¿Nervioso? —una voz familiar se burló desde detrás de él.

Sirius abrió su boca para repetir lo que le había dicho a Remus pero se lo pensó dos veces; Snape no se casaría, y si lo hiciera Sirius se sentiría eternamente mal por la novia.

Sirius meramente observó al hombre pálido-enfermizo antes de tomar grandes pasos hasta el altar donde Harry ya lo estaba esperando.

—¿Todo bien, Sirius? —le preguntó a su padrino reuniéndosele.

Sirius asintió _'oh genial'_ pensó _'obtengo de regreso el uso de mis piernas y mi voz decide extraviarse' _

Sirius dirigió su atención a Dumbledore quien se encontraba de pie al frente del altar. El viejo director parecía enfermo y débil, como si hubiera envejecido diez años en un corto período de meses. Sirius comenzó a cuestionar su propio acuerdo de tener a Dumbledore realizando la ceremonia, pero se mordió la lengua cuando vio ese brillo familiar en los ojos azul claros.

—¿Listo Sirius? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Sirius asintió. —He esperado un largo tiempo para esto.

Dumbledore sonrió, pero centró su atención en la casa cuando las teclas del piano comenzaron a sonar.

Sirius sintió su corazón caer a su estómago cuando las familiares notas de su canción para Hermione alcanzaron sus oídos, él no sabía que ella había planeado esto, tampoco sabía dónde había encontrado esa música. Lo almacenó en su mente, le preguntaría después.

Él le lanzó una mirada a Harry, quien quedó fascinado por la mas joven Weasley, abriéndose paso lentamente por el pasillo con un vestido lila suave y un ramo de rosas blancas. Ginny sostuvo el contacto visual con los ojos verdes que había llegado a amar. Sirius apenas podía creer que ésta fuera la pequeña niña de la que Remus le había dicho que había sufrido a manos de Tom Riddle, allí estaba ella, sonriendo y caminando por el pasillo de la boda de sus amigos.

Con el rabillo de sus ojos notó la mirada de Remus ampliarse cuando Tonks salió en procesión. Sirius sonriendo mantuvo una imagen mental cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que, en este momento, ella se parecía a su madre, con sus ojos violetas acentuados por el vestido lila.

Sirius sintió sus manos temblar en previsión como la música dio un cambio a otro nivel y Hermione entró en visión del brazo de su padre.

El corazón de Sirius cayó de su estómago a sus pies como miró fijamente a la belleza caminando por el pasillo con su elegante vestido y un ramo de lirios y rosas blancas en sus manos. Sirius miró a sus ojos chocolates desde el principio y le mantuvo la mirada mientras ella se acercaba, complacida de haber optado por no cubrirse el rostro con su velo.

—Respira Canuto —susurró Remus a su lado.

Sirius tomó un profundo respiró sin darse cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo.

El padre de Hermione le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de entregarla a Sirius, quien le sonrió.

—Estás temblando —susurró ella cuando él tomó sus manos.

—Igual que tú —gruñó, ganándose una sonrisa cariñosa de su novia.

—Damas y caballeros —comenzó Dumbledore. —Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para presenciar el matrimonio de Hermione Granger y Sirius Black.

Sirius podía apenas escuchar lo que Dumbledore estaba diciendo como se perdió en el par de familiares ojos marrón que tenía delante, tan hermosa como Hermione siempre había sido para él, hoy estaba impresionante, como si alguien hubiera tomado un ángel perfecto del paraíso y se lo hubiera regalado. Vagamente registró que debería estar escuchando, así que puso sus oídos atentos en el director.

—Si alguien considera que estos dos no deban unirse en matrimonio, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Sirius rompió el contacto visual con Hermione por un momento para mirar a la multitud, amenazando a cualquiera que incluso considerara la objeción.

Sonriendo, se volvió de regreso hacia Hermione quien levantó una ceja. La sonrisa de Sirius se amplió más.

—Creo que tienen sus votos —continuó Dumbledore. —Sirius...

Sirius respiró hondo. —Hermione —comenzó, con el estómago lleno hasta el borde de mariposas. —Hace poco más de veinte años que caíste del cielo a mis brazos... lo siento Lunático, que caíste en mi regazo —la sonrisa de Hermione se amplió como Sirius continuó. —Creo que te ame desde ese momento, sólo que le tomó un tiempo a mi corazón para darse cuenta, pero, cuando lo hizo, noté que había encontrado la pieza faltante de mi ser, mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela —Sirius alcanzó su mano y suavemente acarició el costado de la cara de Hermione con las yemas de sus dedos. —Cuando desapareciste la mitad de mí desaparecido contigo, estaba perdido sin ti, solo, como si alguien hubiera arrancado la mitad de mí ser y la hubiera escondido en un lugar al cual no podía llegar —Sirius notó las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Hermione y descubrió que la mayoría de las otras mujeres en la audiencia estaban sufriendo de lo mismo, decidió continuar. —Entonces sucedió un milagro. La pieza faltante que me había sido arrebatada fue devuelta. Estaba completo de nuevo —Sirius aclaró su garganta como las emociones comenzaron a tomar control.

—Te prometo Hermione, no importa lo que venga en nuestro camino que yo te amaré, te querré y honraré hasta el día que muera y más allá, tú eres mi alma, mi ser.

—Te amo —terminó, borrando suavemente la lágrima perdida que caía por el rostro de Hermione.

Dumbledore sonrió y le dio a Hermione un momento antes de continuar. —Hermione.

—Sirius —empezó ella con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sirius diera un vuelco. —Bugs —Sirius sonrió a esto. —Muy pocas personas pueden hallar el amor que compartimos, el amor que tengo por ti, y por eso, creo que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Amo todo de ti, puedes ser un perfecto caballero cuando necesito ser cortejada, un payaso cuando necesito reír, mi alma gemela que necesito en lo más oscuro de la noche y cuando necesito que alguien me sostenga. Me comprometo a estar siempre para ti, honrarte, amarte y siempre asegúreme de que tengas un par adicional de calcetines secos—Sirius se rió entre dientes a esto, pero dejó a Hermione continuar.

—Sirius, enfrentamos una de nuestras pruebas más duras como pareja a principios del año, la peor por la que cualquiera dos personas alguna vez tuvieran que pasar, pero también ayudó a solidificar nuestro amor, y creo que podemos hacerlo crecer aún más ahora, a través de nuestro segundo hijo.

Hermione le sonrió a Sirius como sus ojos se nublaron con confusión, él miró a los ojos de Hermione, entonces parpadeando bajo su miradahasta su parte media y de regreso arriba, con la pregunta evidente en la gris tormenta.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron y riendo barrió a Hermione en un apretado abrazo, dándole una vuelta antes de establecerla de regreso a sus pies y reclamar sus labios en un dulce beso.

—Oye Canuto, aun no hemos llegado a esa parte.

Sirius levantó la vista para ver a Remus sonriéndole, pero, en lugar de enviarle una mirada fulminante Sirius no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa. Regresó a su posición y volvió a mirar a Hermione, incapaz de quitar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro.

Dumbledore rió suavemente y continuó con la ceremonia, volteándose hacia Sirius comenzó con la tradición mágica que Sirius había solicitado. Tomó la mano de Sirius en la suya y ató un extremo de una cinta azul a su alrededor antes de atar el otro extremo a la muñeca de Hermione. Entonces él unió sus manos y un suave resplandor azul fue emitido por la cinta antes de que desapareciera, uniéndolos.

Sirius no rompió contacto visual con Hermione, incluso cuando sintió una oleada de calor fluyendo a través de sus venas por el hechizo de enlace.

—Señor Potter —comenzó Dumbledore, terminando la ceremonia con una tradición muggle que tanto Hermione como Sirius habían solicitado. —¿Tiene los anillos?

Harry asintió y le pasó a Sirius el anillo de Hermione.

—Con este anillo —comenzó Sirius. —Prometo amarte y respetarte, estar contigo en la enfermedad, incluso aunque sea contagiosa, estar contigo en la felicidad, estar contigo en el enojo, incluso si esto significa poner mí vida en peligro, y simplemente _estar _contigo.

Sirius deslizó el sencillo anillo de oro a través del dedo de boda de Hermione como ella reía suavemente por su pequeño discurso.

Harry sonrió y le entregó a Hermione el anillo de Sirius.

—Sirius, con este anillo prometo amarte y respetarte, prometo tratar de vivir con los cantos en la ducha y el olor a perro mojado de vez en cuando —Hermione sonrió por la mirada inocente que Sirius trató de plasmar en todas sus facciones. —Prometo apreciarte y estar contigo como iniciemos nuestra familia, te amo Sirius Black.

Hermione deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Sirius como el hombre de cabello negro se volvió con entusiasmo hacia Dumbledore.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Sirius sonrió y barrió a Hermione en sus brazos reuniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius y Hermione se balanceaban suavemente en la pista de baile, recargando sus frentes, inconscientes de los otros bailarines mientras se movían en un pequeño circulo.

Una de las manos de Sirius se deslizó desde la parte baja de la espalda de ella a su estómago donde la apoyó con ternura, con sus ojos grises mirando casi con asombro donde su mano descansaba. Hermione le sonrió cuando él volvió a mirarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Alrededor de dos meses y medio, casi llegando tres.

Sirius sonrió. —No crees que esto significa que estás quedándote fuera del salto del bungy.

Hermione se rió. —Demonios.

—Sólo tendremos que esperar —dijo Sirius riendo. —Y por mi parte, no me molesta esperar para lanzarme de un puente.

—Hmm, sí mi oh tan valiente Merodeador.

—¿Estas burlándote de mí?

**—**Ni en sueños Bugs, querido.

—Te estás burlando.

Hermione no respondió, acercó a su marido por un beso, una vez más, perdiéndose en su propio pequeño mundo.


	57. ANUNCIO SECUELA: Cama de Rosas II

**Cama de Rosas II**

Mis queridos y fieles lectores quiero anunciarles que la secuela de este maravilloso fic que escribió _moonyNZ_ titulado '_This left feels right'_ **ya se encuentra disponible aquí: **_http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/8076788/1/Cama_de_Rosas_II_(sin espacios) le he puesto el titulo de **Cama de Rosas II**.

Dejo en claro que desde que solicite el permiso de traducir la primera parte hace un tiempo pedí el permiso para la segunda, solo que no había tenido tiempo para iniciar este proyecto de traducción.

Ya quedando anunciados espero que me sigan en esta nueva etapa del fic.

Los quiero.


End file.
